Unshackled
by FumeKnight
Summary: The good hunter, David did all that he could during his stay. Now the foreign hunter will have many other trials on this new land, where the creatures of Grimm roam on Remnant and odd encounters make the experience entertaining.
1. Nightmare end

"NGAAAAAH!" He grunted as he stabbed both his arms at the abomination that was Mergo's wet nurse. It screamed in agony as it dissipated into nothingness, leaving behind only feathers of its former self.

 _"Finally... You poor thing can rest now."_ The hunter thought to himself as the cries of the infant died down, until only the wind whistled of this nightmare that Mensis created.

He then put his weapon over his transformed arm and let the ancient tool return his arm to its original, human state.

 _"I still can't believe that a hunter before me came with the idea to fight the beast with the same coin."_ He continued his train of thought as he inspected his beast claw, he had imbued it with the power of blood of his prey and the strange metal that he found during his travels.

 _"Time to go back to the dream, maybe now I can get my answers."_ He approached the lamp that the messengers were waiting for him.

When he first met them he was completely disgusted by them, but as time passed on he put their appearances apart and accepted them to be his helpers.

He bowed down at the lamp and let his body and spirit be transported to the other reality, that was the Hunter's Dream.

* * *

Hunter's Dream

It took him a few moments to get his senses back, when it did though he was shocked.

"What in the great ones name..." He said out loud as the hunters once home was burning in flames.

He approached the doll with questions circling in his head.

"What's going on here, Doll?"

"Good hunter, you have come… Dawn will soon break… This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunter…" She said, her tone never changing, her expression always emotionless. Though the sense of sorrow is felt.

"He finally wants to talk... Thank you, Doll." He said as he took only two steps before stopping. "For everything." He added that last part as when his mind was at the verge of insanity, when the blood was crawling over his skin. She was there to help him.

She tilted her head to the side, not knowing what his words actually meant. After his last words he walked down the steps, passing the once locked gates to a field of white flowers.

 _"These flowers... They look like what Maria had on her small table..."_ He thought as he carefully walked over the flowers to the great tree, Gehrman was resting on his wheelchair beneath it.

The moons light shined on the Hunter's attire. It consisted of old hunters trousers and arm bands with a mix of the hunters original garb and hat.

"Good hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Stop." The hunter spoke to him, his lazy eyes looking at him. "Before you say anything else, I have a few things to ask and to give."

"Ask and give? I'm too old to receive gifts, but I can share with you my knowledge. Before you forget it all that is..."

"First and most important, here. I think Maria would've liked for you to have this." He said while giving Gehrman, Maria's Rakuyo to him.

"Maria..." He whispered as he cherished his once beloved student. "I miss you so much..."

"So it's true, you've modeled the doll to look like her to remember her. Didn't you?"

"Yes... But she simply isn't her." He said as he glanced to the side.

"Then, this dream... Is it actually a nightmare?" His question surprised the old hunter.

"How did you..."

"I saw the original hunters workshop and in the mansion, a third of an umbilical cord. I'm guessing you used it to call a great one."

"...Yes, it's true. Lawrence and master Willem told me they would wake me up. They haven't yet..." He hung his head while placing his remembrance beside his chair.

"Where's the great one?"

"Its around here, watching every moment you and I do." He responded while he noticed the hunter looking around.

"I know you want to wake up, Gehrman. To be unshackled from this terrible dream."

"How did you..." He asked once again surprised by the hunter.

"I've heard you while you slept, for far too long you've been trapped here. And this dream, no... This nightmare has been going for too long." He said while looking straight at the moon, for some odd reason a horrible stare was over looming the hunter from there.

"You can't fight it, good hunter. The great one is too powerful to resist it." He said as he saw the hunter grabbing something from his satchel.

"Not for long." He said raising three thirds of an umbilical cord.

"That's!"

"If this can call a great one, then it can resist it as well." He said as he crushed the cords, successfully absorbing it.

"I see... No one has ever tried it before. May you the greatest luck, good hunter." He said as he rose up from his chair. "But I'm still obliged to deal with you, after all..."

He said as he attached the blade to its original state, a rather long scythe.

"Its always the hunters helper to clean up." He said as he slowly walked towards the hunter.

"I see reason won't work anymore..." He said as he lowered the hammer of his hunters pistol. "That's fine... I hope you can truly rest after this, Gehrman!" He yelled as he dashed to his once helper.

With the end stick he hit the hunters left arm and did a quick swipe with his blade, it entered deep enough on the Hunter's skin and flesh to bleed.

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt!" He announced as he followed with another swipe, to end the poor hunter.

The two hunters attacked each other with everything they both knew how, bullets flew, blade and claw struck and they danced on the white carpet of flowers.

Each rush made some flowers shed their petals, each clash made sparks igniting stray pellets.

The fight went on for minutes, but through their eyes it was at the very least an hour. Both skilled and groomed to be the finest.

"Haa... Haa..." Both hunters stopped their tracks for a split second to catch their breath, before going at it again.

Their blood tainted the pure whiteness, their sweat enriched the soil and their grunts of pain echoed through the nightmare.

"Grh!" Gehrman stood still as he was visibly in pain.

The good hunter just watched as the moons rays gave Gehrman more strength than he already had before.

 _"Must be the great one giving his host power..."_ He thought as he applied fire paper on both his claws.

The rise of power reached its peak and the old hunter unleashed a shock wave, making the surrounding flowers unleash their perfect petals.

With one high jump, he prepared his scythe to throw a wind slicing attack to his foe.

The hunter did not evaded, he took the hit straight on and waited for his prey to fall down.

With the lightest touch on the ground, the hunter ran to him and started to rip apart his old mentor. Though he did not stagger anymore thanks to his power rising.

Both hunters were ditching it out as much as they could, but their fatigue were fastening themselves too quickly. They stopped their attacks and looked at each other.

On one side an old tired hunter, foolish enough to summon a great one to end the hunt. On the other side, a young hunter that witnessed the horrors of the hunt, the insanity of yharnam and carrier of the sins of his forefathers.

"Good hunter... I know I have no place to ask during our fight, but... What is your name?" He asked with his eyes losing the spark to fight.

"...David." He responded, though it looks like he doesn't remember his last name anymore.

"David... It was nice to have met you... Even in these circumstances." He said while gripping the hilt of his weapon.

"You as well... Master Gehrman!" The hunter yelled as he dashed to his helper.

"David!" He responded to his pupils cry as they clashed one last time.

The keen hunter staggered a bit, but remained standing. Gehrman however, fell to the ground with his weapon by his side.

David walked over to him, a deep wound was embedded between the liver and lung area.

"Gh... I lost..." He said as his breathing was erratic, blood gushing out of the wound as he tried to move.

"This had to be done, master." He said towards the dissipating figure in front of him.

"I know... I've done this cou-countless times..." He said to him while he coughed out blood. "Thank you... David..." He said as he handed him his weapon. "The night and the dream... were long..." His last words before completely disappearing, only leaving behind his old badge.

"Rest now... You deserve it." David whispered as he donned the badge on his neck. "Now then..." He said as he looked over the moon.

A horrible skeleton creature with what looked like tentacles on its neck and tail was slowly descending down to him.

It said nothing as its arms enveloped him and then closed the gap between the both of them as an attempt to absorb the human.

"Stop!" David screamed as the power of the umbilical cord resonated with his will to resist the great one.

The great one, the moon presence also known as Flora as the doll prayed to it, did not took this rebellion lightly and shook its head viciously as a beast would before locking its malformed face to the hunter.

"This has gone for far too long! You great ones think you can play God? Well, I refuse you all!" David declared as he injected two blood vials in his blood stream, healing all wounds that Gehrman once inflicted on him.

The great one became infuriated with the defiant hunter and gave a thundering roar throughout the whole dream, making certain areas flutter in response to its power.

The doll walked ever so calmly to the entrance of the garden looking at the thing she prayed for all these years.

The moon presence ravaged its way to its foe while the keen hunter applied bolt paper on both his transformed hands. Once done, David rushed head first against the thing he refused and rebelled.

Both parties attacked with swipes, both shed their blood once more on the delicate flowers, both aiming to kill one another. Who is the hunter and who is the prey?

Many times the hunter would almost die if not for his blood vials, though it pains him to use the blood that turned everyone into a beast, he had to use it to win against this great one.

"Dammit!" Cursed the hunter as his claws were just out of reach of his prey, he could only give rapid attacks before dodging a heavy swipe from his target.

Then he remembered Gehrman's weapon, the burial blade.

 _"Please! Gehrman give me your strength to end this night and this dream once and for all!"_ He prayed as he transformed his arms back to normal while wielding his masters weapon. He grabbed his pendant that was the old hunters bone and let its powers aid him.

The hunter dashed at an incredible speed from all sides leaving a dust of his afterimage behind, successfully hitting the supposed vital spots of his prey.

Each slash made the beast screech in pain, each shot pierced its flesh and its clash with metal would sever its skeletal bones.

David cried as he ran to its prey with his scythe ready, the beast knowing if it didn't do anything would surely succumb to a lower life form concentrated its power around its body to give one last attack to its foe.

The hunter leaped at the air while making a downward swing with gravity aiding its power to him. It finally collided with the head of the beast, right in the middle.

The beast fell onto the floor, but not without releasing its stored power to punish its downfall.

David flew all the way to the metal bars near the gate, bending them with the power that repelled him.

"Heh.. heh.." He chuckled as the great one exploded into a bloody mess around the garden. "Take that.. You son of a bitch.." He said while being covered in blood.

The world around him was beginning to flutter and bending trying to find its source of power to keep it a float.

The doll slowly walked over to the beaten, tired hunter. He sustained heavy damage, but could heal himself if he used his blood vials.

"Oh.. It's you.." He said with tired eyes to her. "What are you doing here?.."

"..." She said nothing as she only spoke small words to him from time to time.

"Not much to talk are ya..?" He said as he gripped his pistol with his left hand on his lap. "This is it.. No more dreams.." He said to her with his hands shacking. He held on his masters weapon with his other hand.

He put his beast claw behind is belt to not lose it during his fight against the moon presence.

"Will you be okay?" She asked to him while bending down to his level.

"...I don't know that far ahead... But I wish you the best, Doll." He said with a small smile under his mask. He knew what he needed to do before the world chose his body to be the new vessel.

He unsteadily aimed his gun on his left temple, pulled the hammer down and breathed erratically. The world was coming closer to him, every second that he took to pull the trigger.

The pressure was heavy, his eyesight blurring, he looked at the scenery and the doll one more time before pulling the trigger and everything went black.


	2. Forest of beginnings

Outside of Emerald Forest

Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, is standing in front of a line of students with Glynda Goodwitch beside him.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today we'll evaluate your abilities in the Emerald Forest." He said with his tone neutral, his face stoic as ever.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." She said while looking at each student firmly,

"Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

"What-?" Whined Ruby after hearing her teacher.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with who you can work with well." He continued the explanation to them.

Ruby became slightly more aggravated hearing the news, she didn't want anyone that she didn't knew to be her partner.

"That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He finished his explanation to them.

"What!?" She said as her chances of getting Yang to be her partner became so small, that it actually broke her morale.

"See? I told you." Said Nora completely sure of herself to Ren.

"After you partned up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path... Or you will die." He said to them seriously, his tone deepening at the end.

"Hehe.." Nervously chuckled Jaune as he gulped hard at that last statement.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." He told them, making their efforts registered.

"You will find an abandoned temple, at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asked with his thin brown eyes scoping the students.

"Yeah, um, sir.."

"Good! Now, take your positions." He cut him off, as the students began to prepare themselves.

"Uh, sir, I got a question." He said as Weiss was catapulted towards the forest. "So this landing strategy thing... wh-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." He answered indifferent as another student was sent to the forest.

"Oh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"Wee!" Said Nora will being rocketed out of there.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Ah... ha. Yeah." He said not too confident.

Yang winked at Ruby, putting her shades before the same fate happened to her. Ruby soon followed her.

"So what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYY!" He cried as he was catapulted away with the others.

Ozpin just took a sip from his mug while looking at his students, soaring through the air.

* * *

Inside the forest

At the base of a tree sat the good hunter, who was sound asleep. The shade of the trees branches covering the bright rays of the day on his slumbering body.

Only the sound of the wind passing through the leaves of trees and bushes was heard, as a pleasant symphony was being played just for the forest and David.

After a few moments, the wind stopped and the hunter rustled a bit before opening his eyes slowly.

"Mmhm... Is it morning already?" He asked as he looked around. Then he sharply stood up while looking around in paranoia.

Noticing that nothing was near him, even though he could feel something was watching him. He looked at his right hand seeing his masters weapon extended.

"Did it really work?" He asked as he lightly touched the sharp end of the blade with his finger, a small drop of blood fell down and a little bit of pain was felt on his index finger.

"Ha... haha! Hahaha!" He laughed uncontrollably, like he just heard the funniest joke in a long time. "I can't believe it! It worked!" He yelled in joy, but it was cut short as he realized something.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" He asked as he felt his left temple, sure enough it was completely fine. He looked at his holstered gun, his trusty pistol that helped him out so many times.

"How is this possible? Is it because of the umbilical cord? Did it transported me after death and resurrected me?" These questions enveloped his mind as he tried to access his bag. "Hmm?"

He didn't felt it and it made him pat where the bag usually was, but it simply wasn't there.

"I see... So the bag was a product of the dream, that explains why I could carry much more than a normal human could." He confirmed his theory, but he could still see his preferred items on his belt.

Some small molotovs, some bone marrow ash and a few throwing knives. He noticed as well that he no longer possessed any blood echoes, but his insight was still the same.

He still remembered his one spell, he used this to avoid any projectiles while repelling anything harmful to him. His inner beast roar.

"Bullets look the same, blood vials as well..." He said as he counted how many. He was scarce with their amount being a mere 5 each. "Better be careful on using them then." He continued as he took the blade out of his weapon while putting the extension on his back.

His beast claw was still on his back, the same as his hunter torch in case of any dark areas. Never can be too careful, even outside of Yharnam.

"No use to use the claw, plus if somebody saw my transformed arms they would most likely attack me on sight." He used his common sense, sticking the the burial blade.

"-AAAAAAAA!" A voice cried, David looked in the up and saw a silhouette as it flew on the sky.

"Is that... A human? On the air!?" He said astounded as the figure flew a few feet, before a spear stabbed on his garb and was edged on the tree. "What?"

"Thank you!" The boy said to whoever threw the spear.

"What?" The hunter said not comprehending the situation.

"I'm sorry! A female voice replied back to the boy.

"What!?" He was surprised by the reply, someone saved that flying boy from so far away, with a spear, hitting dead on his garb. "Now that is an impressive feet."

He quickly put his guard up, the hunt has changed him so that he can never let his guard down. Even if it is against a human.

"I don't know Eileen, there seem to be humans around here." He said remembering the old hunter. He never saw her again after defeating that extremely strong hunter in the cathedral.

"Now is not the time to remember the past, gotta find a way out of this forest." He thought to himself, in his focused state words would only put him in danger, and a hunter is always silent when it comes to a prey.

He walked cautiously through the barren ground, with many noises coming from the bushes. Some were grunts or yelps from people, but others resembled quite well of a beast.

"I thought the night was over, there shouldn't be any beasts around. Right?" He thought again, avoiding any direct confrontation with anyone, by using all his senses to pinpoint their location, though very hard to do so.

After several minutes, the hunter could feel the strange stare just a few feet away from him. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes for a second, he could hear the beasts feet coming closer to him.

Without him noticing, a figure was looking at him at the top of a tree. Quietly examining him, analyzing what he would do with a grimm behind him.

The beast suddenly lunged at him, but he could hear the claws of his prey rasp on the ground before jumping, he quickly dashed to the side and saw it.

It was a werewolf, on its four looking at the hunter with only the crave to feast on his flesh. What was different from this one, was that it had bone like structures around its body to give it protection against attacks.

David holstered his gun, as it was not necessary to blindly waste his limited reserved bullets to a hungry beast. One that looked much more evolved than the average one.

The beast lunged again, but it was quickly punished as the blade ran through its unprotected torso to its right leg. It staggered a bit before trying to swipe its claws on the experienced hunter.

He in turn just gave three slashes before passing the blade from its belly to its back, the animal tried to bite his head off, but the hunter simply twisted the blade and savagely sliced its torso, almost disconnecting it from the lower body.

"How odd... No blood? Could it be that this world has no ancient blood coursing through this beasts veins?" He asked himself while leaving the rotting corpse of his prey.

The figure had her eyes wide open, the hunter dispatched a grimm faster and more efficiently without any effort.

"Hello? Hello?" She heard a voice calling out, which prompt her to move towards it. Leaving the hunter, on his own.

* * *

A few more minutes of walking by himself, while killed the occasional beast that came towards him. Mostly werewolves, with the occasion bear. The last one surprised the hunter as he never saw a bear trying to feast on him.

He noticed as well that each beast is different, some were bigger and stronger while others were around his size and much slower in their reactions.

"The beasts now age? I've never encountered such thing before. Maybe this world is far more lost than Yharnam itself." His train of thought continued as he passed through bushes carelessly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A very loud, high pitch scream got his attention, and he looked right where the sound came from.

"A girl is in trouble?" He asked himself as the scream slowly died. Suddenly memories of the little girl that he helped out resurfaced, the man eating pig chewing on a small arm before facing the hunter, the brooch still clung on her dead hand.

"Not again! Never!" He screamed internally as he rushed to where the sound came from.a

"-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The same boy that David saw flying before, was at it again. He flew right above him, but that didn't stopped the hunter on his dash.

As he ran, he heard the grunt of a beast. It sounded heavier, stronger and threatening.

A girl with red hair was running towards him, her battle gear was quite different from what he saw so far.

As they passed each other, she took a glance at the hunter as he dashed towards the giant scorpion, named Death Stalker.

He wasted no time as he ducked under the right pincer and started slashing the unprotected exoskeleton.

The monster took no appreciation to the hunter attacking him, when it was the other humans that disturbed his slumber. But having three humans to dine are better than just two.

Its fangs tried to attack him, but it was just out of reach. The damage was pilling up as its right pincer started to be ripped apart from the ongoing attacks.

It used his stinger to try and kill the hunter, but he outsmart it and dodged out of the way before being injected.

Pyrrha stood there seeing the hunter, single handed trying to push the Grimm monster back, Though his attacks were doing effect.

It used its stinger again, but David simply dashed forward, ignoring completely the danger that it would give him and stabbed his blade on one of the many eyes the beast had.

It counter attacked him by swinging its pincer at him. The incredible force pushed him backwards, his feet trying to stop his momentum and his body and blade trying to stop himself.

He pulled out his gun, noticing that he needed to use it if he wanted to win this fight, but his lack of bullets limited his options to stop his opponent.

"You aren't screwing with me today!" He scolded himself as he stabbed the hammer on his left leg making his blood into a replacement for his bullets.

"Why did you do that to yourself!?" Pyrrha said as the bleeding from his leg continued downwards.

He didn't listened and he dashed forward avoiding the scorpions stinger once more, though his target wasn't the main body anymore.

He aimed his blood bullets directly at the base of the stinger, each shot made the venomous attacker more loose.

"Watch out!" She warned as she blocked a pincer from him, but she couldn't do so on the other side.

The blow was strong enough to sent the hunter flying away, deep into the forest. He stopped with his back on a tree, near a hill.

His wounds were visible and he knew this was his last chance, he destroyed the dream so no comebacks.

"No more dreams, right Eileen?" He thought to himself as he grabbed one of his blood vials and injected into himself, this was his last line of survival. If he didn't had anymore, he would surely die.

He got back up, but he took too long to heal and rest. The girl would've succumbed to the beast by now.

"Again... I failed my role as a hunter." He thought depressingly, but he still heard the rumbling of leaves and screams.

He climbed the hill and saw an old structure, it should've been at least a hundred years old, maybe even more.

A giant crow like creature roared towards a group of kids, one of them was the red haired girl that he tried to save.

"She's still alive! Thank the gods..." He said to himself as he noticed that his former opponent was facing her again, but with the help of three other kids. "They'll die if I don't hurry to them!"

Before he took a step, the beast was completely overpowered by their combined teamwork as the stinger fell on top of the bone protected head. Then, one of the girls jumped with an explosion with her hammer then struck the stinger deeper into the head while bailing out of a crumbling bridge, making the scorpion fall to its demise.

"...Perhaps, they don't need a hunter like me to help them. Their weapons say it all, they must be hunters as well." He said while looking at the four girls fighting the giant crow, they were preparing something big for all the arrangements they are doing. Even going as far as to keep the beast in place.

Then, something that David never saw happened. The scythe wielder was propelled to the bird and ran the wall while carrying the beast, at the very top she decapitated the abomination.

"Heh..." He chuckled at witnessing the deed. "This worlds hunters are more capable than my own." He said before slowly walking down the hill.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha looked to where eyes were watching her, she saw the young man walking away from his spot.

"Something wrong, Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune curious to her.

"It's nothing." She replied while slightly glancing to the figure, before disappearing from her sight.


	3. Finding the hunter

Beacon Academy - Cafeteria

A week has passed since the event at Emerald Forest, and the newly form teams are still adjusting to their new comrades and life at the golden academy for hunters and huntresses.

Team RWBY and JNPR were having breakfast with the rest of the students before heading to class.

"I love pancakes!" Said Ruby eating delightfully at her sweet meal.

"Watch it with the honey, or you'll get a tooth ache." Warned Wiess to her partner. Ever since their little spark for dominance, she's been trying her best to become a better person to her leader.

Pyrrha would occasionally look around, like she was looking for someone.

"Lookin' for someone?" Ren asked her, for a week she's been walking around searching for something.

"Yes. I wanted to thank someone that fought the Night Stalker to save me back at Emerald Forest." She answered to him, Ruby and her team couldn't help to hear her.

"Someone fought the Night Stalker before us? Tell us how he looked like! Maybe that can help to finding him!" Said Nora excited.

"He... Looked different than us. He was certainly a bit older than us, maybe around two to three years. He was using some weird clothes, he wore a three shaped hat with a mask, he had a overcoat and bandages on his arms. His weapon was a strange one, it looked like a blade but it was crescent like a scimitar. He also used a gun on his left hand." She described the strange person to them.

Blake's eyes flickered for a second, remembering that figure disposing a Beowolf within seconds.

"I remember seeing him." She said to the gang, they looked at her surprised. "He's really strong, I saw him tearing apart a Grimm like it was nothing."

"Have you seen him in the school grounds?" Weiss asked her, being interested in the subject.

"If I did, I would of told her when she asked the question." She calmly responded to them.

Pyrrha looked down a little disappointed of hearing that. She wanted to meet that mysterious stranger.

"Hey I know! Why don't you ask professor Ozpin? He can help you out!" Said Ruby trying to lift the huntress up.

"Yeah! He's the headmaster, so he should find our guy in a jiffy!" Reinforced Yang to Ruby's suggestion.

"I'll have an audience with him after classes." She said to them as she finished her breakfast.

"Classes start in five minutes." Warned Ren to them. Their faces showed desperation before running and screaming for their lives.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin's office

Professor Ozpin was reading various papers at his desk, many were the results of the students initiation exam. Though one was a report of the forest that they partook.

"How strange... The Grimm significantly decreased their numbers there." He said as he took a sip from his mug.

A week before, the report said that the area was above average, some of the Grimm like Death Stalkers and Nevermore would look around for any prey that fell into their territory. Other Grimm would just feast on the any unlucky civilian or clumsy huntsman that crossed their path.

Now the zone is rated below average, there were still many Grimm, but the strongest and weakest seemed to be picked off day by day. Pictures were showing scratches and claw marks in some carcasses, others were clean cuts and burn marks. There was one or two instances that had a bullet hole in their bodies, but there were no lead in their corpses.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself, this was something any experienced huntsman could pull off with the amount of time put to it.

But something told him, it wasn't any other huntsman due to the claw marks. They seemed different from any type of mark registered so far. The entry points were too far apart to be the work of Grimm.

"Excuse me, professor Ozpin?" Asked Pyrrha to him, after stepping out of the elevator.

"Yes, how may I help you, miss Nikos?" He asked her while still reading the report.

"I came here in search of someone that aided me during the initiation test." She said while she was examining the papers as she told him.

"If it's a student you're looking for, you could try spotting him around the academy." He replied without tearing his eyes off the report. It intrigued him highly on who would of done this.

"That's just it, professor Ozpin. I looked and asked around, but nobody seems to have met or seen him, except for Blake Belladonna during the test." She told him with some worry on her voice.

He took a second to register the information, before putting the papers down on his desk.

"Thank you for reaching this to my ears, miss Nikos. I will try to find this person you seek, I'll contact you when I find him." He told her with his voice calm and stoic face.

"Thank you, professor Ozpin. I'll look forward to it." She said before leaving him in his office alone.

"Could it be the same one?" He whispered to himself while thinking on the subject.

* * *

The next day - Early morning

Emerald Forest - Forest temple

The good hunter stood his ground in the forest since that day. Instead to find any kind of humans, he made a small base on a destroyed structure with various pillars making a semi circle.

From his strategical point he could gather food from the trees, clean water from a river nearby and at the same time let him train his body while hunting the beasts,

"I know their numbers are diminishing, this place will be beast free in no time if I keep going. Not much longer before I need to change locations." He talked to himself, keeping tabs on whats going around him.

His hunter tools though were being depleted too much. He barely had any molotovs and he had only one bullet left and two blood vials with him. He could gather his throwing knives back, but that didn't mean the rest would.

"Hmm... looks like today will be foggy." He said out loud as he started walking towards his food supply, it was an apple tree that had enough apples to suffice him for a couple more days.

As he was chewing his meal, he heard a growl coming from the bushes.

 _"Another beast."_ He thought as he had his beast claw ready to strike it. Since there were no more humans in the forest, he was able to use it to his hearts content.

He continued to eat while keeping his weapon ready to strike at the beast, it slowly walked to him, but then ran away.

 _"Hmm? He ran away?"_ He thought as he looked that the fleeing beast. _"Beasts only fled if something too strong showed dominance or a past fear kept them at bay. I know that I didn't showed it anything, so that leaves..."_

His thoughts were correct as an object was floating midair. David never saw something like that in his stay here, so it intrigued him.

 _"What in Rom's vacuum..."_ He thought as he noticed that the monsters sides opened, humans were on board looking for something. _"Not good. They must be looking for something around here. Need to hide."_ He thought as he decided to run towards his little camp.

When he reached in though, he hid behind a tree, few feet from the temple. The strange metallic object that was once in the sky, was on the ground a couple of meters away from his campsite.

"So what do you think?" Asked a female voice.

"Someone has been here alright. The campfire is still warm." A male responded to her.

"You think it was our suspect?"

"Possibly, but we don't know that yet. So keep your eyes and ears open, he might be hostile."

The hunter heard it all, they were looking for him. Why he didn't know, but if the hunt taught anything for David is that you should never trust anyone.

He switched his beast claw back to the burial blade, so that if they find him they wouldn't look at him as hostile.

The fog deepened as time progressed, covering most of the area. This was perfect for him to show himself.

He started to slowly walk, each step making noise. The two humans looked at his silhouette in a reflex. He in turn looked at theirs, they looked like Eileen and Gehrman for a second to the keen hunter.

"Halt!" Said the female voice to him with authority. "Who are you and what are you doing at the forest?"

"..." The hunter didn't respond her, but kept a very sharp look at the both figures.

"Answer me!" She yelled at him, being a bit apprehensive.

"Easy Glynda, you're being to aggressive to this person." The male voice said calmly towards her. "Now how about we look at each other in the open? We won't attack you or take anything that you possess here."

The hunter thought for a bit, before taking a few steps forward, He was able to see their faces and attire in more detail now that they were closer to the both of them.

The male is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt.

The female named Glynda is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"Now then, It would be appropriate to introdu-" Spoke the name to him, but the hunter put his index finger on his mouth to shush him. He heard something somewhere.

"How dare you silence him!" She said undignified that David did so to her superior. He on the other hand kept with his gesture.

"I'm sure that he has a good reason to do so." The man calmed her down again while looking at him. He slowly took out his gun and had his eyes closed.

 _"I know you're here somewhere... You can't fool me."_ He thought to himself, taking in every single sound that the surrounding area was releasing.

As a minute passed, the woman became quite impatient and irritated.

The hunter open his eyes quickly and dashed with his gun, as he lowered the hammer with his last bullet chambered.

The woman pointed her crop to him, but before did anything he already shot a bullet past her. Behind them was a Ursa Major that was shot inside her mouth, penetrating its brain before falling down.

The hunter stood between the two humans, not making direct eye contact with them.

"My name is David. Pleasure to meet you both." He said examining if the corpse was really dead. He then stabbed his blade into the chest area of the beast.

 _"He's making sure that it's dead, not letting any chances pass by."_ Ozpin thought as he looked at the hunter.

Once David made sure the Grimm was slain he looked at the both of them.

"The pleasure is ours. My name is Ozpin and she is Glynda Goodwitch." He introduced the both of them to him.

"What brings the both of you to this forest? Beasts are roaming around the place and a hunter could very well mistake a human from one another during the hunt." He said to the both of them, being polite enough to sheath his blade.

"We came here to see who was cutting down the Grimm population around the area, you must be the one that has been doing so." Informed Ozpin to him.

"Yes. I've been using this here temple as a little base while killing the scourge. The week I've been here proved to be a challenge with my limited resources." He told them as he showed his gun empty of any bullets and that his tools were fleeting, as well his blade beginning to become dull and chipped.

 _"To survive for so long, with so little resources. That's an impressive feat for a huntsman."_ Thought the headmaster as he noticed something poking out of the hunters back.

"Excuse me, mister David. What is that behind your back?" He asked intrigued.

"That is my other weapon, you can't be too reliable on just one and having something to be a backup is a necessity." He answered as he took out his favorite weapon. "This is the Beast Claw. I would advise not to examine or even thinking of using it. It is a terrible weapon." He warned while equipping it on his right hand.

"Why is it terrible?" Glynda asked to the hunter as he lowered his arm.

"The claw is very much alive, despite its state."

"Alive? Ridiculous! Weapons aren't living beings." She said not believing him.

"Where did you think it came from?" He said with seriousness. "It isn't named for nothing, it came from an actual beast."

Ozpin then coughed into his hand with his cane sturdily planted on the ground, getting their attention.

"As many questions as I have, one is the most important." He said while looking at the hunter. "Would you like to accompany us to Beacon?"

"Beacon?" He asked never hearing the name before.

"It is the golden academy that take in young huntsman and huntresses to train themselves and give them knowledge of the world." Explained Goodwitch to him.

"..." David looked at the both of them, thinking about that one time he accepted the invitation by the Cainhurst.

"Of course, the choice is yours to make. We won't force you if you wish to stay here." He assured him of his good will.

"I know I'm going to regret this, like back then. I accept it." He said while gathering his scarce supplies and putting them on his belt. Just some molotovs and throwing knives.

"Excellent choice. Follow us please." He said as he leaded the hunter inside the metallic structure. After Glynda entered, the doors of the Bullhead closed and they soared through the sky.

"We're flying? By Djura's belief..." He said surprised such a thing is happening.


	4. Joining the huntsman

As they flew, the good hunter was looking through the window in a complete trance seeing the moving trees and how fast they were going.

"..." He hasn't spoke a word since then, but he was taking notes on how the two hunters were looking somewhat drowsy. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ozpin said with his eyes a bit lazy.

"The both of you seem... Tired." He responded slowly noticing a strange mist in the structure.

"We woke far too early to meet you, that's all." He responded to him tiredly.

A few minutes passed before another question popped in his head.

"The two of you are hunters right?" He asked the both of them, they in turn nodded even though they called themselves huntsman. "Then how come the two of you didn't noticed the beast behind you?" As a hunter, their senses are accurate and know when a beast is near. Unless something dulls their senses.

"That is a good question. We would've spotted him right away..." He answered back as Glynda slowly closed her eyes.

The mist continued to grow ever so slowly inside. David became somewhat nervous seeing such a thing before, the color and scent of the mist.

 _"Wait scent!?"_ He screamed inside as he quickly looked at his belt, sure enough. One of his hunter tools vials were cracked open letting loose a strange mist.

"Hunter Ozpin! Open the door to this mechanical being!" He said in a hurry, the dots were finally aligned to him.

"May I ask why?" He said while eyeing the hunter.

"This is very important or we can say goodbye to our lives!" He repeated again, the headmaster slowly pushed the door open letting air ventilate the inside.

Without a second thought, the hunter threw his malfunctioning tool out the ship and held onto the door until the mist had left them alone.

"Thank the great ones..." He said while closing the door that Ozpin held.

"What made you react that way?" He asked slowly waking up with Glynda.

"It must of been that beast..." He thought out loud. "The thing that I threw was a vial called Numbing Mist."

"Numbing Mist?" Asked Glynda while wiping her eyes.

"Yes. It's mainly used to prevent other hunters and beasts from healing, but its effects will also dull their senses. I've already experienced this multiple times and it could make an innocent die, if not evacuate from the premises before the mist affects their heart and stopping completely." He explained to them as he remember the fights and that one instance where someone died from it.

"I see. The Ursa must of cracked the vial through the fog while sneaking behind us, using the mist to cloak our senses." Theorized Ozpin to the hunter.

"I think that happened too, not many beasts are this bright while I was there." He said while the background changed from the forest to a more residential area.

"Is this a city?" Asked David as he saw many houses and people below.

"This is Vale, a large coastal city and also the kingdom that the Beacon Academy resides." Explained Glynda as she rubbed her temples.

 _"She has a headache? Must be a side effect of the mist."_ Thought the good hunter as they traveled over the city.

Moments later, the metallic piece hovered on the air. Slowly descending towards the ground.

"Excuse me professor Ozpin, I have classes to attend to." She said leaving the two man to themselves.

"Forgive Glynda for her outburst back at the forest, she isn't like that at all. She has had a very busy week, trying to remember the students names and teaching them." Explained Ozpin with a stoic face.

"I don't blame her. Anyone with a rough week would surely be stressed out and needed." He understood as they walked from the Bullhead.

In front of the keen hunter was a building far superior than the Cainhurst castle. Both architecture and simple design were far more impressive than any structure that David ever saw.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." The headmaster said to him with his palm firmly gripping his cane. "Please follow me to my quarters, there is much to discuss about."

Both hunters walked through the halls of the academy, silent yet analyzing anything that crossed their eyesight.

"Hey who is that?"

"I don't know, but he looks kinda creepy."

"Look at his weapon, looks almost like a scimitar."

"What's that thing on his back?"

Many of the students whispers crossed David's ears. All ignored as he already is custom to be bad mouthed like in Yharnam.

As they entered a tight space, Ozpin touched a button making the contraption rise. Once they reached their destination...

 _"What the..."_ Gears and the sound of ticking were the room, it looked similar to Maria's resting place.

"Please have a seat." He said as he sat behind his desk, taking his mug and giving it a quick sip.

Reluctant, the good hunter did so. Looking at the experienced huntsman in the eyes.

"If you're going to interrogate me, then it'll be by my rules. I'll warn you that now." He said towards the headmaster. Knowledge is important to him right now.

"Of course, what are your conditions?" He said while letting his neutrality calm the atmosphere.

"For one question you ask of me, I'll do the same. There are many things I don't know yet, but do not ask things that are meant to be buried." He told him seriously to make sure he understood. It was for the best the old secrets, stay as that.

"Of course. That seems fair more than fair." He responded while putting his mug down. Leaning forward with his fingers together he had a serious expression. "Now then, where are you from?"

"A foreign land, though I was moved to Yharnam to seek something of value." He responded to him. "Now answer me, what land do you call this?"

"It is called Remnant." Ozpin put it short, having his interest picked as the hunter didn't know what land he was. "Tell me, you kept calling the Grimm beasts. Why?"

"Is that what they're called... In Yharnam, we called them that because they were so feral and bloodthirsty. Though the truth was more... Displeasing, to say the least." He responded with his face showing revolt.

"Does the land know about anything about the cosmos?" He asked as he noticed that the moon was shattered during the nights in the forest. It looked exactly like the one that the orphan of Kos was looking at.

"The cosmos? We haven't had any scientifically discoveries about it for over two hundred years." This was music to the good hunter.

"Thank the heavens..." He said while releasing a sigh of relief.

"Is there something dangerous about exploring it?" He asked confused about his relief.

"Very dangerous, It'll make you insane while trying to find 'them'." He said as he remember the great ones he slain.

"'Them'?"

"We call them, the Great Ones. Higher beings than us humans and much more... Disturbing to put it bland." He said as the abominations roamed in his memories. "Now it is my turn to ask, what does this world know about blood ministration?"

"Blood ministration? This is the first time I'm hearing this." He said with his interest being picked.

"Then I shall not speak a word about it, it only brought chaos." Said the hunter, if they knew nothing than it would be better to leave it at that.

"Very well, then tell me about your weapons of choice." Despite not being given him an answer, he wanted to know the basis of David's weapons.

"This one is called the Burial Blade. My deceased masters weapon of choice." Showing the blade to him, its metal being of an unknown substance the the professor never saw.

"I see, it is just a curved sword." He said noting it in his head.

"Wrong." Said David to him. "It is actually a long scythe if you connect it to its main body." The hunter explained as he attached the blade to its full form.

"That is surprising. You have more aces up your sleeve than you show." He said impressed by the trick weapon.

"My tools are nothing to the weapons I've seen from the other students, a week ago."

"What about your other weapon? The Beast Claw?" His question made the hunter become a little nervous.

"It is best not to show you yet, the result would probably make you to fear me." David explained to him, while letting the professor the the weapon on his hand.

"Do you trust me, David?" He asked to him.

"To be honest, I don't trust anyone. Especially myself." He replied almost immediately, the hunt only made him trust one person. And it was a blind, kind dweller at Oedon chapel. "Now let me ask you something, does Remnant have any affiliation with any kind of religion?"

"There may be some, but all they do is pray for someone to help them." The hunter nodded is head, he was fine with this as long as it didn't involved blood.

"Now David, what kind of training did you went through to be able to defeat that many Grimm?" He needed to know, as it could help his students to bloom.

"None, my master simply threw me to the hunt and only gave me a close range weapon and a gun to fend for myself." He responded responded, he put that old weapon in the storage of the mansion, but the gun he carried was still with him.

"That seems very reckless of your teacher, I'm surprised you survived this long." He said somewhat shocked.

"Who said I did?" His words confused him, if he didn't survive how was he here talking to him? "This'll be my final question, after your next one I'll answer no more."

"Very well, this conversation has been going a bit too long." Agreed the headmaster.

"Is there anything related to arcane in the land?" He isn't very fond of arcane, his Beast Roar is different as it is deep inside him. The others are different.

"I know nothing about this arcane you seek." He responded truthfully to David. He nodded in response to that.

"David, I have a proposition for you." He said as he grabbed his mug and took another sip from it. "Would you be willingly to enroll here at Beacon?"

"I refuse." He bluntly said to him, slightly surprising Ozpin.

"Would you tell me your reasons for denying it?"

"I'm no fool, Ozpin. This worlds hunters are very different from where I'm from, I saw the young accomplishments of two groups in that forests. How they were able to dispatch two beasts with their combine strength. They wouldn't need the guidance of someone from a foreign land."

"You say 'this worlds hunters', are you trying to tell me you aren't from Remnant at all?"

"You're a smart person, figure it out by yourself." He said as he stood to leave the establishment.

"Wait." He called him out. "There's someone that wanted to talk you, for what you did in the exam." He said towards David.

"...Alright. I'll stay for a bit longer, but after I hear her out I'll be leaving." He said as he walked a bit for his legs before looking through a window of the academy.

"Miss Nikos, I found the person you wanted to meet. Head over to my office, he's waiting." He warned her, before taking a sip from his mug, revising the reports he had to evaluate.

A few moments later, the elevators doors open revealing the called student. She looked at the hunter, completely focus looking outside, not letting a single change pass his eyes.

"You're..." She said as she approached him. Her voice grabbing his attention.

"You must be the one that called me. My name is David, a pleasure to meet you." He said as he did a hunters bow to her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said calmly with a small smile to him.

"This is miss Pyrrha Nikos, she's with team JNPR and only listed herself a week ago. Though she is very capable and smart, she still needs, as well as the other students, experience to fight the Grimm."

"Thank you very much for what you did back at the forest. If you hadn't wounded the Night Stalker and damaged its stinger, we would've perished back at the bridge." She said with gratitude. Something that David rarely seen and felt.

"I just did as any other sane hunter would do, miss Nikos. It is our job to protect the innocent and eliminate any beasts." He explained her with his facial expression being the same.

"I've never met a huntsman so fearless as you, mister David. The way you attacked the Grimm and drove him back to protect me, how you weren't concern of getting hurt as long as its for the well being of others inspires me to continue striving forward." She said with her words being true.

"..." David had no words, those were the kindest words anyone ever said to him.

"The proposition is still open if you want David, should you wish to do so." Said Ozpin to him.

"I'm not sure, professor Ozpin. They still have a bright future, but I'm already... Tainted." He spoke the truth, the horrors changed him both physically and mentally.

"What proposition?" Asked Pyrrha intrigued.

"I asked David if he wanted to enroll in Beacon." He told her, making her look at him.

"You aren't enroll on Beacon? That's shocking to hear! You're more than adequate to join and hone your skills!" She encouraged him to join.

 _"While it's true I can groom my skills here, I won't be able to hunt at all. A hunter must hunt after all."_ He thought to himself, before an idea popped into his head.

"I'll join." He said to the both of them. "But on two conditions."

"And they are?" Asked Ozpin intrigued.

"One, I would like to be a substitute teacher in the fighting department, in case he becomes ill to do his job. I carry many experiences and teaching them how to handle most situations will benefit the students greatly." He told him his valid points to the headmaster.

"That is an acceptable term, I'm sure professor Peter Port would like the assistance."

"Two, I'm going to ask for me to have every now and then a couple of days of absence."

"Why so?" Asked Pyrrha to him.

"We hunters have a strict code once we enter this profession, to hunt. A hunter must hunt, that is what my friend once told me." He said recalling Eileen's words.

"I understand your point and code, you will do so in every month at the least three days. Would that suffice?" He asked to him.

"That is more than enough. Thank you, headmaster Ozpin." He gave him a bow of respect to the man. To not deny his code, is to be a hunter.

"You'll start heading to classes tomorrow morning, I'll ask professor Glynda to send you your school uniform, you may use your current attire when you can teach your classes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations on entering Beacon Academy!" Said Pyrrha to the good hunter. He only nodded indifferently to her.

"Miss Nikos, would you please take our new friend to his new room? I'm sure that he'll need help in finding it and knowing how to use a scroll."

"Of course, headmaster Ozpin." She said with a bow while leading David to his new room.

"This year will be... interesting." He said to himself as he took another sip from his mug.


	5. Beckoning for the hunter

David and Pyrrha rode the elevator down, once they reached their destination team JNPR were waiting for their comrade.

"So what did the professor wanted with you?! Was it about our secret skin deal?! Come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Said Nora all excited.

"And who's that?" Asked Jaune a little intimidated from the good hunter.

"Remember that one person that helped me on the forest?" Asked Pyrrha, recalling their conversation the other day.

"This is him?" Asked Ren, looking around David.

"A pleasure meeting the three of you. My name is David and from today on forward, I'll be enrolling at this academy and being your substitute teacher when professor Port is ill or is incapable of doing his job." He introduced himself while doing a hunters bow to them.

"Enroll?"

"Substitute..."

"Teacher!?" Said the three at small intervals from Ren to Nora to Jaune. Surprised with the news.

"Yes, headmaster Ozpin approved his conditions and let him enroll. Though a team hasn't been established to him." She somewhat clarified to them.

"So, like, you're new on being a huntsmen?" Asked Jaune not being too sure of the situation.

"Huntsmen? Is that what you are called?" Asked the good hunter confused of their name.

"Well, duh! What else were you called before?" Asked Nora with her cheerful attitude.

"From where I'm from, we are just called 'Hunters'." Explained David to them.

"That's actually a cool name." Said Jaune nodding his head.

"Miss Nikos, could you locate me to my quarters? I wish to rest a bit. The forest takes its toll on a person after a week." The good hunter said as he did a small rub on his left shoulder.

"Oh yes! Its..." She stalls as she looks the room number. "At the end of the hallway, opposite from ours." She finished as she walked forward. The others followed her.

"You said 'the forest' there. Were you, by any chance, at the Emerald Forest?" Asked Ren intrigued.

"Hmm... I recall professor Ozpin mentioning that name, I'm guessing that's where I was." He responded indifferent to him.

"What!? You've been there since you tried to saved Pyrrha!?" Asked Jaune not believing what he just heard.

"I have. The many beasts were a challenge, but all that crossed my path have perished. The rest were smarter." He commented as the weak tried to face him, all failed.

"Wow, talk about a badass!" Replied Nora with a toothy grin.

"This is it, your room David." Pyrrha told him as she passed his scroll over the lock system, besides the door.

Inside the room, it was your standard dorm room. Nothing too bland or characteristic, but through the hunters eyes...

"What in Mensis' nightmare..." The messengers, they were there and they brought something to him.

"Hey, is everything alright David?" Asked Pyrrha, his look of disbelief was strange.

"None of you see them?" He asked them, they looked inside the room and saw nothing in there.

"It's just a room. Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Ren indifferently to him.

"R-right. I must be more tired than I thought I was." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His stomach replied rather quietly that he needed to eat something.

*Growl* "Oh! It's lunch time! C'mon Ren! We're gonna get pancakes!" Said Nora grabbing his partner.

"But it's lunch Nora, not breakfast." He said as he was being dragged.

"We should join them too. I'm sure the both of you haven't had lunch yet." Said Jaune to the both of them.

"I agree with Jaune. Would you join us?" Asked Pyrrha to the hunter.

"I haven't had a decent meal yet, lead the way sir Jaune." He said calmly to him.

"I think that's the first time someone ever said sir to me." He said embarrassed.

"It suits you, though." Replied Pyrrha to him. Both chuckling lightly.

 _"Do I see a connection between the two? You are a very lucky man Jaune."_ Thought David to himself. He may have not had the touch of a lady, but he knows when something is up.

As they would walk together, the students would often whisper about the hunter. He disregarded them all, though Pyrrha seemed a little annoyed.

"Already judging you, right? That's what they did to me too on the first day." Said Jaune trying to comfort David.

"Let them judge, I'm far too used to it that I simply ignore." With his tone neutral, the good hunter quelled Jaune's worries.

"Still, they shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Stated Pyrrha.

* * *

Cafeteria

Once they arrived there, many seats were taken and many students were eating and talking to each other. Some would stare at the good hunter for awhile before returning to their appetizing meal.

David did as the two ahead of him did, grabbed a tray and slid through the metal beams and selected the food at his disposal. He opted for a potato soup with some bread.

"Is that all your gonna eat?" Asked Jaune to him.

"Is this not sufficient?" He asked while looking at him.

"You gotta need something else to fill you up! Here try this burger, I guarantee you that you'll like it!" He said with conviction.

The good hunter shrugged and followed them to their table, right where Nora and Ren where.

"...And then after we make a fortune we can travel all round the world!" Explained Nora to Ren as the three sat down.

"Nora telling her fantasy dreams again?" Asked Jaune to Ren, like he was accustom to it already.

"Pretty much. You get used to it with time." He replied back.

David took of his hat, letting his short-medium dark brown hair flow down , showing that he was polite while at the table and lowered his mask. There was a large claw scar from his left cheek diagonally towards his neck.

"Wow... Where did you got that scar?" Asked Jaune never seeing an old wound like his.

"This is one of the many scars I had during the hunt. This though, is a fresh wound compared to the others." He explained as he grabbed a spoon and started to enjoy his meal.

The time that they ate was relaxing, even though Nora was playing with her food somewhat loudly, David missed these times as he finished.

"Hey guys!" Said Ruby with her team, they all greeted each other.

"Oh! David, this is team RWBY, their leader is Ruby!" Introduced Jaune to them. The good hunter stood up to meet them.

"Hello! I'm Ruby, this is Yang, Black and Weiss!" She said while pointing the elements of her team through the speed she was displaying.

"As Jaune said my name is David, it is a pleasure to meet you all." He introduced himself to the four girls with a bow as courtesy.

"Are you..." Said Blake towards him somewhat surprised.

"Yes, he is the huntsmen that helped me back at the forest." Explained Pyrrha to them.

"He's that super strong man that almost separated a Beowolf's torso?" Said Weiss not believing them. The hunter then grabbed his at and placed on his head as custom and covered his mouth with his mask.

"I have done many things, miss Weiss. And that is but one action that I've done multiple times." He explained as Ruby got a bit closer to his masters weapon. "Can I help you miss Ruby?"

"Oh don't mind her! She's kinda of a weapon lover." Explained Yang to him.

"It's beautiful... Can I touch it? Please? Please?" She begged as her sister grabbed her by the hood.

"That can be arranged, just be careful. It's my masters weapon." He replied as he let her touch the blade.

"What can it do?" She asked with what looked like stars around her eyes.

"I don't think I should show you here, too many people." He explained to her as he holstered his blade.

"Then! Then! What about your gun?" She asked again, towards his hunters pistol.

"Ruby you're starting to annoy him." Warned Yang to her.

"It's okay, miss Yang. People have their curiosities picked for objects, and the gun has no ammunition so it is fine." He explained as he let her hold the gun.

"Oh tell me your thoughts! Even though you look like a relic, you're still beautiful!" She said while feeling the hammer and the exceptionally well crafted body of the gun and the short barrel.

"I've had many moments with that gun, saved me a lot of times too." Said David as he remembered the moments he had.

"What's with the getup anyway? Are you from another kingdom or what?" Asked Weiss a bit cold for the hunter.

"This is the garb that we hunters use. By looking at it, you can tell that we are experienced and tough to handle, though many still dared to face us and many fell to our techniques and strength."

"Wow, you must really respect that outfit then!" Said Ruby while giving him back his gun.

"It is worthy to respect, but sometimes I regret donning it." He said while looking to the side, all of them were confused to his words. "Moving on, I hope we can have a good school year together."

"School year together?" Asked Blake to him.

"Headmaster Ozpin let him enroll, plus he's professor Port's substitute." Responded Pyrrha to the four of them.

"Professor Port's substitute!? I'm very sorry for treating you with so little respect, professor David!" Said Weiss quickly to him while bowing.

"It is no problem, miss Weiss. I would rather be treated equally than to be treated as a higher up, if you wouldn't mind of course?" He said to her warmly.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, professor David." She said relieved of her disrespect.

"You can call me David, no need to call me professor."

"Okay, David."

"So where are you from, hot stuff?" Asked Yang to him while winking.

"I will tell you all, when I have a chance to teach." He clarified to them, many let a sigh of disappointment. "Do not worry, the time will come sooner or later when Professor Port thinks I should teach his class."

"I hope its soon! I want to see what your weapon can do!" Said Ruby dreaming of what it could transform into.

As she though, David looked around and saw that only they were there.

"Excuse me, but do any of you have any classes right now?" The mood quickly feel as Weiss looked at her watch.

"Five minutes again?" Asked Ruby while sweat drop rolled on her cheek.

"Wrong! We have four minutes!" She screamed as she ran to her class. The others followed her example.

"Well..." Said David a little surprised as he sweat dropped to the event. "They're an interesting bunch."

He then retraced his steps back to his room. He would sometimes look around and saw many people that had animal ears or the scent of an animal.

 _"Are these early signs of the scourge? No, it can't be. This is a new world so maybe they are a different race?"_ He thought as he passed them.

Hundreds of questions passed through his head about the messengers. Why were they there? What did they want? How did they found him? And most importantly, how are they invisible to the others?

 _"Is it because of my insight? Or maybe I'm the only one that can see them. The more I think about it, the more questions arise."_ He thought again before reaching his door.

He did exactly how Pyrrha did and unlocked the door. They were there alright, waiting for him with their silent moans beckoning him.

Entering and closing the door behind him, he knelt down and looked at right at their faces. They quickly brought out a large scroll for his eyes only.

 _"'Good hunter. We've searched far and wide to find thee. This land is very different from our home. M_ _any things are still the same yet some stay the same. A great evil will fall in this world and it will need your aid to survive like you did on the dream.'"_ He finished reading the note, but they brought another one and handed to him.

 _"'We've came to offer our services again to you. Only you may see us and only you will be able to interact with us. Please let us help you, for it is only our duty to do so.'"_ He read it to the end.

"I don't possess blood echoes anymore, how can I pay for your services?" He asked them. Moments later another note appeared.

 _"'You already possess this worlds currency, good hunter. By killing beasts a small container will be filled from their corrupted essence, on your nightstand.'"_ He stopped reading and looked at his small table, sure enough a container was there with only a ninth of the container filled up with a strange black liquid. _"'We can use this liquid to feed ourselves, and in return we can help replenish your supplies and other means.'"_

"What kind of other means?" He asked to them, all four of them pointed towards the wall and he was surprised to see multiple messengers working and placing things from the hunters workshop. All invisible to the human eye, except for his.

"Messengers, I accept your proposal." He said to them as they moaned in joy to the good hunter. He in turned went to see the large chest that they brought, all the attire, weapons and other hunter tools were there. But his ammunition and blood vials were a little low, apart from that everything was exactly the same as he left it in the dream.

The rune altar, the workbench to improve his weapons. Everything a hunter needed to enhance his weapons.

 _"If this world needs help from a hunter, then it shall received by this unshackled one."_ He said with the spark of a new hunt on his eyes.


	6. Historical knowledge

Beacon academy - Cafeteria

Nearly three weeks has passed since David joined the huntsmen school, and he still hasn't grasped clearly on this worlds new laws and such. Even using his scroll was a task that took too long for him to understand.

 _"So many things it can do, yet I don't know what half of it does."_ This were his thoughts over the course of the first week there. Luckily, with the help of both teams RWBY and JNPR, he was able to figure out how to properly operate it and able to navigate it to his classes.

Has luck would have it, half of his classes were on pair with both teams. Though the other half was for his alone.

Little by little, he was able to get a hold on the races that live in the world. The beasts that he called were actually the creatures of Grimm, or simply Grimm for short use. Each one of them had a different name, and each varied from their size to their intelligence.

During his stay he donned the school outfit that was sent to him after Glynda formerly apologized for her outburst , though continued to walk with his hat and mask, despite being warned that it was against the rules to wear a hat in class, the mask was acceptable to a certain degree where it has to be down at all times.

He was always armed with the Burial Blade and Hunter's pistol. Without his hunter attire he couldn't conceal his treasured Beast Claw, so he had to leave it stored in his new chest with the rest of the weapons.

Many students are still wary of him, but they seen that he means no harm. Still they prefer to stay clear of him while he's armed with a weapon.

"So... There we were in the middle of the night..." Said Nora trying to be spooky.

"It was day." Corrected Ren, as Yang was immersed on Nora. Blake was reading her book, while Weiss did her nails.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She shouted, creating drama.

"Two of 'em." He replied with a sigh.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursai skin rugs!" She said quite satisfied with her tale.

"Ah... She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He said somewhat tiredly.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked to him worriedly. Took him a few seconds to register in his mind.

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked still somewhat bum.

"Its just that... You seem a... Not okay." Said Ruby concerned of her friend.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He said with his tone a bit more cheerful, but his small chuckle seemed forced with his thumb up.

On the other table, team CRDL was making fun of Velvet Scarlatina. Jaune just gripped his fist with fury to the bully Cardin.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Said Pyrrha to him.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around... You know? Practical jokes!" He said trying to brush of the topic.

"He's a bully." Replied Ruby with a serious face.

"Oh, please! Name me one time he's 'Bullied' me?" He chuckled dryly at that last part.

"There was the time he knocked your books off your hand." Said Ruby to him.

"And then there was that other time with the shield incident..." Pyrrha's turn.

"Oh and don't forget about that one time with the rocket propel locker." Said Nora butting in their conversation.

"... I didn't land far from the school!" He said trying to sound reasonable.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Said Pyrrha worried about her partner.

"OHH! We'll break his legs!" Said Nora excited with a scary face.

"Guys, really! It's fine! Beside, it's not like he's a jerk only to me. He's a jerk to everyone." As he says that Cardin and his team start to laugh out loud.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yells Velvet as Cardin pulls her left bunny ear. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real." He said with a cocky tone.

"What a freak!" Says Russel Thrush to them while the other two just laugh it off.

"Let her go." Said the good hunter threatening to Cardin.

"Well, well if it isn't the exchange student! I haven't messed around with you yet have I?" He said while still gripping Velvet's ear.

*Click* "I won't repeat myself, Cardin Winchester. Let her go, before I shot at your knee. And believe me, I will." He threatened again, but this time he had his gun pointing at his knees. He even lowered the hammer to signal that it was chambered.

"Well, why don't you just shot then, tough guy?" He provoked, thinking that nothing could hurt him.

Just then, David pulled the trigger. A loud bang erupted making all the students looking at the scene. The bullet only scratched to the side of Cardin's left knee, though a dent was visible. He then went into a cold sweat.

"That was a warning shot, next one I won't miss." The good hunter said as smoke escaped from the barrel of his gun.

"Tch, whatever. We're leaving boys!" He said while acting tough, though he was scared inside of him. David then holstered his pistol and turned to Velvet.

"Are you hurt, miss Velvet?" He asked her with concern on his tone. He's been in a few classes with her and through his observations, she was really shy and quiet girl that tends to keep for herself.

"N-No. Thank you for helping me!" She said still recovering from what happened.

"You don't need to thank me. Anyone would've done the same thing." He replied as he put his hat on and left the building to enter his history class. She quickly left as well with the embarrassment from Cardin's bullying and blushing from David's intervention.

* * *

Still on topic of Cardin's tyrant.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Said Pyrrha with disgust. Though smiling for what the good hunter did.

"He's not the only one." Replied Blake, agreeing with her.

"It must be hard, being a Faunos." Yang commented while holding her head.

Jaune was leaving before letting a sigh and return the tray. Cardin was on the window looking at him, with ill intentions.

* * *

On the history class

Both teams with the good hunter were attending the seminary of their history teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck. His fast movement, while being able to explain his teachings, impressed David quite a lot.

 _"Does he know the old art of quickening? If he does, then my hat is off to him to master such a technique!"_ He thought to himself as he was following the professors movements.

Jaune, on the other hand, was sound asleep with his head leaning on his hand.

"This is prier to the Faunos right revolution, or more popular know as the 'Faunos war'. Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunos population in Menagerie." He said as he blurred to the side to take a quick sip from his drink.

"Now! While this might feel ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He finished before repeating what he did before.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunos heritage?" He asked to the class.

Velvet was looking around shyly, until one Faunos raised his hand. She in turn raised hers slowly as she was scared.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that brings violence." He finished as he took another sip from his drink.

 _"How much liquid is in that cup? That's the tenth time I saw him sip from it!"_ He thought surprised at how much can a that cup can hold.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happen to the White Fang!" He said before blurring to the side. "Now, which one of you young scholars could tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He waited until Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Ford castle." She said convinced that her answer was correct.

"Precisely! And, who could tell me the advantage the Faunos had over general Lagune's forces?" He asked to them once more.

Meanwhile Cardin was doing one of his misdeeds and threw at Jaune a piece of paper, waking him up.

"Hey!" He said annoyed at him.

"Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" He asked him, as he kept an eye out.

"Uhhh, the answer..." He said while looking at Pyrrha over professor Bartholomew's shoulder. "The advantage... Of the Faunos had over..." She then began to give him gestures of a tip. "That guys stuff..." She then made a gesture closely resembling a pair of binoculars. "Um, b-binoculars!"

His answer was showered with laugh, while the teacher was unfazed and not amused as he took another sip from his cup.

"Very funny, mister Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know its a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He responded discriminating the race.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" She said displeased with him.

"What? You've got a problem?" He said in revolt.

"No, I've got the answer. Its night vision, many Faunos are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." She responded to the professor.

Cardin on the other hand growled under his breath in frustration.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of ambushing the Faunos in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Continued Blake giving the reason for his demise. "Perhaps if you paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered in class as such a failure." She concluded putting more salt over Cardin's ego.

He had enough and stood up to march his way to them.

"Mister Winchester, please take your seat." Ordered Professor Oobleck to him. Jaune was trying to control his laughter at the onslaught of Blake's attack.

"You and mister Arc can both see me after class for additionally readings." Jaune moaned at this while lowering his head. "Now! Moving on!" He continued his class after that brief query.

* * *

After class

"Thank you for your teachings for today as well, professor Oobleck." Said the good hunter, having learned a little bit more of the conflicts of history between both races.

"My pleasure, mister David! My pleasure! See you next Thursday and continue your studies!" He said to him quickly before waiting for all students to leave both reprehended boys alone with him.

As David left the class he heard Pyrrha speak.

"You two go on ahead, I'll wait for jaune." She said to her two companions. He let her be as he had a few adjustments on his weapons to make, all those excess resources from Yharnam need to be used to improve them. Especially his masters weapon.

"Um!" Velvet approached him from the shadows shyly, she was fidgeting quite a bit.

"Miss Velvet? Is there something I can help you?" He asked her, it was the first time someone willingly approached him.

"I... Came to thank you for what you did at the cafeteria. If you hadn't come and confronted them... Who knows what they would've done to me." She said still a bit shaky from before.

"You do not need to. It was my duty and will to help you. We must help each other, now that we're in the same side." He replied back with a kind smile to her.

She nodded happily for his reply, for a first year to be this kind to her it was rare. Especially when she is a Faunos.

"Coming through!" A blur past between them so fast that the wind picked up and blew them. Making the good hunter see something that he shouldn't have.

"D-D-D-Did you..." She stuttered while her face started to become red.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied back while using his mask to try and conceal his blush. "It was not my intention to see it, miss Velvet. I couldn't react fast enough." He said while trying to act calm, though it was failing him.

She immediately ran away embarrassed from the situation. Leaving him alone with his red face being poorly concealed.

 _"I think, the old hunters bone is good enough. That quickening can arrange unwanted troubles."_ He thought while making his way to his room.

Suddenly, his scroll began beeping notifying him that he had a voice message. He opened it and selected the message that was from headmaster Ozpin.

 _"Hello, mister David. I came to ask if you have decided on which team you would like to join?"_ A few days ago, professor Ozpin had sent him a message saying that he would be able to join any team that needed his strength and help. Though he was indecisive as he didn't want to disrupt the natural order that the headmaster had put.

He quickly typed back to him, if it was possible for him to remain alone. Working with others would be nice to help him, but he worked alone most of the hunt back in Yharnam.

 _"Any particular reason for such a request?"_ He asked back to him.

He typed back his reasons to him, and that it wouldn't be fair for a teacher to aid their students while being in their teams.

 _"I see your point of view. Very well, you'll be simply be known as the one man team HUNTER until new members would be willingly to join you."_

He replied back saying his thanks before entering his room. The messengers were moaning in their fountain that the brought with them, how you did they bring it into his room is but one of the many questions.

 _"Lets see what I need to sharpen this blade..."_ He thought as he started to fetch a few twin blood stone shards. It took him a few days ago to sharpen and repair the blade and to reinforce it.

To what he understood, in the dream his actions were faster as the implementation was rather instant, but here he needed a those days to do so and use his regular shards to reinforce it.

 _"Let it not take too long, I still need to clean my pistol from that warning shot. I forgot that I embedded that bullet with bone marrow ash. A mistake I'll never make again."_ He recalled as the bullet looked like it made a bent on the armor, but actually pierced it and luckily it didn't hit the kids skin.


	7. Stand still Fall

Beacon Academy - David's room, nighttime

The good hunter was finishing packing his supplies in a one shoulder strap backpack, the school gave one to every student should they need a way to move around with their books. After a month has passed he was itching to go on a hunt and improve his skills, the many hours on the practice battles on the school ground has given him new ways to use his mobility and different kind of strategies with his weapons.

While doing so, he noticed the transparent container was almost empty, the messengers would ask for a few drops to feed them for their services, but without him being on the hunt at all times it made him to be more reserved on his currency. Plus the amount of drops for each new item would sometimes differ to make him spend more or less.

 _"I wonder where I should go to hunt? The Emerald Forest was a good place, a lot of Grimm roamed the area, but I have yet to explore outside of the school. Maybe headmaster Ozpin would aid me in this inquiry?"_ He thought as he put the last of his rations in the bag. He had donned his attire once more, he felt most comfortable with it than the schools uniform.

The blade of his masters weapon was being attended by the messengers, to David's surprise they knew how to use the workshop and improve the weapon. Though it would still take a few days before it could handle the blood stone chunks in his storage.

He was armed with his weapon of choice, the Beast Claw and he carried with him the Beast Hunter Saif. The weapon itself wasn't bad, its quick attacks on its compressed form was something to be reckon with. Not only that, its long curved sword had enough range to even cut the head any beast.

He opted use his cherished hunters pistol, the other weapons either were too noticeable or simply weren't strong enough. He needed to improve them, but the Burial Blade was first.

The messengers then started to tap on his leg for his attention.

"What is it, messengers?" He asked to them, he had fed them a while ago so he thought that they wanted more.

They then brought a weapon to him that he saw before, the same one that Gehrman left behind with his chair.

"Maria's Rakuyo... But it was left behind on the dream. Did you took it during our battle?" He asked somewhat to them, they in returned nodded in approval. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

"As much as this displeases me... I'm going to need all the weapons I can get. I'll let it slid this one time." He said while shacking his head in disapproval. He then put the weapon in storage to later improve it with the others.

The good hunter then picked up his given scroll and called the headmaster himself.

"Good evening, David. What can I do for you?" He asked to him, by the sound of ticking in the background he deduced that he was still in his office.

"Sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, professor Ozpin. I wanted to know if there is an area nearby that has a high number of Grimm?" He asked with some hope behind his words.

"You won't return to the Emerald Forest?" He asked somewhat intrigued.

"Even though I'm already familiar with it, I would like to hunt in a different place to familiarize myself with this kingdoms landscape." He explained his reasons with various points. He never left the school during his stay, and getting a good grasp of the nearby land would help him tremendous when he needs to get some resources from the city.

"Hmm... How about the Forever Fall? The first year students are going to have a field trip there in two days, and lowering the Grimm's numbers would help them quite a bit." He stated to the good hunter.

"Forever Fall? I don't know where is that area, but if it'll help the students then I shall head over there. I'll be back after three days, as promised." He replied as he put his bag over his back.

"Please wait for professor Glynda at the school gate, she'll direct you to the forest." He told him as he grabbed his scroll.

"Understood. Have a pleasant night, headmaster Ozpin." He said before closing his scroll and heading downstairs.

While he walked, he saw Jaune wailing tiredly on the hallway. He approached him.

"Good evening, sir Jaune. What are you doing at this late our?" He asked intrigued.

"I can ask you the same question, David..." He said with his tone low with his back turned, not even noticing the weapon the good hunter is carrying.

"I'm going to be absent from school for a couple of days. What is your reason?"

"You know... Just helping Cardin, that's all..." His reply was a little strained.

"Sir Jaune, have you been with your team at all in these last days?"

"Nope. Ren and Nora don't really care and Pyrrha doesn't even talk to me anymore..." He said with sorrow on his tone. David noticed this once, during his time working with other hunters,

"You shouldn't say that. They do care as you're their leader, without a leader to guide them a team can't function at all." He said while walking. repeating his words to the many hunters that thought that they couldn't defeat their opponent.

"Heh... Thanks for the advice..." His echo flowed down to him, as his footsteps were going up to his teams quarters.

A little while later, David arrived at the school gate with Glynda Goodwitch waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, professor Glynda." He said while doing a slight bow to apologize.

"Don't worry, David. I wasn't waiting for long." She said calmly to him with her tattered purple cape slightly moving thanks to the wind. "Now, if you follow me to Forever Fall. We'll arrive there shortly."

They both started to walk with Glynda taking the lead. The trip was silent as they kept walking, the good hunter didn't had anything to ask so he kept quiet.

"You haven't had a class yet, have you David?" She asked trying to make small talk about school.

"You mean a class directed by me? No, I haven't since Peter Port hasn't been unqualified to do so. Though his stories and teachings are fascinating to a certain degree." He responded back to her.

"Speaking of stories, what is yours? You haven't really told us anything about yourself or how you came to the Emerald Forest." She said intrigued by him.

"My story? I was hoping to save that when I had the chance of telling my fellow huntsmen and huntresses. And I don't really know how I got to the forest, the last thing I remember was a garden of white flowers and..." His words trailed at the end, he started to remember the doll.

"And what?" She asked while adjusting her glasses.

"Nothing. It's not important." He said trying to avoid the question.

"If it's personal, I understand." She said as they kept walking, David thanked her for her understanding. Their were close to their destination.

"If you wish, I could speak to professor Port and see if he could let you have the next class for your teachings." She said while offering a bit of help. "What would you teach if I may ask?"

"I would teach them how to understand and fill their weaknesses when facing another hunte- huntsmen or huntress in combat, of course I would start by telling them who I was from and what it meant for me being a hunter." He said while correcting his little mistake on the huntsmen.

"When facing another huntsmen?" She asked surprised of the teaching.

"When in the field, you don't know when someone is going to attack you. In order to prevent a students heavy injury or death they'll be facing me, while I point out their weak and strong points." He explained to her in detail to her. "Of course, I will stop if I know for sure that my next blow would result in their death."

"I see, that is quite the feat you're going to pull on your classes." She said rather intrigued on his future classes. "What weapon would you be using? The Beast Claw?"

"In each class, I'll bring a different type of weapon while having my Beast Claw as a secondary. I think I'll use it when I truly need to or when its the final weapon on my arsenal."

"You use more weapons that that blade of yours?" She asked as she looked behind, not seeing the Burial Blade. "That's a different weapon, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's called the Beast Hunter Saif. Its open form is a long curved sword for long heavy swipes while its compresses form are for rapid light swings." He explained as he demonstrated the weapons both forms.

"The design is simple, but appealing too. Do you have more weapons at your disposal?"

"I have an entire arsenal to use, from shields to rapiers to different kinds of firearms. All in which are highly valuable in a hunters disposal." He explained as they kept walking.

"Aren't you versatile." She said somewhat impressed at the good hunter. They arrived at the mountainous area in a few minutes after their chat.

"Thank you very much for bringing me here, professor Glynda." He said while bowing with deep respect to her.

"Are you sure you can handle being here for three days? There are many dangers here at Forever Fall." She said not convinced at his chances of leaving the forest harmless.

"Worry not, miss Glynda. I've faced many opponents and survived the most peril of dangers in Yharnam." He said with confidence in his tone. Her lips faintly curved into a smile to his assurance.

"Then do have a good 'hunt', mister David." She said while floating on her crop.

"Have a nice evening, miss Glynda." He said as she floated away back to the academy.

The good hunter then entered the forest of red-leafed tree with red eyes looking at him threatening him. The dust-red color of the grass would've been tainted, if the creatures of Grimm bled.

The entire night, howls of pain and grunts of agony could be heard from the stand still season of the forest.


	8. Leader growth

Forever Fall - Third day, daytime

"AHHH!" David yelled as he pierced an Ursa's head with his Beast Claw. He then used the momentum of the stab and his own strength to disfigure the beasts face into two.

*Huff*Huff*

 _"The Saif was good, but in the second day it broke and now I'm stuck with little to no bullets and my type of weapon."_ He thought as the only bullets that he had were his emergency and his vials were low too with only 4 to let him keep going.

"!" He looked around him, he was completely surrounded by Beowolves and Ursa. All of them growling in anger to the keen hunter and his onslaught of their kind.

 _"I've faced far worse than you lowly beasts, now face death itself!"_ He yelled inside of him as he transformed his left arm into its beast form, his right arm slightly changed with fur being spotted at the edge of his weapon.

He charged at one of them and attacked twice before dashing backwards, avoiding two paws of different Ursa. Behind him were three Beowolves lunging at him.

He quickly rolled under them while plastering a delayed molotov in one of them. On his left, an Ursa was charging towards him.

The good hunter took the hit head on and stopped the attack with both of his arms, he then clawed the beast mercilessly before it fell with the incredible damage that he was unleashing.

The bomb then exploded, pushing the beowolf into its kin while being engulfed in flames. The remaining Grimm charged at him, effectively making his blood scatter on the trees. His donned clothes unfazed, but blood still visible on the spot it was inflicted.

David then lunged forward with his expression in pain, his eyes looked like the same as the beasts he has slain on the past three days. He grabbed both beasts heads and pounded them on the ground before crushing them both with each arm.

 _"*Huff*Huff*Huff* That... Was hard..."_ He thought as he transformed both his arms to their original state, his eyes returning to normal due to the beasthood being nullified. He then ejected a blood vial on his right leg, healing his badly looking wounds like nothing.

"grrrr..." To his surprise, a Beowolf was still alive. The one that was pushed by the flaming beast was limping, trying to get to David in a futile attempt to kill him.

"You're still alive? I guess my expectations on dealing two beasts with one molotov were rather low." He commented as he was waiting for the beast to come closer. A few seconds later, it was on his feet. Breathing deeply and exhausted.

"grrrr..." His growl was even weaker than the last one, its red eyes looking at the hunter. Whimpering and waiting for him to end its life.

 _"In case you've failed to realize...The things you hunt, they're not beasts. They're people."_ The words that Djura once spoke to the hunter rang in his mind, he continued to look a the weaken beast. Whimpering and faintly growling at him, his red eyes giving him mixed messages.

 _"Spare the beast that I tried to kill, or kill it and relieve it of any pain that I inflicted on?"_ This dilemma was the primary one of the good hunter. He agreed to not hunt the beasts of Old Yharnam, the words of Djura were right. They didn't venture up and just wanted to have peace, their despair was felt to the core.

"I'm sorry." He said as he knelt to the creature. It tried to move its right arm to attack him, but too weak to do so and only made small nudges on David's leg. "If only you could understand me, I would ask for you to stop." He said as the monster kept going.

"Please, stop. You can still live, or you'll join them as well." He tried to talk with it once more. The influence of Djura made the hunter question his hunt gravely.

"grr..." The beast kept going, it didn't care. It just wanted to feast on his flesh, drink his blood and bury his bones in the ground.

"...As I though. I'm not at Yharnam." He said standing up, his eyes being covered by his hat. "Which means, you aren't human at all." He pointed his gun at the beasts eye. "Fall, you fiendish beast." He let the bullet pierce through the bone mask and ending the beowolves life.

"These aren't like the beasts in Old Yharnam, Djura. They'll never be." He said while walking away of the evaporating forms of his foes. His destination is to do one last round deep in the forest before leaving, in case other Grimm escaped his watchful eye.

* * *

Forever Fall - near the entrance

A handful of students were following professor Glynda Goodwitch through the forest on an assignment from professor Peaches, it also serves as a field trip to them.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches as asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She explained while stopping near the path.

Jaune, not being able to see with the excess belongings of Cardin and his team, bumped on him and tried to play it cool to not get ratted out.

"Each of you is to gather one jars of worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by the side of your teammates. We'll rendezvous here at four o'clock. Have fun!" She finished to them before staying on her post, being able to see everyone.

"Come on, buddy! Lets go." Said Cardin while grabbing Jaune's left shoulder.

He looked to the ground with a sad expression. He looked to see his team moving up ahead, all but Pyrrha stood watching him before leaving with his bully.

She looked at him worried before leaving a sigh.

* * *

Team CRDL were sitting down, lazing about while Jaune returned to them exhausted with six jars full of red sap.

"Hey, great work Jauny boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He asked to the collapsed form of Jaune.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." He replied with his face was swollen and he was speaking in a nasally voice.

"Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin asked me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" He said disregarding on what Jaune said.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes" He said agreeing to him.

The good hunter that was walking by looking for some Grimm, found them. But instead of approaching them, he hid himself. He didn't like Cardin one bit, but he hasn't seen him doing one of his to Jaune yet. He grabbed a blue elixir and drank it, making him almost invisible for a short amount of time to hear better the conversation.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said with ill intent on his voice.

Jaune groaned out loud before swallowing hard as he followed him, David stuck near to them while using the trees as cover. Can never be too careful, especially when you're almost invisible.

They were on their stomach crawling on a hill, overlooking the students that came with them.

Ren gave Nora a jars full of tree sap, before getting another one from the empty container. Though when he was about to give Nora the new one, she quickly ate the jars sap he gave her in a second. He was annoyed as she chuckled.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Asked Jaune to Cardin having a bad feeling.

"Payback." He said with his tone normal and his expression serious. Jaune then looked at his partner.

"Pyrrha? What are you-"

"That's the girl. Red hair, knows it all, think she's so smart." He said while pounding the ground with his hands. "Well boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps. And now, were gonna put them to work." He said as Russel shook Jaune's shoulder plate in a friendly manner.

He on the other hand, laughed nervously with his eyes wide open.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote to me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking thinking its time to teach her a thing or two." He said while offering Jaune a hand to stand up.

He took it and then got hit in the gut with one of the jars.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out off Beacon." He threatened making Jaune think.

 _"That's low even for you, Cardin."_ Thought David, having heard everything while being invisible.

Jaune was looking at the jar, before looking at Cardin's nasty grin. He then turned around, ready to throw it at the unsuspecting Pyrrha.

 _"Jaune, don't do it. You're her partner and team leader!"_ He screamed inside. He then took one of his throwing knives, aiming it at the jar in case he decided to throw it.

For a second Jaune was shacking with the jar in hand, before he had a determined face.

"No."

"What did you say?" He said not quite catching it.

"I said...No!" He revolted throwing the jar at Cardin.

"Oh ho ho, you've done it now." He said in a low tone to him.

Jaune simply lightly chuckled nervously as Russel and Sky grabbed him by both his shoulders.

 _"Jaune! I need to help him, but they might try to tell Goodwitch about his secret!"_ He thought as he ran to the forest. He needed something to distract team CRDL while still being cloaked from the others.

Then he remembered something about one of his classes, Ursa roam this area because of the sap the trees attracts them. If he could round up one, he could escape with Jaune to a safe location before dealing with the beast.

He made a very small cut on a tree and coated his knife with it. He found a rather big Ursa and made it sniff the blade, with him being invisible it couldn't see him so it wasn't of no importance to it. He then threw the knife to where Jaune was being carried.

It then traced the smell of the throwing knife and followed it in a dash.

 _"I just hope he'll be okay for awhile. Please, do be so."_ He thought as he dashed behind the beast, his elixir was fading making him blink for a few times before being fully visible.

He saw a few Grimm being stirred about the scent and followed it, the keen hunter decided that the less Grimm, the less they would need to fight.

He started to mercilessly killing everyone that stuck their nose up, while keeping an eye on the Ursa before it disappeared.

* * *

Cardin picked up Jaune with one hand before punching him with the other, not noticing a knife was sticking on the top of a branch on the many trees around him.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauny boy." He said while grabbing him again. "I'm gonna make sure they sent you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces!"

"I don't care, what you do to me. But you are not messing with my team." He said with an expression of seriousness.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" He asks while only receiving a mocking smile of Jaune. He then yells before punching him.

A bright flash emits from the contact point where Cardin hit him.

"Ahh!" He cries in pain in his hand as Jaune looks at his body being healed by his aura.

Sky then kicks Jaune to the ground making him look up to Cardin.

"Lets see how much of a man you really are." He says before an Ursa charges head first to them.

It stood on its hind legs sniffing the air, before locking its red eyes onto Cardin's sweet scented plate armor.

"That's a big Ursa!" Comments Dove as he, Sky and Russel flee for their lives leaving Cardin and Jaune to themselves.

Not too far, the good hunter was looking behind a tree the scene after dealing with the troublesome beasts.

Cardin then got swiped by the creature while ignoring completely Jaune.

He tried to fight back with his weapon, but it too got swiped away by the beasts. Cardin's mace then landed on Jaune's feet, making him think of his options as the Ursa roared loudly through the forest.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Ruby as team CRDL was fleeing for their lives.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Warned Russel as he was stopped by Yang.

"What? Where?"

"Back there! Its got Cardin!" Hearing that made Pyrrha drop her jar filled sap.

"Jaune!"

"Yang! You and Blake go get professor Goodwitch!"

"You two go with them! There could be more." She warned both females had their weapons ready.

* * *

Cardin was trying to flee, but the Ursa leaped and swan its spiked claws at him, blocking his escape path.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He cursed with fear on his tone.

At that time, the females arrived at the scene.

"Oh, no." Commented Pyrrha as she saw Cardin crawling for his life. He turned around just as the creature swung its arm at him, he closed his eyes expecting the worst.

Jaune then intervened, blocking the powerful attack with his shield. The force was so grand that he was struggling on his ground.

"Wait!" She said to Weiss as she was ready to attack it.

Jaune then did a heavy swing at the unprotected making it stagger for a bit. It then threw a swipe at him, but he rolled out of the way. It tried again, but he jumped up completely avoiding the attack. The third swipe hit him dead on while in midair, but he used the momentum and rolled to stop any damage to himself before dashing to the beast to try a lunge attack, it failed making him roll to the other side.

 _"Come on, Jaune! Defeat it or I'll be forced to act! Earn this win!"_ Thought David under his breath.

Jaune looked at his scroll, warning him that his aura levels were in the red. The Ursa then charged at him, he did the same, but its arm was already too extended making him the victor if it hits him.

 _"Raise your shield and use the momentum to finish it!"_ He screamed in his mind as the fast paced fight was at its climax.

Pyrrha then extended her arm pointing at Jaune's shield. A black aura manipulated the shields trajectory, effectively blocking the attack. Jaune then used the momentum and slashed the Ursa's head clean off.

 _"Yes! Just like a hunter should do it!"_ Cheered the good hunter completely respecting Jaune's strength, even though his skill is yet to be like Pyrrha. _"What was that black aura as well?"_

"Uh, what?" Asked Ruby towards Pyrrha.

"How did you..." Weiss asked the same.

"Well... Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." She explained to them.

"Wow... You can control polls." Said Ruby amazed.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss pointed out.

"Magnets are cool too..."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret." Said Pyrrha to the both of them, while Jaune sheathed his sword. They looked at each other before following her.

 _"Semblance? That's the first time I've heard of it. Maybe I should start reading a few books about that topic."_ David thought as he left the scene without being seen.

Jaune then walked over to Cardin and offered his hand for him to stand.

"Holy crap, Jaune?" He said surprised of his achievement.

"Don't ever mess with my team... my friends ever again, got it?" He told him before leaving him alone.


	9. The hunters lesson

Beacon Academy - David's room

A couple of days passed since the good hunter came back from the forest, he's been searching the schools library for a few books concerning semblance and its meaning. He rented a few and started to dwell on the information, little by little.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members." He read out loud of the book he was reading.

It was titled 'Aura and its powers'.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. the specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill." He noted the information into a piece of paper and continued to read the book.

"Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it."

 _"Those with a soul... Do I even have a soul in this world? Or did I never had it in the first place?"_ He thought as he made a small report on the subject on his desk. The vast abilities an Aura has to its Semblance can go be infinite.

"Grimm don't have a soul, hence forth they can be killed as a Aura is only for people. Aura is like a shield that can take the mortal hits, but I took many mortal wounds on the hunt and thanks to the blood vials I'm alive..." He trailed as he started to think more on the subject.

 _"Could it be that I evolved in some way that I can take fatal wounds and live or maybe... This is the result of the hunt back at Yharnam? Or was it the blood of the Old ones that was administrated on me? Or perhaps... The ordeal made me stronger than I ever was?"_ Many theories came into his mind, some more plausible than others and others that made more sense than the last.

*Ring*Ring*

 _"Hmm? A message from who?"_ He opened his scroll and a voice message from Peter Port was in his mail. He tapped on it and the voice clip started.

 _"Mister David! I've heard from professor Goodwitch that you wish to take one of my classes to teach the students the many dangers a huntsmen could cause and how to avoid their demise. That is some commitment! I wish more were like you, you can have my first class of the day for a practice run so that in the future you can become better at teaching. Reminds me when I was-"_ David cut the message short, he simply didn't want to hear one of his stories that could take more than half the class.

He quickly replied his thanks to the professor before donning his attire.

"Messengers, how's master Gehrman's Burial Blade?" He asked them, before a note appeared saying they were done with the improvements with it. All he needed now was to infuse chunks and then the final ingredient, a blood rock to make it a very powerful weapon.

"Good job, I'll take it for today. In the meantime, try improving Simon's Bowblade. It could become a mighty asset in the future for both my classes and the hunt." He explained to them as they went into work with the weapon.

He also stashed his Beast Claw behind his overcoat, in case he needed to surprise them with the weapon. He took his beloved Hunter's Pistol as well, he decided that the Hunter's Blunderbuss would be for another class.

He grabbed his Tiny Tonitrus, you can never be too careful and having an attack that goes forward to hit multiple enemies helps in anyway possible. Picked up a few throwing knives and a few fire papers. He didn't need to carry molotovs if he had the papers to ignite his weapon with fire.

"That should be all, might as well use a blue elixir to avoid the surprise on them." He said as he picked one and put it on his belt to later use it before entering the classroom.

He then left his room, leaving the little ones deal with the weapon while he was gone. It was still early morning and the children would be eating on the cafeteria at this point, this gave the good hunter some peace to think a good way to start his class.

 _"Maybe I should start from the beginning to them, tell them where I'm from and answer any questions they might have to me. That should be a good way to start a subject before introducing them to the actual class."_ He thought as he walked through the hallway that would lead to his classroom.

"Good morning, mister David." Said Velvet as she was passing with her team, they were heading to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

"Good morning to you too, miss Velvet." He replied back with a small bow to her, Coco looked at him from the bottom up.

"You don't look too bad with that outfit." She replied judging his fashion sense.

"I'm delighted you think that way, miss Coco. But I'm afraid I don't have the same looks as you." He replied back as her garb was showing her confidence, while his was a mystery.

"So what are you doing this early? Going to train yourself or what?" She asked him with Velvet thinking the same way.

"I'm just reversing on what I'll be doing during the first class of Peter Port." He said to them as they were confused.

"Reversing?" Asked Velvet, the rest was somewhat intrigued.

"This'll be my very first time teaching my fellow huntsmen and huntresses. He agreed on letting his first class of the day be mine." He informed them, they were surprised.

"So, you're saying, you're his substitute?" Asked Coco getting the info in her head. He nodded to confirm it. "That's a little hard to believe. You're just a first year!"

"I may be a first year in your eyes, but look me in the eyes and tell me what you see in them." He said while slightly bowing letting his light brown eyes lock with her dark brown eyes.

They stare for awhile before she became indifferent with him.

"Whatever, what are you going to teach anyways?" She asked not too excited.

"I'm going to tell a little bit of where I'm from and show you your weaknesses." He announced to them, Velvet and the others seemed interested on the first part.

"Just that? Your story must be entertaining at least before I fall asleep, that's what professor Port's stories do to me." She said while leaving with her team to grab their grub.

The good hunter bid them goodbye before patiently waiting for the students to enter the room. When they started to head inside, he drank his blue elixir and followed them in.

He waited for them to sit down while he was at the bottom, standing in front of professor Port's desk. Whispers started to arise when everyone was waiting for the professor.

"Hey, the professor isn't a tardy person. Where is he?"

"I don't know, maybe he left something in his office?"

"I don't think so, lets wait for a bit longer before we start ditching this place.

"Greetings, everyone." The good hunters voice echoed through the room, silencing the whispers. "Welcome to your fighting class, professor Port left me in charge of his first class."

"Who's talking?"

"No idea, by the way where's David? He never misses a class."

"My name..." The blue elixirs time faded, making him slowly appear to his students. "Is David. I'll be your substitute teacher for today."

"..." Silence roamed the classroom, the pressure that the good hunter was releasing could be felt by everyone.

"Now I understand all of you have many questions, and I'll answer them in due time." He said while looking around the class, everyone was present.

"What the crap is this!? How can you be a substitute teacher! You're in the same year as us!" Rebelled Cardin to him.

"While it is a fact that I'm in the same year as you, headmaster Ozpin recognized my skills and deemed me worthy to teach when professor Port is unable to teach. Today was just a special case, where he agreed to let me teach for only this class."

"What are you to teach us anyway?" Asked Weiss to him.

"I know, many of you have many questions to me. Where I came from? Why I have this strange attire? Why is my weapon so different from yours?" He said building up their expectations. "Before we actually start our class, I'll answer you all of these questions. Maybe you'll learn something as well, it might aid you on our fight."

"Fight?" Asked the students to each other.

"Let us begin then." He said while leaning on the desk. "I'll start from the very beginning, before the 'hunt' actually started from where I was originated. Yharnam."

"Yharnam? I never heard of that name." Said Blake to him.

"I'm not surprised." He said to them, they seemed confused. "That's because, Yharnam isn't part of Remnant."

"What do you mean, it isn't part of Remnant?" Asked Velvet to him.

"It means exactly what I said. Yharnam is from a different plane of existence." He told them straight on. He didn't noticed that a few people were looking at him through a screen.

"Let me continue, I'll answer your questions at the end." He said as if he went on answering questions, that would take up his time to teach them.

They kept quiet as they heard what the good hunter told them.

"Before the 'hunt', everything started at Byrgenwerth. Master Willem, head of Byrgenwerth, was obsessed for the truth and believed in pushing the limits of humanity. He tried to make contact with beings of a higher plane, and this made him oblivious of what his scholars were doing below Yharnam." He said while taking a deep breath.

"Below the city, was the tombs of the Pthumarians, beings that had superhuman strength and that lived with the Great Ones. There they found it, the old blood."

"Old blood?" A few whispers from the students escaped while he was telling his story.

"This blood... Had special healing powers that cured every illness, and Lawrence was captivated by it. After a debate with Master Willem that the blood was to be feared, he left Byrgenwerth with a few scholars with him and founded the healing church."

"How do we know you aren't just making this up?" Asked Cardin not believing him.

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" He asked as he showed them one of his blood vials.

"W-what is that?"

"This is a blood vial, the same blood that I was telling about courses in this container. If you want I can demonstrate it to all of you." He said rolling his sleeve with his blade near his skin.

"I-I'm good." He said to him somewhat frightened.

"If there aren't any more interruptions, then let me continue." He said before recalling what he was telling before.

"The healing church was then branched into three sections, the choir, the school of Mensis and finally the workshop. My master was the one that controlled the workshop, and the blade I carry right now is his." He took a little look at it, a small sorrowful look was on his face.

"There is something I must tell all of you, about the blood." He said with seriousness to them. "This blood is a double edge sword, It can heal every illness that was once inflicted on Yharnam, but the repercussions were so high that its not meant to be administrated. At all."

"Why is that?" Asked Weiss.

"This cursed blood... Made Old Yharnam, the mazes of the Pthumarians and even Yharnam itself to fall in disarray before they perished." He said as he remember what Amelia and Father Gascoigne. "It made the residents... Into beasts."

"Into beasts?" Asked Blake.

"Much like the Grimm, they only wished for blood and nothing more. There was two occasions that I saw two humans turn right in front of me, one tried so hard to resist while the other, a high rank of the church, accepted it. One still retained some sort of reason despite his looks, the other completely horrifying to watch.

The main purpose of the healing church was the administration of blood healing, but their branches still hold some traces back at Byrgenwerth. The Choir were the highest ranking cleric members of the healing church, the eye cover indicates their debt to the teachings of Master Willem. They were to research and make contact with the great ones."

"The School of Mensis, was a secret to the people of Yharnam. As time progressed, the school started to work alone, separating from the healing church itself"

"The last and where my master derived was the Hunters of the Workshop, myself and many more bore the title 'hunter' to fight the scourge of the beasts. We were a secret as well, even though our goal is to end the hunt and protect the citizens." He stopped himself for telling anymore of the story of Yharnam.

"I think that's enough story telling of Yharnam, I'll tell you all a bit about myself."

Many of the students were looking at him, both with high and low expectations.

"When I decided to become a hunter, no... Before I wanted to become one and bore the title I was, for lack of better words, a waste of skin. Too weak to kill a beast, too weak to even wield my masters weapon. I was from a foreign land, one where I was infected by a terrible disease. Many rumors around my town said about a healing method that could end all illness.

I, fearing for my death, entered a wagon and went to visit the city itself. Yharnam. There I talked with one of the healing church members, a blood administrator, he told me that with a little bit of paleblood I could succeed and be freed of my illness forever.

But what happened next while I was being treated, made every nightmare that I had came true. On the floor, the was a pool of blood and slowly crawled a wolf like beasts, covered with blood. It slowly extended its claw to me, but as soon at it touched me it went up in flames before becoming nothing more than ash. The next thing that I remember was that I blacked out while white hands covered my eyes."

His story was so interesting that the students were reeling in each word that he spoke, even Coco was awake as he told his tale to everyone.

"I woke up, still in the clinic that the blood ministration partook. On the side on top of a chair, a note that I wrote to remind me to seek the paleblood. I opened the doors and walked downstairs, below I found the beast again. I had no weapon nor firearm, I was defenseless and without anything to help me I ran past it as it was feasting on a corpse that it slayed.

I never ran that fast before in my life, but I feared for my life to end at any given point on that ordeal. Eventually, I couldn't escape its attacks and I soon died. Now I know what you're all thinking, how did I die if I'm alive right now?

The reason is simple, by getting the blood transfusion I signed a contract that bond my consciousness to a dream where I could call home for the night. A place where I was given, by mysterious beings, weapons to defend myself and attire fit for a hunter. Though my gloves and trousers being from a completely different attire the main ones are as you see right now.

I accepted their weapons, a cane that was used as a short sword and this pistol that I carry. They also granted me a notebook, in there I took note and draw how the beasts looked. I still carry it around, but for now I put it in a safe place to no one see it. The horrors should stay hidden." He said as he remembered putting it inside the chest.

"After given my weaponry, I went to the hunt. I can tell you all... It changed me. Before I was just a weak, frightened young man, now? I don't even know what I am. I've taken blood, I've seen the horrors, I've saved a few people, I've tainted my hands with the blood of two innocent girls, I've spared a few beasts, I've killed many things. At one point, I became even a beast, but I still had my sanity and reason. If it wasn't for 'her' help... I wouldn't have survived it all."

"'Her'?" Asked Ruby.

"She was there to comfort me, she always listened to my problems and she always was there to help me when my master needed some time alone. I... Don't remember her anymore, its like she was alive, but at the same time she wasn't. A thing, is what my master called it. Whatever it was, it helped me more than I ever needed." The more he thought the more painful his expression grew.

"David is something wrong?" Asked Pyrrha worried of his friend.

"It is nothing. Enough background story for now, the time to fight is about to begin." He said while looking at every student.

"What fight are you talking about?" Asked Ren to him.

"I've only shared you a bit of my background, but the real class is how to fight against another huntsmen and how to survive against one." He said with his sharp eyes staring at his students.

"I want a team to volunteer to come down at the area, your opponent will be me. I want everyone to keep a watchful eye on the battle and point out their flaws, I'll count the number of errors they make. If it exceeds over 10 then the match is over." He explained as he hoped to the area, his weapon ready and firearm loaded. "Now, who'll step forward?"

None raised their hand, everyone just looked at each other trying to see who would go against a teacher.

"Lets go gang! He's asking who wants to fight him, who are we to ignore this!" Said Yang excited for a fight.

"Are you nuts? We can't fight him, he's not like another student he's a teacher! He has more experience than any of us!" Replied Weiss to her.

"Aw come on! I bet you want to fight him and see his weapon Ruby!" She said as Ruby was already on the area.

"Come on guys! Lets do it!" She said flailing her arms.

"Team RWBY, this match will be until either your Aura is depleted or the ten mistakes are announced. I'll just ask for you to control yourselves if you do fall." He said while taking a few steps away from Ruby into his spot.

Once the members of team RWBY were in place, the pressure around the good hunter increased tremendously. It was a little hard to breathe on the classroom just as him became focus.

The screen then lightened up, showing the aura on both parties. Though David's aura was strange, no bar was showing up.

"Do not be afraid of seeing blood, children." He said while he gripped his blade. "For now, David joined the hunt!" He said rushing at a great speed at them.

Yang went ahead and tried to intercept him, but was left on the dust as his target at the moment was the team leader Ruby.

"Blake, stop him!" She said as she tried to catch up to the hunter.

The Faunos girl then started to show a flurry of slashes from her weapon, all being countered by his blade. Each time the blade was swung, the sound of wind being sliced was being heard.

To his right, a glyph appeared and Weiss was aiming at him with her rapier. He then grabbed Yang's arm and pulled at him, Weiss couldn't stop herself as she was launched at him.

David then threw the brawler to Blake before timing perfectly at Weiss before firing his weapon, she lost her balance and rolled on the dirt floor.

Without him noticing, Ruby began firing her weapon at him. The bullets entered his flesh as his blood tainted the ground, he seemed not to care as much.

"B-B-Blood?" Stuttered Velvet as his attire dripped from the gun wounds. "W-W-Why didn't he activated his aura?"

"I told you all before." He said as he seemed indifferent to the pain. "Yharnam is from a different plain of existence, so am I. There no Aura exists, only death."

He then started to shoot at Ruby, but her speed made escape with ease. Blake then charged back at him, he got hit on the back a few times before he dashed out of the way.

He then rolled out of the way of Yang's shooting.

 _"This is bad, they're hitting me more than I thought."_ He thought as he quick stepped from their explosive shoots.

He looked around and saw Blake and Weiss cooperating to attack him. He knew he would be finished if he didn't do something on the spot, he grabbed his pendant as he sacrificed two quicksilver bullets.

The two sisters dashed at him, but only a cloud of dust was left behind. He was already letting loose his charged attack, making them fly a few feet with both their auras nearly depleted.

Blake then started to accelerate at an enormous amount of speed thanks to the glyphs of Weiss. Though it seemed to be on pair with his speed at the moment.

They clashed both their weapons, but then he did something that the Faunos wasn't expecting. As he attacked her, he attached his blade into the wooden extension making it into a scythe. The momentum of the attacks he threw were stronger than she thought and she was sent rolling along to their fallen teammates.

Next, it was Weiss alone making Glyphs around him. Each one of them threw sharp ice blocks at him, he attacked the first one before reverting the blade to its compacted form quickly disposing of the threat.

She then used two more glyphs to accelerate her towards him, he didn't bothered to shoot her and finish her off.

"We've got you now!" Announced Ruby as the other two lunged at him.

 _"So she was a distraction? Then all of you lose."_ He thought when they were close to him. He then unleashed a beastly roar throwing them to the side.

Their shocked faces said everything as their teacher just sounded like a Grimm.

David then grabbed his Tiny Tonitrus and pounded it on the ground, sending a wave of lightning at the fallen members. The board showed that Yang still had some Aura left, but the others were completely empty.

She screamed as her eyes turned red and her hair flailed with power. Her aura releasing a burning aura.

"Ten! We saw ten weaknesses!" Claimed Nora to everyone, they all agreed to her, even though they spotted them long ago.

"It's over Yang, stand down." He said towards her anger form, but she didn't listen and rushed at him.

 _"This is another mistake from your part."_ He thought as he aimed his gun and started to shoot her. She didn't faltered and started to unleash a barrage of punches at him, his bar was going air wire. She then gave one last punch at him sending him flying across the room with a dust cloud covering his body, she didn't even noticed the blood on her gauntlets.

"I'll say it again." He stood up, with blood rolling beside his head. "It's over." She looked at her stomach and saw a delayed molotov attached to her clothes. It beeped rapidly before exploding, her bar was completely depleted.

"So many mistakes, the number one mistake was the one that you didn't noticed. Never underestimate your opponent, second most important one is expect the unexpected from your foe." He said as he walked normally towards them. "Learn from this experience and become stronger from it. Class dismissed."

He announced as the bell rung letting them know they could leave. One by one, the students left the classroom, more excited than the other classrooms ever left them with.

"Good job, the four of you." He praised before leaving the bunch alone with team JNPR.

As he walked the corridor, he coughed violently with blood on his mouth.

 _"She packs quite the punch, I can say that."_ He thought as he injected a blood vial on himself.


	10. Plans for tomorrow

Saturday, Beacon academy

The next day, the good hunter was called by headmaster Ozpin. He refused to leave his room yesterday that he was given the task to teach the students.

Mainly because of the last hit of Yang's barrage, messed with the hunters organs and he needed to administrate blood on himself for his wounds to heal.

In his scroll many messages were sent to him by the students that attended his class, many were to tell them things that concerned himself, Yharnam and such. A few wanted to see the weapons he used during his trial battle with team RWBY.

"You called me, headmaster Ozpin?" He asked while a few teachers were behind the professor. All of them had serious faces.

"Why don't you sit down, mister David. We have many questions about your last class." He said while taking a sip on his mug, before resting it on his desk.

He did just as the headmaster said and sat down on the chair in front of him. The good hunter still donned his garb from yesterday, as he felt not attending to classes for today as well.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked ready to answer truthfully to them, he knew the consequences would rise if he told anything about his past and the story behind Yharnam.

"First and foremost, why did you told your past to the students? Was it a way to relieve your stress?"

"No, sir. I simply copied what professor Peter Port would say to them. Telling his tales and accomplishments of when he was young." He responded as many of his teachings revolve around his youthful days. "And... I think to better bond with them is to tell the truth about oneself. They hardly knew anything about me and they would certainly not sat around to someone that's from the first year.

If one wishes to teach, then it has to remain truthful for his students to listen and gain insight of ones experiences."

"During your class, you showed them a vial of blood. Do you still ha-"

"I won't let you see it, headmaster Ozpin. You mustn't research the Old Blood at all." He cut him off, as he knew curiosity would grab their attention.

"Do not worry, we don't need to research it. We just want to know if what you said was true, does it really heal every illness?" He asked him, the others were looking at David, examining every movement and decoding each word carefully.

"I'll say to you, what I said to Cardin. Would you like me to demonstrate it?" He asked as he repeated the process with the blade making contact with his skin.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I think that we don't need to see it. He's just risking his well being to prove something that may be false." Professor Port commented to him.

"Please show us its healing properties, mister David." He gave him the okay, with a swift move a gashing wound was on his arm and his blade dripped blood.

"That's... Unpleasant to watch." Informed Glynda as professor Port had his stomach turn to the sight of blood.

"Watch carefully, my fellow huntsmen." He said as he injected the blood vial in his blood stream, the wound was closing and fixing itself until it had no trace of ever being open.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! The healing properties are so high that wounds such as that can regenerated at an incredible rate without leaving a trace!" Professor Oobleck commented as he was intrigued of the substances the Old Blood could hold.

"Is there anything else you wish to know? I still have much to learn about this world, and I'm in a chapter that teaches me about the material called 'Dust' and its elements." He informed to them, as it intrigued him how team RWBY could fire such diverse firepower.

"We have many more questions about you, for example. What kind of ammunition you use, what beasts you fought and how were the Pthumarians?" Asked Glynda calmly to him.

"I'm certain you can figure out my quicksilver bullets. Here is one if you wish to examine it, but the other two questions will be kept with me. The eldritch truth mustn't be told, for if one finds out, madness will only consume the person." He answered as he grab one bullet and put it on top of his table.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave." He responded while walking towards the elevator.

"Wait, hunter David." Said Ozpin surprising him.

"Hunter David... Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." He commented as he turned around.

"Last time, you told me and Glynda about the Beast Claw being alive. Could you show us what you meant?"

"..." He didn't answered as he took his weapon out, he stared at it while the others saw his focus on the weapon. "Another time, headmaster Ozpin. I wish to rest for the day and not think of such things." He answered as he rode the elevator down.

"Do you think he's a threat?" Glynda asked him, he stared at the elevator with a pensive look.

"He hasn't displayed any hostile behavior with us or the students, It's still too early to jump at conclusions." He answered to her while taking a sip from his mug, the rest of the professors agreed with him. "But do keep an eye on him. There is much we can learn from him and much we don't know about his origins."

"Understood, headmaster Ozpin." They all said to him, one by one they left his office.

He then opened his scroll with the recording of David's class. Some words had a sorrowful tone while others were indifferent, his fighting techniques were unusual, yet it held a few tricks that the academy taught.

 _"Implementing what you've learnt in your own style, he's learning quickly."_ Ozpin thought to himself as he examined the good hunters weapons and tools.

He then picked up the quicksilver bullet that he left, there were some red spots on the bullet, but everything else shone a bright silver through the suns rays.

 _"What kind of Dust are you?"_ He asked himself while being intrigued by the ammunition.

* * *

The good hunter was walking through the hallway towards his room, albeit a bit weak from Yang's blow, he used the wall as support for him to walk.

At his door, team JNPR was knocking with worried expressions.

"Can I help the four of you?" He asked somewhat weakly to them, they turned their faces facing him.

"You didn't came to classes yesterday, so we came to check up on you." Asked Jaune while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine, my fellow companions. I just needed to rest, that's all." He responded to them while opening his door and entered his room.

They looked inside and saw a tidy room with various papers scattered on his bed, all with various information about Aura, Semblance and the new entry of Dust that hasn't started yet.

"You're free to come in if you want." He told them as he extended his masters blade and leaned it onto the wall.

"Um... Thanks for the invite." Said Pyrrha as they entered his room. Nothing changed since the last time they saw their room a month ago.

"So, what team are you in?" Jaune asked to get some insight on him.

"Headmaster Ozpin said I was my own team, a solo one called HUNTER. To me, its quite fitting." He responded as he ordered his papers and bookmarked his current page.

"Is it true what you said before? You aren't from Remnant?" Asked Jaune, the last class with the good hunter didn't sink in well for him.

"Yes, that is true. One of the reasons is that I possess no Aura or Semblance." He informed while sitting down on his bed. Lowering his mask and resting his hat on his nightstand.

"That's nonsense. You must have Aura, every-"

"Living being, apart from Grimm that held no soul, can use Aura. I've read it before, and I'm sorry to inform but I don't have it." He cut her and continued.

"Maybe you haven't unlocked it yet, that might be the reason." Said Ren to him, he was confused.

"Unlock it? Is there such a way to do so?" He asked them, he might as well see if this world did something to him.

"First of all, stand up, close your eyes and concentrate." Said Pyrrha towards him. He did as she asked as she started to concentrate.

She struggled, she concentrated and she tried... But she felt nothing on the good hunter, not even a small spark.

"You..." She said while taking a step back, no matter how much aura she used to pull his, the wasn't anything.

"As you can see, I'm soulless." His tone indifferent to them. "But what I lack, I can adapt to it. Slowly, but surely, I'm changing with the passing of days." Comforted them as he felt slight changes on his body.

"Hey, where's that lightning thing you used on team RWBY?" Asked Nora wanting to play with it.

"I've stored it away, you won't be able to find it though." He joked at her since he hid it in his chest.

"Oooooh~! A challenge you say!" She replied with a grin, she then started to mess around in his room trying to find the hammer of electricity.

"Nora, don't trash David's room." Said Ren as she went inside his wardrobe and looked his desk.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it!?" She chirped as she looked around with an impressive speed.

"That's the first time Nora can't find something in more than 10 seconds." Commented Jaune on the situation.

"Ngh!" She expressed her frustration as she pushed David on the ground. "Tell me where it is or I'll break your legs!"

"You know, I'm quite... In trouble here. Ren, a little help?" He asked as Nora was on his chest giving playful punches on his face.

He didn't utter a word and lifted her from David's torso. The follower stood up, a little unbalanced before standing still.

"You don't look so good. You sure you're okay?" Asked Jaune once more.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Learning this worlds laws and nature can take its toll after awhile."

"Don't tell me that you've been studying during the nights! Have you had any sleep?"

"I'm fine with having no slumber for a few days, I just take a small rest for two to three hours before resuming what I left to be done."

"That's crazy! You know what? Today, you're going to sleep the rest of the day!" Said Nora towards him.

"Have you even been to Vale?" Asked Pyrrha that noticed he didn't left the school that much.

"You mean the town? No, never."

"Then how about this, you rest today and tomorrow we can show you the places around Vale?" She proposed to him, Nora seemed to like this idea.

"Yeah! We can visit all the bakers in town! All those sweets and cakes..."

"Control yourself, Nora." He said while disagreeing on her behavior. "And I think it would be a change for you to leave here once in a while. Maybe you can stock up on Dust as well."

"I'm very unfamiliar with Dust. I was thinking that maybe I could use it on my firearms." He said to them as he opened his weapon to reveal a quicksilver bullet on the chamber.

"Then we can help you out! I may not know much about Dust too, but they can sure help you out!" He gave confidence to the good hunter.

 _"Having some diversion may help me out bit."_ He thought as he agreed with their valid points.

"Very well, tomorrow we shall visit the town."

"Great! Just bring something that doesn't scare the people away." Jaune said as his attire crept him a little.

"I'll think about that one." He informed before they bid him goodbye and returned to their room.

 _"Dear Great One, do help me with this ordeal that I'll face tomorrow."_ He thought as he looked in his chest to find an attire suitable to their common wardrobe.


	11. A bump in their tracks

Beacon Academy - Front gates

The good hunter was waiting for team JNPR for their visit to vale. He took their advice and rested the entire day, now he feels much better than what he was yesterday.

He was currently leaning on the gates, as the students passed him to visit the town. A few recognized him and said their greetings to him.

"Heeey!" Yelled Jaune as they were walking towards him, he waved his hand to them from a far.

"We didn't take too long did we?" Asked Pyrrha towards him.

"You haven't, I've only arrived five minutes ago." He responded truthfully to them.

"I have to say, you don't look too bad in that outfit." Commented Jaune, as David was using his old foreign attire with the one strap backpack to carry his preferred weapon. Minus the hood and bandage.

"It was the closest thing I had that looked like your own attire."

"It suits you, at least people won't be afraid of seeing you."

Nora then took noticed of a shiny object on his belt.

"Ooooh~! What's this?"

"Oh that? That's my Blade of Mercy. A farewell gift of a friend of mine."

"We're going to town! You won't need a weapon there!" Jaune yelled at him.

"I'm used to carry a weapon with me, and you can never be too careful even in a town." He replied calmly to him, as his sense of danger was still active.

"Well, I don't see any reason anyone would attack innocents during the daylight."

"You'd be surprised, sir Jaune." The atmosphere was far from acceptable by both parties.

"Come on you two! Sweets and Cakes!" Said Nora as she grabbed both their hands in a hurry.

"I agree with miss Nora. We still have much to do in town." He replied with a faint smile to the energetic kid.

"She certainly knows when to change the subject." Said Pyrrha while looking at the three walking.

"She does more than changing the subject." Ren replied with a sigh. They soon caught up to them hearing Nora mumble sweets things like biscuits or strawberry cake.

"David you said before your weapon was called the Blade of Mercy, any reason why it was called that?" Asked Ren intrigued by the curved sword.

"My friend... Was a hunter too and this was her weapon against other hunters."

"Other hunters? You mean she was a murderer?" The members of the team grew a bit scared about David's friends.

"Hardly. She only targeted hunters that lost their way, those that were blood drunk." He replied as he looked at his weapon. "She used this weapon to free them. After all, she symbolized sky burials to those that need to rest after the hunt consumes them."

"So... She helped them, by killing them?" Asked Jaune still understanding.

"It was the only way. Once you lose sight of your pledge and succumb to your beast self, the only way of release is an honest death." He said with his tone a bit neutral, for a woman of age to continue that hefty task for so long with no more dreams... The good hunter could only admire for her work.

"What happened to her?"

"I... Don't know. She said she took blood, enough to save a woman of experience." That was a charade, he knew it. The pool of blood, the heavy breathing... Her farewell gift. She was saying him goodbye and thank you for everything David done to help her.

"Do you miss her?" A hard question to answer, maybe it wasn't hard but for the experienced hunter it was.

"She was my second mentor, gave me advice and protected me in the background while I explored Yharnam. To miss her is only the least I can say, I... yearn to meet her again. There is so much I wanted her to teach me and so much I wanted to learn about her, but that is a lost dream. A dream that could not come true."

His words held sorrow in them yet admiration. Team JNPR could see his sad smile and felt the emotions he was expression.

"I'm sorry to bring that up. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said with guilt over misjudging Eileen that way.

"It is fine, sir Ren. To one be truthful to the other, isn't that what friends should be with?"

"Seriously, could you stop with the sir? Just call us by our names." Said Jaune trying to deviate the sad mood.

"Very well, Jaune."

"There you go! Vale should be up ahead." He informed to them as the town was in sight.

* * *

City of Vale - Residential district

The party arrived at their destination, numerous houses were in every corner in the street. People were walking and minding their own business while some were talking with their acquaintances.

"Ren! There's a bakers shop right over there! Come on lets go!" She said excited while dragging him. He seemed annoyed.

"There goes two of us already." Said Jaune not surprised of the result.

"If I remember, a Dust's shop should be around here..." Said Pyrrha looking around the area, she needed to replenish her own Dust reserve.

"Hmm?" A bookstore picked the good hunters interest, he needed a few books and the ones on the library needed to always be delivered back.

"Why don't you two try to find the shop? I'll be inside that bookstore browsing." Informed David to them as he pointed the store.

"Man, you're really into books. We'll look for you when we find that Dust shop." Said Jaune as Pyrrha and him went to search it.

The sign on top of the bookstore was called 'Tukson's book trade'.

The good hunter entered the store, inside there were books pilled up everywhere. Someone was humming a strange tune that David never heard.

He arrived at the counter and tapped a small contraption that then rang once. The sound closely resembled the bell that the maiden's in Yharnam would ring when summoning blood beasts.

"Just a minute!" A males voice called out behind the doors of the counter, his silhouette showing that he was carrying something heavy.

A few seconds later a man with a large pile of books backtracked to the counter and then carefully put them down.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" He said with a warm smile to the good hunter.

The man wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"Hello, kind sir. Are you Tukson, the owner of this establishment?" He asked him politely to him.

Why, yes. Yes I am." He confirmed to him while crossing his arms. "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you had any books concerning the Faunus." Tukson looked at him for a split second, oddly. Before thinking a bit.

"Yes, I have a few books about it. Anything specific?"

"The history of them."

"The history of Faunus? You're probably the first person in my store to ask something like that." He said while walking towards a few bookshelves to the right. "I have no saying in the matter, but why are you interested in it?"

"I'm... Not around these parts. I've only known the Faunus for a month to say the least, but it doesn't take a lot for someone to see how deep the wounds are in them." Tukson seemed surprised by his words. "If I get even the slightest grasp, I might be able to understand them better and their hardships."

"Here it is. 'The struggle of the Faunus'. This book carries the roots of them and shows you what happened on the long run." Said Tukson as he handed the book to him.

The good hunter reached inside his bag to grab the currency to this world, before Tukson interrupted him.

"No need to pay, it's on the house."

"Are you sure, mister Tukson? I think I should at least pay for the book."

"You can pay me after this question." He said with a slightly serious expression. "What do you think of the Faunus? Give me your honest opinion."

"Hmm..." Hummed David as he thought about it. "The Faunus are like us human beings, although they possess certain abilities to aid them. From what I heard most people would say that they are animals and slaves to humans." Tukson's expression grew deeper to hearing this. "But I deny this fact."

"Huh?" He looked surprised to hearing this.

"The Faunus are just like us. We both eat, we both bond, we both fight together, we both strive for something greater, we both survive. We're equal in every way, those that say otherwise are deadly wrong. They aren't animals, they aren't evil, they're someone. Not an inferior existence."

Hearing the kind words of David, wouldn't stop Tukson's smile to grow twice the size since the good hunter entered the shop.

"What's your name?"

"David, sir."

"Well, David. You're always welcome to come by here at my shop. Maybe I can even teach you a few things about us Faunus." He said openly to him.

"Us? Wait you mean-" Suddenly the stores door opened cutting his sentence.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Jaune towards the two men.

"Will that be all, sir?" Asked Tukson in a professional manner, David looked at him for a moment before realizing what he's doing.

"Yes, thank you very much." He played the part as then he turned towards the two members of JNPR.

"Follow us, we found the store a few yards away." Said Pyrrha as the two left the store and waited for him.

"I'll see you next time then, mister Tukson." He waived his goodbye to the man, he mimicked him before they parted ways.

* * *

Dust store

As they arrived, with Nora and Ren surprisingly, the good hunter could only look around at the different types of Dust around the shop. Some were in a crystal form, while others were contained in a tube.

He's only read of the four basic Dust forms, but the different colors of each crystal were all different combinations of them. He could only be surprised at the many different powers each one of them had.

The shopkeeper, an man with age, looked at them and was about to approach them.

"We're just browsing! Our friend is kinda new to this stuff." Informed Jaune to him, the man nodded and continued to wait for more customers.

"David, do you know what the basic forms of Dust are?" Asked Pyrrha trying to teach him about them.

"I've read about them. They are fire, wind, water and earth if I recall." He said while putting his hand under his chin.

"Correct. These crystals here are color formed to let us know exactly what kind of Dust they are made." She pointed towards the row of crystals, each with a different property.

"So, wind is green, fire is red, earth is brown and water is blue. Gotcha!" Said Jaune getting the info.

"What do they do in combat?" David asked curious.

"Well, all of them really depend. But the main ones that people tend to use are Fire, Ice and Wind.

Wind is used for penetrating their defense, like shields. Fire are for explosions and Ice is to freeze. There are still many more kinds of Dust that are used for combat, and many different uses to them as well." She explained to him and Jaune as best as she could for them to understand.

"Interesting..." He commented while looking at the many display cases. "How do you use Dust in weaponry? Do you custom make a bullet out of the it or do you imbue it in the ammunition?"

"They have a large variety for different caliber rounds. In Beacon, you can find the schools weapon smith and ask him to make the kind of Dust ammunition you want for a fee and if you have the crystal for him to craft."

"What about Dust in its powder form? Is it possible for it to be used in the bullet?"

"With careful handling, it is possible for a weapon to use it. But you'd need an Aura to activate it." The good hunter could only curse his inability to have an Aura, but he came in terms with it before hand.

"I see. Thank you for explaining it to me, Pyrrha." He did a small bow to her, before looking outside the window to see that the sun was setting.

 _"Has it been that long for it to darken?"_ He thought to himself, he was sure another hour would be needed for it to start setting.

"I think it would be a good idea to start heading back."

"What? There's still so much we could do!" Nora whined as she wanted to do many more things.

"I think you should do what he proposed, at night things get a little mischievous." Agreed Ren to him. The other two also agreed and they were on their way back to Beacon.

* * *

On their way back, the walk was silent with the exception of Nora talking about her dream she had the other night.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A man with two girls behind him said to Jaune as he bumped him without noticing.

"Sorry, about that. I wasn't paying attention." He scratched the back of his head while apologizing.

The man was annoyed towards him, but then one of the girls whispered in his ear and gave him an idea.

"That's actually not a bad plan. Show them what happens when you bump people." He commanded the two girls as they went into a battle stance. David saw this and slowly took out his weapon from his belt.

"Hey, hey! I said I was sorry!" Said Jaune as he didn't brought his weapon nor did the others.

The two girls, armed with their weapons, charged at them. They were countered with the curved sword of the good hunter.

"Get to a safe distance! I'll hold them of." He told them as he was holding Melanie's leg and had Militia's claws pinned with his blade.

"You've heard the man! Lets get behind that building!" Said Nora while dragging her team away.

"You've got some guts, I like that." Said Melanie as she retracted her leg away from his grip.

"You won't lay a finger on these students. Or the bells toll shall ring for the three of you." He gave his only warning to them as he did a quick step behind him.

"Yeah, whatever. Just kick his ass." The man said uninterested of his warning.

"Don't say I warned you." David said before separating his blade into two, both daggers ready to strike once more.


	12. Uncovered weapon

Militia rushed ahead and was clashing with David while her sister was circling around them to attack the good hunter.

As soon as she found a spot she dashed, but her leg was caught once more by him as soon as he fused both daggers into one blade again. He then threw his weapon on the air while grasping with his other arm her leg, as he used his strength and momentum to throw Melanie towards her sister.

Militia rushed forward once more and ducked under her sibling, Melanie on the other hand maneuvered on the air and landed on her feet.

The good hunter caught his weapon and was countering the claws of Militia, though without him reacting in time Melanie was already behind her sister to cover for her.

David then used one of the many tricks the weapon held, which was to use the blade as the magnetic force of both daggers dispersed to release them. He was using one arm to stop the claws, and the other the bladed kicks.

He missed one attack and was attacked multiple times by the two of them, each swift movement creating a wound through his clothes. At one point, the keen hunter noticed a small gap, it was highly risky, but it was everything he had for now.

He dashed through the middle of them and cross slashed the both of them, he kicked Militia a few feet as he began swinging his daggers on Melanie. Each slash being faster and faster, to the point that his lunge attack was able to push her off.

Militia didn't let him breath though, as soon as he turned around she was already swinging her weapons at him. He was barely able to dodge the first attack, but the follow up caught him, neither them saw the small pool of his blood forming at their feet.

She made a small mistake though, as the keen hunters experienced with the hunt, he knew if he made her temporarily blind she would need a little time to get it back. He hopped his right dagger in the air as he did a small cut on his palm with his left dagger, with a twirl he smacked her face with his blood to her surprise.

She recoiled as she tried to clean her face, but the claws were making it hard so she resulted on her sleeves. Though David wasn't about to give her a chance and grabbed his airborne weapon and started to slash her, just like her sister had been.

 _"Her sister!"_ Thought the surprised hunter as he was able to roll under the bladed leg, landing in a crouched position.

"What's taking you two so long? He's just one guy!" The man was growing impatient for the two of them taking so long.

"He's good, Junior! That's why!" Yelled Melanie back to him as she cleaned her sisters face with a handkerchief.

 _"He even used his own blood to beat me."_ Thought Militia as she saw the stained cloth.

The two gave a look around at where they were fighting, the amount of bloodstains on the ground was enough to have their stomach turn.

"Do you two submit?" Asked the good hunter, grabbing a blood vial and injecting it into his bloodstream. Healing his inflicted wounds by the duo.

"You're good, gutsy. I like that, but the boss didn't like that kid, right Militia?" She replied with her stance ready to attack again, her sister nodding before entering her own stance.

"The two of you could've just moved along and this wouldn't had happen. Do not hate me for this." He said while standing up. He grabbed his pendant, the old hunters bone, and sacrificed two bullets inside his pocket for an emergency like this.

A small trail of dust was left behind as he started to walk towards them with his daggers ready to strike once more.

The two started to run towards him, Militia was the first to strike, but she only attacked the dust left behind. To her left, David was already swinging his blade at her, while her sister was too stunned at the speed.

He attacked twice before dashing away from her and attacking her sister, he repeated this over and over, neither the duo could match his reflexes. If they didn't had their auras to protect them, blood drops were raining in the air, just as it happened in Yharnam when he had to use them. As if he was dancing with the two girls at the same time.

Though his fatigue soon caught up, him going from two places at high speed while attacking would end like this.

They saw the opportunity and rushed at him, they were three feet away, just enough time for the good hunter to regain his breath and dash to the side.

Though he wasn't expecting them to predict this as Militia countered his blades while the other extended her leg towards his chin.

David let go of his daggers ducking below, he then punched Melanie in the gut before roundhouse kick Militia, pushing both away from him. Grabbing his weapons once more in the middle of the air, he looked at the duo.

Some kind of coating was fading away from them, both visually exhausted from the fight with the hunter. He read in one of the many books that when that happens, that means they don't have anymore aura to protect them.

"The fight is over." Announced David as he fused both daggers back together, returning it back to its curved sword form. "Leave the three of you, there is no need for anymore bloodsh-"

"Shut up!" Said the man as he took out his weapon and swung it at him, sending him flying towards a nearby house with a alleyway to the side.

"David!" Yelled Pyrrha as his weapon flew to their feet. "We need to help him!"

"We can't! We don't have our weapons with us!" Replied Jaune as the man came closer towards the hunter, he struggled to rise his head. Blood streaming down on his right eye from his head.

"I can use his weapon." Said Ren, picking up the hunters weapon.

The feeling, the glimmer, the strange aura of the blade didn't matched with his for some reason and it wouldn't transform no matter how Ren tried to copy David's movements.

"Never mind, it doesn't work with me." His words aggravated the team more than giving some kind of hope to save the good hunter.

David on the other hand tried to inject one more blood vial, but the blow messed with his hand movements.

"You gave a good show for the ladies, but all shows need to end." Said Junior as he positioned himself with his bat behind his back to smash his head.

 _"No, no, no, no! I can't die! This world! It'll perish if I fall!"_ David thought as he struggled to move, but his body wouldn't respond to his wishes. Junior was gathering momentum to end this sloppy display of a huntsman.

 _"I...! I...!"_ He repeated this in his head as he saw the fragmented moon on the sky. The memory of the moon presence came into his head, the pain of Gehrman, the hunt. The fate of Yharnam.

As the bat was gaining speed towards his head, David stopped it with the Beast Claw equipped in his right hand.

"What th-"

"I'm not letting it happen! Never again!" His voice took a sudden turn, as he pushed the bat away. He looked at his weapon, he remembered that he had it in his backpack the whole time.

 _"How did you get there? Was it my calling?"_ He thought as he was sure he wasn't able to equip it in the first place. _"These questions can wait... My prey is in front of me."_

"I don't know what that's suppose to be, but its gonna be garbage once I'm through with you." He said while transforming his bat into a rocket launcher.

David injected one blood vial to release of his wound on his head and started to run towards his target.

Junior started to fire one rocket that then dispersed into five missiles each blast from his firearm, each of them homing towards the keen hunter.

Each missile was dodge with dust to mask his presence as he dashed from the Dust embedded rockets. Explosion after explosion before the two met eye to eye from the space of two feet.

Junior changed his weapon back to its bat form, countering the Beast Claw and clashing with both their strengths.

Sparks danced between the two, even though David was getting the upper hand in their exchange. With the many mistakes of Junior's part, the fierce hunter stabbed the claw in his stomach, lifting the man before tossing him towards the alleyway.

From the pitch dark, Junior kept firing his weapon towards him. A few missiles impact zone affected him, with debris shooting towards David's body. A single rock hit his backpack, breaking his only Numbing Mist flask.

The hunter rushed towards the narrow breach, with the smoke from his backpack making visibility diminish greatly. Through the shadows, both parties were watching the two fight.

Inside the alleyway, there was a second way to travel as a shortcut through the two streets. A small lamp was high on the building, giving some illumination between the two ways.

The two were fighting hard against each other, David was tired and was missing a few attacks and receiving blows. The other was still perfectly fine, despite having half his aura to protect him.

Junior swung diagonally with his bat, the fearless hunter dodged it and countered the attack with his claw, but his enemy used his bat as a shield. Protecting him from the blow, but not the recoil from his strength.

David made a few extra attacks before dodging two swings, he needed to give a couple more hits on his prey to neutralize him, but he couldn't because he only had one weapon with him.

"!" He looked around as the mist finally overtook the space they were on, a thought came into his mind and he immediately took action.

Junior was ready to end the battle, he grew accustom to the hunters attack pattern and as soon as the first hit on his bat he would finish him off.

The hunter twirled as he let his weapon scrap over the metallic bat, Junior simply chuckled with a grin.

"See you in-!" His sentence was cut short as a second hit was confirmed on his stomach.

He looked at the silhouette of his foe, he was somewhat scared seeing two red eyes looking at him. The same eyes that Yang had when she punched him out of his place, though they simulated more like the eyes of a Grimm.

He tried to do a quick swing at him, it didn't work as the beast hunter swooped in and attacked him mercilessly with both his claws. The attacks were fast, strong and effective.

In a matter of seconds, the aura of Junior was depleted and the attack stopped. A large hand grabbed his throat as he rose in the air with his feet dangling.

"Let me make myself clear, Junior." His voice sounded a bit deeper, his tone a bit enraged, his red eyes narrowing down on the man.

"If I ever, and I mean ever, hear that one of my students are hurt at your account or by your presence. I'll hunt you down, and when I catch you, you'll wish I was as merciful as I am now. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened him to the core of his spine.

"Y-yes, sir!" He replied while nodding his head quickly.

David then threw him out of the alleyway to the girls that he fought before, though by doing this the mist that concealed his transformed arm was tunneled and team JNPR witnessed his transformation.

Both were shocked at seeing each other, they didn't spoke but their judging stares was enough for the hunter to know what they were thinking.

"David, wait!" Called Jaune and Pyrrha at the same time as they ran towards the fleeing hunter, once they turned the corner he was gone. A broken flask with a few drops of strange blue liquid by the side of the wall was the only thing that they found.

The hunter had fled the scene.


	13. Nightly scavenge

Friday, Beacon Academy

"Alright guys, we need to talk with headmaster Ozpin, Now!" Said Jaune to his team, he was apprehensive.

"What? Why?" Nora asked to him confused.

"Are you-! David's missing for a six days! Didn't you noticed!?" He yelled to her. Since that day, he's been missing. No matter how many times they knocked on his door or how many times they tried to contact him through his scroll, he didn't respond back.

"The others have been asking about him too. They're a little worried since he never skipped a class or even came late to them." Pyrrha said as she's been hearing all kinds of rumors about their friend.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted them through their open door. "What're you guys doing here, talking all loud?"

"It's about David." Replied Jaune while scratching his head, she then looked at Ren holding the Blade of Mercy.

"Is that a new weapon Ren!?" She said all excited, rushing over to him flailing her arms in an attempt to touch the weapon.

"This isn't mine, it's David's." He said while backing the excited teen at arms length.

"He's been missing a lot of classes lately. Is he sick?" Asked Yang with the rest of the team waiting for their leader to come out.

"Dunno. Last time we saw him he was in a alleyway with a cwah fuh an am." Nora's words at the end were blocked by Pyrrha's hand, she almost said something that wasn't meant to be told.

"What was that?" Asked Yang confused by the blurred words.

"Oh nothing! You know Nora with her fantasy stories!" Jaune said trying to defuse a bomb.

"Hmm..." Yang narrowed her eyes towards team JNPR, he was sweating buckets at her judging stare. Blake was also doing it the same thing, only more discretely.

"Come on you two! We're going to skip lunch if we don't hurry up!" Said Weiss to them, on cue Ruby's stomach growled of hunger from their practice battle.

"Right! Team RWBY! To the cafeteria!" She ordered as they charged towards their destination.

"So... Headmaster later?" Asked Jaune to his team, they nodded in agreement to their leader as they left to get their meals as well.

* * *

The day continued and not before long, classes were over. Many groaned as they stretched their limbs to release the stress in their muscles.

 **"Team JNPR, your being summoned to the headmasters office. Come by at once."** The speaker that held the voice of Glynda, warned the team. Many were staring at them with curiosity on what they've done to being called.

"What did you guys do?" Asked Yang with a playful grin on her face. The others were curious as well.

"I didn't do it! It was Jaune!" Accused Nora at the get go.

"Me!? You're the destructive one! You did it!"

"What are you two blaming each other about?" Asked Ruby confused.

"We have no idea." Both responded at the same time.

"Whatever it is, we needed to head there anyway." Said Pyrrha towards them.

"Why?" Yang asked trying to squeeze any info for her team.

"We're going to ask about David. He could've been talking with professor Ozpin." Ren answered her while walking with his team.

They walked all the way to the elevator that lead to the headmaster, they then entered the elevator as they squeezed in.

"I wonder why he called us. We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Asked Jaune to his team.

"For what I can remember, we didn't cause any trouble at all these last days." Pyrrha said recalling the events. Nothing interesting happened.

Soon the elevator reached its destination. Ozpin was sitting on his desk with his scroll opened, his arms crossed with his mug resting beside his device. Glynda was by his side with a calm expression.

"You called us, headmaster Ozpin?" Asked Jaune to him, being the lider means he has to be the first to talk.

"Good that all of you came, I just received information that mister David hasn't came into classes these last days. The students that we talked to said that he was accompanying all of you, care to explain what happened?"

"Nothing really happened, sir. Except maybe that at the end of the day we bumped into a guy, he got mad and ordered his bodyguards to attack us, David came to save us, a big fight happened and we saw something weird about him. After that he ran away." He explained as simple as he could to his superior.

"Something weird you say?" He asked as he was intrigued.

"Yeah! We saw his arm that looked like a claw! It was hairy too!" Nora jumped in their conversation while having a cheerful face.

"His arm looked like a claw? Miss Valkyrie, of all the things that I've heard, that has to be the most ridiculous one I've ever heard." Replied Glynda not believing her.

"It may look like she's saying nonsense professor Goodwitch, but it is true. His left arm seemed much different than what it was during his fight. After that he saw us he fled from the scene." Ren aided her, it was weird how he could chance his arm like that.

"You too, mister Ren?"

"..." Ozpin kept quiet as he was thinking on the subject. Although he knew almost nothing of David, his character wouldn't run away without any reason. The more he thought the more his theory of him hiding something from them was being solid.

"You said his left arm looked like a claw? Could you describe it?" Asked Ozpin, his first thought was about the Beast Claw that he initially refused to show.

"Yes, sir." Pyrrha responded as she had a better spot to look at the claw. "His han-"

Suddenly Ozpin's scroll began beeping, warning him about a voice message.

"Excuse me." He said before looking on the user that sent him. "It's from mister David."

The people around around him looked surprised of the sudden message from him. Ozpin then tapped on the play option.

The sound of wind whistling was heard, there was also the sound of leaves being rustled and the distinct sound of breathing.

 ** _"...By the cover of night from the gates of knowledge, walk down. Seek the path of light and follow it. Bring team JNPR and a witness with you..."_** The recording continued a little longer before ending.

"...That sounded really creepy." Jaune commented as a shiver ran down his spine. The way David talked and the background sounds made it sound like he was waiting for them.

"Not gonna lie, that was better than my ghost stories." Said Nora as she hugged Ren for support, on her trembling figure.

"By the cover of night..." Ozpin repeated his words as he stood up and looked at the sun. It was setting down on the horizon and the nightly sky was crawling slowly towards the sky.

"He's giving us clues on where he is. Maybe he can tell us why he hasn't came to school after all this time." Pyrrha said to them.

"I'll admit, this is rather odd of him to simply call for us." Glynda said while waving her riding crop around, her way of thinking things through.

"Glynda, we're going to meet with him." Ozpin said as he turned around to see his students. "Will you come with us, team JNPR?"

"Yes, sir!" The four responded to him. They waited an hour before night time arrived.

"So does anyone know what he meant by 'the gates of knowledge'?" Jaune asked as he was clueless.

"He meant the school's gates, mister Jaune. Be more perceptive next time." Glynda responded as she was walking beside Ozpin.

"...'From the gates of knowledge, walk down'..." Ozpin mumbled the words that David spoken as they walked down the steps. They were going rather slow to see anything that could be considered light

"Hey look at that!" Nora said while dashing towards a sparkling coin on the ground. "Shiny!"

"There's more over there." Ren pointed out as a small trail of them was left behind.

"It must be the 'path of light' that David mentioned." Pyrrha said as they agreed. They followed the path and they noticed that they were close by to the Emerald Forest.

They trail ended a little bit before the trees that lead to the forest, they looked around and found nothing.

"Did he made us go through a wild goose chase?" Jaune commented as they didn't found anything. Ozpin's scroll beeped once more, with another voice message from David.

"What's going to be this time..." Jaune asked while bracing himself for the recording.

The wind passed by once more, at the same time as in the recording. The leaves were rustling once more, but this time his breathing was silent.

 ** _"...Follow... The sound... Brace yourself!"_** His voice seemed quiet, before a growl took him as a whimper escaped from a dying being.

After the recording, a whimper echoed. Silence ruled before the sound of a bell was being rang in small intervals of ten seconds.

"If this was a horror movie, he would be the creepiest man and win an award out of it." Nora commented while shacking because of her shivers.

"For once, I agree with you." Jaune said while they followed the sound of the bell.

"What does he want with us anyway? Is it really that important to skip all those days of school because of this?" Glynda asked herself this question out loud. Through the month, the good hunter had attended all classes, took notes on the important subjects and even improved his fighting skills with everyone else. He was an exemplary student for her standards and a substitute professor with a sense of truthfulness.

"I have an idea on what it is." Ozpin spoke as they followed the sound. "It might be because of that time, remember?"

Her eyes widened to his response, she seemed to understand now what he wanted to do.

"So that's why he asked team JNPR to come too..." She was quickly fitting in the gaps.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of the bell was getting higher and higher until they saw a figure sitting on top of a rock while his left wrist flickered every ten seconds a small bell.

"David!" Pyrrha called out to him. The flickering stopped as he stood up and put the bell back in his backpack. His right hand still wielded the Beast Claw, though his left arm was in its normal state.

"You did well to follow my clues." He responded to them in a neutral tone, not even turning around to speak to them head on. "Team JNPR, what you saw back then on the alleyway, was something that wasn't meant for your eyes."

"'Wasn't meant for our eyes'? What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked to him a little crept out about their space. David was in the middle on a clearing with the trees creating a circle around them.

"David, what's wrong?" Asked Pyrrha concerned about him. This was the first time she and the others saw him in this state.

"I've thought long about this." He finally turned around to see them, his eyes bore the definition of serious. "This will only stay between us and nobody else. Understood?"

All of them nodded to this. Something was clearly personal for him and to show them meant that he trusted them to a certain point.

He held his weapon over his arm, slowly it transformed before with a flick with a terribly small shriek, his arm was now the image of limb of a beast


	14. Shocking transfer

As the clouds dispersed to let the moonlight of the shattered moon shine on the clearing, all of them were looking at David with a terrified look. All except for Ozpin that was surprised.

On the good hunters right arm where his weapon was being held, his hand was changed slightly thanks to the bracelet around his wrist. Nevertheless it changed as his nails grew into claws and the back side of his hand had fur, some even passed the protection.

The most noticeable parts were his eyes and left arm.

His irises glowed a tint of red while releasing a strange aura around his body.

His left hand was terribly disfigured. Only four fingers were displayed, all of which had nails turn into vicious claws. The bracelet on his arm prevented it for further changing his arm, though the effects still stood. Fur had grew in a wild fashion from the infected point and now dangled freely on the wind.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating right now, guys?" Asked Jaune trying to believe on what he's seeing. The other three didn't dare to reply while being infatuated with the form.

"This is no dream, Jaune. What you're seeing is real." Reassured David as he stood still in his place, not daring making any type of aggravating gestures.

"This is... Rather surprising, mister David. Don't you agree, professor Glynda?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the shocked look in Glynda's eyes.

"I... I-I..." She couldn't even speak while looking at the changed arm of the beast hunter. It was a sight she never was prepared for.

"If any of you wanted more convincing proof that I'm not from this world, then this is it." He said while letting both arms dangle freely to the sides.

Nora seemed to be containing something from blowing up inside of her as she was shacking.

"Is there something bothering you, miss Nora?" Asked David towards her, she looked at him for a bit before dashing at high speed towards him.

"THAT. IS. SO. COOL! How can you do that!? Look at that arm! This fur!" She pointed out as she felt it. "Is so soft!"

"I'm surprised you're coping with this better than them." The good hunter said as she was checking his new limb from up and down.

"Are you kidding me! This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She beamed as her excitement levels were through the roof.

The other three members slowly approached him, cautiously. When they were at arms reach they gave a closer look at the changed features.

"Wow... This is so weird." Jaune said as he was looking at the changed hand.

"You're free to touch it if you want, it is still my hand even if I changed it." He replied as he opened his palm and extended to them, they slowly reached it and started feeling it.

"It's so rough... And tough!" Pyrrha said as she was impressed with the hand.

"While my arm is transformed by the power of the Beast Claw, it can be used as another weapon. Like my Blade of Mercy. Speaking of which, who has it?" He asked to them.

"I do. Here, for some reason it didn't accept me." Ren said as he handed it over.

"There's a reason for it." He replied as a small growl escaped from the weapon as he transformed his hand back to normal. "Hunter weapons such as these have requirements that you need to meet in order to use them. Some require you to have a decent amount of strength, some prefer to master the arts of the weapons, others that involve of the use of blood and others that need a higher plain of thought. This one requires you of mastery of the weapon."

As he explained he separated the curved sword into two daggers. He showed him a few swings for him to understand it and showed him as well the magnet pulls of both weapons.

"Huh?" The keen hunter heard a very faint yelp, he wasn't the only one as both superiors were looking where the sound originated.

"Ruby Rose, would you mind showing yourselves?" Headmaster Ozpin asked as he already heard that sound from somewhere else.

"You were tailed?" Asked David with a very disappointed look on his face.

"It was Yang's idea!" Ruby exclaimed as the other two members pointed at her.

"Me!? I just said that they might find David and you said to follow them!" She dramatized with a fake pained look.

"Who was yelping? I heard it very faintly from here." Asked David, Blake, Weiss and Yang pointed to the embarrassed Ruby.

"It was me... I can't couldn't help myself at seeing your weapon!" She said as she was eyeing the blade.

"Are none of you affected by what you saw before?" He asked as his Beast Claw was on his back.

"Believe us, we were! Weiss almost passed out and Blake stood still like a statue looking at you!" Yang said with a grin.

"You were looking at me that intently, miss Blake?" He asked as the girl looked away a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have surprised you, this wasn't meant to any of you four."

"David can I touch your weapon? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Ruby pleaded the good hunter to do so.

"You sure are a fan of weapons, Ruby." He said while fusing both daggers back into one. "Do be careful now, this is one of a kind like my masters weapon."

"Thank you!" She said while grabbing the weapon and started to ask it many questions, he was somewhat intrigued by her behavior with weapons.

"I guess habits never change..." Yang said while releasing a sigh. "By the way, can you show us that weird arm of yours again? I want to feel it too!"

"Yang! Don't ask him that! He said it was very personal for him to show them!" Weiss yelled at the brawler.

"It is fine, miss Weiss. I understand her curiosity, but the four of you must promise me that you won't tell anyone what happens here." He said as his tone grew to a serious one.

"Don't worry! We won't tell a soul! Except maybe Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, but they already know so it's fine!" Her cheery attitude said it all.

"How reassuring." The good hunter said with a sarcastic tone to that. He then transformed his arm once more with a horrible shriek to accompany it.

"Can I touch it?" She asked him, he nodded as she started to feel the fur. "This is feels weird, but cool at the same time."

"How can you even do that? I never heard of any semblance or anything in particular that did this." Weiss said while having a closer look at the arm. Blake just kept staring at it like she was hypnotized.

"That's because of this weapon I currently wield. It stirs the inner beast inside of us hunters and people that under went a blood transfusion in hopes to heal our disease, you can also say it was our foolish desires." His tone seemed, aggravated.

"I... Don't follow."

"This weapon was once the claw of a beast, a hunter before me took it and brandished it as a weapon that could transform our free arm as a weapon. Though doing so has a price. Each time we successfully hit a foe our damage output is increased as our inner beast grows in power, but doing so has an opposite effect by making us weak to other attacks."

"So... It's kinda my semblance, but it has a drawback. Cool! Can I use it?"

"Absolutely not, miss Yang! I won't be foolish enough to handle such a dangerous weapon that could potentially harm others that are not experienced with it! Further more, you could become the exact thing I hunted back at Yharnam!"

"Speaking on your hometown, could you tell us how the 'beasts' looked like?" Ozpin stepped in wanting to know more about it.

"I have a few sketches on my notebook, but you're looking at how their arm would look like once the process would be finished."

"P-Process?" Glynda said recuperating from the shock.

"The more blood you administer, the more the process changes your body and mind. I've seen a man and a woman transform before my eyes, the man had very little blood inside of you, but it was enough for him to become disfigured and mindless despite his struggle. The woman grew five times her size, transforming into a white beast that accepted the form in a vicious way."

"I see... You must have suffered quite the trauma to endure such things." Ozpin said with a sympathetic look.

"What I've seen and been through is enough to make a mans madness seem nothing, but a fragment of his confused mind." He replied while not showing any emotion to what he said.

"So how did you survive this whole time? Where you here all the time?" Asked Jaune.

"I made a few trips into the near town in order to gather food, there's a river nearby to replenish my canteen and I've been reading my recent book. And no, Jaune. I've been moving from place to place in order to not fall victim of the nearby Grimm ambushes."

Just as he finished telling him, a strange piece of paper got caught on Blake's arm.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the odd blue lightning paper.

"That would be what I would teach the next time I was allowed to. What you're holding now is what we hunters call 'bolt paper', wonder if it came out of my backpack when I put the bell..."

"What does it do? Does it make you go zap?" Nora said with excitement on her tone.

"Well, not exactly. It coats your weapon with electricity, though with the my weapon it coats my arm as well." He said while taking the paper back and rubbing it on his weapon and arm. In less than two seconds it sparkled into life. "It will stay like so for the next sixty seconds. Don't worry, it'll only affect you if I attack you so."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Nora said rushing around the place before grabbing the arm. "This is so~ ticklish!"

"You never seize to surprise me, miss Nora. Most would just become preoccupied by the fact my arm is electrified or that it would possibly harm you if I didn't said so." He said with an amused look.

"Why are your eyes kinda... Red?" Jaune asked a little skeptical.

"That is because of my beast hood, it also is the reason for the strange aura around me. I already explained what about the inner beast, and I would wish to not repeat it again. It has the same effect as well, the more I damage something the more it changes."

"That is a very interesting concept, mister David. Are there more hunter tools in your possession?" The headmaster asked him.

"Yes, but all of them are hidden in a remote location. I do not wish for my fellow colleagues to mess with stuff that could potentially harm them in more than one ways."

In the forest several growling noises and red eyes were staring at the group with ill intent, all of them noticed this while taking glances at the surrounding Grimm.

"I think it is best to leave for tonight. We won't need to fight them if we leave the premises."

"A smart move, mister David. We won't need to use our energy in a few Grimm around us." Glynda agreed with him, as they made their way back at the academy.

"For your absence on the last six days, mister David. You're going to be doing all the assignments that you skipped." She continued while they were in the main hallway.

"I understand, miss Glynda. I'll have them finished by this weekend and turn them to their respective teacher." He responded with a small bow to her.

"On Sunday do come into my office, mister David. We still have much to discuss about your world."

"I will, headmaster Ozpin. Goodnight, everyone." He said while entering his room, the rest soon left back to their quarters.

* * *

? - Atlas Academy

"Are you sure about this? I've seen your prowess with your weapon and believe that you'll make a fine huntress here." James Ironwood asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I am sure headmaster Ironwood. I simply cannot cope with the rest of them, and wish to be transferred to Beacon Academy." A girl, with the same height as Yang's, spoke to him.

"Why there, if I may ask?"

"I... Have a feeling that that's where I can find a worthy partner. As if someone is beckoning me." She tried to explain to him as best as she could.

"I can't promise you anything, miss Naivy. But I'll contact the headmaster there to see if it is possible to do so."

"Thank you, headmaster Ironwood. I'll await your word, have a nice night." As Naivy left the room he looked at her papers.

"A student with her remarkable grades, leaving because she doesn't fit well with the others. She also doesn't have a partner or a team..." A thought then came into his mind.

 _"Doesn't Ozpin also have a student like that? He has his own team name, but he's the only member so far and has no partner... Maybe I'm overthinking things again."_ He thought as he started to contact the headmaster of Beacon.


	15. Mighty battle

**Holy crap, that's a lot of followers. That's basically my milestone right there, going over 100+ followers, thank you very much!**

* * *

Beacon Academy - Goodwitch's class

A month has passed since the events of David showing them the true face that his weapon contained. The first week, David had been doing extra curricular work after classes to catch up and being on pair of the current studies so far.

There were a few times where David needed to leave the class as of being summoned by headmaster Ozpin. He wanted to do a few tests on David, though the later warned him that anything that involved the use of blood was off limits.

They were simple tests, how long could the good hunter fight, how many hits he could take so that the percentage bar could be calibrated to match the aura levels of others and a few questions to determined David's current state of mind.

Few of the times did Ozpin questioned the keen hunter about Yharnam, he only answered two of the ten questions. One was about the goal of the healing church and the Great Ones. He answered them with very vague way to put things, as he himself didn't know the true goal of the church or why the Great ones ever came forth to humanity.

Every weekend, he would pay a visit to Tukson's shop and what he would learn from him was something that made him question the humanity of the humans of this world. How they took the rights of Faunus, how they endured the pain and how they tried the peaceful approach before. He was still reading the book that he gave him, but so far, everything Tukson said coincided with what the book offered in knowledge.

At this moment, David is attending Professor Goodwitch's class. Many of the students were sparing with each other, except for the keen hunter as he had not a partner to spar or anyone that volunteered to practice with him.

He did not mind not practicing as it would give him more time to read his book, or so he would think have he not seen been in her class long enough to know that the professor had a habit of listing two students to fight each other in order to see what their faults are and how to improve them. The good hunter knew it would only be for so long before she would call him to battle against someone.

In the meantime, he would just sit on a seat near the stadium calmly reading in peace. Giving every so often a glance to see what is happening around him, for a few students like to have small talk with him, despite him being the quiet one. Most noticeably of the teams are team RWBY and team JNPR, they like to talk with him in order to see their flaws and work on them, although most of the time he replies by saying 'The best way to find ones weakness is through trial and error, there are no shortcuts in that regard or in life.'

As he was reading the next page, he noticed a presence behind him with no ill intent. Slowly he turned around to see Blake taking a look at his book.

"Greetings, miss Belladonna. Is there something in your mind today?" He asked as she read a bit of his book before looking at him.

"Is that 'The struggle of the Faunus'? I didn't know you were interested in them." She said rather surprised at him.

"Is it because of my old profession of me hunting beasts?" He asked her in a stoic manner, she nodded to him. "I do not see them as such. What I see is a race that has been in pain, a race where they should be equal as the humans. Though, the recent actions of the White Fang are... Unpleasant to say the least." He said while had heard before of reports of the rebellious Faunus group White Fang.

After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, Humankind continued to discriminate the Faunus, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus.

Initially, they took the classical forms of nonviolent political protest with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way.

Then, approximately five years before the present day, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new leadership, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior.

She was surprised by the insight the hunter had of the animal race, though she deviated her sight when she heard the terrorist group.

"What chapter are you in?" She asked to try and take the conversation away from the current subject.

"Chapter 42: The initiation of rights. I'm guessing this is where the Faunus Rights Revolution started acting up, I commend the strength that the Faunus have in order to pass through all the struggles they had been. Wouldn't you agree, miss Belladonna?"

She nodded quite quickly, agreeing with his words. As he kept reading, he could tell that Blake was reading the same lines as him. From page to page, they kept reading, thought the good hunter slowed down his normal reading speed so that the girl could read it peacefully as him.

"Which part of the book, do you prefer miss Belladonna? To me, reading all the pages so far this one seems to be the one that has the most impact." He asked as he kept reading.

"I agree, this one marked the starting point of all Faunus coming together in order to get more rights. This is one of the moments that I think they could do it, but speaking in reality they didn't make it." That line made the keen hunter wonder, how did she said that in such a neutral way.

This made David look at her and he noticed the distant look in her eyes, he could only wonder why she felt like that. Was it a Faunus that she befriended? Was it something that she experienced before? Or was there some kind of secret she kept hidden to everyone?

Being respectable on the matter, he opted to not ask any questions on the subject. Though he needed to say something to her.

"Whenever you wish to talk to someone, I'll be most honored to hear your troubles, miss Belladonna." He said before returning to his reading.

This surprised her, as she didn't know how to respond to the hunter. She was sure she didn't displayed any emotion, yet he was able to tell something bothered her.

She soon left him alone, in order to practice her skills, though the words of the kind hunter stung deep in her head. She would take few glances at him, that class to notice that he would do the same to see how everyone would fair against someone or some Grimm.

After a rough 20 minutes, professor Goodwitch called everyone to the arena. Everyone, except for David, were waiting to know who would fight who since Glynda Goodwitch would do this in every class she held.

"For today, the candidates for today's class will be Cardin Winchester..." She made a slight pause to read the candidate opponent.

"Me? Then who's the guy that I'm beating up for today?" He said in a cocky manner, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And Hunter David." She announced to everybody. Everyone looked at the distracted hunter, as he kept reading his book.

"He's my opponent? Then he's going to be done in no time!" He said with confidence backing his ego up.

"Do not celebrate for long, mister Cardin." He said closing his book and storing it in his backpack. "Remember the very first class I held?" He said to remind him. "The primary lesson was, do not underestimate your opponent. Fail to do that and that'll be your downfall." He said while he walked towards the lockers to gather his weapon.

 _"Do not worry, I will not use my Beast Claw."_ He whispered as he passed professor Glynda, she let out a silent sigh of relief from the words of the hunter. She was concerned that he would reveal the monstrosity of the weapon.

Murmurs spread across the other classes via scroll, a few students that were from the other years were looking through the windows to see how the new addition of Beacon would do against the first year bully Cardin.

Cardin was waiting on the arena, waiting for David to appear.

* * *

Locker room - David

As the good hunter was grabbing his chosen weapons for the match, he called the messengers to bring forth the memory altar. He needed to change his current runes, for the ones he had been using were for trial and error purposes.

Each rune were different, even if they held the same symbol their strength differed by how visible the illustration showed. The faded the symbol the weaker it was, the more visible the stronger it was.

David had recovered every single rune that Yharnam possessed. Make it in the mazes or in the nightmare, he collected them all on his stay.

He put the following runes for his match, the Beast Rune so that if he was flung high in the air he would land with no repercussion on his legs. The Anti-clockwise Metamorphosis rune for the extra endurance. The Formless Oedon for the extra ammunition to carry and finally, the rune that Eileen granted him. The Hunter rune, the one she used to quickly recover her breath faster so that she could survive for another fight.

Once he had selected the runes, he etched them in his mind and let the words that the Great Ones once said to help mankind. Once done he signaled the helpers that he would not need it anymore.

He then looked at the weapons in his possession, they were well used on his hunt at the blood drunk town. He knew these two would be more than enough to take down someone as Cardin that relied on his armor and brute strength.

He began making his way towards the arena, where he could hear Cardin spouting nonsense and impatience.

* * *

Arena

"I think the coward ran away! Some substitute teacher he is." Cardin said as he shook his head with his left hand holding his mace.

"Hey! David isn't a coward, you big bully!" Said Ruby infuriated about Cardin bad mouthing one of her friends.

"Then where is he? It's been 10 minutes since he went to fetch his dumb scythe weapon, bet he ran to his room and is now hiding." He said, without backing out of his train of thought.

"Maybe he's deciding on how he's going to deal with you, ever thought on how to beat a guy with your head?" Pyrrha asked to him, making him frown at the spartan.

"Yeah! Or maybe he's going to use that lighting thing to pummel you!" Nora said wanting for David to break the bullies legs.

"Get real, if he really brought a new weapon then he wouldn't have enough time to become used to it." Said Russel pointing a valid point.

"But he said he came from a different land, that means that maybe he knows how to use other weapons." Velvet joined their little debate.

"And now comes the animals point, learn your place you-!" He was cut short as a knife passed by, cutting a little loosen end of his burnt orange hair.

"I will not tolerate you belittling miss Velvet, mister Cardin." He said walking with a silver long sword on his right hand, a strange pistol with a wheel attached to the side and a large sheath on his back that would be for the sword. "This is our match, is it not?" He said while stashing his throwing knifes on his belt.

The pressure that David was releasing with just his stare was enough to unnerve the entire class. His eyes were sharp, but didn't hold anger or grudge. His weapon standing ever so still on his hand. His firearm, ready to fire both bullets if needed.

"So you didn't chicken out, at least put up a challenge for me." He said with confidence dripping out of him.

The good hunter said nothing and kept focused on his prey. This slightly angered Cardin, for this meant disrespect to him.

"Huntsmen, prepare yourselves!" Glynda said as a timer that appeared at the screen started to count down from 10.

David simply looked at it counting down, while Cardin did slight exercise on his muscles to be ready to pound the hunter. The screen displayed percentage based on how much David had in terms of 'aura' consumption on his side, though there was something different on his bar. Instead of the regular green, yellow, orange and red bars, his was crimson red.

The lower the bar fell, the blacker the red would become. Once the bar reached 10% the color would take a sinister ebony color and a warning would say that the 'aura' conservation of David was too low and that the match would end there.

"Begin!" She announced as the timer counted 0.

"AAARGH!" Cardin yelled as he rushed towards the standing figure of David. The sharp hunter did not budge from his place, as he was examining the running threat in front of him.

Before Cardin could smash his mace, David did a quickstep to the side avoiding the, now, small crater with cracks, that his opponent did.

The bully then swung his mace twice with both hands at the hunter, but he did two back steps, avoiding any harm to fall to him.

Cardin then did a shoulder ram to David, which caught him off guard for a second before dodging three attacks that would've hurt him a lot.

"Get back here!" He said getting annoyed at the running figure in front of him. David did not let his words affect him, and continued to analyze his prey.

"What is David doing? Shouldn't he be kicking the living hell out of Cardin?" Asked Jaune to his team, to which Glynda took the part to respond to him.

"What he's doing is what any huntsman or huntress should do in battle, analyze. If we don't know what our opponent could potentially do, then we have the disadvantage while they can overpower us. Is that clear, mister Arc?" He simply nodded to her explanation as David kept evading each attack that Cardin threw at him.

When the bully missed another attack, David did two quick swipes at him with his weapon before backing off to see the damage he dealt to him. Cardin's percentage dropped only to 415 from 438.

 _"I see. So his armor absorbs that much damage."_ He thought to himself as he evaluated the amount of damage those two attacks did to his opponent.

"Is that how you're going to be? You really are a coward." Cardin said while looking at David with anger.

"I'm done seeing your strength and weaknesses, mister Cardin." The keen hunter said before getting a piece of paper and rubbing it on the sword. "Let the true match begin." He finished making the paper dissolve on his silver sword, making multiple blue sparks coat the blade.

Most of the students were dumbstruck at what the hunter made his weapon do, except for teams RWBY and JNPR where they already saw this before, but then they were very focused on the match.

Cardin was at a loss of words realizing that he's just been evaluated from just a few attacks. He gripped his mace with fury and rushed at the imposing opponent.

This time, David did not dodge and did a quick swipe on Cardin's torso with his weapon before doing a curved turn making the blade spin with momentum and strike at his opponents back.

Cardin didn't staggered from both hits and did a u-turn and slammed his mace at the silhouette of the dodging hunter. Though he used his semblance to create a shock wave with the impact, making David lose his balance for a second.

That second was enough for the bully to give a powerful swipe at him with his semblance increasing the attacks power, making David be pushed to the opposite side of the arena. But the hard part to watch was that David lost 8% of his percentage with that one attack.

As he rose up, he could see that Cardin was quickly gaining ground on him. He shot once, making the barrel of his gun spin as he quickly reloaded two more bullets. One bullet was reflected while the other hit his chest peace. Right now, Cardin's aura reserves were at 365 from him using his aura and taking the couple of hits from the hunter.

The hunter then threw two knives at the rushing figure, Cardin dodged the both of them by rolling to the side. This made David rush towards the bully to give as much damage as he could.

Cardin intercepted David and did two swipes with his mace, only to be dodged and stabbed on the gut before getting attacked to the side thanks to the hunters advantage on mobility.

He then slammed at the ground with his mace creating another explosive shock wave, this one was stronger though since he's now using the red dust stored in his weapon.

This surprised David as he took partial damage from the edge of the blast, the bully then gave another swipe at him. Since the hunters legs were still shacking, he could only duck and then with the momentum quickstep to the side, avoiding another slam from the mace.

Though, Cardin surprised the hunter once more as he shoulder bashed him, causing him to falter and be targeted for another swing. His 'aura' bar was depleted again to 16% this time.

David stood stronger even after taking the blow, it was a necessary part for him to make his plan work. As he sidestepped another attack, he attacked two more times to buy enough time for his next move.

"You're finished!" Cardin said as he was hammering down his mace downwards at the hunters head, before an explosion took place on his torso. "Gah!" He recoiled as the hunter took the opportunity that he created and started punishing his prey.

"What happened!? Why did Cardin suddenly exploded?" Asked Nora confused.

"When David stabbed Cardin on his gut, the tip of the sword had a device that he used against Team RWBY. From what I could tell, it was a timed explosive." Pyrrha explained as she continued to see the fight unfold. She was becoming more impressed with how David did his battles.

Two swipes from Cardin's mace hit nothing as the keen hunter took a step back and grabbed his pendant, asking for its powers once more while sacrificing two of his ammunition.

Now that he moved much faster, he increased the amount of times he was hitting his prey. The numbers on Cardin's side were decreasing rapidly, from 300 to 214, until his numbers read 50, the match would continue.

The entire class was completely focused on the match, Cardin was being overpowered by the hands of David. The other students outside were captivated at the ingenuity that the keen hunter was displaying in both battle tactics and self-preservation.

Just as David was about to give another hit with his conducted sword, Cardin was able to grab his arm and pounded his chest with his weapon. But the hunter wasn't out of harms reach, he was still bounded by Cardin's grip.

His opponent then kicked his sword away from him before punching him in the face. This staggered him, but now he was weaponless on his right hand and his sword was a few feet away from his back while Cardin was in front of him.

"What now, little fry?" He asked in a mocking tone as he charged his weapon once more and rushed at the harmless hunter.

"Look out!" Velvet cried in a worry tone towards the hunter, he on the other hand still displayed his ever so calm expression as he readied his gun.

As Cardin was swinging downwards, David shot from his weapon at point blank range at his opponent effectively parrying him with the perfect timing. The bully couldn't do anything while he was staggered backwards, this made David cease the opportunity and started with a direct punch to Cardin's face and then do a roundhouse kick at the teens strong torso.

Everyone thought that the hunter was mad if he was attacking Cardin bare handed.

The bully took this really offensively and started to rush at him, while the keen hunter waited for the right moment and then used his weapons sheath as a shield while the mace collided with it.

No one was expecting the sudden action as David slid backwards to his silver sword. He grabbed it and rushed forward towards the infuriated Cardin. As they were about to clash weapons, David jumped upwards using the explosion as a boost. He grabbed another piece of paper mid air and coated his weapon with a chain of burning flames.

"This is the part where you lose!" Cardin yelled as he readied himself for the decisive attack. The hunter then sheathed his weapon, everyone was confused before the flames grew around the scabbard. Everyone then realized that the sheathe was actually an extension of the long sword making it into a great sword.

"This is the end, Cardin!" David announced as he begun to spin forward with the momentum of gravity, making the sword and himself spin in a ball of fire with a quick descent.

As he crashed down, Cardin thought better and held his mace forward to block in a state of panic only to then be squashed from the combined forces that David was using. His mace was completely bent as it struck him with the full force of the great sword.

The board read that Cardin had no more points of aura on his bar while David still possessed 73% of his 'aura' bar.

"The match has been decided, Hunter David has won the match." Glynda announced while seeing that Cardin was passed out. "Team CRDL take your leader to the infirmary and come back to class immediately once done."

The team members did as Glynda ordered, but they were still on shock. Everyone was, at the display that the two huntsman did.

"You seemed a little sloppy, mister David." Glynda responded noticing that a few times he could've avoided Cardin's attacks with ease.

"It is because of my weapon, miss Goodwitch. It is hard to move when you carry something as heavy as a great sword." He replied as he put his sheathe back on his back and walked towards the locker room to change clothes and to keep his weapons there.

Once he arrived, headmaster Ozpin was there expecting him.

"You've shown them a good match, Hunter David." He said while showing the expression of impressed.

"I could've done better if I used my great sword before hand, I simply thought that my long sword was enough." He responded to him as he stashed his weapons. "What business do you want, headmaster Ozpin? Surely you wouldn't come to me just for a sparring match."

"Yes, well, as you know by now from the reports we've been given to you. A student from Atlas wishes to join Beacon."

"I have read the report yes, though I know not of her name or the reason she wants to join the academy."

"I only know her last name being Naivy, but she said to my friend at Atlas that something told her that she would find a suitable partner here as she cannot cope with her fellow students."

"Hmm... What does this all have to do with our subject?"

"Mister David, would you take her in your wing for now to see how things will be in the future?"

"You're asking me to make her apart of the team HUNTER?" He asked him, he nodded in return. "Very well, I'll make sure not to disappoint you. Headmaster Ozpin."

"Thank you, mister David. I'll send word to my friend right away." He said as he began typing at his scroll with decent speed.

 _"A new recruit to the team. Naivy... I wonder how you look like and how you fare in combat."_ David thought as he left the locker room before being surrounded by various students, including Teams RWBY, JNPR and surprisingly CFVY was there to congratulate him on a impressive battle.

* * *

Atlas Academy - ?

*Knock*Knock* "Headmaster Ironwood, you wanted to see me?" The girl asked as she opened his door.

"Yes, miss Naivy. Come in." He said as he had his scroll on his desk, a pile of documents were neatly folded beside him, all signed by him. She did as he asked and stood still in front of him.

"Do you recall about that transfer you asked about a month ago?" He asked as she nodded in reply. "I just received word from my friend at Beacon, there is a team that would take you under its care. Would you be interested to join it?"

"I would rather find my partner than being in a team, professor James Ironwood. If that is all you have for me, then I'm returning to my quarters." She said as she started to leave his office.

"This team only has one member." This made her stop on her tracks and looked around surprised. "My friend even recorded the sparring battle the leader had against a fellow student, would you like to see it?" He asked as he tapped on his scroll with the recording ready to show.

She slowly reached out to the device and started to play it. She was infatuated with how the leader was dealing with his opponent, how he used his arsenal to enhance his current abilities and to use the force of its enemy to aid him. It was if she was seeing the partner of her dreams through that video.

"Who is he?" She asked as she isn't taking her eyes away from the sword wielder with a strange attire.

"He's name is David. No last name, he told him at one session that his parents didn't care much about him or giving him a worthwhile name. Though he calls himself Hunter, for that was his old job." He said to her as she followed his movements. "So, i'll ask once more. Do you still wish to transfer, miss Naivy?"

It took a little while before she looked at him straight in the eye with a powerful military pose to him.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **More chapters will be flooding this story in the coming weeks!**

 **As always tell me what you think of the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated!**


	16. Dream ally

Beacon academy - Garden

It had been a busy couple of days for the good hunter. After his victory against Cardin, many students went to ask him what kind of weapons did he use or what kind of paper would coat his sword in flames or electricity.

The sudden attention was for a lack of better words, overwhelming. Too many questions, too many voices. He explained as best as he could while also to try to avoid them. Once the heat had toned he returned to the peaceful times that only the school could bring him.

Right this instant, David is resting slumped on a tree on the school garden with his weapon leaned on top of him. Many come here during the morning classes to have a small nap after the first class so that the second one would be easier to stay awake. Though many did the contrary and slept anyway.

He had picked this trait once when he was exploring the forbidden woods. He later regret it as he was savagely hunted down by the malformed hounds and blood driven people, it was one death he would surely remember during his stay on the dream.

It resurfaced back once he was asked by team RWBY and JNPR to join them. At first he shook his head for the teens lack of energy, though he had to consider that they were still growing, he let it slide.

He always walked with his Threaded Cane as it served both as a tool and an inconspicuous weapon, many thought it was funny for him to carry it and others thought he simply was imitating Headmaster Ozpin. His other weapons were too shortsighted and he had been reprehended for carrying firearms around him. This is the only one he could be seen and no one would think too much with a walking cane.

As he had his eyes closed for some shut eye, the teams would talk with themselves about classes, albeit very tired from their voices.

"What are we going to have next?" Ruby said tiredly from studying last night, her eyes opening so often trying to wake up.

"We're going to have history with professor Oobleck, then we're going to have with professor Port, a lunch break in between and then a class with professor Peach." Weiss replied while looking through their schedule. For the heiress waking up was easy, as long as the snore from Yang would be permanently numbed.

The said brawler was fast asleep with her back turned on her sister. Blake was reading one of her books again, though she would often give a quick glance at everyone, a habit she had when she was young.

"Hey Ren, can you make some pancakes for us? We're starving!" Nora said with her energetic self.

"We ate around an hour ago, we have to wait after professor Oobleck's class for lunch Nora." He replied while watching the birds fly from tree to tree..

"But I want to eat now! Those sweet, sweet pancakes with syrup on top..." Just thinking about them was making the hammer woman drool from the delicacy.

"At lunch, you can eat as much as you want. Just try not to take everyone's lunch." Pyrrha said as the spartan woman had her eyes set on Jaune's sleeping figure.

"...gh..." The awaken team members heard a low grunting sound.

"Did you guys heard that?" Ruby said being alarmed of the sudden sound. Both parties nodded to her and started to search for the mysterious sound, there wasn't much around them apart from a few other first and second year teams enjoying their morning with their classmates.

Until they saw the one who did it.

They looked at the shivering figure of David. His cane shacking from the strength he held it in his hand, his face strained, his eyes were hidden with his hat tilted forward. The clicking of the weapon signifying that there was something mechanical hidden on the misleading short staff.

The young reaper stood up and slowly with her partner and the rest. They approached him slowly as they kept hearing the grunts of pain from him, they all were thinking that he was suffering from a nightmare.

* * *

 _The young Hunter's dream - Yharnam, Grand Cathedral_

 _The hasty hunter ran as fast as he could towards the Grand Cathedral. The doll told him that an old hunter that once resided in the dream was there and was mortally wounded, he did not cared much before she said that the hunter had her 'feathers' scattered on the ground._

 _The moment he heard that, he ran towards the headstone that connected both realms and noticed that the name towards the place he fought against Vicar Amelia. He gritted his teeth as he needed to go through the long way to reach there._

 _As he ran, he dodged numerous attacks from his_ _pursuers, he had no time to lose and attacking them would only cost precious time. A few times he was grazed other times he would be struck by a fleeting bullet, but that didn't staggered the apprehensive hunter as he finally reached the steps._

 _On top of them, his heart sank. Before him was a pool of crimson blood, some dried along the edges some still fresh from the mortal open wound from his second mentor. He ran to her as he knelt down, she had lost too much blood, her breathing heavy and hitching each released breath._

 _"Oh, is that you again?" She asks through her wooden mask, sounding both surprised and relieved._

 _"I'm afraid I've made a bit of a blunder. I'm just going to have a short rest." A blunder is putting it lightly, as far as David could see it she wasn't looking good._

 _"Oh, don't worry, I've taken blood. Enough to save an old woman." For someone that took blood it doesn't look that had that much effect on her. As he continued to examine her, he noticed that her wound had clean cuts with a strange kind of blood that seemed to fizzle on his bandages._

 _"No more dreams for me. This is my last chance." This made David's hand twitch. She wasn't of the dream anymore, hence why he was_ _preoccupied about her._

 _"What a fool I am. I'll have to tread carefully." He kept quiet as he looked the blood trail, it seemed like she crawled herself out of the Cathedral._

 _"But that thing still lies in wait. Turn back. This is my score to settle." She said, but the young hunter ignored her, whatever beast had done this to her, he would put it down the most painful way he would know._

 _"My prey lies in wait this way. Turn back." Her voice was now long gone as he rose the steps. Each one quickly a stepping stone behind, each sound making David more apprehensive, each second making his anger grow._

 _He may have known Eileen in his short time here, but it was enough for him to respect her. The way she guided him, the way her words gave a comfortable approach, it was enough for him._

 _With the last step done, he was faced with another hunter. This one donned the same attire as his second mentor, except for one thing that made his blood freeze. He donned the Cainhurst's helmet, a piece of the vileblood's attire._

 _He possessed a weapon that the good hunter knew very well, for he was in its faction as well for the benefits. A hybrid between a katana and a sabre, a weapon that could imbued the users blood to the weapon making it stronger, at the cost of the owners health. The Chikage._

 _Its firearm was one that the keen hunter knew very well as he used it before hand, the wheellock mechanism pistol. The Repeating Pistol._

 _This hunter looked like it was Eileen's apprentice by the attire, this aggravated David further as someone that was her disciple as well, had tried to kill their mentor._

 _The angered hunter took two steps forward, cane at hand, Hunters Pistol on the other. His mentor's prey turned around and looked at him and sheathed its blade before revealing its blood coated edge._

 _One walked the path of a Hunter of oath, the other went astray and pillaged against the other Hunters._

 _The both grabbed a bone at the same time and asked for its power of the art of quickening. The carvings and illustrations around them seemed to watch as they grew closer step by step, before both went for a mad dash against the other._

 _As they both clashed again and again and again, sparks flew by as each one yearned for the blood of the other. Once their fatigue had reached, they took a step back._

 _The young hunter had opened his firearm and coated his metallic blood bullet with the bone ash of the deceased, furthering increasing the raw power of the weapon. His adversary flicked his blade releasing the blood around it and mimicked his movements on his own firearm._

 _They left dust behind them as they quick stepped forward, they clashed once more but the apprentice was stronger in their battle of wills. David had been a Hunter for so long and yet he could not reach the strength that his current prey had. It infuriated him how weak he was._

 _Once the edge of the blade touched his fingers, the keen hunter kicked the filthy traitor and gave him a quick slash below its forearm. He did not grunt with pain, as if the blade wasn't sharpened enough for him, though the blood that tainted the clean floor disagreed with him._

 _David went for another slash, only to be perfectly gun parried by the skillful bloody crow. It grew closer to him, wanting to stab and pierce his blade on the good hunters guts and make them spill the magnificent crimson blood, making both tainted blood mix together._

 _Though the crow missed its opportunity when the agile hunter rolled to the side, avoiding the attack by the sliver of his teeth. As he ducked and rolled under the continuous attacks of his opponent, he got lucky and perfectly timed his counter and plunged his blade through the apprentice's garb making it pass through the other side._

 _While the blade still stuck on the body, David swung with every bit of his strength he had and cut through the side of the Hunter. He thought that he did it, no other living thing besides the evolved beasts could survive something like that._

 _But he was wrong as the bloody crow rose and threw three knifes at his vital points. The shock was setting in as this hunter could still move from a devastating move as this one, it reminded him of Maria as she could take these skillful moves as well._

 _Both hunters looked at each other, they knew they would die if so much as a scratch had turned into slashed meat. They dashed once more, moments away to hit each other..._

* * *

Beacon Academy - Garden

"David? David!" Nora asked as she waved her hand over the troubled hunter. Everyone was trying to wake him up without any physical contact, before Ruby herself touched his shoulder.

"Hey David, are you oka-!" Ruby's question was cut short as the hunter lunged at her, his cane had risen aimed directly at her head with the intent of killing her. His eyes were wide open with his breathing rapidly leaving him.

"Ruby!" They cried out as they were rushing towards the pouncing hunter.

"Huh?" Only when David heard the voices did he come too. He slowly looked at his arm extended before laying his eyes on the stunned and tearful silver eyes of Ruby Rose.

None of them knew what he would do, but at this point it would be seen a threat by any move that David would do.

The frightened hunter then threw his weapon to the side before falling backwards, his eyes still cloaked by his feather withered cap.

"Ruby are you okay!?" Pyrrha asked as she helped the young girl up, shivering from the unfolded event.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Weiss berated to the hunter as he laid on the grass. Without the hat to obscure his eyes, they saw a single tear escape from his right eye.

"Why..?" He asked towards the sky, not receiving a single answer back to him. His eyes said crestfallen all over, as if he had lost his will for some reason.

"David?" Blake cut the ice as the saddened hunter scooped up his weapon and started to leave them alone. He had done something he promised himself to never do, he allowed himself to dream, recollecting his memories he held of the hunt.

"Huh? What just happened?" Asked Jaune as he woke up, seeing the retreating figure of the hunter leaving them.

"You might wanna have your ears open for this." Ren said towards the goofy knight, without them knowing that Yang saw what was going on. Her lilac eyes turned into a crimson tone, anger being sent towards David.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin's office

Ozpin looked through the installed cameras of his school, they were established to see any petty crimes or trouble around the school ground. He was surprised when he focused on Beacon academy garden, seeing the troubled hunter extend his cane near Ruby Rose's head ready to strike her.

For someone as level headed as David to simply pounce at his student like that was certainly out of his character. He would need to question him today before the transfer student arrives, he wouldn't want her to be hurt by someone that would do that to his students.

"Hm?" A message suddenly appeared on his scroll from Glynda. The subject was the ammunition that David had provided him to look into.

 _"Professor Ozpin, the lab run the exams so many times and they concluded, by their astonishment, that this bullet carries no dust. The strangest part was that its entirely based on mercury" _ This intrigued him, has he never knew this type of ammunition existed. He knew about standard ammunition with gunpowder, but a mercury bullet was a strange choice.

 _"Not only that, we found traces of blood present on the round. They think that it belongs to David, but we aren't sure. They're running a scan to see if it matches any of the students or residents of Vale."_ The word blood made the headmaster stop in his reading, he was warned by David numerous times to not look into his blood or to research it.

He returned his attention back to the hunter moving quickly back towards his chambers, he looked distraught by the event that partook on the garden. Classes were due in five minutes and yet his 'student' returned back into his room.

 _"I think its high time we had a decent conversation, mister David."_ Ozpin thought as he walked towards his elevator, he asked the keen hunter few questions about his past, all vaguely put. If he doesn't speak his mind now, then David will repeat his recent action at the other students and their safety would be compromised. It'll be keep happening until he finally snaps and the headmaster wouldn't like it if that would happen.

As professor Ozpin rode down the elevator, he thought of counter measures if the hunter would attack him at the very first glance. All were effective to a certain degree, from peaceful talking to neutralizing him with his weapon.

Soon he arrived on David's door, classes were already on course making the hunter skip his designated scholarship. He knocked at the door, but heard nothing from the other side.

"Mister David, I wish to speak with you." He called out, he heard movement but was quickly silenced once more. "Mister David?" He asked once more, not hearing anything again. Ozpin then used his scroll on the electronic lock and disengaging it, when he opened the door he was... yet again surprised.

David was sitting on his bed with his hands intertwined below his chin, his hat resting peacefully on the bed sheets, his staff no longer with him, his masters weapon leaned quietly on the beds end. His expression on his face was the same stoic one as before, though in his eyes the formation of tears were in progress.

As the headmaster entered the room he closed the door behind him, sitting in the opposite bed towards the crestfallen hunter.

"Mister David, would you like to explain why you lunged yourself at miss Rose?" He asked looking at the still figure before him. He did not move an inch, his eyes looking at the floor.

"I dreamed." It was the only thing he said towards his superior.

"What did you dreamed, David?"

"...I wish to not talk about it." He replied as he kept staring at the floor.

"Mister David, I've been patient towards your evading ways. It is high time you started to answer me honestly, it might even help you in some ways." He confronted him for the first time, though he did not show any emotion.

"You cannot help someone like me, headmaster Ozpin." His words were filled with sorrow, something Ozpin was well aware of. "To help me, you would've needed to stop my mentor from crawling and shooting at my opponent."

"You're mentor?" He asked intrigued towards the hunter. "Could you tell me nonetheless? It might help ease your mind."

The hunter looked at him with the same eyes, yet he nodded his head to the headmaster thinking that this was enough to appease his curiosity.

* * *

Beacon Academy - Professor Oobleck's class

The students were entering his class as always. Eyes filled with tiredness and laziness as they took their seat. Once everything settled down, he started calling everyone's name starting from the back row. Everything seemed normal, minus a few students that needed some 'help' waking up from him, until he saw the vacant seat of David's.

"Has anyone seen of mister David? It is completely strange on how our friend seems to be skipping a class that he enjoys to listen and learn from it." He asked while taking a sip from his coffee.

No one responded to him before Pyrrha's hand had rose.

"We don't know, professor Oobleck. After what happened on the garden, we didn't saw him." She said in a worried tone. It was strange on how the hunter attacked Ruby from his sleep.

"Maybe our 'friend' went back to his den. He doesn't go around the school at all, so maybe he's there." Yang replied while making the word 'friend' a little hostile.

"I see, I see. Well whatever quarrels you have with him can be put aside for now, would you please go call him miss Yang Xiao Long?"

"Why me?" She asked a little confused.

"You did so yourself that he was your friend, please hurry and go fetch him. The both of you wouldn't want to skip this class." He replied to her making her release of sight of frustration.

She did as she asked as she went to bring him back to class.

 _"Why do I have to bring him? The guy nearly hurt Ruby! Whatever he's doing, I'm going to make him pay for scaring her!"_ She thought to herself when she stopped at his door. She was about to bang at the door before she heard someone talking through the door.

"Mister David, would you like to explain why you lunged yourself at miss Rose?"

"I dreamed."

"What did you dreamed, David?"

"...I wish to not talk about it."

"Mister David, I've been patient towards your evading ways. It is high time you started to answer me honestly, it might even help you in some ways."

"You cannot help someone like me, headmaster Ozpin. To help me, you would've needed to stop my mentor from crawling and shooting at my opponent."

"You're mentor? Could you tell me nonetheless? It might help ease your mind."

She kept quiet as she heard everything.

* * *

 _David was just a foot away from his prey, but he lacked the same endurance, strength and skill against his opponent. He saw as the blade was an inch between his eyes before a gunshot rang through the grand cathedral._

 _Whatever miracle that bestowed on the tired hunter was taken and he was able to plunge his cane once more on his prey, using what little he had on him he separated the torso from his preys legs._

 _it had fallen with a mighty thud while his blood shot up from the standing limbs before falling lifelessly. Soon the body of his prey dissipated, gone without a trace as all other hunters did. He received the old blood, how the screams of its passed victims hurt him so before everything returned to normal with his pain eased._

 _He looked at where the gunshot originated and he was petrified. On the steps, clinging to her wound with one hand and her Hunter's Pistol with the other, Eileen was laid._

 _David ran towards her, trying to make sure the wound wasn't opened, but the trail of blood behind her was a sure sign that she had little time. He didn't want to believe it._

 _"Don't you ever listen to your elders? No matter, you did save my life." She asked with a silent chuckle behind her words. He quickly took of her mask for her to breathe better._

 _Her paled skin reflected on the moonlight, her face told the tale of an aged woman between her forties and fifties, something that no Hunter should achieve except for his master in the Hunter's Dream. Her hair now grey from the days long past and stress, yet traces remain that she was once a blond woman._

 _"I don't seem to be apt for this life anymore... My glory days were long ago now..." She said with a hint of sorrow, the kind hunter carried her towards a corner away from the sight of any beast that thought of wandering around this parts._

 _"Hmm, I know... Here, for you." She then handed David her badge, it took the appearance of a crow diving downwards with its wings fully open, the same badge that carried the cursed fate of hunting other Hunters. She also handed the rune she used in all of her occasions, saving her effectively._

 _"This too is hunters' work, but bears no honor. A burden you may choose to carry." Her words sipped in his mind, for it was his decision if he walked the path of hunting other Hunter's._

 _"The decision is yours alone. Ahh, my eyes grow heavy..." Her words becoming weaker, making David's grip on his cane stronger despite the look that he carries._

 _"Let me rest a while... ...I'll be fine, just wait..." She seemed to trail a bit, no doubt exhausted from everything and weak from the blood loss. The kindhearted hunter did not wanted to leave her side, he wanted to protect his mentor, but his duty as a hunter compelled him to leave her. He struggled for a long while with his back turned on her._

 _Before he left he knelt down on her, putting her mask beside her at the same time, and opened her hand and gripped firmly as he gave her his precious reminder, a silver pendant with markings that reflected the moon._

 _"What is all this..?" She asked surprised by the action. Though he said naught in words, his eyes said everything to her. 'Live and keep this safe until I return'. He then left her alone, as his oath made him do._

 _But as he returned to the place he last saw her, she wasn't there anymore. He blinked a few times before he bowed down, showing respect to the feathers that were left behind of her. He admired her, he respected her... Now he was alone in the waking world once more, as he once started._

* * *

Beacon Academy - David's room

As the hunter told everything about his memory, he hung his head. It was a foolish thing for him to dream and an even foolish thing to hope that she would survive.

The headmaster stood quiet as he heard everything, he was emerged in the story that David told him. How sad it truly was the fate his once admired mentor, and yet he stood here, alive looking into the past.

"Tell me, do you feel alone?" The sudden question made him snap his head up at hearing this.

"I... do." He said truthfully to the man before him. "Being from another realm, I miss a few faces. Though, my mind is already forgetting them. I remember only fragments of how miss Eileen's face once was or..." He seemed strained at the last part, like if he didn't want to forget something. "But here... This peacefulness, the kindness. This world is... A nice change in scenario. Though I've only saw half its face."

"Half its face?" This made Headmaster Ozpin's eyes widen for a second.

"Not everything is colorful, mister Ozpin. For behind the most innocent smile, there is a wicked one behind it." He said as his expression turned serious for a bit, before returning back to normal.

"Do you regret attacking miss Rose?" He asked him, the hunters eyes fell down once more.

"I do. If only I didn't allowed myself to dream, none of this would've happen." He was ashamed for himself.

"You kept calling your nightmare a dream. Why so?" He asked him curious.

"Nightmares are the culmination of our fears. What I dream is no nightmare. I dream the moments that are heartbreaking, the moments I carry anger against a beast, the moments when something softness my heart, the moments that I considered on what my point with that person be... and the last moment I saw everything go black." The last part seemed out of place for the headmaster, his words had sorrow on them, like he was sorry for someone that was close to him.

Silence rained the room once more. His words carried weight, with each word from the hunter. He sincerely did not want to attack Ruby Rose, it was in his dream when he was attacking that degenerative bastard that mortally wounded his mentor.

"I think you should go apologize to miss Ruby, David. We wouldn't want for the both of you to avoid each other and affect the others studies." He said to him, with a careful tone to it.

"I know, its just... Now isn't the time for me to talk with her. I need an hour at most to recuperate from my aggression towards her, to sort out these feelings that had been stirred in my mind." He said as he massaged his head. "She was quite important to me, almost like a mother so to speak, to relive that moment... It affects even the twisted of minds."

"I see. Take your time, nobody is rushing you." Ozpin said before heading towards the door, he could wait for his answers later. With the hunter's state of mind, questions such as the ammunition he carries can wait.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Before he could open the door, David called for him once more. "Thank you. It helped speaking my thoughts out, even if it was for a little."

The headmaster nodded before exiting his room. Once out, he saw the walking figure of Yang, heading back to her classes.

 _"I wonder if she wanted to bring mister David back with her."_ Ozpin thought before heading back to his office.

* * *

As time progressed forward, the end of the second third of the classes had passed. The students from various years left their seats and were now walking calmly to the outside to get fresh air.

Yang had expertly crafted a lie saying the David wasn't feeling well, but he would come back on professor Port's class. Everyone believed her, despite professor Oobleck saying 'how disappointing, he would enjoy today's class'.

As team RWBY and JNPR left the classroom, they saw the good hunter waiting for them, no cane or weapon with him this time. Looking at him made Ruby look to the side from a bit of fear that was stirred on her.

He approached them slowly, despite Weiss still berating towards him.

"Miss Rose." He started while bowing down. "I am truly sorry for me lunging at you. You caught me... In a very delicate situation while I was sleeping. It was not my intent to hurt you or anything." He said while looking down out of shame to her.

"If you're really sorry, why don't you prove it to her?" Weiss said with an icy tone to him, he did not mind the way she spoke as he deserved it.

"Tell me what I should do, if it helps to prove that I truly regret my action?" He asked towards the heiress, she and the others asked themselves before coming to a conclusion.

"We want the truth. Answer us 5 questions without dodging our questions." She voiced out the conditions to him.

"Very well. I will answer them accordingly." He responded before standing up.

"Question one. If any of us were in any kind of danger, would you appear and take the hit from us?" Jaune asked towards the regretful hunter.

"In a heartbeat, mister Jaune. I would do so to every single student around the academy."

"How many weapons do you even have?" Nora asked him, this triggered the young reapers interest.

"I don't remember how many I carry, but if you wish for a concrete number I would say 24 weapons and around 9 firearms. All in which I can use in excel condition." He received a look of amazement from the 8 students, some listening in were also impressed by the versatility of the hunter.

"If you wanted to change your past, would you do it?" Pyrrha asked towards him. It took him awhile before responding.

"At times yes, but to change the past means changing the outcome of the future. For better or for worse, I would prefer prefer not changing it, or I would miss the opportunities that were presented to me as of now." He received a nod from them as seeing his point.

"Do you miss your world?" Blake went straight to the point with this one.

"...Very few times. I... I would like to forget such a world even existed. But it was the one in which I originated, and I had accepted it through time. If I wanted to go back to it, my answer would be no." The last one to ask was no other than Yang herself. Her eyes flickered with crimson for a second before returning back to her lilac ones.

"I don't have much as a question, but more of a favor. Promise to us that you'll never do that again. You do that, and I can forgive you." She said with her eyes closed.

Before so much as ten seconds passed, she felt her hand being hold by him. When she opened her eyes, she saw him giving the biggest bow anyone would of done. His right knee on the ground while his eyes were shut downwards. His left hand holding gently the delicate hand of Yang's.

"I promise, until the day that I die, miss Yang." He promised, in the deepest way of saying a thank you to her. A few were taken back by the display of honesty from the hunter.

"Uhm... Yeah, just stand up." She said a little embarrassed by him. He did as he was told, and nodded to her.

"I am truly sorry, miss Ruby. I truly am. I shouldn't have dreamed on the garden, it is a mistake I will never do again." He told her once more.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Everything's fine! Just be careful next time you bring a weapon with you." She said a bit apprehensive with him.

"I will not be armed anymore as of today, you can safely breathe from that." He confessed, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"Well now that everything's settled, how about we talk about the transfer student from Atlas? I heard it was a girl." Jaune said trying to take the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah I heard about her, they say she has a exceptional skill with dual blades like Ren!" Nora said while pointing to her partner.

"Why do you think she would come here even? She must have a partner in order to attend the school right?" Ren asked before looking towards the hunter. "Not counting on you David."

"I bear no ill intent, Ren." He complied with a hand gesture to him saying 'It's alright'. "If I recall, she thinks she can find a worthy partner for herself here." They all looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Alright, David my friend, why don't you say to ol' Jaune what you know about her?" He asked him in a very friendly suave tone to him.

"I'm sorry, but I was asked to not say any word about our transfer friend. The only thing I can tell you is that she is coming today, during one of the morning classes." He then looked at the giant clock and saw that it was 10:45 AM. "Speaking of classes, now would be a good time to start heading towards professor Port's classroom."

"What? But there's five minutes left before it starts." Yang disagree from the idea of heading to class soon.

"For once, I agree with David. We can then spare time and energy if we go now." She said while approving his proposition. She looked at him and received a nod from him thanking her.

"Then why don't you two head on ahead? We'll catch up later." Ruby said thinking that it was a great way make the two bond for once.

"If you wouldn't mind, miss Weiss." He asked her before she agreed and walked beside him.

The trip towards the class was somewhat silent, Weiss only mumbled under her breath to some jokers that were fooling around the camp. David saw it too, but let them be for they were only still children.

They were close on reaching the classroom before the heiress stopped on her tracks. The good hunter turned around to see her looking downwards.

"Is something the matter, miss Weiss?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I know we already put asked five questions, but could you answer me one more?" She asked being serious to him, he nodded to her before she took a deep breath to herself. "We haven't talked much, and know almost nothing about each other. But can you tell me what you think about me?" The question honestly shook David.

"I'm... sorry. That surprised me a bit, miss Weiss. You're asking who you think I see before me?" He asked once to make sure he heard her right. She nodded her head to him before he thought about it for a bit.

"From my research of this world could tell me so far, you are the heiress of the Schnee Dust company, the largest company that supplies Dust to all four kingdoms. While also being the target of the White Fang for years."

"I didn't ask who I was, I asked-!" Before she finished, he put a finger on top of her soft lips to shush her.

"Let me finish please." He asked before taking recoiling his hand back. "What I see in front of me is a girl that is both skillful and graceful. A girl that wants to become a huntress out of her will. A girl..." He looked at her figure from head to toe before nodding. "That wants to be herself, not what others want her to be."

"How..." She asked with widened eyes.

"I've seen a few occasions where your skills were present, where your will was tested and how you put your pony tail to the side. It is enough to get a good look at the warrior before me." He said before opening the double doors to see professor Port putting his paperwork on order. "And also, you have this wind around you that says everything I need to know. When the time comes to battle together, I hope you'll fight by my side as I will do with you."

As the hunter went for his seat, Weiss was at a loss of words so to say. For the first time, she heard the words she wanted to hear. She let out a small smile for the kind words that David said before sitting down on her own seat, waiting for her teammates.

* * *

Soon the clocked dinged signaling that classes were about to start, everyone walked in and took their seats, even both teams RWBY and JNPR entered on time today. As professor Port was done calling everyone's name, he changed his stance slightly to that of a military with his legs lightly spread.

David thought of it odd as he was writing down a few pointers that he'd missed on the last class of Oobleck's.

"Now everyone, we have a new student that just transferred from Atlas. I'll believe that everyone will give her the respect and space she deserves as of today." He said as he looked to the side, giving a signal to the figure hiding on the side.

As she walked towards beside the professor, the good hunter was finishing writing the last few sentences of the history between Faunus that was taught today.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself to your new classmates." He said making David looking up and his widened eyes showed his shock.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Eileen Naivy. It is a pleasure meeting you all." The girl standing beside the professor said while making a military salute to everyone. The sound of a pencil falling was heard and everyone looked at the culprit that made so, the shocked hunter.

* * *

 **Well that is it for today! Took me around two and a half days to make this part, but I believe it was worth it. Were you all really excepting someone else?**

 **Anyway as always, leave your thoughts on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	17. Small answers

This story has been proof read by TheBurningWorld. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The students didn't bother looking at the clumsiness of David's action, instead analyzing their new addition and exchanging multiple murmurs silently with others.

She was wearing the Atlas academy uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt with a gray pocket-vest jacket on top. These are accompanied by a pair of white dress gloves and a dark-gray tie, as well as gray leggings and knee-high black boots.

"How is this possible!?" The young hunter mentally screamed as his body trembled, ever so slightly. None noticed his alarmed expression, except for the cunning eye sight of Blake and Velvet. Yang also saw this, as she overheard his mentors demise behind the bedroom door, she masked her worry with a cheeky smile to the exchanged student.

"Now miss Naivy! Why don't you tell us something about yourself before we can start our class?" Professor Port asked towards the blonde woman, she nodded her head to him before facing the audience.

"As I said before, my name is Eileen Naivy. Former Atlas student and, as you know, currently a Beacon student. I'm exceptionally trained with my weapons and can easily carry out orders by the book." She said as her form didn't waver during her presentation. "I'm currently without a partner, but I know I'll be able to find one in this school." Naivy then looked at David's general direction.

He looked to the side, avoiding her stare. He was distraught, no one could see his expression as he pulled his mask up concealing anything that might give away his calm nature.

"There has to be an explanation... There just has to be one!" What people fear is the unknown, and the terrified hunter did not know how it was possible for a resident of Yharnam to be here, especially being reverted back to their prestige age of culmination.

"Now," Port started with a small cough before continuing. "Why don't you sit beside miss Rose to start our class? The girl on the second row to the right." He pointed out as she nodded and took her seat next to the scythe wielder.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby said with a cheery smile.

"The feeling is mutual." She replied before taking a block of notes and readied herself for the upcoming lesson.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I will tell you all about the magnificent tale of me slaying a flock of Griffon by myself while my team was at a disadvantage against them! It all happened around fifteen years ago..."

As the professor told his tale, Velvet, who was sitting next to David, noticed how his hands would shake from time to time. A good ten minutes passed, the hunter kept doing this and it worried her even more.

"Psst. David, are you alright?" She asked in a hushed voice, him flinching as she addressed him.

"Y-yes. I am fine..." He stuttered lowly despite his voice faltering him. "J-just one question. T-that girl, is she real?"

In truth, he was agitated quite severely. A couple of seats away from him was his once mentor, reborn in this world, living a new life where the plague hasn't affected the population and the earth.

"Um... She looks real." She answered back, but her words didn't register as he tuned her out.

His right leg would bounce impatiently for two minutes every so often, his breathing was slightly accelerated, and sweat would sometimes drip from the sides of his face. He needed to know why Eileen was here, how she came here, how she became young again, if she had any memories about the hunt.

His patience was running out and the tale of professor Port's Griffon onslaught was distant in his mind. He could feel her stare at him, even if it was a slight glance, he could feel it.

He put his book forward, to conceal his action. With a snap of the fingers, he summoned the messengers.

The sound made the professor stop of a brief second to scout the students before returning to his deadly take on severing two Grimm with one slash while using his other arm to make the other bow to him.

The little ones looked at him, they held a bit of fear by how intently David was looking at them.

"Explain." He said in a low manner, but it that word held hostility while his eyesight glanced at the new student. It was the first time in many months that the young hunter spoke to them in such a manner, at it shook them.

They retreated in their pocket dimension before reappearing with a scroll.

"Young hunter, we may know the answer as to why a former resident of the dream is currently in this realm. Please come find us back at your abode before anything else, for here the citizens will think odd as why you're acting differently." The message was received, before he put the scroll down. He would have to hold his anxiety a bit longer before he would get his answer.

He nodded to them before they disappeared without a trace. It did not feel well to him, as each agonizing moment in the class increased his agitation.

"And that is when they dubbed me, 'The Griffin'! It's a long forgotten nickname of mine, but I still have that picture with us together of us standing triumphant on our victory!" He finished as the bell rang. "That is all for today! I hope everyone gleaned some insight from this tale of mine, and keep thinking forward!"

As everyone was standing up, David ran towards the doors and started to sprint to his room. He'd been on edge since the start of the class, and now he simply wanted to know his question answered.

"David, wait!" Ruby called out to his fleeing form. He faintly heard her, making him stop for a brief second to look at her direction. Naivy was looking towards him while Ruby and Jaune jogged towards him.

He didn't want to stay any longer there, because he could feel it. With so many questions he was starting to feel the insanity growing in him, soon he would become frenzied and to avoid any harm on them he started to run back towards his room gripping his head.

It was a futile action, but it kept him stable enough for him to reach his room.

Frenzy is known to be aggressive insanity, if a human or animal is forced to process incomprehensible information, such as words of the Great Ones or the eldritch truth, they'll enter in a violent stance in which anything that they see is an enemy from the pain in their head, even themselves. It can also be a coping mechanism humans and hunters use to process unwanted, and even denied, information.

That such as a hunter could mistake a fellow one to be a beast. The other way for one to get frenzied can be the use of weapons, or the simply disbelief on how a dead comrade is alive without an explanation. In this case, the young hunter is thinking so much on the subject that his thoughts are slowly turning into frenzy.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune

They were surprised that David was running away from them, like he was struggling against something.

"Is it me, or is David acting really weird today?" Jaune asked the young reaper as they followed the retreating figure.

"Something's up. We gotta check on him." She answered back with her and Jaune's team talking with the new student, effectively blocking her path towards the fleeing hunter.

"Do you think it has something to do with the new girl? He never ran away from classes before. Heck, he always talks with the teachers and thanks them for their classes!" He speculated to his friend.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure!" She replied back as they turned the corner and saw him turn the next one without faltering his speed.

As they proceeded through the chase, they saw him bump many walls. his grunts of pain could be heard with the impacts. They tried to call to him, but he simply didn't listen to their voices.

"Ruby, use your semblance and get him!" Jaune said, akin to an order, as Ruby then left a trail of rose petals gaining ground faster than the finest of athletes.

She tackled him with the force of her acceleration making David's feet slide on the ground while trying to balance himself, she on the other hand failed to grab his torso.

She skidded to a halt once she bumped a nearby wall and looked at the young hunters expression. He was struggling, he could barely keep a straight face as he jogged towards his room that was so close.

"David, wait! Ruby are you okay?" Jaune asked as he knelt on the ground to get her up.

"Yeah, just went a bit too quick there..." She said with her eyes spinning, dizzy due to the side effect that her semblance has.

They saw the pained hunter enter his room in a frantic manner before locking it from the inside.

They slowly approached his door before knocking it.

"David, we know you're there! Open up!" Ruby started trying to bang the door, but her petite form could only muster just knocks.

From the other side, they could hear him rummaging in his room, he was muttering something under his breath before everything went quiet. Jaune knocked at the door again, but the response was the same as Ruby's.

"Come on, man! Open the door, we can help you out!" He tried to convince David to open once more, until the two of them heard him talking behind the door.

"Mister Jaune, Miss Ruby. I ask you two to leave me for now, there are questions I need to answer for myself. I'll meet with you back at the cafeteria, if you may." His attitude changed, instead of the panicked voice that they expected from his actions, his was back to the calm one he always donned.

"Uh... That completely changed. You sure you don't need someone to talk about it?" Ruby asked him once more.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am fine. Go and meet with your teams, I assure you that they are most likely concerned about the both of you." He reassured them before the other side became silent once more.

"...Well if he wants to be alone, then lets leave him. I mean, I get him wanting to be alone so lets just go Ruby. He did said that he'll look for us at the cafeteria." Jaune said walking back to get some much needed lunch.

"But Jaune! We can't leave him like that! You saw how he looked didn't you?" Ruby countered towards the knight, he simply shook his head to her.

"Sometimes people need some time for themselves. Maybe David just needs some space." He replied back before signaling her to tag along with him.

She reluctantly followed him, despite wanting to know what was wrong with the young hunter.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR - Eileen

She saw the fleeing form of her supposed leader, this stroked odd to her as she saw him being completely fine both in the video and before looking at her. She also glanced at him from time to time to see his expression, though she was disappointed on how much he was distracted.

She had heard that he was a diligent student, despite having a few setbacks, but in today's class he seemed too distracted to even take note of the teachers tale.

As she was beginning to high tail him, some students blocked her way while two others went after him.

"Hello~! The name's Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang!" The blond girl introduced herself to her with a cheeky grin and an extended arm.

"Eileen Naivy, pleasure meeting you." Naivy shook her hand as she introduced herself again to her. Yang's partner was a few ways away, not looking at the new student as the black blur walked away from the scene.

Noticing the stare of the exchanged student, the white haired girl started to make conversation with her.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy! My name is Weiss Schnee, ignore Blake, she doesn't like to meet new people." She introduced herself towards Naivy.

"The heiress of the Schnee company? You're far away from your home." She replied with some restrain. "I would say that I'm charmed to meet you, but I would be lying."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said with indignation towards the new student. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You should know, since you're the daughter of that accursed man." She replied coldly to her, making the atmosphere slightly heavy.

"I can tell that the two of you won't get along.." Yang said while putting between the two. "So how about we go to the cafeteria and get some much needed lunch? I'm starving!"

"I would, but I need to speak to Hunter David." She said starting to walk towards she saw the fleeing hunter.

"Do you even know where his room is?" Pyrrha joined their conversation, making the Naivy stop on her tracks.

"I... Do not." She replied looking a little downcast, before noticing the four time champion. "You're the four time Mistral Champion! It is an honor to speak with you." She said with a small bow.

"Wow, for a girl like us, you sure talk formally! Lighten up a little!" Nora said while she and Ren joined the group as well.

"I'm not allowed to talk freely, such are the rules of Atlas Academy." She responded to them while still donning her academy clothes.

"Well, you aren't there! So you can talk however you want!" Replied Yang to her.

"It's not that simple Yang, Naivy needs time to adapt to this new school." Pyrrha replied to the brawler. "Now, you said you were looking for a worthy partner before. Could you tell us why?"

"Well, in Atlas-"

"Hold that thought! You can tell us while we're eating lunch!" Nora said in a hurry while her stomach betrayed her with a low growl.

"But I need to-"

"No time! Need food!" She said in a hurry while grabbing both the new student and Ren and dashed towards the cafeteria.

"You think she'll get used to Nora?" Yang asked as she saw them pass multiple students.

"Unhand me, you lunatic fiend!" Eileen yelled as she tried to pried her shackled hand from the oppressor.

"Nope." Was the answer of Pyrrha while stuffing an escaping chuckle.

* * *

HUNTER's bedroom - David

He was at the very edge of losing it, he barely had enough time to close the door and searched with agonizing pain in his head for a sedative. He rustled, he turned, he endured before finding the healing container.

He pulled the cork out and started to drink its contents. Some of the liquid trailed down from his neck, leaving a small red stain behind.

Unlike other kinds of sedatives, this one was made out of thick human blood that serves to calm the frayed nerves. This medicine was crafted at Byrgenwerth, though it often leads to a reliance on blood ministration. The kind that Master Willem was against.

Once he finished the drink, the pain on his head slowly subsided and his stray violent thoughts were being reorganized in their proper place. His frenzy had been quelled with no repercussions or accidents along the way.

"Come on, man! Open the door, we can help you out!" Jaune tried to ask the hunter to open up for them, he however did not give them such benefit.

"Mister Jaune, Miss Ruby. I ask you two to leave me for now, there are questions I need to answer for myself. I'll meet with you back at the cafeteria, if you may." He bartered back to them, hoping he could have enough solitude for him to have his craved answer.

"Uh... That completely changed. You sure you don't need someone to talk about it?" Ruby asked him once more. He held a faint smile at her innocence.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am fine. Go and meet with your teams, I assure you that they are most likely concerned about the both of you." He reasoned once more before falling silent while staring at the little ones, they knew what he wanted and entered their pocket dimension to start writing him an explanation.

"...Well if he wants to be alone, then lets leave him. I mean, I get him wanting to be alone so lets just go Ruby. He did said that he'll look for us at the cafeteria."

"But Jaune! We can't leave him like that! You saw how he looked didn't you?"

"Sometimes people need some time for themselves. Maybe David just needs some space."

"I thank you, Jaune." As he thought that, he heard Ruby leave behind a sigh before reluctantly following in suit.

Once he deemed that no one was there to bother him he knelt down and the messengers appeared.

"Now, tell me how is Eileen here. There shouldn't be any traces of Yharnam in this new world from its history, yet she still appears here." He said while the messengers brought a scroll to him. He picked it up and began reading it.

"This might be by your arrival good hunter. As you said, there isn't no traces of Yharnam before your arrival, but it can be that since you appeared in this new world that bits and pieces of our world are starting to come together here and being 'reborn' with the new laws of this world."

As David read, he could only agree with what the messengers told him in the scroll. They disappeared once more before bringing back a new scroll.

"If this is happening, then the old hunters of the dream are being integrated in this world, not as hunters, but as normal residents of this world. There might be another person that resembles you, but we haven't found any that might appear so."

"Another David? But if none of you found one... Then that means that only the deceased are being reborn in this world.. Does it mean that if I perish I would be reborn as well with no memory of my old life?" He murmured to himself, speculating if it would happen, or if by any chance he would return alive and well like in the dream.

"No... I defeated Flora, the moon presence, which means I have this one life. If I die, I won't return back like before." He thought out loud again, while pacing back and forth thinking of new ideas thanks to his Insight.

Insight is inhuman knowledge that regular humans can't comprehend, as it allows the ones that harbor such knowledge to have a higher plane of thought. It can also let them see and comprehend hidden objects or abilities that would be shrouded in mystery until the coming day that they would be revealed.

David had seen so much in Yharnam, that he harbors insight to such a degree, that he would be able to see things that would be naturally hidden with just one look. This also carries repercussions, as he becomes more susceptible to frenzy than before if he dwells too much on the topic.

"Eileen is here, which means other residents of the dream and Yharnam are now being one with this world. Which means a gate or a hole is leaking the old world back here... Or maybe someone is dragging remains of Yharnam to here..." He continued to speculate before he felt a pair of hands on his leg to capture his attention.

Looking down, the messengers were beckoning him to read one more scroll. As he read it, his eyes widened slightly to the revelation.

"Good hunter, we are just as surprised as you, but if bits of Yharnam are being sent to this world, aren't the Great Ones being sent here as well?" This question shocked the good hunter, if they were making an appearance once more, then this world would have to face another age where the Pthumerians are returning.

He quickly rummaged his chest once more and lifted the Augur of Ebrietas, as much as he despised grabbing the slug he needed to test if the Old Ones are returning. If it worked, then it was a sure tell that he needed to go and hunt them down, otherwise he wouldn't need to be on edge.

He extended his arm and slightly tugged the slug, he was expecting that the portal would form and multiple tentacles of Ebrietas would come forth, but nothing came.

"Then for now, the Great Ones aren't involved in this world. It should stay that way, I've had enough by slaying four of them already." Rom, Mergo, the Orphan of Kos, Flora. Those four were tough to engage and come out victorious, yet for some reason he can feel their presence on him. It might be that he needs more rest, but it still lingers on his hands the feeling of killing them.

"For now, they aren't in this world, but keep a close eye just in case one comes in contact." The messengers nodded their heads at the order. "Now my other question, do any of the reborn hunters remember their old lives? Or have any trinket that may remind them?"

The messengers disappeared once more before bringing another scroll.

"We do not know, but so far miss Eileen hasn't seem to take notice of us. It may be that she holds no ties to the dream anymore and as such remembers naught of us or you."

"That would make sense, she is the incarnation of her, but only to a certain degree." He cover his mouth with his right hand, a habit of his when thinking, while looking at the clock. He had only twenty minutes left before the last class started and the end of the lunch period.

"This'll do for now. Continue with your work on reinforcing the Chikage and have a watchful eye." He said while putting the Augur back to its resting place before exiting the room.

On his way to the cafeteria, he was thinking on many ways on how to approach the personification of his deceased mentor. Should he greet her like he would with the students, or should he treat her like that on Yharnam? He did not know and it was making him drift in and out of his mind.

"Well if it isn't David!" Coco called out with Velvet by her side walking towards him.

"Greetings miss Coco, miss Velvet." He replied with a short hunters bow to them, Velvet seemed a bit embarrassed by the display.

"Yeah... Don't do that again to us. It draws too much attention." She replied by seeing a few students glancing at them, she didn't mind the extra attention, but the opposite could be said to her teammate.

"I see your point. I will restrain myself from doing the gesture from now on." He replied back.

"What are you doing walking around here anyway? It's not like you to miss lunch." Coco asked to him while crossing her arms.

"I needed some solitude to resolve some personal problems. I was about to head to the cafeteria, would you like to join me?"

"We would... If we were still hungry. I think teams RWBY and JNPR are still there chatting with the new girl, you should see how annoyed she is right now." Coco chuckled lowly at the expense of Naivy to deal with Nora's extravagant stories.

"They're still there? They are very tenacious." He thought to himself.

"Then I'll be joining them, do have a good day you two." He said before heading towards the cafeterias doors.

Once in, he grabbed a tray and started putting some food. When it was enough for him, he did a small survey on the layout until he spotted the red cloak of the petite huntress.

"Apologize for the wait, miss Ruby." He said while sitting next to her.

"Yay! You really came!" She cheered at the good hunter. "For a second there, I really thought you weren't coming."

"I honor my promises, miss Ruby. You should know that." He said as he started to munch on his food.

"So... Got over what happened there?" Jaune asked him with a relaxed expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying the both of you." He answered back while grabbing his cup of water and started to drink it slowly.

When the hunter sat, Naivy had her eyes glued on him, despite not looking at him directly. She would at many times glance at him as the two teams would talk with him, he wouldn't speak much, but he would always listen with interest.

"I hate to cut our conversation, but if none of us hurry we'll be late to classes." David responded while pointing to the clock. They had six minutes left before they would start.

"Oh crud! Guys! Pedal to the metal!" Jaune said while finishing his meal on record time and rushing out the door.

"Does he know we're having classes with professor Peach?" Yang asked to the rest of them JNPR looking very relaxed.

They didn't had nothing to fear because Professor Peach always arrives at class five minutes later after the clock hit its mark.

"We forgot to tell him.." Pyrrha said while scratching the back of her head out of habit before going after her teammate.

"You guys should go too, or else the professor won't be too 'peachy'." She chuckled at her pun, while the rest simply groaned at the poorly made joke.

"Never do that again." Naivy said quite displeased at the blond.

"Sorry, but this girl can't be stopped!" She responded with a toothy grin.

"You'll get used to her, sooner or later." Blake said towards the new resident while finishing her tuna sandwich.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading now." He said while getting up and started to walk out. "Are you coming with, miss Naivy?" He asked as he knew she was very annoyed with the group.

"Gladly." She answered while rising from her seat and walking alongside him to class. Bidding away from the group the two were finally alone, despite David being hesitant at his offer before.

As they walked away from the two teams, the both of them wanted to say something to each other, but didn't know exactly how to approach the other. In David's situation, he was conflicted on how to talk with her. On the other hand for Naivy, she held little social skills to start a conversation, much less to keep at one that interests her none.

"I've already been informed of your situation, miss Naivy." He was the first to initiate the talk, she looked at him giving him her attention. "Headmaster Ozpin already asked me a few days ago about recruiting you to team HUNTER and I've already agreed of taking care of you."

"You really are the only team member aren't you?" She asked him, she saw flinch for a split of a second before resuming his walk.

"I would of wished it stood that way, but I've come to terms with how the system of this world comes in place. And besides..." He glanced at her from his shoulder. "It is better to have someone look over their back, than to be completely alone."

That seemed to strike her more than intended, as she had a very brief flash of being utterly alone in the streets of the Atlas kingdom. The sound of people talking to each other, while she used the shadows to move from cover to cover, trying to be spotted by anyone around.

Back then, if you had someone with you then you could trust your life to them, either them being strong or weak, it didn't matter as long as someone was with them. For little Naivy, there wasn't anyone and it frightened her deeply.

Out of reflex, she grabbed her pendant firmly and pushed that unpleasant memory away, sealing it deep in her heart and mind.

"Now there will be instances where I'll be vac-!" Once he glanced at the newcomer again, he was stunned. She was gripping the same pendant that he entrusted Eileen, the same markings that reflected the moon. "Where did you get that?" He asked lowly, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"This? I... Huh. Now that you mention it... I don't remember. I've had it on my entire life, it's kinda old, but at the same time it makes me feel... Like someone gave me this and... Told me to keep it with me until he came back." Her words held some fragments of her hold self, but it held sentimental value. As if she was very grateful for the person that entrusted her with his keepsake.

"I see..." He replied while looking to the side. That was his pendant, if that wasn't enough proof that she was the old Eileen, then nothing would top it off. "Whoever gave you that, must have trusted you a great deal."

"Yeah..." She was said as her composition relaxed for a bit. As they kept on track, he continued where he left off.

"There will be a time where I'll be away for some time, three days every month to be specific."

"You'll go alone?" She asked intrigued as to why he wouldn't let her join him.

"Yes, alone. I have my oath to keep, and you need your studies to keep track." He replied as they turned the corner. "During my time away, would you be so kind as to give me my assignments that I skipped? I asked so much to both teams RWBY and JNPR that I fear I'm annoying them at this point."

"Yes, I can do that."

"Also, and this is the most important part, I'll be needing to see you in action on the training room on the weekend."

"Why, if I may ask." She asked to him intrigued once more.

"I need to evaluate how you fare in combat, so that I can grasp on how we'll tackle any beast together. It'll also help to notice where we can improve on both our parts together." He replied back as they were reaching the classroom.

"I see. That makes sense." She understood as they entered the rather empty classroom, with team JNPR ready and a few other teams.

"I hope we can get along, miss Naivy." He said extending a hand for her to shake.

"The fee- *ahem* Me too, mister David." She stopped herself from being too cordial and shook his hand with a nod.

"You can call me David, if it suits you. I've grown accustomed with it in my time here."

"Then you may call me Eileen for now on." As they sat, the professor entered the classroom ready to teach them once more about nature.

* * *

This... Took a while. Mainly due to writer's block and distracting myself with personal stuff.

Leave your thoughts on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.


	18. Glimpse from before

This chapter has been proof read by TheBurningWorld. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Beacons training ground - Saturday

It was the dawn of the first day of the weekend. The day where David would see how Eileen would fare against virtual enemies, though he had to admit that it wouldn't hold a candle to the true hunt, because there were fail-safes to make sure that the robots didn't kill the students. Nothing could compare to the sheer will to live.

The room that he was sitting in was spacious enough to fit three teams and still have enough space to fit a pack of Beowolves. The room was coated with a light blue color caused by the holograms, as well as a window to the waiting room for people to watch.

The room was also equipped with combat environment simulators. These would create any type of situation to practice in, and mimic the spontaneous conditions that were present in missions.

The good hunter, knowing only little on the options before him, selected one that Jaune had taught him, which was the forest. He'd be lying if he said the forest wasn't something already familiar to him, however.

"Perhaps, I asked too early for my partner." He thought to himself while waiting, leaning himself on a tree.

Through the days, the two of them had been... odd. One that was used to being alone and the other that was used to working alone. Contact between the two had been limited.

Their talk, or at least what little there had been, consisted mainly of the same bland coursework and the casual interactions with the two known teams. A few instances, David would be called out into an uncomfortable situation by CFVY, but otherwise they were left to their comfort zones.

Eileen's social skills were negligible to say the best, and David simply didn't have much to say. Shaky conversations and a loss of cohesion between the two became commonplace, and it wasn't necessarily noticed.

This whole situation was nothing more than complicated.

"David, I'm ready for our training." She stated, standing in front of the hunter, garbed in slightly different attire than usual.

The feather cape that would always dangle behind her was now a black feather shoulder wrap with high collar. Her torso consisted of a sleeveless navy tone shirt with her logo behind her back, a crow flying downwards. She had a pair of a darker tone gloves of the same navy color and boots that went well with them. Her trousers were on par with her shirt, with a black strip downwards towards her boots, there was also two belts on each leg with a pair of blue knives with white outlines attached to them that seemed like ornaments.

"Where are your weapons?" He asked, not noticing them on her person. If they were to train, they needed their weapons ready.

"They are here, captain." She saluted while removing both knives, but they were only in their compact form. Once released, they extended themselves to almost the same length as the Blades of Mercy, though they did not feature the same effect the two magnet type weapons held to each other.

Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a mechanism to make the two daggers fuse and create an entirely new weapon.

"Would you mind explaining to me your weapons in detail?" He asked, with his interest peaked.

"These are Sky Burial. Two gun daggers, they are equipped with wind dust ammunition, both carry ten rounds each. In their fused function, they become a mid range rifle with the concept of concentrated rounds."

"Concentrated rounds?" He asked with confusion to the newly mentioned mode.

"Concentrated rounds are the term when two magazines of the same element become one. For example, if two wind dust bullets are fused together their effects will be doubled, though the amount of ammunition that you originally owned will be cut in half. My Sky Burial, in its rifle mode, can only use concentrated rounds while it's regular form only carries regular rounds."

"Very interesting. This technology isn't present in Beacon. Did you create it?" He asked, surprised he hadn't heard something similar from Ruby

"I did indeed, though the modification of this type of weaponry is still being tested. In Atlas Academy, we use the primary fundamentals of crafting, those who are more knowledgeable on the subject are able to craft more elaborate weapons, such as these." She explained to him while retracting her weapon back into its dual daggers.

"They look like a more advanced form of the Blades of Mercy. Your older self would've been proud of you." He thought to himself with a smirk underneath his mask.

"I commend you highly for your creation, Eileen. This weapon of yours is especially well crafted. I would wager that you poured much time and effort in order for it to be functional and highly conceivable." He praised her, this was the first time he said anything towards her without being distracted with something or simply not speaking.

She was at a loss on how to appropriately respond to his praise. Without thinking, she simply saluted to him again. She mentally screamed to her sudden action.

He acutely noticed that there was a tattoo on her left arm that was hidden by her shoulder wrap. It was the Hunter's Caryll Rune symbol, the same one that Eileen, or at least the previous 'version' of herself had given him.

"It seems it has passed on to the next one." He though to himself while nodding to the saluting huntress.

"You'll start with a simple pact of Beowolves. Nothing too grand." He informed while typing the commands that had taken more time than he would like to admit to memorize. Soon, digital copies of the beasts appeared and eyed the crow huntress. "You may begin." He informed while leaning on the tree that he had been previously.

Though she seemed much more tensed when looking at the five beasts in front of her.

"This is a simple pact of Beowolves to you?" She asked with her daggers in front of her.

"Hardly. A pack between seven to nine would be small challenge, this is for beginners. Until I deem that you are in league with that, I'll refrain from increasing the difficulty of this little test." He explained while noticing her tension. "Worry not, if something dangerous does occur on this test, I'll personally stop it."

His words did comfort her, but she knew that she couldn't fail a simple test like this. She was a trained huntress, she'd fought dozens of these Grimm. Yet her grip on her weapon seemed off putting, as if for the first time she was truly being tested, not by a teacher, but by her team leader, her partner.

On Atlas, she would always be evaluated by a teacher and always received the empty praise from them, but the students would always take notes on how to strategically stop the enemy, never congratulating her on her effort.

This was surely different, for David was the kind of person that instead of focusing ways to dispatch the enemy in front of her, he would be mindful of her moves, her actions and her reaction time.

She took a deep breath before focusing on the digital Grimm in front of her. She kicked the dirt under her feet and bolted towards the one in front of the rest.

She gave a quick slash on its neck before dodging under a claw towards her throat. She then used the adrenaline that she was feeling and stabbed both daggers on the beasts head, it slumped to the side while another one charged towards her.

Her daggers were still impaled in the digital copy, hence she needed to do something to get out of her situation quickly. She pulled the trigger on both daggers, launching her on the air while the second Beowolf swung at the lifeless data in front of him.

While still airborne, she fired from both weapons five times, giving the three Beowolves in behind her current opponent a bullet storm, before giving a two straight slashes, deeply embedded on the digital flesh of her opponent from shoulder to torso.

However, the Grimm was still kicking and tackled the huntress before trying to bite her right arm. She used whatever momentum she could muster and kicked the digital copy over her like a trebuchet

Quickly scampering to her feet, she fused both daggers and pointed her concentrated rifle towards the frontmost Beowolf that was hit from her bullet barrage. She scoped for a split second before firing her concentrated wind dust round directly at the mask of the Grimm. The shot passed through the bone mask and ended the life of the beast.

She needed to finish three more of them to complete the test, and she could always reload for insurance of the situation. Though, unsurprisingly, the three beasts were charging towards her.

She separated her weapon, back into the two daggers form and jumped over the Grimm behind her, only this time the A.I was slightly different, intercepting her in mid air, the beast swung violently with his claw, making her fly a few feet away from them. She stood up, looking a little winded.

David took a small look at his scroll, seeing that his partner's Aura levels were on the yellow.

"She doesn't have much endurance." He thought to himself while watching her movements. "She doesn't take hits that well, either." She fired another barrage of bullets which knocked the digital copies back. "She wastes too much ammunition and her battle stance could use some work." She then switched back to her rifle and dispatched two Grimm at the same time. "She switches modes too often, but her accuracy and dexterity make a fierce combination." He mumbled, as the last Grimm fell with two gashes through its body, one on the neck and the other on its stomach.

"But despite all this, she does have a great understanding of her weapons and has no problem with short battles against predesignated A.I." He said while looking at the different levels of difficulty. "The only problem is that she uses too much energy, leaving her open to more observant enemies."

There were in total 5 levels of difficulty, the first one was for beginners that only fought Grimm in certain occasions, a small pack of three. Level two upped the number and the beasts would be a little smarter.

The next levels would increase their numbers and alternate between the different types of Grimm, as well as increasing the difficulty of their AI.

Eileen was taking deep breaths, panting lightly while holding her knees. David let her recover while patiently waiting.

"..." She didn't speak a word while catching her breath, but in the meantime, she managed to reach him while panting.

"This was a simple test and you're already out of breath." David told her with his tone neutral. "I wager you haven't had a proper match in well over a month."

He was not wrong. Eileen was without a partner this whole time and the simulations she rehearsed were in a bit easier than this.

She might have excelled then, but they were easier than this.

"You have too many holes in your form, you need to increase your cardio, increase your muscles as well. Not to mention to increase your ability to judge the situation."

"Judging... the situation?"

"You have a pattern when you switch your weapon to rifle mode. Every three to four attacks, you fuse them to make for an easy kill. Though, by doing that, your consuming more ammo than necessary. If you had noticed beforehand, you would've seen the many openings that the digital beasts held." He informed with the same tone.

She was without words. He was actually saying that she had holes in everything. For the first time, she was judged by a substitute teacher, a fellow student and her partner.

"I wasn't at my best today." She replied to him while looking to the side. Even though it was for the best, she held great pride in her work and being judged by that much was a heavier weight than she expected.

"...You weren't at your best?" His tone changed to a more sinister one. "Then, when would you be at your best?"

She remained quiet as she listened to him.

"Would it be against another huntsman or huntress? Would it be against the actual beast in front of you?"

She looked away, as it seemed that he was at scowling her. He made her look at him in the eyes.

"Treat every situation as a life threatening one. We don't know when we'll actually die, we won't know if our weapon will reach our prey. We are meant to protect the innocent with our very lives. Do not forget the path that you chose, or you'll experience something that'll scar you far beyond your being."

His words were not insincere, almost as if he had experienced those things himself. It is true, the lives of huntsmen and huntresses are to protect the people, no matter the cost. Their line of work has many branches, but they still were saddled with that responsibility.

Her display today was small, but her words were an insult to the hunter in front of her.

"I apologize for my mistake, Hunter David." She said while bowing with shame to her.

"Remember it the next time you'll fight against a beast or enemy. You'll be surprised with what that mindset can do." He replied back while looking to his weapon of choice for today's training.

The Saw Cleaver. One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of momentum and centrifugal force in cohesion.

The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.

This was one of the many choices that was presented to him when he awoke in the Hunter's Dream, however he had originally chosen the Threaded Cane with the thought of being more concealable while he stalked the shadows that the city provided.

"I do believe that it is time for an exchange." He spoke as he took a few steps forwards. "While I am aware that you've seen my performance against Cardin, it would be an insult if you didn't judge me the same as I did to you."

Once again, she didn't know how to respond to him while he took a few more steps forward before looking over his shoulder.

"Would you be so kind as to input the commands on the terminal? Choose whatever difficulty you think would be best for me." He asked while waiting for the digital beasts to appear.

"Roger." She replied while inputting the level 4 difficulty.

The good hunter was surrounded by two beowolves, three Ursa and one Alpha Beowolf.

"Wave one." The announcer spoke towards the two huntsman and huntress in training.

"Wave one!? I didn't input that!" She said while looking at the current commands she input. She failed to notice that level 4 difficulty had a wave function where a two wave stage would be placed. It could go for until 4 waves, luckily the default option was only two waves. "Sorry David! I distracted myself and now there's no way to stop this!"

"It is fine." Was the only thing he replied, before applying fire paper on his weapon. The flames scorched the saw, yet leaving no black patches on the weapon.

"Begin!" The mechanical voice ordered the beasts. The first adversaries were the three Ursa, smaller ones than what Jaune had to face back at the forest, charging towards him.

David did not move an inch and waited for the opening for him to attack. Eileen was silently looking and analyzing her partner and his decisions.

No more than five feet away, David quick stepped forward before running to the side from the front leading Ursa and aimed for the the one on his right. The lead Beowulf did a 180º turn and tried to swipe at the keen hunter, though he was already side stepping backwards, letting the claw miss while he did a quick swipe from his own weapon at the shoulder of the digital beast.

The set of teeth on his weapon chewed from the digital meat and bone of the beast, while it cried in agony of the pain it was suppose to be feeling. Not only that, the current flames on the weapon were burning both digital members, cleansing what the beast should've been.

The third Ursa tried for a lucky swipe at him, though he was once again able to react in time and used the current enemy that was struck to jump above the two enemies, while he dropped on the floor without a scratch. He then noticed that he was between the two separated parties, on his left were the Ursa, on his right was the Beowolf pack.

To say that she wasn't impressed with his ability to react in such a tight spot would be a lie. The span of a minute had passed and he was being mindful of the two parties while also being cautious. Using the slowness of their bodies to his advantage and attacking when openings were available. This is how a huntsman should be able to perform.

Both parties chased after him, wanting nothing more than to finish him.

He in the meantime, kept his cool and dashed towards the Beowolf pack without a second thought. He slide under a swipe and jumped over a Grimm, with the initial momentum, he opened his weapon, but quickly closed it on the head of the Beowolf. Using his own strength and the current momentum, he forced the beast head to follow his weapon before rolling forward and decapitating the Grimm's head between the handle and the cleaver part of the weapon.

Not missing a single beat, David ran towards the alpha Beowolf. He had only fought against one of them on the Emerald Forest, but he had realized that they were stronger and smarter than the average Beowulf.

He continued to run forward and his enemy did the same, it seemed that they were about to trade hits, but David fired his gun during the Alpha's momentum, staggering him in the process. It was enough for the hunter as he unlocked his weapon once more, using the centrifugal force and his own upper body strength, he sliced the beast in two with the large cleaver. Where the blade had struck, flames arose and burnt on its skin.

The beast gave a deafening howl before dissipating into data. Eileen was surprised on how fast the hunter dispatched an Alpha Beowolf and a regular one with one daring rush, especially how quickly he was to form a plan to eliminate the both of them.

Though, he still had to deal with one perfectly fine Ursa, two lightly injured one and one enraged beowolf. They were on a stand still after the flames had dissipated from his weapon.

The four growled at him, yet he still held a calm air despite the serious stare he was giving. Both examining their preys next movement while he transformed his weapon back.

The first one to react was the beowolf, charging at him, the other three waited for a bit before doing the same.

David timed his swing and struck the Grimm, he swing two more times, digging the teeth on its flesh and bone. He then noticed that the other Ursa used the lonely beowolf as decoy to surround the strong hunter.

"What will you do now, David?" She thought to herself, This was a predicament that many huntsman and huntresses had to fight, many survived out of experience, but others weren't seen ever again.

He continued to attack the Beowolf, despite being surrounded by the enemy. The three Ursas swiped at him multiple times, but he was reacted on a dime and either ducked, quick stepped out of the way or parried with his own saw.

Eventually, the Beowolf had been dispatched and only the three Ursas remained. They growled at him before raising on their hind legs, using their height as an intimidation tactic, as well as allowing them to put more power behind their attacks.

This, however, didn't change how the mindset of our hunter. He didn't falter, he didn't shudder. In fact, it only made him more cautious about their attacks.

One by one, they converged and tried to pound the hunter into the ground, but he, on the other hand, was able to side step out of the way from their attacks.

Though, mistakes were inevitable, because he was still relatively human. He miss-timed a dodge and took the full brunt of an Ursa's claw.

David gritted his teeth in pain, but the hit left him unbalanced and the three beasts took their chance and gnashed at the hunter's arms.

"..." The scene was horrible to Eileen. She didn't know that David possessed no Aura, so the blood coming from the Grimms' mouths shocked her.

Instead of a painful cry from him, the strong hunter roared with a beastly voice and pushed the three heavy bear like creatures off of him. It took him a few seconds, but he got his composure back, with enough time to dig the saw under the neck of one of them and ending its digital life.

He looked at the beasts and rushed at them, the two remaining doing the same.

The front Ursa pulled its claw back and tried to swing at the hunter, but David was faster and while the beast was in motion, he timed a shot from his pistol and stunned it, though he did not finish the dazzled beast.

He ran past it and opened his weapon once more, lunging at the back of the other Ursa. He repeatedly slashed at the poor Ursa until it died, making dirt rise around the copse as it collapsed.

The lone hunter, dispatching his second prey, stared at the leader. He recoiled his saw back in its original form once more. Only this time, he holstered the weapon, the intention of not using it anymore.

He reached into his satchel and grabbed a small bag that carried Bone Marrow Ash. Eileen was confused while he poured the grinned bone into his Hunter Pistols chamber.

The bear Grimm waited enough and charged at him, with the intent to finally dispatch him. But the hunter was not letting him carry his goal.

He started shooting, one quicksilver bullet every three steps. The consumption of five bullets were made and it was enough to stagger the enemy multiple times, the same shots needed for him to reach in for the kill.

He had hurt this Ursa before, during the slide, he was able to cut just enough for its skin and flesh to split apart. The beast was on its hind legs, trying the tactic once more to finish the job.

David had grown tired of this foolishness and stabbed his hand into the stomach of the Grimm. Organs, tissue and other kinds of Grimm anatomy were pulled out, its once beating digital heart crushed before being released to the air.

Eileen's stomach twitched at the spot, this was gruesome, too painful to watch.

"How can he do that without beating an eyelash? Anyone would've done something different without having the need to go that far..." She said while trying to retain the breakfast that she ate.

Just to make sure that his prey would perish, he stabbed his other hand inside the beasts belly and implemented a delayed molotov, kicking him finally and let the insides incinerate. Smoke escaped from whatever exits the beast held.

"Round 1 completed." The announcer boomed, the digital copies of David's opponents vanished into thin air.

"This is the mindset, that I talked to you about, Eileen." He turned around while panting his shoulders for any kind of dirt on his attire.

"Was it necessary for you to do that?" She asked with a hand covering her mouth.

"Where I'm from, you can never be too sure if your prey is dead. You can never be too careful on the streets or trust their carcasses." He informed while attempting to walk towards her.

"Second wave." The announcer boomed once more, with the timer to commence the second stage.

"I completely forgot about that!" Eileen exclaimed while attempting to cancel the next wave. "I'll stop it in a few seconds, David!"

"Wait!" He took his hidden weapon that was behind his back covered by his overcoat. "This is a great opportunity to see what needs to be improved our cooperation." He continued while setting his claw on his right hand.

"Cooperation?" She asked not following his train of thought.

"If we are to fight together, what better way to learn than to do this training exercise in conjunction with one another?" His idea fit together. It would make them have experience while fighting with each other. The kind two partners would share.

"I understand your idea. I'll assist you in any way I can." She responded while rushing beside him.

"Today, we hunt." He said at the same time the timer finished.

"Begin!" It mechanically ordered once more. Spawning a King Taijitu and a Nevermore looking menacingly at the two of them.

"... I forgot to mention a few things." His expression darkened.

"What is it, David?" Sounding a bit worrying.

"I despise Grimm such as these the most." For a splint second, a murderous glint showed on David's eyes. Due to the past experiences he held with both creatures.

"What are your orders?" She asked while staying close to him.

He scanned with his eyes the area and saw that the Nevermore was hovering over a row of trees, the King Taijitu was eyeing them while hissing at them. He did a small survey on his scroll and saw that his current 'Aura' levels were on the 87% while Eileen's was on the edge of a green bar.

A strange thing that he noticed was that the Nevermore was overly cautious of his partner. Then the story of the bitter rivals between snakes and birds came into his mind.

Eileen, what is your semblance?" He asked to see if it can make a difference.

"Invisibility. I can make myself almost invisible, but at the cost of my Aura. I can hold it for thirty minutes with my Aura levels full." This was the difference he needed.

"Eileen, rush below the tree that the Nevermore is hovering above. Try climbing its back and maneuver him towards the King Taijitu. I'll distract the snake heads in the meantime, before you arrive." He said while preparing his claw, he needed to be very careful not to transform his off hand.

"How can I rush with the enemy in front of us blocking my passage?" She said with her daggers up.

"I'll become bait, focus on reaching the Nevermore and make it crash on the snake. That'll guarantee our victory." He reasoned with her.

"You'll become bait? I don't think the leader is meant to be in that position."

"... In a hunt alone, you'll face hardships that are greater than you and I. Becoming bait for someone to assure victory is a necessity in both cases, no matter their ranking or position." He explained while loading his Hunter's Pistol. "When I give the signal, go."

Both of them positioned themselves to meet their targets.

"Run!" He announced while the two of them ran towards their prey.

The twin headed snake, noticing their running forms of both huntsman and huntress, sent its black head to devour Eileen with a swift motion.

"Jump over it!" He ordered, making her leap over the head, while he used the momentum that he had to shoulder bash the head, making it change its course slightly to the right.

She ran on top of the black spine of the snake, needing only a few meters to reach the tree that the Nevermore was hovering, until she saw the white head of the snake lunging at her.

A loud bang erupted from where she came from and the white head that was lunging towards her hissed in pain. Its left eye had been shot with a quicksilver bullet of his.

"Cloak yourself and reach that bird!" He ordered once more while using his claw to puncture the skin of the black head and use it to get access to other parts of the snakes body.

She did as she was told and ran towards the tree, with small aura bursts, she jumped from branch to branch until she reached the top of the tree, seeing the tail that the Nevermore had.

David was using the body of both heads to avoid getting caught and be crushed by the twin headed snakes. Every time one of them were about to coil, he would stab his weapon on its body and use the moving spine to get out of safety before being trapped.

One of them hissed loudly with their mouth wide open, trying to consume the keen hunter whole. He stabbed his claw between the snakes fangs and used his right leg to push the creature's maw downwards, holding the snake in place, but there was one flaw. His left side was wide open in this state.

Seeing its opportunity, the black head lunged at him with the intent of finishing the job. Watching her partner almost being almost food, she fused both her daggers and grabbed at the tail of the Nevermore. She clicked a button on the middle and a scope that was 6X magnified at the black headed snake.

With fast calculations and a steady aim, she was able to shoot at the right eye of the snake making it hiss loudly, for the second she shot David did the same and hit the left eye, making the black one temporarily blind.

He then pointed his gun at the white one and shot three times times in its mouth to were its brain should be. The pain for the beast was excruciating and it let go of the man that it wanted to devour and flailed to the sides to cope with the pain.

The Nevermore heard the shot and started to fly up in the air. The winds speed were around 48 MPH, breaking tree branches every time the large bird Grimm flapped its wings. Though Eileen didn't faltered and climbed her target, she transformed her rifle back to her daggers and stabbed them on the neck of the bird.

On the sky, the bird tried to shake the intruder away with its flailing, but to no avail when Eileen wouldn't budge from her place. It still carried some fight, but for now it would save it for a getaway.

David was quick stepping out of the snakes lunging heads towards him. The black one was able to recuperate its sight, even if it could only see moving targets, it was enough to have an idea on where the good hunter was.

Once the white head was done lunging, its brother head would be right behind it. The ground held the marks of many crosses that the two left trying to catch the two hunters.

"David! I'm in position!" Eileen yelled while making the Nevermore tilt to the left by stabbed her dagger on its left side of the neck.

"Make it dive on the Taijitu!" He yelled back while stabbing its claw on its body once more, avoiding the collision course of its twin.

"Understood!" She replied back while stabbing both daggers on the birds neck while tilting them downwards. Feeling the pain, the Nevermore did what its parasite wanted and dove straight to the snakes.

Noticing the air pressure above, both snake heads snapped their attention on the incoming large bird. A meal coming from the sky? What kind of predator would they be if they didn't grasp this chance.

They coiled together, anticipating their eager meal to come closer.

"Jump away!" David ordered once more, just in the nick of time, she jumped off the Nevermore as the King Taijitu stabbed its fangs on their prey. Though, the only problem was that she was falling at 70 MPH from the fall.

Just as the ground was beginning to close on her, David ran towards her leaped on the air, grabbing her and rolling on the ground to make the momentum that they had lose, he hold her in a secure way to make sure she wouldn't be harmed..

Once they stopped, they looked at the struggling Nevermore that was being crushed and bitten to death.

"Is it over?" She asked with dirt on her attire.

"Not yet. Not until both of them are dead." He replied back while standing. "This is our one chance, run towards the white headed and finish it off. A strike on the head should suffice for eliminating it. I'll do the same on the black one."

She nodded to him and they both bolted towards their targets once more. This was their only gap to finish the wave and they took it.

Both of them ran on the bird's spine before the Nevermore was finished off by the twin snake. Their fangs were completely stuck on the dying bird, with only eyes for their current prey.

They reached the top of their heads and stabbed each of their weapon into their brains. Finishing the pair in a swift strike.

"Are we done this time?" She asked as the two giant beasts were motionless.

David didn't speak a word, not until the announcer said it was over. Their bodies then started to dissipate.

"I think so." He replied while walking towards her, but then, the Nevermore with its dissipating data and last strength let louse a curtain of sharp javelin like feathers towards the two of them. "Get down!"

He screamed as he lunged at her and looked at the giant feathers, it was like it was in slow motion to Eileen when they rolled twice and he let louse a deafening beastly roar, making four javelin like feathers repelled.

Then, the Nevermore finally dissipated.

"Wave completed! Training session is now complete." The mechanical voice announced before silence rained on the two of them.

The two of them lied there on the ground, getting their breath back from the sudden shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked while staring at the roof of the building.

"I think so." She replied while looking at the same thing as him. "That roar... Is that your semblance?" She asked as she never asked him before, something she wanted before but kept quiet.

"I have no Semblance." He responded in a blandly manner.

"No semblance? Everyone has a Semblance." She pressed on the issue.

"Everyone that carries an Aura, carries a semblance. There are people that have their Aura blocked and we huntsman have unlocked them. Yet I carry neither Aura nor Semblance." He answer truthfully to her.

"But if you have no Aura, how did you join Beacon in the first place?"

"The headmaster was impressed that I survived a week in the Emerald Forest. Alone, little supplies, little knowing of this world. Even though I was used to it, he commended me and offered me a place to stay here with certain conditions on my part." He answered once more.

"The hunting every month and the right to teach us?" She asked once more. He nodded in response to her. "A whole week in Emerald Forest in those conditions? I think I wouldn't fare that well."

"You are demoralizing yourself. What you just did today was the same as I had to endure the first days on the forest. I will say that you would fare well, with a little room for improvement."

"You are being too kind." She replied back.

"I may be kind, but that is something that you taught m-!" He quickly covered his mouth. He just said something that was directed to her past life.

"What was that?" She asked confused to his words.

"It was nothing." He replied back while covering his face with his mask.

"Hey, uh... You two mind leaving the area? We have team practice today." Jaune asked while his team had their hand over their faces.

"Of course. We were about to leave for today." He said while standing up. "Need a helping hand?" He asked, extending his hand for her to grasp.

She took the hand, however was lost in thought concerning what David had said, or rather, what he had almost said.

"When did I teach you anything?" She thought to herself before a very brief flash came into her mind.

She was standing under an incense lamp, on a pathway, overlooking the bridge that connected to a cathedral. Her train of thought was cut short when a man, very similar to David approached her.

"Oh, a hunter are ya? And an outsider! What a mess you've been caught up in." Those weren't Eileen's words, but they still were. The accent was vastly different compared to how she spoke now, and the man that seemed similar to David held a pendant that resembled hers.

The flash dissipates and she looks around to see him waiting for her in the entrance of the building.


	19. Catching up

This chapter has been proof read by TheBurningWorld. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Beacon Academy - Team RWBY's room

It was Friday and the sun had just reached its peak in the sky, and the students were ecstatic to be released from their studies for today due to an experiment that professor Peach had made. One of the students 'accidentally' spilled a compound in his experimental concoction, effectively causing it to explode, making the cleaning team of Beacon need the day to restore the class to its previous state.

Blake was on her bed reading one of her many books titled 'La trahison du partenaire' while Weiss and Yang were vacant, as the brawler wanted to do something with the war maiden Nora and Weiss was in the library studying for their next class.

Ruby on the other hand, was looking out of their window, interested in what was occurring outside.

"There they go again, what is it? The 7th time I see them running around Beacon?" She asked herself while following the two fleeing forms.

"Who?" Blake asked, even though she knew who Ruby was speaking of.

"David and Eileen." She answered.

"What about them?"

"They've been running all over Beacon ever since that training simulation that Jaune told us about." She informed while they escaped from her sight, but she knew they would return again soon enough. They always made thirty laps around Beacon's campus as part of their regimen.

Blake was silent as she pondered the newest addition to her whirlwind of a life. David had been wary, scared even, of Eileen initially, despite Eileen clearly not knowing who he was. It was clear there was a significant impact which her mere presence had on him. There were many questions to be answered concerning him, but Blake had never pried into his life. Suddenly starting giving his full attention to Eileen, the proprietor of his apparent anxiety, however, was something that was worth questioning.

She thought back to what they had been told when he was confronted on the subject.

"I am personally training Eileen. She has flaws that need to be corrected before a sparing match is announced in Professor Goodwitch's class. Do not worry though, once I see that she is more than ready to tackle her opponent, she'll be a devastating opponent, even for you, Miss Nikos."

In their eyes, David was already an opponent to be careful of, being a prime candidate to fight Pyrrha or Yang on his own. To make someone as Eileen, a student of Atlas that is more efficient with her weapons than Ren, even more devastating than she already was would make her a considerable powerhouse.

"He's putting a lot of time into her." Ruby said. Before Eileen, David had been there for them, for the silly and fun stuff. Now, he barely has enough time to speak to them, since training Eileen has been in his schedule for at the very least a month.

"Are you jealous?" Blake asked while still reading her book.

"What? No! It's just... I kinda miss him being there with us." The feeling was mutual with the rest of the teams. Even though the good hunter spoke little, his presence was enough to have a positive impact in their conversations.

As if he was the adult that their little group needed, the voice that provided understanding and reason to their usually rash and spontaneous thoughts.

"It can't be helped if he's deciding to use his time to train and get to know Eileen. We did the same at the beginning of the year, it's not really that unusual."

Ruby noticed that the two that were running didn't appear again, which would mean that they were either doing something else or resting for now.

"I know! Why don't we take them to Vale? Weiss asked us to go there before, why not today?"

"I don't know, Ruby. Don't you think we could be interrupting something important?"

"Nonsense! We should go today!" Weiss exclaimed as she entered the room, Yang was beside the door.

"You were eavesdropping on your teammate?" Blake asked a little uncomfortable with the sudden appearance.

"A person like me eavesdropping? Never! That was Yang's idea."

"Don't point the finger at me, ice queen." This earned her a 'Hey!' from her. "But I think that's a great idea, Ruby! Though I gotta admit, I didn't think you as the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous! Just miss him, that's all!"

"We shouldn't dillydally any longer! We need to ask him right away and make our way to the Vale's docks." Without skipping a beat, she took out her scroll and started to quickly message David about today's plans.

"Is it me, or is she excited for today?" Yang asked while pointing towards the Schnee heiress.

"Yeah... It's kinda making me uncomfortable." Ruby said while shrugging.

"That makes two of us, then." Blake said, agreeing with the reaper.

* * *

Beacon Academy - School campus

After David and Eileen had done their usual thirty laps around the school, they took a break from their scheduled exercise.

"How are you fairing, Eileen?" He asked while he wiped his sweat from his forehead.

"I'll admit, this training regime that you proposed is rough, but effective nonetheless." She replied while drinking fresh water from his canteen. He prepared enough water for the two of them, in case they wished to wet their throats a bit.

"We've only started for a month, but there should be some results in your constitution as of now." He responded back while sitting down on the grass.

During the time they've been training, he's been making Eileen run with him, increasing her stamina, and as he did so he noticed their spars taking just a fragment longer than usual.

During these spars, he used the Blade of Mercy to increase her reaction time and utilized the Boom Hammer to teach her when to dodge and when to block or parry an attack. Not only that, but he also proposed for them to use the gym to further increase their own strength.

During the spars that they've had, David had not been easy on her. He was relentless, attacking every opening she revealed, making her learn with every strike he landed to cover areas she otherwise would not have recognized until it was too late.

He severely punished her for each mistake she committed, but that didn't waver her spirit, for this was his way of teaching. There were no shortcuts with him, no easy ways out. Only the hard way can show the best results.

"Hmm?" He was soon distracted by his scroll, which captured his attention for a moment to show him a message.

"Is something the matter, David?" She asked as he read his letter.

"Hmm... Perhaps that would be good..." He mumbled to himself as he finished reading. "Eileen, have you visited Vale by any chance?"

"Uh... No. I hadn't had the chance to, why do you ask?"

"I have received an invitation from miss Weiss." Hearing the heiress's name made her mood drop slightly. "It would seem that they wish to visit Vale and having the both of us there would be a wonderful experience for us."

"I don't know, David... I am not comfortable staying near the Schnee heiress." She replied while looking to the side, right hand clenching into a fist briefly.

He noticed the action, but said nothing.

"I do have business to attend to in Vale, but worry not. If you wish not to speak with miss Weiss, you are entitled to. If you wish to accompany me, however, it would make the journey much more pleasant."

To this, she seemed be more at ease. If it meant not to interact with her, than she was more than okay with it.

"That would be an honor to accompany you." Then a thought had across her mind. "This actually comes in handy. I'm starting to lack air Dust rounds for my weapon."

"How convenient! One of my stops are for a Dust shop located near a bookstore that I know. I'll message miss Weiss that we accept her invitation, why don't you return to our dorm and change your attire? Training for today has been suspended." She nodded her head and headed towards their room. For a second, a smile was spotted, but as briefly as it appeared it was gone.

"Is there something I can do for you, Headmaster Ozpin?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ozpin was watching patiently, partially hidden within a nearby hallway. He gave his usual smile, however stoic it felt.

"Good afternoon to you too, mister David. I'm glad to see that both you and Eileen are getting along." He said as he walked towards him, mug already in hand with the steaming black liquid already in it.

"More or less, headmaster Ozpin." He answered back while turning towards him.

"Oh? Is something on your mind, mister David? I'm here for all students and staff, alike."

"...No. It isn't anything to worry about." He lied. From the moment he attacked Ruby during his PTSD experience, to the moment Eileen appeared, to today, his status had been constantly shifting. Without his harnessed Insight, he wouldn't be as enlightened the current situation as it is.

"Are you absolutely sure, David? Have you had any... events near miss Eileen?"

Ozpin asked, wording his sentence carefully.

"Thankfully, no. But, I've noticed and I'm sure she did as well during her month staying here. I've... Changed. For better or worse, I don't know." David responded, while looking at the ground.

"Change is usually beneficial, from my experience."

"Sometimes, changes aren't good. They can have the opposite reaction and lead to less undesirable paths."

"I never said they were always good, but regardless it is up to us to decide which path we choose."

The two shared a brief silence, for both were right. Changes can lead to consequences or lead to benefits. Usually both. That's how it has been and that's how it'll always be.

"You didn't answer my question from before, headmaster Ozpin."

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me. There are two Mistral students I wish for you to personally meet at Vale's docks." He informed while taking a sip from his mug.

"I'm sorry to ask of this, headmaster Ozpin, but is there any reason for me to meet these two individuals?"

"They are here for the Vytal festival this year. The problem for them is that they don't have a full team to qualify them for the competition. The headmaster of their Academy had learned before hand, from me, that I housed a team that only contained two students." David was quick to recognize where he was leading the conversation.

"That's where me and Eileen come in play. You plan to use my team to house them in order for them to join the event as a collaboration team with Mistral while we participate in the event." To this, the headmaster gave an knowing smile.

"I'm glad to know that you're quick to pick up hints. Yes, me and Mistral Academy, despite our ties together being weak, have come to an agreement on this. By doing so, we'll establish a closer bond to each other, and with it the hopeful exchange of good faith between us."

"I can understand both your motives, professor Ozpin, but I can't make this decision by myself. I would need to firstly consult my partner and then carefully think of the topic in hand. Despite being the team leader of team HUNTER, I need the opinion of my second-in-command before making any drastic choices."

To this, Ozpin nodded to him with a relaxed stature.

"I wish more people were like you, mister David. Thinking before acting, that is the attitude that few possess." He said while recalling a certain commander and headmaster of Atlas Academy.

"Still, isn't it a bit too early for me to gain more teammates? My hands are full, just dealing with Eileen herself."

"I know this might be too swift for you, but I know you'll do fine. You have the qualities to make a formidable team leader, mister David. Having these two with you, will only give you more experience with dealing a bigger crowd of teammates and make ample decisions based on the situation at hand."

"Hmm... I can see the foresight in that mindset. Only time will tell, if I actually am suited to be their team leader." He replied back while heading towards his room to change into his outside attire.

"I'll send their information to your scroll in the meantime. I'm sure the both of you will work it out."

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee and started walking back to his office, where there was work to be done.

* * *

Beacon Academy - Aerial docking bay

"Where are they? Normally the both of them are on time!" Weiss complained as she tapped her right foot impatiently.

"Chill out, Ice queen! What's the hurry anyways? Are you that impatient to talk with David again?" Yang teased, which garnered her an annoyed look from the heiress, as well as a small dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"What!? No! It's just... I'm just excited to see the preparations of the Vytal festival. That's all!" She replied back, not giving the brawler the satisfaction of embarrassing her.

"Really? Then I guess David would be a little disappointed, right hot stuff?" The ice angel was frozen in place.

"Actually, I'm not as disappointed as I should be, for I'm intrigued to see what Vale has to show." His voice was right behind Weiss.

"Eeep! Don't scare me like that, David!" The heiress yelled at him, though her expression quickly switched from annoyance to concern. "What happened to you?"

On the hunters face, there was a clear red mark on it. Eileen looked to the side as he had touched his cheek.

"The both of us haven't got used to sharing one room and one bathroom. We tend to forget that one another are using different rooms and... Less than pleasant situations can lead to events not needed to be shared with." He explained to them to which they understood his reason, but Yang had a mischievous grin on her.

"So, the two of you saw each other naked." She bluntly said to them.

"Yang! You didn't need to say that!" Ruby said, obviously embarrassed of her sister. Eileen looked to her side even further, hiding the tint of pink on her face.

"If possible, I would like to avoid this topic. It is... Quite the private one, that me and my partner have."

"Hehe... So you two went the next step?"

"Next step?" Ruby asked innocently. Yang seemed to clam up upon her realization that her sister was still (somehow) completely innocent.

"If you think,that my relationship with David has deepened through the course of one month into that stage, you are heavily mistaken." Eileen finally spoke to her.

"If it's not too much to ask, can we board the Bullhead? Having this talk outside attracts attention." Blake spoke before the gang realized that passerby were looking at them with great interest was they conversed, albeit quite animatedly.

"Good point." Yang was the first to answer and dragged her sister inside as fast as she could.

"Shall we?" He asked them as he gestured to the metallic ship.

Once inside, the metal doors closed themselves, muting all outside noise.

"Hey! We're ready to go!" Yang said while tapping the pilots seat to notify him.

Nodding towards the brawler, the pilot activated the engines and started ascending towards the sky. Once they were some ways away from the docking area, the gang started to speak again.

"How have you been doing, David?" Blake was the first to speak being the closest to him with Weiss being on his other side.

"It's been a very productive month. As you've probably heard from team JNPR, I've been personally training Eileen to improve her current combat capabilities."

"But, you don't seem to have improved in anything? How is that possible?" Weiss asked as the hunter hadn't changed a bit in his physical appearance.

"Change doesn't occur from one day to the other. Even though a month has passed, results tend to be slow. My body hasn't changed, but my knowledge has increased through my research."

"What kind of research?" Blake asked intrigued.

"I really should not jump to conclusions and show it to you, for this is just a theory in my mind." He replied while trying to be evasive of them.

"Come on! You already showed us-!" Her mouth was quickly shut by him.

"Watch your tongue, miss Yang. I would appreciate it if you kept it between the people that do know about it." He quietly said, a hint of menace in his voice.

She kept quiet and slowly nodded her head, making a mental note to not to speak of it again.

Eileen tilted her head to the side, not understanding on what the two spoke of.

There was a small awkward silence in the group. It was uncomfortable to the point where Yang asked an odd question.

"So... How do you two feel about each other?"

"What... Do you mean by that?" Eileen asked, somewhat wary of the question.

"You know, what do you guys think of each other?" She asked once more, though it might be odd, she wanted to keep teasing the two new partners.

"I'm... Not sure how to word it. It feels great finally having someone to rely on, to bond with. But at the same time, there's a feeling of familiarity with him. As if... We've met once before." To this David looked to the side. Yang was quick to notice this and looked confused as to why.

"What about you. David? How to do you feel about her?" Ruby asked wanting to know how the good hunter feels.

"It is... A mix of emotions. For one side, I feel a sense of duty to teach her things and improve her, to see her grow stronger than what she was before. I'm also happy to have someone to finally spar with, but also..." He had a small pause. This was unlikely of him as he always explained until the end.

"Also what?" Weiss asked curious about the other reason. He shook his.

"It is best to keep it for myself. I wouldn't want to spoil what I've been blessed with, for as little time as I had with you, Eileen." Though his words were positive, his tone held a sense of sorrow.

Blake thought odd that he said it, as if he meant half of what he said. It looked like she was the only one that noticed.

Eileen felt embarrassed as she looked down. She never was considered a blessing before, and it caught her off guard to hear David to openly say it.

"Hehehe~ Don't tell me you didn't like what you saw earlier?" Yang asked with a mischievous smile.

"W-what! No! Nothing of that sort! I'm simply used to being entirely alone. I would never dare to disturb a lady of her private affairs." He said as he bumbled his way through the sentence while trying to compose himself.

"Really~? Then Eileen, you saw him right? How did he look without that outfit of his?" She asked, trying to make them even more uncomfortable.

"Yang!" Ruby tried to stop her sister, but it looked like the brawler wasn't backing off.

Though, it seemed what she wanted had the opposite effect.

"He looked... So badly treated." Eileen commented, remembering on how he looked.

"Uh? What do you mean?" She asked half curious and half nervous.

"David... Has scars all over his body. From his legs to his neck. Not one spot was overlooked." She said, albeit tentatively.

They didn't dare to speak for a while, allowing the shock to dissipate after that information was revealed. The Dust powered turbine was the only thing to distract them, until he broke the silence.

"How are you four fairing this past month? I hope you haven't been slacking off of your training and studies." He asked, trying to push away the previous topic away.

"Uh... Don't ask about Ruby's studies." Weiss said while pointing at her teammate and leader.

"Hey! I'm trying okay! It's just hard." Ruby responded back while pouting.

"Me and Blake are good with everything! Except she doesn't like talking with other guys and girls." Yang said with a cheeky grin.

"Hehe..." He lightly chuckled at them.

To him, they were the complete opposite of each other in so many ways. One was light, who wants to embrace everyone. The other was a shadow, wanting to stay away from everything.

One was like Spring, just sprouting to life and learning new things. The other was Winter, being composed and already has some grasp on how the world moves.

"What's so funny, David?" Ruby asked curious as to why he laughed.

"Nothing, Ruby. I assure you that it doesn't concern about your academics." He replied as he looked outside the window. They were passing through Vale right about now. "Eileen, you can see the town through the window."

"Really?" She asked as she looked outside. She was impressed at how the town looked colorful and beautiful from up above. People were moving around the streets, chatting and working on the preparations of the Vytal festival.

For a moment, Eileen seemed so much younger, looking at the town for the first time.

At that moment, David received a message on his scroll.

"Is this about what Headmaster Ozpin informed me about?" He thought to himself while opening the message. He froze as he saw who his new teammates. "Is this some kind of cruel joke from the Great Ones?" He asked as his hands slightly cracked the case of the device.

"Henryk Goldenrod and Gascoigne Greyson, students of Mistral Academy."

* * *

I know, I know. This is a short chapter, but I needed it to be short to bridge the next one. It's going to be a long one, since I'm introducing two new characters and then continue the plot with the original story. Hope all of you enjoyed this small update.


	20. Past foes, new forms

This is the last chapter that TheBurningWorld will proof read. It has been an honor, my friend.

* * *

As soon as the Bullhead touched the ground and opened the doors for them, David was the first one to jump down and offered a hand for the girls to descend. Once they were down, the good hunter heard the pilot speaking to him.

"I'll be back around noon, close to six. Be here around that time and I'll take you back, otherwise take the long way back!" He said to him while reigniting the engines.

"Understood, have a pleasant day!" The good hunter yelled as the turbines spun up, before closing the door for him to lift off.

"Shall we?" He asked them, as Weiss took the lead.

As they walked they saw the many preparations and the effort that people were making in order to make the Vytal festival welcoming for all schools and race.

While the girls talked to each other, the good hunter kept a good eye on how his partner was faring.

"How are you enjoying our small walk, Eileen?" David asked her while taking the view in himself.

"It's very pleasant, David. This is the first time I've ever got to walk on a street without feeling uneasy." He quirked an eyebrow at her answer, but said nothing, nodding knowingly.

He himself could relate; It was hard to believe how much this town was contrary to Yharnam, and the paranoia which had saved him there only plagued him now.

Looking up ahead, David noticed that the path split into three, with the group showing every intention of continuing their walk straight ahead to the docks, which was not somewhere he desired to be.

"I believe this is where we separate from each other." He announced as he stopped at the intersection.

"Wait, what? Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Where you four are going I have no business; I simply thought it would be more efficient if we fulfilled our separate goals at the same time."

"But aren't we, like, supposed to spend the day together?" Weiss asked, feeling a little offended that he already wanted to separate from the group despite that they invited him with them.

"I greatly apologize, miss Weiss. But there are things I need to discuss with my partner in private, not to mention, I doubt that our walk towards the docks would make her first experience through the town of Vale pleasant." He explained.

"You want to talk with Eileen in private, ehh~?" Yang said, teasingly.

"..." He was not amused with what she insinuated with that tone of hers. "We'll meet at the rendezvous point, farewell until then." He gave them a small courteous bow, taking a right on the crossroad.

After detaching themselves from the group and seeing that they were a fair distance away from prying eyes and ears, the good hunter felt more at ease.

"Eileen, I will be frank with you. Headmaster Ozpin informed me that today, we would receive two new additions for our team." He went straight to the point.

"Two new hunters? Where are they from?" She asked, curious.

"They hail from Havel academy, Mistral. From what professor Ozpin sent me, the remaining two members of their team were escorted out of the academy. The cause? They had stolen, cheated and gone to great lengths to encourage students to simply 'lay their lives', softly speaking." He informed while he brought up his scroll giving her more insight into the two new additions.

"That's awful!" She exclaimed, horrified.

"Thankfully, the victims were stopped before they actually did as they said. The escorted members were branded as criminals, although not incarcerated, and forbidden to become huntsmen, while the other two were still given permission to still attend classes despite the ordeal that they were submitted."

"That is good to hear. Those fiends should've been thrown into prison. No one deserves that kind of treatment."

He only nodded, before changing the subject. "How about we head towards that bookstore first and foremost? I have some business there and maybe you'll find some interest in his library." He said as they approached the storefront.

"Welcome to... Ah. Welcome again, David. Here again for another bout of books concerning the Faunus?" Tukson asked, always pleased to see his friend with a thirst for knowledge concerning his people.

"Unfortunately not today. I've come here to possibly find some history books about strange structures that may have appeared in the past, would you know of anything helpful?" The good hunter questioned, as Eileen went to investigate the bookstore.

"Strange structures? Can you be more specific?" He asked, a little curious.

"Give me a moment." He replied while searching in his bag and taking out a small notebook with various pointers sticking out. He began searching through the heavily worn pages finding the building that he had drawn beforehand when he was in Yharnam.

"This kind of building, has it ever been recorded in the books of old?" He pointed towards a house that had a Gothic, Victorian feel to it.

"Hmm... Let me have a look around. This is the first time I've seen that kind of architecture though." He responded as he went in the back of the store, where he kept his more… uncommon stock.

The good hunter then looked at the side and saw his teammate with an open book. Curious about what she had found interesting, he made his way over to her.

Silently, he walked behind her and saw that it was an old story about a crow, which he found oddly coincidental.

"Are you interested in that book?" He asked behind her, which made her slightly jump.

"Please don't do that, David!" She asked while trying to calm down.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." He earnestly replied. "What story are you reading, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. This is called 'Different Similarities'. The story is about how one crow was able to befriend another different crow, but once the crow got new friends the other crow decided to leave.

Of course the crow wanted to know why he had to leave, then it was the odd crow's turn to say that he wasn't a crow at all, but a raven. The raven stayed beside the crow until it had friends and was strong enough to live without him.

As the raven flew away, the crow's friends stayed beside and comforted the crow, but the crow could only look down in sadness."

"I see. It must've be hard for the crow." He commented. "Do you know anything else, or is that all you've read?"

"I've only read until page 10, so I don't know what happens next." She said looking at the book. "If it isn't much to ask... Do you think I can buy it? I quite like it, David."

"Of course. If you wish to purchase it then come towards the balcony, maybe mister Tukson has found what I was looking for." He replied while guiding her towards the front desk.

"Sorry David, from what I can find in the books back there, there isn't any record of buildings that look anything like that from the past." The man replied, re-entering the store proper.

"That is fine, I'm relieved that they aren't there. It would make my stay around here much more personal." He replied, cryptically.

Before he could question David, he was cut off by Eileen.

"Excuse me." Eileen injected herself into the conversation, and Tukson immediately straightened.

"Yes? Is there something you need, miss?" He asked in a professional manner.

"Could I buy this book?" She asked as he inspected it.

"Ah, Different Similarities. This is a story that is still quite popular in Vale, but not many remember it and the other kingdoms rarely see this in their shelves." He explained as he looked at the state of the book.

"It'll be 45 Lien for the book." He gave her the price.

"45? Why is that?" David asked him.

"You see, since so little books circulate in the market, the price for it needs to stay at a minimum 45 Lien. If more books sold more, then the price would be much less."

"I see. Economics and marketing are still subjects that I haven't touched yet, but I can understand your point of view."

"Here, 45 Lien." She handed him the card while receiving her story book.

"That is a fine purchase you've made, miss. I hope you see fit to return."

"Don't worry, if she's taken a liking to this store as I have, you'll be seeing more of my teammate than you'd think."

"Teammate? Oh! So this is Eileen Naivy that you've been talking about. A pleasure meeting you at last."

"You've talked about me?" Eileen asked, a little embarrassed.

"Indeed he has! You won't believe the amount of praise he's given you." She blushed, however minutely. "Of course, there's still room to improve, but you seem to be advancing quickly. Besides, you're in good hands with him."

"In good hands?" She asked confused.

"It isn't my place to say, but throughout the people that I've met-and I've met a lot of people-only some got on my good side. David is one of them."

"You praise me too much, mister Tukson." He replied with a little chuckle.

"Since the both of us are done with our business here, we'll be heading towards the Dust shop nearby. Do be well, Tukson."

"Have a nice day." She bowed before following her partner.

"Have fun you two!" He replied back with a warm smile to the both of them.

"He's a nice person." She commented as they left the shop.

"Indeed, he is. If you ever are in need of some books, I would recommend you talk to him." He said offhandedly.

They quietly walked towards their destination, with Eileen taking in the sights as they went. A few moments later, a growl emanated from her stomach.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should take a small break. Would you be interested in having a momentary rest in that coffee shop over there?" He asked her politely.

"Yes please." She said politely, somewhat embarrassed.

"Is there something you would like to eat or drink? I'll pay for it." He offered while she scanned the contents of the display case. There were pastries of all kinds and beverages for both child and adult like.

"Oh, it's so hard to choose! They all look so good." She commented while browsing the selection.

"Is there something you would want, mister?" The worker asked David while waiting for Eileen to decide on what she'd want to eat.

"Hmm, I think just coffee would suffice for me." He ordered as hunger wasn't really an issue for him at the moment.

"What? I would think eating now would be a smart decision, David. You don't know when we're going to be able to eat later." She said, sounding almost motherly.

He chuckled, relenting. "As you say. I'll have what you're having."

"Then we'll both have the thousand leaves!" She exclaimed, turning to the cashier.

"Two thousand leaves and a coffee coming right up!" The worker said while preparing David's drink.

"Why don't you choose a table? I'll bring our meal to you." He offered, and she nodded and walked off.

She went outside and sat down one of the wrought iron outdoor seats, glad the day was as nice as it was, with a small breeze and mild sunlight.

The next minute or two passed and David exited the building, holding both of their pastries and precariously balancing his coffee on one.

He seated himself, placing Eileen's pastry in front of her as he retrieved his coffee from its perch atop his pastry, taking a long drag of the drink.

Eileen opted to take a few generous bites of her pastry, clearly savoring the flavor.

"How is it?" David asked while sipping his coffee.

"It's absolutely delicious!" She said taking another bite quite greedily.

"I see." He replied back taking a bite from it. The sweet layer from the top and crunchy layers below complemented well to him. Not too sweet nor too hard. "You are right. This is delicious." He said quite impressed.

He took one last sip from coffee, the dregs rolling down his throat. "Perhaps we should do this more often. Having a time to simply forget any education or training, even if it is for just a moment." He offered to her. "It does no good to live if you cannot enjoy it."

"I would like that. I would like that a lot." She said to him, relaxing in the warmth of the day and the coolness of the breeze.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." He said while finishing his pastry. "Do you recall when I told you that at times I would be absent?"

"Yes. You said that you needed to do your oath, right?" He nodded to her. "Is there something else to it?"

"Not to 'it', but to our team. During my time away, the team will be without it's leader and without a leader a team cannot function properly."

"Then, what would you suggest?" She asked.

"I think you should be in command, when I'm not present on the school grounds." He bluntly revealed to her.

"M-me? Are you sure?" She asked, not feeling very confident.

"You'll do fine, Eileen. I trust you enough for you to take care of things in my absence." He said calmly, knowing fully well that she could, albeit he was thinking of her old self.

"I-I don't know. I might do something that I'll regret." She said not wanting to shoulder the responsibility.

"Eileen." He said in a stern voice, making her eyes perk at him. "I know you'll do fine. You have in you the capacity to lead, you have nothing to worry about."

She shifted in her seat, not used to such praise.

"...I'll do my best." She said, accepting her fate.

"Being a leader is not easy, nothing in life is, but that's just a mindset that many people carry." He said while stacking their plates. "I am not a natural born leader; I only have some experience in it. It may seem hard, but in reality the burden will lessen. Before you know it, you'll be able to lead, you just need experience and a bond with our teammates."

"I think... I understand what you're saying." She said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Don't worry though," He said while he grabbed their plates and started to head back inside to return them. "I won't be away for too long. Most of the responsibility still rests on my shoulders, however use the times that I'm not there to familiarize yourself with the burden."

She sat quietly as he left, pondering this new responsibility.

"Shall we?" His voice derailed her thoughts as he returned, and she started to follow him once more.

Though their pace was normal, they stopped multiple times in order for Eileen to take in the sights and the multiple shops around.

"We are here." He said as he stopped on the Dust shop he came before with team JNPR. It was one of the shops that hadn't been raided, yet.

"Hello there! Is there something you would like?" The clerk asked towards them, eager to do some business.

"I placed an order a week ago, do you have it?"

"An order? Can I have your name then?" He asked with some suspicion.

"Hunter David. I requested Fire and Wind Dust a week beforehand." He answered while the clerks brows rose.

"Oh yes! I remember now! I'll bring it right away!" He quickly moved to the back to retrieve it.

"Why do you need Dust David?" Eileen asked, glancing at him.

"I simply wish to expand my ammunition. I would've bought more types of Dust, but my current funds are limited as they are." He explained while waiting for the clerk.

"Any reason for Fire and Wind?"

"Red carries explosive damag-, no that is a lie, it carries volatile energy by creating friction and creating fire in the process, that being it's burning effect. Green grants piercing energy, able to pass even the thickest armor. It would be highly beneficial to hold both in my arsenal."

"Here it is. Thank you for your patronage!" The man came back with two flasks of each element. The good hunter did a small bow and stashed his newly purchased items in his backpack.

"Is there something you need?" He asked Eileen.

"Yes, I'll be needing wind attributed bullets for my weapons. 10 magazines for each weapon." She ordered while the clerk hopped in place for the order.

"Umm... T-that'll be 245 lien!" He said while sweating a bit, her eyes widen by hearing the price.

"What!? It didn't cost that much before!" She exclaimed, offended at the price.

"I'm very sorry... Due to the attacks on the other Dust shops and cargo, Dust prices are through the roof because of shortage. I can lower my price to 225 Lien, but that's as low as I can offer you." He apologized, as the price before the shortage was a mere 60 Lien.

Her mouth drew into a straight line upon realizing she only had 150 lien.

"How much do you have, Eileen?" David asked, innocently.

"I only have 150..." She said.

"Then I'll be able to help you." He said while holding his card up.

"I-I appreciate the help, David, but I don't want your money."

"I know the feeling of having a shortage in ammunition. It is better to have it at your disposal than later painfully regretting it." He said once more, insisting for her to take the money.

"Thank you. I'll repay you, I promise!" She said accepted his offer.

"There is no need. I have no interest in gaining wealth, only to help my fellow Hunt-…" There was a slight pause, this was the twentieth time he called someone a Hunter, especially Eileen. It still hasn't sunk in that she was reborn, no longer the old crow that gave him advice. "-Huntress." He corrected himself.

"Thank you for shopping here! Hope to see you next time!" The shopkeeper said as the both of them left with their new ammunition.

"Good. Now that I have what I need, I need to talk with the school's blacksmith in order to create my ammunition from this Dust." David thought to himself as he walked with his companion.

"Get back here, you little twerps!" A voice boomed from the corner of the walkway, causing both David and Eileen to tense in anticipation.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" A voice said in a rushed tone as two people quickly ran past people and shoved them away to pass through the crowd.

David, being taller than Eileen, was able to make out a pair of wolfish ears coming their way.

"You're not gettin' away, asshats!" The man shouted as he struggled to clear a path through the crowd.

Two people finally managed to get through the crowd and started running their way.

Time seemed to slow down as in front of him were the silhouettes of two Hunters that he had slain before. For a moment, he froze. His fingers fidgeted as they came closer and closer.

Seeing his teammate acting strangely, she tapped his shoulder making him come back to reality.

"You okay, David?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine... Just remembered something from before." He answered her before grabbing both the fleeing suspects and pushing them into the nearest alleyway.

"Hey man! Let go of us!" The one with the wolf ears yelled, but David simply gagged him.

"Quiet before you'll be found." David hushed him and signaled Eileen to cover him.

"'Hey! Did you see two punks passing through here!?" The man which had been chasing them asked.

"They went that way." She answered in a neutral tone while pointing towards the next corner.

"Tch! Those bastards!" He screamed while running after the next corner.

Once she figured that the man wouldn't come her way she relaxed.

"He's gone."

"Thank you, Eileen. Now then..." His voice shifted towards a stern tone. "I would've liked to meet the both of you in a different situation than this, hopefully until I could've gathered the strength to face the both of you, Henryk Goldenrod and Gascoigne Grayson."

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know our names?" The boy with the wolf ears spoke to him, eyes narrowing.

He wore a dark grey hooded vest with the hood having fur on it, open to show off his fitness. His black jeans had a small white ensign of a cross on the left leg and two belts overlapping on the right knee. His boots had a steel plate on it and his black gloves were finger less with crosses on the both of them. He also wore a white scarf, which clashed with his neck-length black hair and hazel eyes.

But the most prominent features were his Faunus appendages. Two ears that looked like that of a wolf, they fluttered and moved to the surrounding sounds around him.

"..." His teammate kept quiet as he evaluated the people in front of him.

He wore a yellow long overcoat with a white shirt underneath. Light brown trousers with a ripped hole on his right knee. His shoes shared the same color as his overcoat, including the wear shown. The only thing that shared the same color as his trousers was his mask resting on his neck. He had shoulder long dark brown hair, in a tidy way, with brown eyes.

Their hands hovered over their weapons.

"I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves. My name is David, it is a pleasure meeting you, despite the current situation." He did a small hunter bow towards pair and Gascoigne suddenly rose his hands.

"Oh shit! YOU'RE the guy we're staying with?" Gascoigne realized.

"Until and During the Vytal festival, you'll be under my team's wing, yes. As per the agreement between both of our Headmasters."

Eileen simply stayed silent as she drew closer to her partner.

"And she is..." He pointed towards her.

"She is my partner, Eileen Naivy. She's been with me for nearly two months." He informed while trying to keep his composure in check.

"Are you tw-!" Before he could get out the question, Henryk slugged him in the shoulder, cutting him off. "What was that for!?"

"Introduce yourself." Henryk ordered him.

"Fine, fine! The name's Gascoigne Grayson." He said while rubbing his arm.

"Henryk Goldenrod." His partner said, neutrally.

"Could the both of you explain why that man was chasing you?" David asked.

"He brings trouble wherever he goes." Henryk simplified it with that.

"That ain' true! So the two of us were minding our own business, we were just eating our grub after docking here from our trip, then this guy shoved me, didn't even apologize, the pig. I spoke up saying that he should apologize, but then he went on all mighty saying that I should apologize for bein' in his way! The nerve!"

"Then what happened?" David asked figuring that something else happened.

"W-well! I got even with him! But then he started to chase the both of us for no reason!" He looked to the side and started to silently chuckle.

"Exactly, what did you do to 'get even' with him?"

"Well I pushed him!"

"Keep going..." Henryk moved his hand to signal him to continue.

"I-into the public fountain..." At this, Eileen tried to snuffle out her laughter. Just because of a simple push, he went that far? This is far from what she expected.

"Hmm. You made yourself an enemy very fast since you came here." David commented.

"It's a new record." Henryk enforced it.

"Can it, Henryk!" Gascoigne retorted.

"This... far exceeds what I thought of the two of them. I thought they would be like Yharnam, but... They are completely different." The good hunter thought as the two bickered with each other, while Eileen tried to keep her laughter in check.

Looking at his scroll, he noticed that it was 5:30 PM, near the time to head back to the rendezvous.

"If the both of you may," He interrupted his soon-to-be comrades' conversation. "I would like to properly welcome you to team HUNTER as It's leader, despite the circumstances." He extended his hand towards them.

"The honor is ours." Henryk shook his hand.

"Yeah, okay bud. I guess I do owe ya for the save there." Gascoigne responded while shaking his hand too.

"Since the both of you just arrived today, I would assume that the both of you are exhausted from the voyage."

"You said it." The wolf Faunus sighed.

"Our transport will arrive soon, follow us and you'll be able to rest at Beacon Academy." He said while starting to walk out of the alley with Eileen close to his side.

The newly formed team followed their path and soon enough they could hear the bickering of people.

"Hmm? What happened to those two?" The hunter mentally questioned as Blake and Weiss quietly fought with each other, as to not draw any attention to themselves.

"I see that they are trying to keep it as low and inconspicuous as possible." David commented as he approached team RWBY.

"Yeah, but once we get back to the dorm... I think they'll keep going at it." Ruby groaned before noticing the two new members. "Uh-, who are they?"

"Yo! We're part of team HUNTER starting today! Nice to meet you!" Gascoigne said while showing a toothy grin to them.

"You probably want to stay away from them for now." Yang said while looking at the two new members. "Though I gotta say, you two look good!"

"I know we do! Mostly me, but Henryk too!"

"Don't group me in with you, regardless." Henryk snidely said.

"Whatchu' say? You sayin' that you're better lookin' than me?" Gascoigne growled as he turned to face Henryk.

"Calm down, the both of you." David intervened.

"You stay out of this! This is between us!" Gascoigne responded back to him.

Eileen wanted to interject, but David signaled her to wait.

"Mister Gascoigne, please reconsider the way you talk to others. Am I being aggressive towards you?"

"Well, no, but…!"

"As a team leader, I'm here to calmly discuss things in a peaceful matter. I ask that you calm down for now." This seemed to surprise the wolf Faunus.

"Damn... Here I thought you were like those other douchebags. Fine. I'll pipe down till we reach our dorm." Henryk was the most surprised by this.

"Thank you, mister Gascoigne." David said, before turning away.

"Quit the 'mister', will ya?" Gascoigne complained, which David responded to with a smirk.

Right on schedule, the Bullhead started to descend opening its doors for them.

One by one the teams started to board the aircraft.

"Hold up... There's too much weight on board." The pilot then looked behind him seeing two teams sitting down. "Huh, I'm sorry to warn you guys, but... One of you needs to take the long way."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked confused.

"There's a weight limit on the Bullhead, it can only carry 8 people at a time. Right now, there's 9 people, including me."

The two teams looked at each other, this was a conundrum indeed.

"I'll take the long way." David volunteered as he got off the ship.

"David, you sure?" Eileen asked.

"I'm fine taking the long way, show our new team members our dorm and let themselves rest up. Also, don't forget to show them where the cafeteria is, I'm sure they are famished." With that, Gascoigne's stomach growled at the mention of food. His ears drooped slightly in embarrassment.

She made to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Don't worry. I'll contact you when I arrive. Until then, take care of them." He said as the doors to the bullhead closed shut and they left towards the academy.

As soon as they were safely on their way, David started to walk towards the nearest train station. The next train would have him arrive around eight.

* * *

Beacon Academy - Aerial docking bay

The returning trip was, all things considered, very uncomfortable. But Gascoigne and Yang kept trying to lift the mood by making terrible jokes or saying stupid things, in the case of Gascoigne. Henryk wondered on what happened between the other two girls of Yang's team, however felt it was not his place to intervene.

Gascoigne asked Yang and Ruby what Blake and Weiss were talking about, but they simply replied with a 'Don't worry about it'.

"So... Do any of you know what dinner is?" Henryk asked since he was quite hungry.

"I-... Have no idea." Ruby said.

"We aren't even near the cafeteria yet, it's not that far away, so you'll be able to eat in a bit." Eileen informed while the wolf Faunus looked around.

"Dude, this place looks kickass!" He said in excitement.

"I guess so." Yang replied while she noticed that the two girls were heading towards the dorms. "That's our cue, see ya around!" Ruby and Yang quickly followed them.

"If the both of you would follow me." Eileen said as she began walking, the two males following her.

"So I gotta ask, how did you get stuck with David? And what's up with his name? Why doesn't he have a last name?" Gascoigne blurted out the questions.

"I can only answer the first question. I was paired with David because I didn't have a partner back at Atlas Academy, I was unlucky and had to do the same tests, but without a partner things were much more difficult and lonely." Eileen paused. "The other question I cannot answer."

"Why can't you answer the other question? Is he keeping you quiet somehow?" Henryk asked but she waved her hand to dismiss the thought.

"Not at all. David doesn't talk as much, and no one has actually asked him why." She explained to them.

"Does he boss you around?" Gascoigne asked again with curiosity.

"In practice he gives me orders, but those are simply the job of being the team leader. Outside of it, he lets me do what I please."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you do?" He asked once more.

"I train. For the last month, I've been training with David in further improve myself." She said, proud of herself.

"With David? Do you drag him with you?"

"Not at all! In fact, when I proposed that me and him should train he started to coach me. Though his methods are a bit extreme, it is very productive! Not to mention I slowly get to know him."

"Know him?" Henryk was now curious as they reached the cafeteria.

Dinner was labeled fried chicken with rice, dessert was pudding.

As they got their plates and settled down to eat, she continued to explain.

"You see, I went around school and asked the people around campus on who he really is, but not one could tell me anything. They said that he came from another world."

"Another world?" Henryk almost smirked at the ridiculousness.

"That's what they said, I also know that he has no semblance or Aura."

"Now you're just plain wrong. Every type of life has aura except the Grimm." Henryk stated, dismissing Eileen.

"He told me himself that he doesn't have anything like that! I asked team JNPR and they told me that they tried to unlock his Aura, but here's the thing...They found nothing."

"Nothing? Not even a speck of energy?"

"None. Do you know who even tried to unlock him? Pyrrha Nikos herself."

"Pyrrha Nikos? You mean THE Pyrrha Nikos? The four-time champion of the Mistral regional tournament?" Gascoigne almost chocked when he spoke.

"Yeah, the same one. She didn't find anything."

"Damn... You don't know anything else from the guy?" He asked still with curiosity.

"Apart from him wearing his hat and mask and his oath, nothing else." She concluded while they finished their meal.

"That's weird." Henryk commented as they headed towards their dorm.

Once inside, everything seemed just as normal as back home.

"The bed on the left is David's, mine is the one to the right." She informed as she laid down on her bed and started to read her newly purchased book.

"I'm beat! I don't know about you Henryk, but I think I'll hit the hay for today." Gascoigne said before choosing a vacant bed and flopping down onto it, not bothering to change clothes.

"I'll stay up for a little longer." Henryk pulled out his Scroll and started to surf the internet to find anything about David.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Outside the three heard Ruby's voice called out and by the time the opened the door they saw a black blur running away.

"Should we follow her?" Henryk asked towards Eileen, but she shook her head.

"No. This looks like something that doesn't involve us. It is best if they solve their own problems." She replied back while resuming her book.

* * *

Despite the advancement in technology David still took longer than what the schedule had told him. It didn't bother the good hunter though, as reaching his destination was much faster this way than walking. Yharnam had thoroughly rid him of his ability to enjoy walks.

As he passed the school gates, he saw a lone figure leaning on the entrance statue.

Upon closer inspection, the figure turned out to be Blake. He started to approach her, but then he stopped when he saw that she was removing her bow. She had cat ears on top of her head.

He simply stood there has his previous suspicious were true, he suspected that she was a Faunus as he saw that her bow fidget every now and then without the aid of wind.

She shed a few silent tears, wiping them away as quickly as they'd come.

"I knew you looked better without your bow." She turned around to see Sun, hanging down from the statue by his tail.

"I agree." He said, resolutely. As she glanced about, she noticed David looking at her from the entrance.

"And you are?" The monkey Faunus asked, dropping from the statue and moving towards him.

"A friend of hers." He replied back to him. "Something happened, I assume." He questioned, directing the question more towards Blake than the boy in front of him.

She looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Do you need my assistance, miss Belladonna?" He asked but got no response. "Or do you wish for me to leave?"

She didn't say anything, but as she glanced back at him her amber eyes pleaded for assistance, despite her denying it altogether.

* * *

Beacon academy - team HUNTER room

Eileen's scroll trembled. She opened and saw that it was a message from David.

"I'll be away for a few days. A situation has arisen and it needs my full attention; until I get back, take care of our new teammates. I believe in you."

"Damn..." She thought to herself.

* * *

As I bid farewell to my dear friend, I am afraid to ask for assistance. Without a proof reader, this story cannot continue with the same layout as it has, hence I ask if someone is interested to continue the work that TheBurningWorld has done.


	21. Comprehending another

This chapter has been proof read by Gizmo Gear, the new proof reader of this story. Thank you for offering your time on this story, my friend. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So, uh... How are we going to do this?" Sun asked as he looked at the two beds presented towards him and his two new friends.

"It'd be better if, miss Belladonna, slept in one of the beds. It would be disrespectful to let a girl her age, to sleep on the floor." David commented as he sat on a chair next to the open window.

"Yeah, okay. I understand that, but who's gonna get the other bed? Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind sleeping with another dude, but I would rather have a bed for myself."

"I don't mind sleeping elsewhere, mister Sun. I've been used to sleeping in unorthodox places before. Just sleeping on a flat surface is a privileged in itself." He responded back while opening his worn out notebook.

The many pointers it held showed his dedication to learn everything he could in both Yharnam and Remnant, though it's days seemed to be dwindling with further use.

"That's an old notebook you got there. Where did you get it from?" Sun asked curiously.

"It was a gift from... a very distinguished ally." He responded appropriately to him. The little ones were just beings that only wished to aid him, and being an ally fits them well.

Grabbing the pen that was given to him by the school, he began to write down the things he learned today and what his next action should be.

From the bathroom, Blake came out and looked at the both of them.

"I'm heading to bed." She warned them before deciding to take the right bed, the one closest to the window.

"Whaaat? We just got here, stay up for a bit longer." Sun whined as he wanted to talk with the cat Faunus more.

"Mister Sun Wukong, tonight has set a great ordeal to miss Belladonna, let her rest. You'll be able to talk with her in the tomorrow morning."

"You heard him." She waved at the monkey Faunus while mouthing the good hunter a 'Thank you'. He simply replied with a nod to her before he continued scribbling.

"Man... Ugh. Fine. I'll wait." He talked back before turning the lights off, letting only the moonlight from the shattered moon pass through the opened window.

The night was oddly warmer than usual, but the slightly cool breeze helped alleviate the heat.

As the night progressed, David kept himself awake while continuing to scribble down the events of today and his finds. Sun was sleeping soundly, but the keen hunters hearing noticed that Blake breathing was very silent. Either she was sleeping or faking it, he didn't know, yet he let that slide.

Now that he was 'alone', so to speak, with his thoughts he began reading back what he wrote down in his mind.

"No sign of the Great ones yet and with Tukson's help, no buildings from Yharnam were recorded as of yet. That's good, but it still greatly confuses me." He thought as he took a look at his teammates on his scroll.

"They were reborn, having the same faces, maybe even the same weapons, yet they don't have memories about their past lives. I thought that once a Hunter was dead, they couldn't come back again.

By their age, they are the beginning of their life, yet they still chose to pursue this life. Why would they take the same path they took before?

One hunted others that were consumed by the blood, one that hunted people that were in a frenzy before succumbing to their fate and one that wished to hunt his fallen comrades murderer.

These people are the same ones that I knew to some extent, how they came into this life, I don't know. But... It can't be a coincidence.

Then there's the question, how did they arrive from Yharnam to here? Even I don't know how I came into this world.

I'm sure I pulled the trigger before everything went dark. I should be dead, I should've been reborn like them if that was the case.

So why was I spared that process? How did I pass through one world to another? Are the Great ones truly coming in this world? Will the same situation repeat the same as Yharnam?

These thoughts plague my mind, but the question that still stands out is how.

Surely there can't be a person able to summon beings from another realm, though I can't rule that possibility. I fret if such a person does exist, because if so, then it'll become chaotic if left unchecked.

Perhaps... Perhaps I'm overthinking things. It's been a while since I thought such matters and the threat hasn't shown itself as of yet.

No Great ones, no signs of Yharnam from the annals of history and my only sources of information are the books concerning the history of Remnant and the little ones.

I should relax a bit, but I can't help but feel anxious, when I know so little."

The good hunter closed his notebook and put it on top of the table that he pulled the chair from and let his pen rest next to it.

His throat felt parched. Standing, he made his way towards the bathroom to quench his thirst and to wash his face.

When he left, Blake opened her eyes to see that her friend had left for a bit. She looked at his notebook and the urge to know what he wrote peaked her interest.

She knew that what she was doing was a violation of his privacy, but she needed something to distract her mind, even for a small bit.

Hearing the tap running in the bathroom, she opened his notebook at the first page and saw a very faded drawing of a person in a dress. Her face wasn't recognizable at that point, nor were certain parts of the picture.

But seeing the small stains on the paper, seemed like that whoever this person was, meant a great deal for David. She turned another page, one with letters now.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me. That thing looks alive, but... No. An inanimate object can't be brought to life, so why does it look like there is life on her? What is this place? Shouldn't that beast have killed me?"

The tap continued to run, so she turned to the next page, this one was another drawing, one not so faded.

It was an old man in a wheelchair sleeping besides a tree with white flowers around him, with fog in the distance with a... Full moon...

* * *

"When did my throat become this dry?" David asked to himself as he drank the water down, as if he hadn't had it for quite sometime.

He then cupped his hands and splashed some of the water on his face, keeping away his need of sleep. He hadn't had any dreams recently, yet he's taking every precaution he can to make sure the accident with Ruby doesn't repeat.

Being unarmed, making sure that Eileen falls asleep first, waking up as soon his ears perk the sound of movement, taking longer strides for him to sleep.

Honestly, the thought of having a peaceful sleep is far from his reach and having no dreams is still very much away from him.

That is why he hasn't rested yet, not until he's absolutely certain that both teenagers are truly sleeping. Only then he will allow himself the comfort to close his eyes.

Looking at the mirror, he saw his reflection. He looked tired, no surprise there. If taking length to assure a few hours of rest, he would take it for their sake.

"Be careful. If not for us, then for them." He pointed towards the mirror, his reflection copying his movements.

"I know, I know. They're still young, still maturing. Can't betray their trust that they gave to me. Not when it took me this long to find myself this small solace." He replied to himself.

Shutting the tap of, he turned around and closed to door to see Blake skirmishing his notebook.

"Miss Belladonna." His tone was aggravated, yet he didn't raise his voice in order to let the sleepy Faunus rest.

She looked at him before looking at the notebook.

"It's not what it looks like." She said while he walked towards her. "Okay, maybe it looks like it. It's just..."

He reached his hand and closed his notebook, she on the other hand thought that he was going to grab her.

"How the secrets lull the curious, I too am like that, so I won't reprimand you. Still, looking at my personal belongings is pushing ones luck quite thin."

"...Sorry. It wasn't my intention, but that notebook is a door to know you better. You're a complete mystery, David." She said while looking at the side.

The hunter took a deep breath and moved towards the window.

"Miss Belladonna, tonight has brought out something that rings at your heart. You're still unsure what to do and so seek comfort towards knowing me better, instead of facing this ordeal. What you've done is severe and I appreciate if you didn't get to know me through a tattered notebook." He explained while looking away in the distance. He could see the sea reflecting the rays of the broken moon.

"If you wish to know me, speak and I'll answer. If there is a question that I can't answer, I have the right to stay silent."

"But we've asked you so many questions, but you only give half answers!" She replied back.

"I believe that what you've said, makes you a hypocrite, miss Belladonna." He commented back. She flinched as he pointed at her.

"Rather than accusing me of giving half answers, why not take a look on my side? After all, you've deceived me, thinking you've been a human girl with only small hints that traced to a Faunus heritage.

"Still, I kept myself quiet, with hope that when the time came, you'd come clean. Yet, instead of facing your problem you ran. Ran from your teammates that pledged loyalty towards each other, ran from the people that considered your friend."

"I gave my answer to your questions, but did you answer truthfully to my questions at all?"

She went quiet, because what he said was true. It hurt, but at least he gave some answers, yet he doesn't know if she did answer.

"I bear no ill intent towards your decision of covering your past or current self, far from it. I understand if you wish to move on. But to do that, you have to face the past."

"It's hard..." She replied back while looking down.

The good hunter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is hard, miss Blake. But do not worry, you have time to think it through and find your resolve to continue." She looked up to see a solemn look on his eyes.

She felt slightly more at ease with his words of comfort.

"Why don't you sleep the rest of the night? Tomorrow you might feel more refreshed after the turmoil of emotions you've experienced today." He advised while sitting back on his chair.

"What about you?" She asked curiously.

"I still need to research something for tomorrow, so I'll be up for a bit longer." He responded while opening his scroll utilizing the internet application.

"Don't stay up too late." She said before she laid her head on the soft pillow.

Waiting for a few minutes while just browsing the network, David perked his ears to hear that she was finally asleep.

"What a strange era, teenagers worrying about their past. In my home, the only thing worried was about our future. Hmm..." He thought to himself before stopping mid typing.

On the scroll, he saw something that interested him.

"A part time job application?" He questioned in his mind, before remembering his current funds being quite low.

"Perhaps I should look into this tomorrow, I've already sent my leave of absence towards both my partner and professor Ozpin.

"Dragging the chair at the farthest point of both students, the good hunter crossed his arms and let his eyes rest for a bit.

Just until the sunrise came for another day.

* * *

Beacon Academy - Room of team HUNTER, morning

"I have no idea what to do! This is the first time I'm responsible for taking care of something!" Eileen screamed inside her head as she took her shower.

It was a good idea to start early, before the flaming blond took care of the warm water for herself.

"Think, think! What would David do in a situation like this..." She thought again before the door to their bathroom was knocked.

"Yo, Eileen! You done in there?" Gascoigne asked with his school clothes in hand and a towel.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be done soon!" She warned as she got out of the shower and started to dry herself quickly.

"Gascoigne, what are you doing?" Henryk questioned as his friend was trying to do something... a gentleman shouldn't do.

"I almost can! See!" He grunted as he tried to squeeze that extra bit to see something.

"This is our first day here, get yourself together." He commented as he dragged his partner away from the door.

"Come on, Henryk! We won't have another chance like this!" Gascoigne tried to persuade only for his words pass from one end to the other.

The door then opened with Eileen having a towel over her head, she was just about dressed up, just needed to dry the excess of water in her hair.

"Sorry for the wait! If I were you, I would hurry up. Yang tends to hog all the warm water for herself in the morning. And right now... you have about twenty minutes before she wakes up." She informed as she rubbed her hair.

"Twenty minutes!? Oh, hell no!" He bolted as soon as he heard it and slammed the door.

She was surprised by the sudden outburst before continue where she left off.

"So... Where is David? Shouldn't he be here since last night?" Henryk questioned while looking at her.

"Uh... He told me that something came up and that he was going to be away for a few days." She answered back while avoiding his gaze.

"Huh. That's unfortunate, I wanted to ask him about some stuff." His tone sounded disappointed. "Then, what are we going to do today?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're new to the academy, did you plan something for us to get to know it?" He asked curiously, since it was his first time there.

"R-right! I'll tell you after you finish your shower!" She confirmed while being nervous.

He nodded before waiting for his partner to finish.

Eileen, however, was somewhat in a panic mode not knowing what to do about the situation.

"Maybe David can help me..." She said while typing a message to his scroll.

"Uh, David, I don't know what to do with our new comrades... They asked if I planned something for them to get to know the school, what should I do?" She asked, since she was still a little socially awkward without David's assistance.

She was fine yesterday, since she thought that he would take this responsibility, but now if fell to her.

Soon she received answer to her predicament.

"You should do what they asked for, miss Eileen. Remember the first time you came to our school? You knew nothing, so we spent the day looking around introducing you to all the places the academy house and where classes start. I would suggest showing them the places where students crowd the most, like the school statue or perhaps the schools garden."

That made sense to her and made her recollect a bit of a few months ago. Then an idea came about, she just needed to do the same thing David did to her.

"Alright! Thank you for helping me again, David!" She replied back, not waiting for a reply since he never did after he answered her question.

Being a bit more confidant, now that her partner helped her out, she just waited for Henryk to finish his... Where was he

"Yo! You looking for Henryk? He just got on the shower." Gascoigne said as she was looking for the her new teammate.

"He just got on? But hasn't twenty minutes passed already?"

As soon as she said that, they heard screeching in the bathroom as the cold water splashed on his body.

"That's a crappy way to start the day, believe me when I say that."

* * *

Vale - Hotel room

He hadn't meant to rest his eyes for long, but his fatigue caught him by surprise. Yet he was still able to wake up before the other two. This was good, he didn't want to trouble them.

"Leaving the room, he made his way for the receptionist to learn where to get their breakfast, it was his first time after all.

"Ah, yes good sir. You can gather it here, let me just fetch it for you." The working man answered back with an accent he never heard of.

"Could you bring two more portions? I would like to bring some food to my company."

"Certainly sir! I ask however, that you bring your finished dishes back here."

"Of course, the thought never left my mind to deliver what was bestowed to me." The man behind the counter was slightly confused by his odd old way of speaking, yet thought nothing as his accent was off putting as well.

After receiving the portions of his companions and his, he entered the room to see Blake already awake and looking through the window.

"I trust you rested well?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Somewhat." She replied while her nose smelled something in the air.

"I've brought something for us to eat." He informed while balancing the plates.

"I smell food." Sun said while being half awake.

"Yes, mister Sun, I have your portion over here." David replied while setting the plate on top of his nightstand.

"Thanks for the grub."

"Here you go, miss Belladonna."

"Thanks."

"So... Got any bands that you like?" The monkey asked her, trying to make small talk with her.

"Not exactly, not the greatest fan in music." She replied back, while continuing eating.

"Uh... What about dance moves?"

"I don't like dancing that much."

"Favorite cafe?"

"Mister Sun. You're asking the wrong questions." David intervened while continuing with his meal.

"I am?"

"I may not know much about her," This hurt her a bit. "But by looking, you should have some grasp for her character."

"Such as..." He was curious, so was she.

"Miss Belladonna prefers not to draw too much attention to herself, prefers quiet places to read in peace, in terms of music I'd say she prefers the softer kind instead of what miss Yang prefers and I wager that she would want some time before opening up to you."

"You got all that just by looking at her?" He asked very surprised, she on the other hand felt a bit baffled by how he knew about her.

"I wouldn't say just by looking at her, I took some reference from my early interactions with her. If those interactions were true." He replied while finishing his meal.

She felt a bit saddened about it. He knew that he was being deceived, yet took her word for it and now doesn't know what to believe.

"Damn dude, you have a good eye for this." Sun whistled at the good hunter.

"Good eye? Not at all. It just feels that her interactions at that point were genuine. Until she can confirm it, however, don't take my word for it." He replied back while noticing that she was looking to the side, her meal almost finished.

"Take your time, miss Belladonna. Nobody is rushing you or pressuring you." He reassured her.

She nodded as she ended her breakfast.

"What about you uh... David was it? What do you like?"

This peaked her interest.

"Me? I have few things that I enjoy. A good book to read, listening to the strings of a violin reverberate in a melody and nowadays I enjoy the taste of coffee, though I still prefer tea." Simple things, as he described.

"Just that? What about sports or even bands or singers? Famous actors, movies or something else to know more about you?" Sun pressed on, Blake was about to turn him down, but David was the first to speak.

I know nothing of those. The only sport I ever known, was to kill and it was one that I despised. Singers? Actors? I know none. Where I grew, I had no luxuries such as those, mister Sun.

Nor was I able to build a more approachable character. Instead, the ordeal that I faced made me much more secluded than most. Even now as I speak, you can tell that I'm being careful on how I talk, as social interactions were very minimal and aggressive in many cases.

Despite how much I sound friendly at the moment, I am not confidant in how to progress with a conversation, hence I forbid myself from speaking many times, for when I do I learn much more and understand a person better in a sense." He explained to him, but the way he put things made both Faunus to somewhat impressed.

David had already a more mature role in Blake's perspective, now it seemed that what he showed right now runs much deeper. To the point that where she couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the Hunter to endure what he faced and continue.

Something that she hasn't come terms with, yet he's facing it slowly as he's been advising her.

"Hmm?" He took out his scroll as it notified him of a message.

"Excuse me, I'll have to respond to this." He went out of the door to write in peace.

"Damn, that guy is... kinda awesome." Sun admitted as he finished his meal. "How long were you his pal? And how did you met him?"

"I've known him for a few months. At first glance, you can probably tell that he's different with how he speaks or how he wears his outfit. But getting to know him has been... difficult."

"He's playing hard to get?"

"I wouldn't say playing, not now that I understand him a little bit better. It's just... how he is. But you can see that even he's trying, everyday, just helping us by being there.

Now that I think about it, he kinda acts differently than most. I don't know why." She couldn't pinpoint it, but the way he spoke softly to them, the way he gave them a stern talk when Ruby or Yang did something bad and then how he always lend an ear for their troubles. It was reminiscent to family.

"Ya know, he almost acts like an older brother in that way. I mean, I never had a brother before, but I think that he could pull it off."

"...Yeah. You're right." She could only agree.

"I apologize for taking my time. I'll take our plates back downstairs, feel free to roam if you wish." He returned and started to gathering the plates.

"Hey bro, you going somewhere?"

"Hmm... I will, yes." He replied back while attempting to leave.

"What are you gonna do?" Blake asked now curious.

"I'm going to attempt to get accepted for a part time job." He informed.

"Why are you gonna do that? Beacon can probably cover the expenses." She questioned further.

"My current funds have harshly plummeted and I wouldn't like to bother the academy for such matters. Granting this job, I might receive a steady income and be able to further explore the city in a way that I couldn't before." He shared his insight to them.

"Dude, why do you sound so happy to have a part time job?"

"I do not know, mister Sun. Maybe I'm simply thrilled to be doing something that doesn't involve my skills, or perhaps I'll be able to know much more than I could before? Either way, I can't help but feel as though something might benefit me." He explained before leaving.

"He seems in high spirits." Sun pointed out.

"You'd be surprised on how rare you'll see that, in his case." she replied back to him.

* * *

Beacon academy

"Over here is the school's garden. During the morning or afternoon, we students tend to come here to relax before classes. Some prefer to sleep, others prefer to do distract themselves with other things." Eileen explained while Gascoigne looked around very impressed with the vegetation, Henryk could only nod to her.

"Dude..! We could probably play football over here, no problem!" He sounded excited as he could imagine some people wanting to play.

"I know you like to play with your ball, but keep it low for now. We just got here." Henryk warned as he could feel that trouble would come around if he started to play.

"Bummer. Maybe next time." He sounded down being shot down.

"Anyways, what do you do to pass the time here Eileen?" Gascoigne asked her.

"Whatever free time I have I'll either study or train with David. I sometimes talk with team RWBY or team JNPR when they want to talk." She responded back informally.

"You don't do a lot, huh." He responded with a dull tone.

"Think as you may, but the training I do with David is not as light as a jog or your sport. It is much more intense than you'd think." She said, defending what the wolf talked.

"What? Are you saying that football is light compared to your training? Don't make me laugh!" Gascoigne said, trying to rile her up.

"Do you wish to see the list of what we do then?" She asked him, to which he nodded.

As she typed on her scroll, she pulled it up to show him the list.

"You're kidding right?" He thought she was pulling a prank on him.

"With this? Not even the slightest." She responded back to him not laughing.

"Let's see here..." Henryk mumbled as he began reading the list.

30 laps around the school campground, with breaks of ten minutes. Weight lifting on both the schools gym or outside using more primal means? Accuracy training for half an hour. Sparring for an hour, teaching to cover any blind spots and then a twenty minute break before talking about tactics." He said aloud.

"I have to agree with Gascoigne, that is pretty extravagant and extreme in anyway you see it."

"Be as it is, David's guidance is helping me greatly. This training regime is much tougher than anything I've seen so far, yet it yields many good results!

You should try it with us, you'll not regret it!" She said puffing her chest with pride.

"Uuuh... Maybe sometime later." Gascoigne said, though he thinks that he would probably be exhausted on the tenth lap.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you where the classrooms and the library are." She informed while guiding them towards the different rooms.

First it was the lecture hall, a place for practical demonstrations and learning from the staff of Beacon; Later was the amphitheater, it was used for meetings, but can also be used a fighting arena; finally it was the locker room, each student is assigned a locker to store weapons and extra armor.

"In this room, is the prestigious library of Beacon academy. Hundreds of books are present here, from history to health care. Please do not bring any magazines or books for leisure, this is a place to study." She informed them, yet she directed her attention towards Gascoigne in particular.

"Why are you looking at me for?" He asked, feeling a bit of cold sweat at her gaze.

"No apparent reason." She replied back while walking for a bit. "There is one last place we should visit, please follow me at the school gates. The statue is a must to see."

As they walked around, the students around started to whisper around of the new students coming from different schools.

Some asked them where they came, how are things going in their school and how things are done there.

Though very few answered them, as certain things aren't good topics to start their conversation, since most keep it for themselves.

"Gascoigne? Henryk? What are you two doing here?" A student wearing the Haven's school uniform consists of a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the student's left arm.

The female outfit consists of a gray and black checkered skirt, whereas the male uniform has a pair of black trousers.

"Uh... Hey there Lilly, good to see you." Gascoigne looked to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I thought the both of you were back in the academy, what happened?" She asked to the both of them as Eileen was confused.

"We're making a collaboration team for the Vytal festival. Team HUNTER took us in until the festival is over." Henryk explained to her while the wolf Faunus took a few steps back next to Eileen, though he was taking his sight elsewhere.

"I see... I hope we can talk later after you met them! See ya!" The girl called Lilly with armpit long purple hair and with blue eyes said as she went to join her team.

"Who was she?" Eileen asked curiously.

"One of the victims." Gascoigne informed her as he looked to the ground.

Henryk put a hand of his shoulder, giving him some comfort.

"Sorry for asking..." She replied back now feeling awkward with her question.

"Don't worry about it. We're still a little shaken from our old teammates and things aren't really that great with the other students with us. I mean, they were only kicked out two weeks ago, so we can't blame them for excluding us. Some talk with us to try and comfort us, mainly the victims since we got the same treatment with them, the rest just ignore us." Henryk explained to her as they moved on ahead.

""That must've been hard." She commented on it as she was familiar with how being ignored feels. "Though don't worry, me and David won't be like them. We'll treat you as good as we treat others.

"We appreciate it." He responded back with a soft smile at her.

"Oh, we're here! This is Beacon's Academy Statue, the symbol that means unity to defeat the Grimm."

"Unity, huh. Can't say that it doesn't sound nice." Henryk commented while looking at the statue.

"I like it, though I wish that unity would come between us Faunus and humans. That would've been for the ages." Gascoigne responded to his comment with his own.

"I'm sure that, with time, that'll become a reality." Eileen replied to him sympathetically. "I've already shown you everywhere around Beacon. I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Welcome to Beacon academy, I hope you like it here."

"Believe me when I say that I already do." Gascoigne said as he looked to the side, specifically towards a pair of girls.

"Gascoigne, learn to control yourself." Henryk informed as his partners... priorities were a little switched.

* * *

City of Vale

David had long left the hotel that he and his two companions shared and was now walking through the downtown streets. He wasn't accustomed to going down this way, nor on how everything seemed a little bit different to the houses he saw prior.

He had been following the GPS application on his scroll towards the marked destination on his job hunt.

As he walked further and further, the scroll pointed towards a large building with music that could be heard even from the outside.

"I'm assuming that I've arrived for my part time job." He thought to himself as he walked towards the doors.

Opening them by themselves, he was greeted to a light show with music being played in the background by a DJ wearing a bear shaped mask. People where in the middle of the dance floor enjoying their time, though with closer look around the place it seemed that it was hit by something before.

And a few people around the dance floor were a bit shady in crowd, giving him reason to avoid it.

Walking around the edge, he noticed a bartender serving drinks to people, he figured that if he was going to get any kind of information about the part time job, it would be there to start.

To the side, two figures were watching closely to the newcomer, part of it with interest and the other part with duty.

"Pardon me, is this... The Black Bear club by any chance?" David asked politely.

"What if it is?" The bartender asked a little suspicious.

"I was hoping to ask the owner about the part time job I saw online."

"Part time job? Hmm... Lemme go have a word with him." He then walked to the other side talking with a man, supposedly the owner.

The man then signaled the two girls to keep close, but not too close to draw suspicion.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be here?" The man said as he approached him.

"Hardly, sir. Where I'm from, as soon as you hit 17 you've matured enough to make decisions." He responded back.

""Really? How old are you?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Considering that you're asking me my age, I'm going to assume you're the owner of this establishment."

"What if I am?" He asked him.

"About the part time job, what exactly would I be doing and how much would I earn?" The hunter asked without delay.

"Straight to the point, I like that. How much you'd earn? I'd say around 70 Lien a week, or 10 Lien a day. And what would you do? Depends on the day."

"Excuse me, but... Have we met before?" David asked recalling his voice from somewhere.

"I doubt it. Most of the time I stay here on the club, I rarely go out, not on what happened that day.

"That day? What happened to you sir?" He asked, though he had a very strong feeling that he met him before.

"Nothing. Hey you wouldn't happen to be from Beacon Academy, would you?"

"How did you know?" He asked curiously.

He then signaled the guards around the place to spread out.

"Just keeping my word for a guy, that's all." He responded back before the two figures that were watching were now sitting on the other side of David.

"Good afternoon." He responded to the two girls, one nodded a polite bow to him and the other looked to the other side dismissively.

"Have we met before? I have a feeling that I know the both of you." He commented once more, both man and girl.

"Depends, were you a guy with a sword that could turn into two in the evening?" The girl that turned around asked still in a arrogant way.

This took him a bit before he remembered where he met them before.

"I see. Now it makes sense on why I know the both of you." He said while looking at the man. "Good to see that you're keeping your word."

"What do you mean, kid?" He asked a bit clueless.

"Sometime has passed, but thanks to this lovely girl, I was able to remember. Who would ever thought that we'd see each other again." He informed him.

"Wait... tell me you aren't the guy, right?" He asked while remembering those eyes staring right at him.

"You haven't hurt any students from Beacon academy, have you?" He asked him once more, sealing the deal between the girls and the man that he was indeed the guy that frightened him and that beat the two girls.

A blade came pop out of Melanie's boot, being prepared for another bout with him.

"At ease the both of you, I'm not here to fight, I just wish to offer my services for the part time job, nothing more." He was relaxed, even when the girl next to him was ready to pounce.

"Really? You just want a job?" Hei asked, still feeling anxious.

"I currently need Lien and what better way to gather it, than to work for it?" He replied back.

"I can't give a job to people that are under 18, that's a rule that I put."

"Currently, I am 19 years old. I think I can pass that rule of yours."

"You sure you're 19?" Melanie asked, knife still out.

"What reason would there be for me to lie?" He questioned.

"Mmmm... Fine. I've been meaning to get someone to fill in the bartender or someone to get rid of troublesome people."

"By 'getting rid of', you mean making them leave the club correct?"

"Of course! I don't want any trouble with the cops, or want anything else to happen to it. Not like when that blondie came and did a number on it."

"I can manage that. When do I start?" David asked ready to start his first job in Remnant.

* * *

E/N

Hello everyone! No, this isn't the author, this is his new editor! Due to the fact that the last guy had to leave, I have offered to pick up his job, and I am honored to have been accepted! And you guys better be glad! Cuz this was riddled with errors...

If you have any comments, questions, or you managed to catch something I missed, please pm me! Without further ado, enjoy your day!

*Hands microphone to author*

A/N

Do welcome our newest friend, he's still in the green zone mind you, but with time I'm sure he'll do wonders to make this story enjoyable to anyone reading it.

Thank you all for reading the story, I hope everyone are enjoying reading it to the extent of my abilities to write it. See you next time!


	22. Wave of Emotion

This chapter has been proof read by Gizmo Gear. Hope you enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

Beacon Academy - Professor Port's classroom

Today in professor Port's class, he was talking fondly of old days where he's been considered the griffon slayer, talking on how he alone slayed 50 of them with his bare hands and a handful of supplies.

The members of team HUNTER paid attention to the class, except for Gascoigne. for him it was a struggle to stay awake from the many things that the professor said.

Henryk and Eileen, however, took notes of his story. In Henryk's case it was for his teammates sake, Eileen however was for David's.

It has been a few days since the good hunter was last seen, and her teammates are starting to feel slightly agitated from the lack of a leader figure. They had Eileen sure, but compared from their first introduction to now, there's been a small breach in authority.

Not to mention, since the good hunter has been absent, a few teams and other huntsman asked Eileen where he has been all this time. The most prominent person to ask has been Velvet with Ruby being a close second.

Some people actually felt relieved that David wasn't around. The mysterious aura that he'd emit always made them tense up, even if the hunter had his guard down. Cardin, the school bully, seemed much more at ease now that he wasn't around. Him being the fifth person to actually had a one-on-one match against him, made Cardin much more aware and careful every time they passed each other or stood in the same room.

The only response that the hunters partner could give was that he was away to do his oath. Truth be told, the three day absence was almost over since today should be the last day.

"Hopefully he comes back tonight. Being a team leader is much harder than it looks." She thought to herself while signaling Henryk that his partner actually fell asleep.

With a swift hit on the side, Gascoigne flinched before recomposing himself. Luckily, the professor hadn't caught him snoozing.

"...and that is why you should always trust your instincts and always have a reserve plan, just in case. That is all for today, we'll continue my adventures on our next class." He told them before it started ringing that the morning classes were over.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there." A student commented to his partner.

"At least you survived, I was literally sleeping with my eyes open." His partner responded back as they left.

Eileen gathered her notes and grabbed her backpack, turning towards her comrades.

"Shall we go?" She asked them, prompting Henryk to stand up with a nod.

"Where we goin', anyways?" Gascoigne asked curiously.

"I'm heading towards the school garden. Team RWBY probably wants to talk with me there about David or if I got any news on Blake." Eileen informed.

"Library. I've heard that you can watch movies there about huntsman. What about you Gascoigne?" He asked half intrigued.

"You even gotta ask? I'm heading to the sports hall! I need to get my blood pumping before I actually fall asleep." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, but don't you try anything funny, you hear me? I don't wanna even know what David'll do if he knows you've done something...unpleasant." Henryk warned him, knowing that he'd do something.

"Jeez, lighten up. I promised that I'd behave. Though I'm kinda jealous of him, he can just up and leave for a few days and comeback. I wish I could do that." He whined with his wolfish ears slightly dropping.

"If the both of you would excuse me." Eileen slightly bowed before leaving her two team mates to their own activities. "I wonder what he's doing right about now..." She mumbled to herself.

As she walked through the halls, many students from different academies stretched out all around, the school was big but she was starting to doubt if this amount of space was enough to have them all here.

Up ahead, she saw Ruby with a worried expression. Blake hasn't come back yet.

"Hello Ruby, how are you today?" She asked the small girl.

"Oh! Hello Eileen. I'm fine... Any news from David?" She questioned.

"I do! Apparently he was accepted in a part time job. And it looks like that Blake is with him for now." She explained while pulling her scroll up with their conversations.

"Whaaaat? He's got a job now? Wait, Blake's with him!?" News on her team mate.

"Yes. Looks like they crossed paths with each other and David decided to stay by her side to help her out." She informed further while Ruby's expression got better.

"You don't know how that makes me feel better... Still, I'm gonna ask Yang and Weiss to help me look for her today. We don't have classes in the afternoon, which is great since I don't think I learn anything while being this worried." Ruby explained while fidgeting in place.

"I hope you find her." Eileen put her thumb up to the little girl.

"We will! You can count on it!" She then sped up towards the meeting spot that her team mates agreed today.

"Energetic as usual." She commented before continue with her school duties. Her homework wasn't going to finish itself.

* * *

Black Bear Club - Day shift

"I'll have a double whiskey shot, cold. And the lady a gin tonic." A man approached the balcony, acting like a big shot with a robust woman tagging along.

"Certainly, sir." David responded, donning a bartender outfit with his mask down and hat on. With fluid motions, he grabbed two cups, poured the drinks and ice before serving them gracefully. "Anything else you'd like?" He asked with a content smile.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied while taking a swing at his drink. "What's a kid even doing in this club even?" He asked out of the blue.

"I am doing my part time job, sir. Serving drinks and keeping my ears and eyes perked for anything." Once again, the good hunter responded while cleaning a glass cup, before setting it down.

"Part time, huh? Maybe you should join us, honey. The more the merrier." The woman invited him.

"I truly appreciate the offer, but I'm quite content here, miss." He politely refused while looking around the club. In the sea of people, he noticed an individual enticing the drink of a woman while she was distracted. "Excuse me please." He did a quick bow before putting a hand over his hear, where he was equipped with an earphone.

"East side patrol, escort the man with spiky blond hair, blue jeans, black undershirt and blue jacket. He has black glasses and an insignia on his back, red claw. Bring the woman with a white dress with black heels over here." He ordered the guards and they immediately acted accordingly.

The man was escorted out aggressively and the woman was in the backroom, letting whatever drug that the man put pass over.

"Damn rookie, is that the eighth one today? I'm honestly shocked you can see that much in a crowd like that." The other bartender commented impressed by his newest co-worker.

"It is a hard feat, I admit, but those men aren't that smooth when it comes to their actions. Even in a sea of people, noticing abnormal behavior is not that hard to miss. Considering that they expose themselves the moment that they act differently." He explained to his co-worker while noticing two people calling for one of them. "We should continue our work, the customers aren't going to serve themselves."

"Nicely said." The older man agreed while giving the small group of people his attention.

Still with a content smile, David continued with his job, keeping a watchful eye on anything out of place and his ears open for any kind of gossip. After all, these things come and go all day, especially during the night.

In a way, working here might give the good hunter a steady income of information as word passes from mouth to mouth and what better place than a club?

Rumors and shady plans always pass through here, not to mention that Junior himself is an information dealer. If he's heard of something or knows where someone is, then he might know.

"Hey rookie! It's time to swap." One of the guards came up to him and he only responded with a small nod before entering the locker room with him. David changed back to his hunter garb, while the guard got his bartender clothes on. "Good luck out there, and try not to break an arm." The man advised before going into position.

The good hunter walked around for a bit. Scouting for for expressions that tell a predator or that of shady origins. In a club such as this, being dressed on par was a must, for David that would be rather hard considering his current wardrobe.

Ahead of him, he saw Miltia signaling him to join her and Melanie for a quick talk.

"Good afternoon, Miltia and Melanie. You're both looking captivating as usual. What do you wish to speak?" He asked courteous to them.

"Did you really come here to work under Junior? I have my doubts." Melanie went first, casting a suspicious eye on him. He returned with an reassuring expression.

"Despite on what happened in the past, miss Melanie, I am not here to disrupt Junior's business. Only for me to earn a few funds for myself." He explained to her while keeping a close eye on the crowd.

"I don't buy it." She stubbornly said while looking at him with an angry look.

"I understand what you feel, miss Melanie. If I were in your place, I wouldn't trust a person that you've engaged in battle in the past. But if you still doubt me, is there a way for me to earn your trust, for the both of you?" He asked with some hope that he could prove to them that he wasn't a threat for the both of them.

"Melanie, if I may," Miltia acted first while taking a step forward. Looking at him from up to down she thought to herself how could he get their trust. "Would you kindly bring us something to drink first? We've been here since last night and a drink would do wonders." She politely asked.

"Of course. What would you two like to drink?"

"I'd like some coffee, no sugar, if you could." She ordered while awaiting her sister.

"Bring me the same, two bags of sugar." Melanie specifically asked.

"Coming right up." He went into the staff room and went into the kitchen. Boiling some water on the oven, he prepared the coffee beans in order and the sugar for Melanie. Once he felt that the water was just right, he prepared the coffee accordingly to their taste and took the two cups of coffee to them. "Enjoy your drink, Miltia and Melanie."

"Took you long enough." Melanie arrogantly said as she took a sip from her warm drink. She momentarily paused and stared at it.

"Is something wrong, miss Melanie?" He asked curiously.

"It's nothing, we'll lay you off the hook for now. Get back to work." She gestured him to leave.

"Very well, I hope that the coffee is at your taste." He responded while they brushed him off.

"What do you think?" Miltia asked as she took her first sip and was pleasantly surprised. "Did the machine make this coffee or was it him?"

"It doesn't matter." She replied back while enjoying the warm liquid.

"I do hope that they enjoy the coffee. Ever since I tasted it for the first time, I've been trying to make my own. It doesn't taste as strong as Headmaster Ozpin's own blend, but it is rather enjoyable to drink it." The good hunter thought to himself while doing a round around the dance floor. Listening carefully around him.

"Hey, did you know? I heard that a Dust shipment came around the docks."

"Really? How big are we talkin' about?"

"BIG. Heard even that someone might try a heist on it."

"You're not joshin' right? Who would want that much Dust?"

"Maybe the White Fang? They seem to becoming more active nowadays."

"I hear you, business around a friend of mine has been hard. With threats coming, hijacks on Dust, stealin'. You name it, he's gone through all of that."

"You think that they might go to the dock tonight?"

"I'm thinking that we shouldn't talk that much. Who knows if they can hear us."

That was some interesting gossip that he heard. The dock might get ransacked tonight, perhaps he should avoid going there... Impossible. Blake was kind enough to tell him some truth yesterday about herself.

* * *

Hotel room - Last night

After returning from his first day of his part time job, Blake was reading a book from the self. It wasn't a particular interesting book by all means, but it would serve it's purpose in distracting her for a bit.

"I'm guessing that mister Sun is out there doing what he pleases?" David asked while setting down his backpack and retrieving his tattered notebook.

"Something like that." She replied back while hearing him write on his notebook. Once again, her interest peaked at what he was writing on it as the last entry she saw was about the old man.

He noticed her glances towards him, clearly she was still curious of his origin and of the many secrets that he harbors.

"Is there something you wish to ask, miss Belladonna?" He asked as he set his old journal to the side.

She resumed reading her book with disinterest, despite being surprised on how quick he was able to see her interest.

"Very well. I'll remain patient." He notified her while grabbing his scroll to gather some more information in certain topics that he learned in the club.

Twenty minutes passed and the book that Blake read had lost her interest all together, after all, she wasn't one to learn about the many uses of kitchen ware. She looked around to find anything to pass the time, but found nothing that caught her eye.

Tightly grabbing her arms while looking to the side, gathering herself courage to speak.

"What is it like?" She asked to him. This slowly made him close his scroll and directed her his attention.

"What is it what?" He asked back curiously to him.

"To be a Hunter. What is it like?" She asked again, this time more specifically. He looked up as he heard her question and looked at his notebook.

"As if living in a never ending nightmare. The moment you become one, will be the moment where people that you trust can become exactly the things that you hunt and the line between beast and man blurs. Being a Hunter, in that case, is maddening and taxing." He answered back to her, honestly.

"...I see." She looked at the side, almost regretting asking a question such as that.

"What is it like for you then, miss Belladonna? To be a Faunus?" He asked in return to a topic that mattered to her.

"It's unfair." She answered back with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, it is. I know that feeling very well." He gave her a solemn reply. Turning to her. "Were you with them? The White Fang." He asked and to this she put more force on her arms.

"I was." She sounded disappointed with herself, and clogging her view she failed to see David's expression.

"Hold your head high." He spoke up, making her look through the crack between her arms. "If you aided them, then that means that along the way you believed in their cause. Don't feel ashamed on what they've become, only feel it when all the work they've done so far has been for naught." He encouraged her not to look at the dirty work, but at the hard work that they've done.

"How can you say that to someone like me?" She asked a little incredulous.

"It is precisely someone like you that needs to hear it." He turned his chair towards her direction. "Miss Belladonna, I may not know the full picture, but you've seen the ways of the current White Fang, and when things didn't feel Just anymore you decided to abandon the faction. What they've done so far is wrong, but you were able to see it before it was too late for you. If you feel that you've abandoned the cause, then you are surely wrong. Do not think like that, for the cause of the White Fang is for the Faunus to have more rights, to have the same rights as a human, correct?"

"Of course! But..." Her voice quivered for a moment.

"Then do not think that you've abandoned it, they simply became misguided and led astray. Do not blame yourself so deeply for that, as I see it, you aren't to blame for it nor a criminal in any stand." With those last words, she trembled in place.

The good hunter knew that she was crying. He didn't know it, but he said the words that she wanted to hear the most.

"D-David, can I ask a favor?" She asked weakly.

"Anything, miss Belladonna." He responded, giving her his attention.

"C-could you please stay near me?" She requested for him.

He did not spoke and sat next to her. Slowly, she hugged him tightly while he stood still, letting her tears run down. It wasn't his call to ruin the moment, simply giving her emotions the time to adjust and to refresh herself.

Ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty. She started to calm down and slowly she started to let go.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked while receiving a nod from her. "Miss Belladonna, if you ever wish to speak your mind, to let out your thoughts and such. Just remember that I am more than willingly to offer you a shoulder to cry and an ear to listen to your troubles. No matter how long it takes or how painful it is." He reassured her as she lightly smiled in a long time.

"Okay. I will." She accepted his offer. She felt much better than before, needing to hear those words was enough to set her conscious a little lighter.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and refresh yourself? I'm sure that mister Sun would question on why a girl, such as yourself, was crying." He advised to her as wiping away a small tear.

"Right. Can't have him catching that chance, would we?" She lightly joked as she went in.

Once she was out of view. The good hunter frowned to himself, contemplating if he made a mistake or not in aiding her emotionally.

* * *

Black Bear Club

Looking at the time, he's done his shift for today a few hours back, now almost being evening. He looked around for some more odd behavior, only to get nothing out of the 'ordinary'.

He took his scroll out and used the GPS application to see how close he was to the docks, relatively close, just a half an hour walk.

Approaching the bartender balcony, he interacted with his boss that was doing his job.

"I'm leaving for today, Junior." He warned him as he scrubbed a cup clean.

"Alright, here's your payment, just as before." He grabbed a plastic card and handed it over him, to which he stashed it in his pocket.

"I might not be able to come everyday, just so you know. Maybe on weekends I'll come around." He informed as Junior put a drink in front of him.

"It's on the house, just don't tell anyone that you've got it from me." He advised him while pretending he didn't do anything.

"Much appreciated." He thanked him before taking the drink in one full swoop.

"Jesus, kid! You're not supposed to drink it in one go." He said dumbfounded.

"There is no need to worry, alcohol to me has no effect. Not to us hunters anyways." He mumbled that last part to himself as he left the club. In Yharnam, blood was produced much more than alcohol, since it was much more intoxicating than it.

Outside the club, he rolled his shoulders and saw on his scroll where he needed to head. Looking back, he saw the twin sisters looked at him. Miltia waved at him, while the other didn't seem to notice him leaving. He waved back at the both of them before continuing his track towards the docks.

Traffic today was slow and since evening was settling in less people roamed the streets. If he was correct, then if the White Fang would try to steal something it would be during the night time and the operation needs to be quick.

But considering that they weren't very coordinated, due to last reports and videos that were leaked unto the media, they might not pull a fast one. That thought was in his mind, still, it was worth checking things out.

He entered the docks inconspicuously, walking slowly near the containers. The Schnee Dust's companies logo was plastered on the side of each container.

Every step that he heard, David would return to the shadows, not to draw any unnecessary attention towards him. The concrete floor barely made any noise from his own footsteps, making each passerby unaware of his presence.

Seeing a clearing, he looked around the place for any signs to point that the White Fang was around here, but he found nothing at all.

"Maybe it was just a rumor after all." He thought to himself while giving one last look. The ground had no one on it and the sky was as silent as it could be... yet the sound of an engine not too far away caught his attention.

From the south, an airship arrived, a Bullhead. Moving himself closer to the shadows, he watched as an individual came out, armed with a firearm. On his back was the symbol of the White Fang.

"Maybe it wasn't just a rumor..." He mumbled to himself, while getting closer, avoiding their field of vision by the blind spots that they displayed. Looking at a rooftop, he spotted Blake watched them. "Guess you wanted to see the truth by yourself."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" To this, David stopped to listen the new voice. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. Sooo why don't you animals pick up the pace." A man, a human, was ordering them. This was different from what he heard and saw on the news.

This man wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He also has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

No doubt that Blake was going to confront him, but that same impulsiveness would get her killed, if the soldiers around here had any extensive training.

Grabbing a blue elixir, David swallowed it whole and slightly trembled at the effect that it caused on his body, before his appearance faded, leaving only the outline of his person and some minuscule patches of color.

Looking ahead, he saw the girl falling down and silently getting closer from container to the next. Running through the field, David passed through, attracting only slight attention to his footsteps, but eventually the soldiers thought that they were imagine the steps, probably due to stress.

Blake was waiting for an opportunity to lunge at the man, observing attentively, not noticing the good Hunter being behind her. A small tap on her shoulder made her swing her hand on the mysterious person, but then she was stopped, her hand being gripped.

"It's me, miss Belladonna." David informed, making her quickly recoil.

"David? What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered that she couldn't see him, yet pinpointed him with his voice.

"I heard a rumor about the White Fang coming to the dock tonight. I thought you might've came here to see if they were really responsible for the crimes or not." He paused before looking at the man ordering the Faunus. "You were right, but that man doesn't fit in the scheme of things."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was about to get some answers from him." She told him, while her hand gripped Gambol Shroud.

"So, you've set your sights on your prey." He commented before releasing her hand. "I won't intervene, this is your hunt, but I'll take care the other members, that should give you some leeway for yourself. But if I see things going sour, I'll take away your prey. Understood?"

"What? No, but-" She wanted to debate his proposition.

"I asked if you understood, Blake." He raised his tone just a bit higher. "I'm looking out for you, miss Belladonna. If things start heading towards a dangerous path, let me intervene." His expression was serious. It wasn't his fight to take, but if anything fell to any of the people that he knows, he'd raise his hand once more to hunt others.

She could barely see him, but by his voice alone, she understood what he meant.

"Okay. If things go wrong, you can take him." She responded and with a double pat on her shoulder, he signaled her that he was gone into the shade that the containers provided, using it as his cover.

As Blake moved in, David heard that the man and the White Fang were in a joint business venture together, which didn't make sense. While she distracted him, David pulled out a few throwing knives, coated with a paralyzing poison at the tip. As soon as he declared that the operation wasn't as small as she'd think two more Bullheads appeared and circled the containers, David threw the knives at the legs of the soldiers and at that moment, the man fired an explosive round from the end of his cane, making Blake fly back.

"Ah! What the hell is this? Who threw that!?" A soldier yelled as he took the small dagger out. All the while feeling slightly heavy on his limbs. Looking around, his unit also got hit by the same thing. "Enemy on the perimeter! Be careful!"

The man started to shoot at Blake, making her forcing her into a strategic retreat.

Thanks to the fog that settled in, David was able to throw a Numbing Mist, making so that the fog was more denser than before. Since they were outdoors, the effects of the mist were severely cut down, but that was okay, since he just needed the fog itself to make use of the terrain.

Reaching on his back, he equipped his prominent weapon, the Beast Claw and made sure that his beloved Hunter's Pistol had a round chambered in it.

"Where did this mist come from? We might need backup." He radio'd towards the other Bullheads, making them huddle around the man.

The soldiers saw a shadow pass quickly on the fog, making them apprehensive. Another one saw the shadow and made his finger on the trigger to shake. As soon as the shadow showed up again, the soldier out of fear started to shoot at it.

The shadow ran faster than the bullets that were right behind him, before doing a beeline at the aggressor. A claw materialized and the silhouette of a man came through, before his chest was scratched in one fluid motion, making him lose his breath in the process. The other soldiers fired at the intruder, but he used the man that he just attacked as a shield.

The bullets hit the soldiers aura, before David retaliated with his own ammunition on the four terrorists on their hands. Not wasting anytime, he grabbed his meat shield and threw him against a duo that were close to each other, before focusing on the other two. Dodging their sword strikes with ease and hitting them on their most vulnerable state.

In the time span of a small three minutes, a group of five was dealt with, scratches coated their clothes and a small bullet hole was imprinted on their skin. Their Aura depleted, making them not a threat anymore, not when their weapons were stashed away from their reach.

Looking at the man, Sun Wukong dealing with seven enemies with the use of hand-to-hand combat, most likely martial arts. and with his weapon being a long staff. Further examining, the staff can be transformed into a weapon the keen Hunter never saw while also acting as a firearm.

"Ingenuity these days sure has surpassed from my own world." He thought to himself before another small group of the White Fang started to rush and intervene the fight.

Intercepting them, the members looked at him with surprise.

"Enemy spotted! Stay right where you are!" A soldier yelled at him, but he just took two steps back and disappeared into the fog. "Where-!?"

Once more, he created shadows to confuse the enemy. This tactic was great for two reasons, one to make them nervous on where he might attack and the second reason was to instill fear into them.

Grabbing three throwing knives, he aimed carefully at them and threw them accurately. One at the left shoulder, one at the upper thigh and one at forearm.

While running around the place, two soldiers carrying firearms started to shoot randomly out of fear and with the build up stress they were sent just above the line of rational decisions. Seizing this opportunity, he rushed forward, claw ripping the weapon out, but not before him being shot on his lower rib by the other. Gritting his teeth, he hoisted up the man in front of him, before throwing him at the one that shot him.

Without breaking focus or paying attention to the pain, he parried the third man that he hit in the forearm before doing two claw strikes, kneeing him on the chin and then firing two shots on the rifleman.

With a steady hand, he felt his new wound and the entry point was there, but since there wasn't an exit point, he assumed that the bullet was still in him. Quickly, he grabbed one of his knives, dug it in his wound and pulled the bullet out. With some alcohol in hand, he disinfected the wound before using the heated barrel of the gun to cauterize it for now. It stung, but he was used to it by now.

Looking back, an explosion rattled the earth and a container fell where Blake and Sun were mere moments ago, now the man in the suit was aiming his weapon at the Faunus with disinterest.

"Damn it!" He grunted as he started to rush towards them, but the distance was too far to reach in time.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out, looking to the side, he spotted Ruby on the roof, weapon transformed looking at the man.

"Oh hello, Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" The man jokingly asked at the scythe wielder, before noticing that she was distracted. With a aimed shot, he hit his target accurately before laughing to himself in content.

"Ruby!" Blake called out, before a shadow passed in from her side. David grabbed his pendant and let it's dormant powers aid him, letting a small ash particles float around him.

The man, noticing a new arrival put his weapon up, clashing with the claw.

"Now who do we have here?" He questioned, but got no response. The expression that he held, however, was threatening enough to tell him to be careful.

The keen hunter pulled his pistol up, but the man twirled to the side. To respond to that, the hunter knee'd him on the gut before clawing him twice. The man grunted as he walked backwards, in a single moment, the hunter was already behind him, releasing a heavy swing, staggering him and granting him the opportunity to stab the claw on the mans back, throwing him to the side like a ragdoll.

"Okay, note to self," He groaned as he got up, with the help of a container. Looking at the new man, he saw that his left hand had transformed into a claw that he never saw, the screech behind shook his confidence as he walked slowly towards him, his eyes glinting with murderous intent. "Stay away from the big bad wolf, at all costs." The mist created the illusion that the man in front of him was a beast incarnate of man.

He jumped to the side as the transformed claw tried to stab him on his chest, effectively leaving a scratch mark on the blue container that was bigger than any animal.

"You really want to kill me, isn't that considered a crime?" He asked with some cold sweat dropped down his cheek. Blake and Sun were looking at the shadows and saw how David was hellbent in trying to dispose the person. The red glint in his eyes was enough to discourage them to not intervene.

"He's, uh, okay? Right?" He asked the cat Faunus while being slightly frightened of the scene. "He's not actually trying to kill that guy, right?"

"I..." She couldn't answer him, since this was the first time her seeing the David's weapon in action. She saw the transformed arm before, but right now he's acting almost like an animal, a predator.

Roman attacked David a few times, but those attacks were completely nullified with the hunters superior senses. In this moment, although short, the keen hunter returned, no longer hindering his strength. Before he had to put a strain in himself, to not kill anyone meant that he couldn't fight at his full strength and to be careful on his attacks.

Now he relinquished that strain, once he saw how the man in front of him not only hurt one person that he knew, but was even going so far to dispose of blooming children. It was unforgivable.

"Now, now bad wolf. Let's not get carried away!" He responded while shooting a few times at him, all of those shots were dodged elegantly, the explosions cast a shadow on him and for a very brief moment, in the eyes of Torchwick, he almost saw a bloody version of the person in front of him. The fear factor started to crawl in his skin, but his stubbornness kept him in check and attacked with quick swings on the beast in front of him.

All attacks were dodged or parried in the same fashion, except he threw in a few random shots, effectively hindering the bloodthirsty hunter for a very small respite, enough for him to run into the Bullhead and shot three more bullets on the hunter's feet.

Looking to the side, he saw how a girl was able to release a powerful beam of energy, strong enough to cut two airships in half. And then using her blades to make an Bullhead onto the ground.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." He commented before closing the Bullhead's door. Looking at where the man from before was, he could see him staring right at him, his arm and eyes were back to normal, his firearm was aiming at him and with a small flash, the window was pierced and barely his cheek.

Looking back at the man, he saw him return into the fog and disappear from his sight. His first impression of the hunter was as clear as night and day, dangerous.

As he returned back to Sun and Blake, Ruby and a new girl ran towards them.

"Blake! Are you alright?" Ruby asked concerned about her.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Just a little tired." She responded while looking into the fog. A figure emerged, being David while holding his left arm, with the adrenaline and such, he completely forgot that the blows that he parried still left a mark on him.

"Hey man, are you alright? You were going head-to-head with that guy." He asked him, with a slight tone of fear on him.

"I'll live." He responded before Ruby came a little closer to him, on the path that he walked from, there was a slight trail of blood.

"Oh my god, David! You're bleeding!" She yelled as he took a closer look. During the action he was actually shot two extra times without him feeling it on his side.

"This is nothing but a nuisance. Don't worry about me, how are you and Sun doing, miss Belladonna?" He asked taking a small look at their injuries. Some scratches and black marks were on their bodies, nothing too serious.

"Dude, I'm not gonna be the voice in your head, but you're much worse than us." Sun explained to him while he grabbed a few bandages and cleaned Blake's wounds.

"I'm aware, mister Sun. But I can treat myself in a bit, right now, you children have my highest priority." He told him with his tired eyes cleaning Sun's wounds. "What about you, miss Ruby? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, but could please treat yourself first? This is really making me worried." She asked as he did a small run down on her, she told the truth and no damage was visible, her Aura reserves must've taken the whole blow.

"If all of you would excuse me." He did a small bow before leaving them alone for now. Hiding himself near a container, he injected himself on his right leg a needle with blood, soon the damaged tissue, the bullet holes and the soon to be infection was cured, the bullets were pushed out of his body and fell onto the ground, once that was done the wound closed itself and left behind the scars of the events today.

The process was painful, but that was a small setback from the healing properties that it held. He looked at the group and heard sirens in the distance, the law enforcement should be arriving soon.

Returning to the group, Blake started to explain to Ruby what it was about. On how she was in the White Fang when she was little, but then left it behind. How she kept everyone in the dark because she felt conflicted on telling them and Weiss that they harbored a person that hurt her family and her so much. And how David was with them, giving her courage to face herself, how she came here to clear the name of the group and finding out that something much larger was at hand.

"Wow... that's a lot to take in." Ruby said trying to digest more stuff than she could in school. She sat on a wooden box to let her legs rest for a bit.

"Hey bro, don't you wanna sit down? I mean, standing up should feel painful right?" Sun asked a little concerned on David.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I am fine as I am." He refused as he tiredly looked around him. The concrete was destroyed, parts of Bullheads scattered on the floor and in the ocean and not to mention sword marks were around the area. The apprehended White Fang members looked down angrily for being caught while their weapons were confiscated. This scene was a battlefield, something that David was greatly aware from days before.

"Salutations! Are you a friend of Ruby?" The girl that was with the aforementioned girl spoke to him.

"Indeed I am, young one. Who might you be?" He asked slightly curious of the small girl.

"I am Penny Polendina, pleasure to meet you!" She said joyful towards him.

"My name is Hunter David, the pleasure is all mine, miss Polendina." He did a small bow to her, she returned to him with the same gesture. "It is nice to see Ruby making friends with others. I hope she didn't caused you much trouble."

"Oh, no no! She's been a great friend these last three days, eleven hours, thirty six minutes and twenty two seconds." She accurately told him. The three teens looked at her weirdly, David on the other hand looked indifferent to her.

"Should I ask?" Sun nudged Blake a little uncomfortable of the situation.

"How should I know?" She replied back as the good Hunter and Penny had talked a bit. More her than him, since he preferred to stay quiet.

Soon the authorities came and started to question the teens and David on the events that took place. Putting barricades and tape around to search the area for clues while at the same time taking in the prisoners and confiscated items.

Once the law gave them breathing room, the teens resumed their conversation, but Sun had caught David's attention.

"Dude, how can you fight like that? And what's with that weapon of yours?" He asked curiously.

"This weapon? It isn't nothing special, just a regular weapon that you'd see, although a bit more aged than what you'd normally see." He responded while ignoring the first question.

"Huh, what about your fighting style? You seemed like an animal fighting there." He was more curious about his style than the weapon honestly.

"Ah that. Well to put things simple for you I have two styles. One is my more reserved style, I am careful and plan things as it goes, the other is my real one that I'd wish you wouldn't have seen. I hope the four of you would not comment on it, since I've abandoned it for a few months now. It was made to kill, after all." He explained and at the end, the teens shivered at that, except for Penny that recorded his explanation.

"Uh... You won't use it on the Vytal festival, right?" Sun asked sweating a little bit.

"No need to worry, I won't." He reassured him, letting him breathe a little easier. Looking to the side, the rest of team RWBY was closing in, they were probably looking for Blake just as Ruby was. "I'll see you at the academy then. It was a pleasure meeting you, miss Penny."

"Until our next encounter!" She replied with the same joy as before.

"Wait why are you- Oh." Ruby then noticed the rest of her teammates and tried to sugarcoat Blake out of it.

As David slowly made his way towards the nearest transport, he couldn't help but let his right hand tremble. He had abandoned that style, no that isn't the right term, he had buried it, but once he saw that the people around him got hurt, he couldn't control the urge anymore. It was unusual for him to let loose like that, but at the same time refreshing, being careful is a must in this new world. He needed to, or else things might fall apart in the near future.

* * *

Roman was able to escape, but the outcome was just far too low to make any profit. The best he got was literally a box full of Dust and that was far too little for the higher ups.

As he set down the box, he breathed heavily as he still remembered that individual. Roman Torchwick isn't a man to be scared of much, but that man was able to frighten him, the way he fought, the way his weapon seemed to be alive, the crimson murderous glint in his eyes... is as if he was staring at the most dangerous animal in Remnant.

The door abruptly close, making him looked behind quickly thinking that he was followed by the 'big bad wolf'. However he was wrong, it was worse since it was his superior.

"How very disappointing, Roman. We were expecting a little more from you." Cinder commented as she saw that only a single small box was in the table.

"You were the ones suggesting working with those mutts from the White Fang, not to mention there were complications in this last heist." He replied back to her a little irritated.

"Complications? Now we can't have that, what happened." She ordered and he took his scroll for her to see.

"A few teens came over and started trashing the party, but there was a guy that really took the cake." He replied while showing her the footage from the Bullhead. She saw how a man dressed in odd clothes was able to quickly and effectively take out more members of the squad than those teens. And when it came to Roman's turn, he completely decimated him with speed and reaction time, the strength on his moves wasn't to scoff at and the wild nature of his attacks wasn't to kid around.

When it came on the air, the man pointed his gun at the window the whole time, before firing a round. The bullet ricocheted a couple of times before randomly destroying the camera inside.

"This man..." Once she the recording finished she copied the footage into her own scroll. "I'll expect better results from you next time, Roman." She advised as she left with a troubled look on her eyes. She had a hunch on who this man was, but kept it to herself.

* * *

Author: With this my friends, we have finally completed the first Volume of RWBY! I truly hope all of you have enjoyed reading it this far. But don't think this is the end, no no! I'll keep on going as long as there are more volumes to come. I hope that all of you keep enjoying the content that I give and that you have fun reading it!

Gizmo: I am SO sorry for the wait! between being sick and farm life and allergies, my shit was rekt! And I just couldn't find the time...

So, as an apology, I will tell you my most recently concocted joke!

Stealing from chefs is whisky business. I'd have to run, cuz they'd be cumino for me. I'd have to paprika for war. But I musn't slow down, or else they'll ketchup to me!

*receives pie to face*


	23. Chilling sensation

FumeKnight - Due to personal reasons Gizmo Gear, proof reader of this story, is unable to proof read this chapter. I'm posting this chapter in it's raw form, but it'll be proof read in the future to work out my spelling mistakes and grammar.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter as it is right now.

* * *

Beacon Academy - Before Lunch time

Three weeks have passed since what transpired at the docks in Vale. At the academy things moved as if nothing ever happened there... If only that were true.

Many of the students from Beacon and from other academies learned what occurred, yet decided that they should let the police and other higher ups deal with it as they needed to focus their efforts in improving themselves, both combat and in academics. Still, they felt a little unnerve with the situation.

Yet, the good Hunter had other responsibilities to attend to. Besides his role as leader of team HUNTER, he also needed to deal with the role of substitute teacher, something that he doesn't have much practice, since he only had one class so far, yet the assistance was needed, due to a lack of personnel, one to two teachers called in sick and now he was in charge of guiding the students of other academies where their temporarily rooms are located, mainly just pointed where it might be.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Hunter David, I am the substitute teacher of professor Port. My role for today is to guide you towards your room, assuming you've received the information at the entrance." The phrase was starting to become like second nature towards, repeating it over and over as many more teams of students came in.

"Yeah, can you tell us where room 281 is?" The leader of the group asked while hovering their number up.

"Ah yes, that would be at the East building. Head towards the end of the corridor to your right, head upstairs two floors and it should be towards your left side, just three doors down. If you wish, I could accompany you so that you might not get lost." He offered with a small bow to them.

"Nah, that's okay! Thanks for the info!" The female leader replied with a small grin to him and guiding them towards their room. By the lack of a uniform, they would belong to Shade academy.

"Hard at work, leader?" Gascoigne asked while walking casually with Henryk, both looking a bit bored.

"I hardly consider this work, mister Gascoigne. This is something that teachers do at a regular basis, in order to guide the next generation, or so I read." He explained to him, he looked ahead to see if more students were popping up, right now he had the time to make small talk with them. "How are your studies going for the both of you? I hope it's not going too hard for you."

"Nah, right Henryk?" He asked his partner, to only he got a small smack on his head. "Gah-! What was that for!?"

"That is for lying. I'm constantly making sure you're awake for most of the time and it's really starting to annoy me. I'm fine with my work, but you need to start acting up!" He shamed his friend while looking annoyed.

"Wha-! Dude!" He was embarrassed by the fact that his partner revealed to their leader his weakness for studying. He slowly raised his head to find David having a small smile, just shortly revealing on his mask. He was surprise to see that he wasn't mad.

"I understand that it takes a while to grasp the situation of studying, mister Gascoigne. I'll admit that some times I have the urge to think of others things, but do you wanna know a trick on how to stay awake?" He asked towards him, the faunus grew curious and nodded his head. "Try to sleep early and if you're still feeling sleepy because of professor Port's lecture, why not pass the time and think of a way to improve yourself? Miss Ruby and her team have different ways of approaching the situation, however I'd advise following miss Yang's example.

Last time she fell asleep, she had to stay an extra hour with professor Port and make sure to take notes of his story. She looked even more tired than when she entered, curious enough."

"Yeah, don't remind me... She looked like a zombie! Not getting myself into that!" A cold sweat ran down his cheek as he remembered.

"Then stay awake. I won't always be there to save your skin, you know." Henryk warned him before looking at David, intrigued of something. "Hey leader, I know this might sound weird, but I got a question to ask."

"Then speak, mister Henryk. If it's something I can answer, then I'll be happy to respond."

"Have we met before?" Despite how calm David usual is, this question made him stagger.

"Why would you ask that, mister Henryk?" He questioned back, even though he looked a bit shaken.

"I don't know. It's just... When we first met, you looked like you knew who we were before we even met." He replied back with a puzzling expression.

"Dude, Eileen already told us that professor Ozpin told them about us. Of course he would know who we were." Gascoigne spoke with calmness in his tone, as if it wasn't that much of a news.

"That's not what I meant. Normally anyone would simply brush us aside or just greet us in a neutral tone. But you talked to us in a friendly tone and I noticed that when we first met, you had your left hand clenched the whole time. Heck even now you're doing it now!" He pointed and sure enough he was clenching it, even if it looked normal.

"I think you're overthinking it, Henryk. Maybe it's something that David does by habit! Ain't that right, big guy?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, mister Henryk. I simply do this because I'm much more accustomed of having my firearm on my left hand, if I clench it it's because a reflex. Nowadays, I lack my trusty pistol on my hand, hence why I clench it sometimes." He explained not sounding misleading to his teammate. "And I usually greet with a neutral friendly tone, after all, if I were to greet aggressively nobody would feel assured of their safety with me.

I tend to sound as less threatening as possible and show that there is no danger around me as long as you don't provoke me greatly. Those that do, tend to not get along with me. For example, mister Cardin, despite not wishing to hold a conversation with him, I tend to not speak ill of him or his actions, because that would mean that I am no different than him.

I try to not act in a unreasonable manner or even engage in reckless behavior for the sole reason to show that I'm not someone that harbors a grudge. However, I do not tolerate unacceptable behaviors for example, bullying. Make it human or faunus, both should be respected equally and not make fun of their shortcomings." He explained while sounding very calm and explaining the best of his ability.

"Huh, so you don't know us from somewhere else?" He repeated his question once more, just making sure if he did knew or not.

"..." He remained silent, while avoiding eye contact.

"Leader?" Gascoigne asked with an eyebrow up, intrigued by the silence all of a sudden.

"No, I don't know who you two were from somewhere else. At least not in a personal level..." He mumbled quietly to himself that last part, he looked uncomfortable with the question and answer.

"Alright, just making sure." Henryk was satisfied with that answer, or at least half satisfied. He had the feeling that he knew who the hunter from somewhere and he had this strange... anger towards him. It was very strange and he didn't like it.

"Ah right. Did Eileen asked the both of you to join our training regimen? While I do not mind the two of you to join, I want to warn you that it's not a easy as the... fitness programs? I think that's what they are called? But yes, they are much harder than those." He explained to them while they turned a bit pale.

"No no no no! I'm not jumping into that pain train! Not today, not tomorrow or even in a month!" Gascoigne immediately replied with his arms crossed in a X.

"I have to agree with my partner there! You're asking for us to actually be tired for once! Heck no!" The same negative reply, but a little less direct.

"Ah, a shame really. But to each their own, I suppose. If you ever wish to join us, just let me know. Just... Don't ask any other team to join you, this is meant for team HUNTER only, understood?"

"Loud and clear, boss!" He returned back with his usual cheerful smile, before a fellow student tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Gascoigne, we're going to the school's garden to have a little fun with Shade's ball! You and Henryk are joining?" He asked to him in a playful manner.

"Heck yeah we are!" He instantly replied to him.

"Wait, don't I have a say into this?" Henryk asked a little annoyed.

"I'd go if I were you, mister Henryk. Chances like these aren't for anybody. Time waits for nobody and if you don't grasp the opportunities you still have then you'll regret not taking them when you had the chance." David advised to his team member, remembering that he had wasted his own opportunities when he still had a say.

His words sounded so mature that even Gascoigne was taken aback, but to the young wolf faunus David was only a few years older than them, how could he not have the opportunity to have fun as well? He then remembered that he was also a substitute teacher, making him feel dumb for forgetting that fact.

"But... Fine. But only because you told me so, David." He pointed towards his leader.

"Have fun you two!" He replied back before he left with his partner to play some soccer.

Soon after, a new group entered the building looking a bit lost, before spotting him. His hunter's garb truly catches the attention of others, mainly due that it differs from the school's dress code. They reach him and give him a quick 'hello'.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, I trust that you've had a safe travel. I am one of the staff here for today, guiding students from other academies to their quarters, may I know the number that you have been given?" He politely asked them, the group looked at each other before one of them pull out a piece of paper with the numbers 402.

"Ah, that would be on the West building. Head towards the end of the corridor to your left, head upstairs two floors and it should be the second door on your right. If you still cannot locate it, ask a fellow student nearby. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to aid you." He explained to them, they thanked him quickly before heading towards their room.

Looking at his scroll for a bit, he saw that he needed an hour or so for lunch time. At this time, he browsed a little on what was the news, the first thing was that the Vytal festival preparations were going smoothly and that Dust prices were rising by the day. The second was that there seems to have been a case of homicide on Vale, police are investigating right now.

"Excuse me!" A voice caught his attention, making him look up to see a new team approaching him.

"Ah, pardon me. I was distracting myself with the local news. Welcome to Beacon Academy, is there anything that you need?" He asked while putting his scroll back into his pocket.

"Would you know where the library is? We want to study a bit before attending classes." The male, most likely the leader, asked with a kind smile to him.

"The library is in the first floor. Head up the stairs to your right and then make a sharp left, there should be a small plaque saying 'library' there. You should find it with relative ease." He told them before they thanked him. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the entrance, just seeing the youthful conversations, interacting with one another. Even though he wasn't much older than them, he couldn't help but have a small smile covered by his mask.

These weren't anything different for any other person, but to him these times were something precious. It reminded him the times where he would return to the dream to relax for a while and then... And then... And then what?

"Odd... I don't seem to recall. I'm certain I would talk with someone..." He thought to himself. He was always able to talk with someone besides Gherman, his former master, and it was someone he cared for, yet in his mind everything came to a blank.

A staff member touched his shoulder derailing his thought.

"Hey, thanks for the help! I'm sure we can handle the situation for today, why don't you go talk with your friends?" One of the employs told him with a carefree smile and a thumbs up.

"Are you sure? I can still help a little longer, if you wish." He replied back, not feeling fatigued at all.

"Nah, we've got it covered! You helped us immensely already pointing the other students to the right place, I mean it's not a hard job, but this place is huge and memorizing the layout is a hassle. Even the third years sometimes have a hard time getting it right! It's a little impressive that you got everything right for a first year, but substitute teacher or not, even you get hungry. So go get yourself some grub and have some well deserved time off!" The staff member explained while shoving him gently away.

"O-oh, very well. I'll be taking my leave, don't tire yourself as well!" He replied back as he walked by himself towards the hallways. Though as he said that his legs started to feel a bit heavier than usual. "Ah... How long have I stood there for? I guess he saw me standing there for so long that I failed to notice my condition, how embarrassing." He mumbled to himself as he turned and headed to the cafeteria.

Looking ahead, he saw Blake walking slowly towards the same place as he, thinking to herself.

"Good afternoon, miss Belladonna. How do you fare today?" He inquired to her easily catching up to her without much effort.

"Ah! Good afternoon, David. I'm doing fine and you?" She asked back pacing the same time as him.

"I'll admit that I'm feeling a tad fatigued, but apart from that I'm alright. Are you headed to get some food as well, miss Belladonna?" He asked out of curiosity towards the feline faunus.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know what's on the menu, would you?" She asked, not informed of today.

"If I recall... I think it's Tuna for today." He replied being half sure of it. She looked at him and her eyes widened, her feet almost skipped a beat and her mood was better than before.

"Why I dare say that you seem overjoyed hearing that, miss Belladonna. You truly love fish, don't you?" He asked to which she tried to brush off her happiness, but only got embarrassed in the end.

"Please don't tease me... I already have enough with Yang and her shenanigans." She pleaded while looking away.

"I wouldn't dare make fun of a student, miss Belladonna. It's not in my interest to do so, although I'm gonna ask not to have a repeat of a week ago. Professor Glynda didn't look that pleased for the longest that day, what with the food fight that your team and JNPR's team made." He advised as she remembered the war that they had.

"Hey, we didn't started the fight, they did!" She tried to deny it.

"Really? Then wasn't Yang that threw the first seed and then Nora threw it back at Weiss, effectively causing the event?" He asked as eye witnesses confirmed with him.

"Well... Uh... Yes." She disappointingly replied as he was right.

"A shame that me and miss Eileen weren't there to see it, we were too occupied training in our spare time. However, Gascoigne and Henryk participated for a bit before fleeing the scene. Miss Eileen chuckled under her breath quite pleased to see the look on our two teammates expressions." He said with a small chuckle at the end. "It was quite amusing to see everyone in that state, I dared not to laugh but the temptation was high."

She lightly tapped his shoulder to stop chuckling, it was making her feel silly in the process. He did so in time, before his tone shifted to a more concerned one.

"How are you feeling? Are things okay with you and your team?"

"Things are fine... We have a mission on our own to look into it, to see what's really going on." She explained to him as they went inside the cafeteria, only a few people were there to pass the time and eat some food.

"I see. If you're sharing it openly, then you're comfortable enough to inform me." His tone of concern was still present, she was thinking of what to say to him, but then he tapped her shoulder. "Miss Blake, please promise me that you four will not go out of line. That is all I ask."

"You're not gonna stop us?" She asked a little surprised at him.

"It is not my place to do so. We all have things we must accomplish ourselves, blocking your path will only hinder your growth. Instead, I offer my support and any advice that you need, that's all I can offer as both a companion and as a friend." He replied back to her, not trying to fool or be disrespectful to her.

"Are you even 19? You sound like a grown man!" She joked chuckling to herself, though she was grateful that he'd rather let them do their little project.

"She seems much more cheery since that day. I wonder if the experience has helped her heart in any way." He thought to himself as looked much more relaxed, at least with him.

"Oh yeah, about that thing we talked about yesterday. Are you sure you don't wanna write a book about what happened to you or about a character that had the same experiences as you?"

"I've given it some thought and I think I should hold on to what I still remember here." He pointed to his head. "Not many could stomach what I've been through and creating a character in a book would not honor anything that has happened to me. It's best if I keep my past still a secret to the world, besides who would want to read the words of a madman? Not the generation of today." He explained while taking a bite from his meal.

"You'd be surprise by how many people were interested in your story back on first semester. Everybody wanted to know more, but then you cut it short to teach us on how to fight another huntsman. Well, more like demonstrate on how to fight a huntsman." She clarified as she took a bite from her tuna sandwich, adoring the taste, he bow gently twitching.

"Careful, miss Belladonna. Your ears are twitching." He warned, making her cough into her hand trying to calm herself. "Drink some water, that will certainly help." Heeding his advice she was able to calm down a little faster to that.

"While I noticed that quite a few were interested in my story, that was simply it about it. Something that was abnormal, out of the normal. Us humans are always curious of the unknown and yet also afraid, but because of our curiosity harm is just around the corner and even knowing that we cast fear aside for if we don't explore it we won't expand our mind. I'd prefer to have my story told to the students than for the whole of Remnant to see what I went through." He explained to her before feeling someones gaze upon him. He discretely looked around, but didn't see who was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she was a good observant.

"It's... nothing. I felt like someone was watching me for a moment, but now it's gone. Odd..." He wasn't concern, but curious. The stare felt different than the usual blood lust or the occasional jealousy, this one had something that was out of place for him. Was it admiration or obsession? He couldn't tell.

Blake looked around as well, but found nobody looking at them. Either the person left or they were really good hiding, either way she didn't felt anyone looking at her so whoever it was, they had their sights on her friend.

"It's best if we ignore it for now. It might be me becoming paranoid again, it happened a lot in Yharnam." He said it so to calm her friend, yet he was still on edge but feigned his calm.

"Did you know? A member of the White Fang was killed a few days ago." She changed the subject to something more personal, whispering to him so that others wouldn't hear.

"Really? That's a shame. Anyone you knew?" He asked as he brought out his scroll, looking at the news about the homicide.

"No, not really. Never talked much with others, but this one I know that he wanted to live a peaceful life, thinking about it now I wouldn't mind reading one of his books. It's... unfortunate." She said with frown and a sad smile.

With the news on display, he stopped moving and looked at the victim. The way he was sitting down against a wall, with blood splattered all around, it was gruesome. Not to mention he knew who he was. It was Tukson.

"David?" She called for him as she scooted to look at his scroll. "That's the guy. You knew him?" She asked while looking at the side, the picture was too strong for her to see. His neutral expression turned into a tired one. He looked around other photos and saw a few packed bags.

"I did. He was a good friend. See here? He tried leaving before anything happened, guess he wasn't fast enough." Many would've gotten angry and wanted to avenge their friends, but David was different. He didn't acted out with his feelings most of the time, this could've been a good reason to, but if he didn't know about the White Fang and his friends association, then perhaps he would've marched that path.

And yet he didn't. He knew that Tukson was with the White Fang and he told him about the consequences that held with that faction, knowing this had made his choose the passive route. It's just as he told Blake, it wasn't his place to act, only bare and grit his teeth at the loss of a friend.

"How... well did you know him?" She asked knowing that she would be prying in dangerous waters, yet he calmly replied to her.

"We were more than acquainted people, we were companions. I would visit his store a few times, get some information, get some books and talk more about the story of the faunus. He taught me a lot and I would wish that none of this happened, but... I can't do anything if it was something that he asked me to do."

"Asked you? What did he asked?"

"To not do anything if something happened to him. It was probably to protect me and others, that man always had a big heart." He chuckled at that with a sad smile. "Miss Eileen is going to miss him."

The mood dropped considerately with that. Even though he was fine talking about it, Blake saw that it was actually paining him, his tone never changed, but his expression looked more tired and sadder than before, despite trying to put a good front for her.

"You better eat your meal while it's still good, miss Blake. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." He lightly joked eating his meal as well.

"Y-yeah, you're right." She replied as started to munch on her tuna, while admiring how strong the good hunter was, to not let his feelings get the best out of him or how he was able to shoulder the sadness and still try to make distract her own feelings. "Can I just ask something? If and this is a big if, you were face to face against Tukson's murder, what would you do?"

"...I'd simply ask a question and nothing else." He responded to her while finishing his food.

"A question?" She grew curious.

"If the decision was theirs or not. That would be my question." He replied while waiting for the cat faunus to finish.

"Hmm..." She understood what he meant. Blame the murderer or blame the higher up that ordered, but that could mean that he would forgive one while the other wouldn't.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to see if miss Eileen would want my help in something. I hope we can talk again another time, miss Belladonna." He did a small bow to her before walking away.

"Okay, see you David." She gave him a small wave before resuming her meal.

As the good hunter left the room, he walked around the buildings alone, his eyes almost bore his tired look, his mask up and his hat down. At one point, he decided to look outside a window and look at the landscape of Vale. His eyes looked below with a sad expression.

"Blast the vile ones..." He mumbled to himself. He feigned his sadness with a tired one, but now that he was alone, he just wanted to simply curse whoever took his friends life. "It wasn't your time yet, my friend. I'll... honor what you asked and not pursue whoever took your life. May you rest in... in the waking world." He thought to himself, feeling as though today... wasn't a bright one as the days before.

Again, he felt as though someone was gazing him. Again the odd feeling came back. His mood was spoiled, but whoever was looking at him, he knew they didn't deserve something harsh from him, just because he lost someone.

He rested in that spot, not moving an inch. All that time, the pair of eyes wouldn't leave. Studying him, watching him, as though he was someone that interested them greatly.

"David!" At the end of the corridor, Eileen called out to him.

"Oh thank the Old Ones..." His paranoia was truly affecting him with that stare. He was ready to make that person learn a very harsh lesson. He walked towards his partner, masking his depressive state once more.

"Miss Eileen, is there something that you need?" He asked curiously as they started walking side by side.

"I was wondering if today is okay for us to train? Or are you still working as a substitute teacher?" She asked with a hint of energy in her tone.

"For today, I'm relieved of my duties. We can train whenever you're ready, miss Eileen." He told her in which she smiled brightly to him, looks like she was waiting for that answer.

"You seem in high spirits, Eileen." A voice called her out, making both partners look to the side. They saw a young man with tidy hair to the side, having an aura of authority but also the look of a smug was plastered on his face. He wore the code dress of Atlas Academy.

"Someone you know?" David asked, but the expression of shock on Eileen's face told him that this boy might have done harm to her.

"Oh, we know each other well. We had a lot of times where we battled against another, she lost all of those times." He said with it with a tone of mighty on him.

"And you are?" He asked with a neutral tone to himself.

"Ah, where are my manners! Damien Vermillion, from Atlas Academy. Eileen Crow's former battle 'partner'. And who might you be?" He asked with a certain tone that displeased the good hunter.

"Hunter David, leader of team HUNTER and miss Eileen's partner." He replied back, his tone never changing.

"Wow, you're her partner? I feel sorry for you pal, having such a bad partner. Weak in fighting and even weaker in standing up for herself. Can't get any thing worse than that." His words were like stabs to her self-esteem that was finally recovering from whatever she had to put up through. She looked to her left while shaking a little.

"..." David noticed how her body was responding to him pointing out her flaws, he could only guess that he was the cause of her doubts back on her old school.

"Look at you! Can't even look at me in the face, I wonder how your partner even takes care of you. All your good for is to pass tests, you're not fit to be a huntress." She didn't spoke and remained quiet, he then took out his concealed weapon, a hybrid between a saber and a katana with two barrels sticking out of the bottom. For a moment, David could imagine it being the Chikage and the revolving pistol fused, which meant that this person would be...

"Mister Damien, the use of weapons on school grounds is strictly prohibited unless they are used in practice and sparing matches. Lower your weapon." He warned him with a tint of hostility.

"Shut up, pleb! This is a thing between old colleagues, right Eileen?" He asked with his weapon drawing closer to her neck.

"Mister Damien." The hunter grabbed his weapon by the blade and gave him an intimidating glare. "I won't repeat what I just warned you. Fall. Back." He made sure to spell it out for the Atlas student.

"Are you an idiot? I'll just hurt your hand by pulling back-" He tried but his blade wouldn't budge from the place. "W-what?" He put more force to free his weapon, but it didn't move yet an inch.

"With fast reflexes and a tough skin, even a blade such as this caliber won't cut me. Especially against someone with your character, mister Damien." He then released the weapon from his hand, making the student fumble backwards. "Not again, that is." That part Eileen heard and looked at her partner, he had an experience like hers before?

"Tch. Two nuisances together. You know, at first I thought that maybe you would get me, but your the same as the others. Always standing up for the weakest, makes me sick." He clicked his tongue in spite towards the good hunter. "In the end, you aren't worth it, David." He then started walking away. To this Eileen finally spoke up.

"You're wrong! He's worth twice as much as you are!" To this, Damien looked back with his eyes shocked. "For everything that he's done so far, for every moment that I didn't understand, for every moment that I thought that I couldn't make it. He's been so patient, so supportive, so lenient... Out of all the students, he's the only one that believes that I can do better, that I can go beyond my limits! He has faith in me!" She was shaking, but her eyes carried a strength she didn't knew she had.

For a moment, Damien didn't had words, but after a moment of recomposing himself he looked at her with indifference.

"Just because you have someone that believes in you, doesn't mean that your strong. It just means that both of you are weak. Otherwise, you have to prove to me that none of you are weaker than me." He replied before leaving for good.

Eileen almost fell down, before David caught her. She felt both relieved, scared and accomplished for saying those things. Her mind raced around, trying to sort out her feelings while her partner guided her next to a wall, for leverage.

"So this is who you've become, bloody crow of Cainhurst." He thought to himself as the boy turned the corner away from them, for a split second he saw a shadow figure at the end of the hall looking at him before disappearing. A curious expression found his way to him before looking at Eileen. "I believe this is the first time you spoke so highly of me, miss Eileen." As he said that, she became a bit embarrassed to what she said.

"Uh.. That! Uh..!" She didn't know how to respond and that made her an easy target to tease. But even he wouldn't be so mean to torture the heart of a girl.

"Thank you for the praise, miss Eileen." He made a small bow to her, making her fumble a bit with her words.

"Y-your welcome..." She seemed ready to call it a day for her emotions.

"However, what Damien speaks is true. I am not worth it, not a murderer like me." He thought to himself before directing at her. "We still have time to spare for practice, why don't you go ahead of me? I have something that I need to do first."

"Oh... okay. I'll see you in a bit." She waved him goodbye before heading towards the gym. He could feel the gaze studying him once more, but this time he would confront it. He grabbed a blue elixir from his satchel and crossed a corner before drinking it. His body trembled for a bit before putting it back in it's place. He stood still next to a wall, his appearance was almost invisible, only the outline of his being was barely visible.

He waited and saw that the person that was tailing him, was now at the corner. A girl with long wearing the Haven Academy code dress, however it was a bit different. She a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. Unlike most female students, who wear silver knee-high socks, she wears black tights.

She was about to pursue where the keen hunter might've gone, but he spoke up from in plain sight.

"How odd. I don't recall ever greeting or meeting you in the school grounds, and much to my puzzling I don't believe we've had the chance to meet for one such as you to be so interested in me." She looked around, hearing the voice, but found nothing.

"Where..." She asked while being in alert.

"What is wrong, young lady? Is it so strange for the hunter to now be hunted?" He asked as it made her stop her tracks. "I'm a paranoid person, when I feel a pair of eyes on me, I take my time to access if it's dangerous or not for me. But between all the emotions that a single pair of eyes can put, yours were the most obsessed out of them all, or maybe it was curiosity. Now, if you could tell me why you've been tailing me for the past days I would appreciate it greatly." She turned around to where his voice was located and remained quiet.

"How is he invisible? Is this one of those Hunter tricks in the journal? A trinket? A potion? A skill? Whatever he used doesn't matter, what does matter is that he can't suspect anything. Out of all people in this school, him and Ozpin are not to be messed with." She thought to herself, while getting a lie ready. She can't afford to say much to him.

"Sorry for giving you that impression. I didn't mean it at all! I was scouting out the competition for the Vytal festival." She calmly replied to him. He didn't spoke a word as his footsteps came closer to her.

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself, having doubts on what she said. "That can be a solid reason to tail me, but you've been doing so for a few days now. Most students only need a glance or just a spare moment to evaluate a person. Or are you so meticulous on your research?" He asked her while feeling suspicious.

At the corner, from where they came, a new student came by, also donning Haven Academies code dress. She quickly hid herself and saw her talking to herself. She silently mouthed who was she talking to, but a quick glare told her to stay silent.

"Precisely. To learn your enemy you must see all of his actions before you take action yourself." She responded to him with an air of confidence.

"That holds some insight. However, even if one sees all the actions of another, planning against an unseen circumstance will prove fatal. Keep that in mind." He replied to her while drawing closer, she could feel him just in front of her. "I would request that you cease of this tailing that you've placed upon me, it is quite unnerving, if you wouldn't mind."

"That can be arranged, but only if you can do me a favor." She wanted to negotiate with the keen hunter.

"I am not asking, I'm only saying it for your own good. Those that tail a hunter, may end in less than favorable situation. For now, I'm being quite tame in my approach, but the next time might not be so civilized." He warned her, making no room for negotiating with him.

"I... understand. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with my behavior." She said while assuming that it would be better to play it safe now than to screw everything up.

"Thank you for understand. I apologize for taking this long but, welcome to Beacon academy. My name is Hunter David, leader of team HUNTER." With that said, he quickly faded into view, making a small hunters bow to her. "May I know who you are, miss?" He asked at her politely.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall. It is a pleasure of meeting you, David." She replied to him with courtesy.

"Have you made contact with me like that from the beginning, I wouldn't need to result such tactic to make this meeting. If you wish to learn the layout of the academy, reach out to me. And keep to your word, miss Cinder." For a second he noticed something in her eyes, but decided that it might've been his imagination. "If you value your safety, do not tail me anymore." He then left her alone and left the hallway to meet his teammate.

"He didn't meant what he said, did he?" Emerald asked to her superior.

"No, he did. If one thing you need to know about him, is that his warnings are spoken with truth. Tell Mercury that he's not to follow him anymore, same goes for you. We can't make ourselves an enemy of the hunter. If possible, try to befriend him, he could potentially become a valuable asset in our side." He gave her the others, but her companion had something in her mind.

"What's the big deal out of him, anyways?" Emerald asked confused by the way Cinder was acting around him.

"The big deal? Let's say that he's a special person for someone, leave it at that." She replied back before leaving with Emerald, back to their living quarters.


	24. Tired kindness

Beacon academy - Professor Port's class

The first class between exchange and regular students and it started with professor Port until 4 o'clock of the afternoon. Of course the regular students were already used to this type of class, what they were praying was for the new ones. His classes had stories of his experiences... But that was about it. Many of them were exaggerations that they figured out, or maybe they were real, but they severely doubted that.

As he continued to talk about his stories, he noticed that many of his students were doing something else to ease their boredom. This could only make him feel discouraged at them, except for a couple of them that were paying attention to him.

He grew a little annoyed that they were ignoring him to that extent, but then he remembered that a person captivated them from their own experiences from far away. It was his class, but maybe his substitute could prove more useful to tell his own tale.

"Hunter David, could you come down here for a moment, my boy?" He asked towards his attentive student, which he blinked twice. The students started to look at him, as he started to walk down towards the professor.

"Is something wrong, professor Port?" He asked, uncertain on why he was called.

"No, no my boy! It's just that I've noticed that many of my students seem... disconnected with the class. I hate to ask of this, but could you share one of your tales during your stay in your... country?" He tried to keep it a low profile about the Hunter's origins towards the other students. The students that were in Beacon, were a bit surprised that the professor would ask him such, but more importantly that they could hear one more story of him. It had been far too long since they listened to him.

"Is this truly alright, professor Port? This is still your class, it wouldn't be fair for me to speak when you are in perfect health to tell your interesting tales." The good hunter wasn't very comfortable to take his teachers spotlight so quickly, but his comment brought some joy to the professor.

"I'm very happy to hear that, my boy! Not many would say the same, I can assure you. However, even a huntsman should know when he needs to pass the torch, even if it's just for half a class. So please, deliver us some of your stories! Even I'm curious about it!" His voice sounded proud for him being so well educated, not only that, he was very curious about him.

"...If you don't mind." He complied with professor Port's request and took a steps forward, next to the professors desk. Some of the exchange students were talking with each other, confused as to why the professor would let another student take the stage.

"To those that are the first to see me and to those that aren't the first, due to the request of professor Port, I'll be taking half of the class to tell my own tale, as his substitute teacher. However, I'd like to advise that my stories, lean towards the dark times. If anyone has a weak stomach, please leave the room. I won't force any of you to stay and bear with me." He warned them now. A few students looked at each other with a confusing expression. Yet, some that heeded his advice left. Either they didn't want to hear his story or they truly couldn't stomach it.

"If those of you don't mind, I'll tell you the story where I began my journey." He took a small pause and continued. "Truly, I can only say that my quest, started when I was talking with a resident in Yharnam. Ah, that's right, I forgot that new faces are new to this, it wouldn't be fair to jump right in without knowing a bit of the town that I housed for a bit.

Yharnam, is as professor Port kindly said, from a country far from here. Not visible in the map of Remnant, for it's a hidden town, not seen for prying eyes. Although I say that I housed there, that is not true for I'm not from Yharnam. I am an outsider, my true home was situated a few ways away from that town. My memory is hazy nowadays and I don't seem to recall my home anymore... Not even my family at this point." His eyes looked a bit sad as he tried to no avail remember his parents.

Some students felt a bit of pity for the poor hunter. Not remembering their life prior to that point would provide anguish, but here he stood, with only a sad expression on his eyes.

"Eileen, did you knew about this?" Gascoigne asked his teammate out of curiosity, since this was the first time hearing his story.

"No... This is my first time." She was a little surprised to hear that, since he always sounded so reassuring, but now that he was speaking about his past and origins, she couldn't help but feel that she understood his nature a bit more. Why he was so reserved? The answer lies in him not remembering much about his old life, or so she would like to think.

"Ah, but we're not here to talk about my old life, that can wait for another time. What we both want to hear is my steps through Yharnam. As I was saying, I was talking, or lack of in my part.

This person was a couple of years older than me. Probably around his late 20's, not to mention coughing from time to time. This is because he harbored a disease without cure, so he visited this town to heal him with their special blood.

You see, this blood has healing properties that can cure all diseases, close all wounds, even in some rare cases reattach lost limbs for example an arm." A student raised their arm at him.

"If this blood is so special, why don't we have it for hospitals or medical teams? By your words, this sounds like an all cure!" A few students agreed with her.

"That is because, this blood has a disastrous side effect, my friend." His voice changed to a more aggressive tone. "Just because it has all of these properties, doesn't mean it's an almighty cure. This blood... is a curse itself." His words seemed more annoyed than anything. "It addicts the people with its intoxicating taste, it changes a persons way of acting and worst of all, it makes a person into a beast."

"A beast? In what way? It makes a Faunus look more like an animal or makes a person look more feral?" Another person asked, this time it was Emerald that seemed curious about his story.

"There were no Faunus in Yharnam, however it did make the people more feral, as you said. However... they'll all turn into this." He picked up a piece of chalk and started to draw on the board. As he did, the students started to looked surprised, some even put a hand over their mouth. "In the end, they turn into beasts like these. The more they kill, the more they eat, the more blood that they drink and the more they lose themselves, they become stronger and much more deadlier." He explained as he drew a wolf beast on the board.

"Of course, this is one of the things that the people can turn at the end. There are other variations, but for the most part they still carry some vestiges of humanity in them. However, the more blood that they administrate themselves, the stronger their transformation can become. Bigger, stronger, faster and no more reasoning in themselves." As he explained it, Emerald stood quiet as she digested what she just learned from him.

Cinder, however, seemed very interested in the story. If anything, her previous absent attitude towards other classes seemed to vanish as soon as the good hunter was called.

"Back to where I left, I was talking with this sickly resident. He was an outsider like me, but he had more time to adjust to the town than I had. This person, I inquired him about Pale blood, something that I was looking for as I woke up. He didn't know anything about what I was looking for, but he indicated me to seek the healing church, where it had the knowledge of all blood related ministration. I needed to head towards the bridge that connected the church with Yharnam. Before I left, he handed me his precious firearm, he said that he didn't had anymore use to it in his condition.

I accepted it out of his friendly behavior and I was more than grateful, for him to be so kind to an outsider was unheard of. I bid farewell to him and ventured into the nightly, fire lit city of Yharnam.

The homes were painted in black, grey and a dark blue, the streets littered with debris, flames and coffins, some still having people alive but locked away, banging at the chained case with either fear, anger, anxiety or changed into a beast. The residents still had reasoning in them, yelling towards me in fear, saying that I was the beast towards them.

Yet I was not what they saw. I was a hunter and they... were too far gone. I was armed, I was conscious, and I gave them mercy towards their last moments. The so called hunters of Yharnam were transformed, blood drunk and so, so frightened from the beasts that they did not notice that they were becoming the very thing that they feared.

Their arms and legs enlongated, their eyes were covered with bandages, their mouths already had fangs far larger than a human, their sense of smell as powerful as a dog, their strength higher than before, their reasoning gone...

They attacked me and by any means it could be considered self defense to you students, but for me it wasn't. They attacked me with the intent to kill me and I gave the small coin to them.

Human or not, beast or not. It mattered nothing to us Hunters. What mattered was that our prey were killed. In some way down the line, you are to be forced to let go of your old self. Forced to kill, forced to survive, forced to endure, forced to the madness and forced to keep to yourself.

The residents are either too distrusting of you or too reserved to themselves. Trust is a fleeting thing if you are an outsider and those that do not attack you from the start are too scarce.

You can't trust other hunters like you. Can't live anymore as you could before. Can't carry a clean conscious. Despite those so small acts of social interaction, it made no difference.

Save what you can, when you can. Survive another night, for another maddening hunt.

Soon, you'll see that the streets are filled with bodies that bleed warm blood before turning cold. The corpses are limp where before they were alive mere moments. It matters not what you do, or how messy it gets or dirty you get.

You'll be drenched in their blood, guts and other things. You have to shoot them, cut them, smash them, pierce them, burn them, electrify them and rip their insides out. Their bones, their muscles, their tissue and their dead eyes, you can't do anything except accept the situation and carry on.

All of them and all of it will have it's toll on your body and mentality. The bile in your stomach will come rushing out, they tears that have long ago been shed will dry out, the blood that runs in your veins will become stagnant and your heart will beat ever so cold.

Growling, snarling, barking, insults and screeches. People that turn into giants that only want to squash your head against the paved road, disintegrated with their brinks at hand or logs, using their muscles to push you away and fearlessly attack with a high fever, babbling about their hallucinations and drooling for the pain to stop.

Less man, more beast, yet it still holds a fleeting humanity which urges them to congregate and arm themselves with more people.

I've explored those streets and experienced all that I've spoken. I passed through the cursed sewers where filth and vermin united, killing the fallen swollen crows that have eaten bodies after bodies, ending the suffering of the man that swam in pain through those muddy disgusting waters, finishing the rats too bulged to be mere rat mice and cutting down the beasts that took refuge for themselves.

I passed through crying children that were too afraid to speak and silently weep in the night and ripping the rib cages of what would be their family members from a few days ago. I've bathed in their blood from top to bottom, not out of need, but because there was nothing I could do about it. I've been through those nights on, trying to maintain stability while killing the beasts, for that's what Hunters do.

We've had no other reason than to hunt. I... had no other reason than to comply to that line of thinking. And yet... while doing so, I kept searching for people that I could indeed talk to. Insatiably and desperately looking for life that had yet to be turned, that had no reason to turn. And through it, I found a person.

An old lady, trapped in her home while a dog that had turned feral barked and scratched her door. Trying to claw its way inside to have a meal. To me, it was just another beast to fall. I knocked at the door, just making sure that she was fine.

Surprisingly, she was perfectly fine. Even though she didn't opened her door, her voice had no traces of the disease. Despite that, her attitude was horrible towards me, to be expected since Hunters were treated poorly even after our service. She then asked to me if I had found a safe place to stay, I replied that I unfortunately I did not, and just like that she cast me away undignified." He continued talking while a few students that knew of his story beforehand talked with each other.

"What a rotten attitude..." One whispered to the other.

"You can't blame her, she was scared..." The other whispered back.

"Scared or not, she should've talked a bit better. If a person helped you, you should say thank you or something..."

"Shh!" One of the other students quickly shushed them, interested in the story. They quickly apologized before continuing listening the good hunter.

"Soon after, just before I took another step again towards the sewers, I found her. You could say that this person can be responsible on educating me, a master of hunting, not beasts but hunters that have lost their way. This master was friendly towards me, for I had not went down that spiraling path of madness. We've talked and she gave me a piece of advice that I still recite to this day." He was getting ready to say it, while Eileen started mumbling to herself at the same time.

"A hunter must hunt." Even though nobody heard her, just listening to David. She had no idea, but she knew this advice somehow, it eluded her, yet she continued to listen to the story, despite being confused.

"Hey, do you remember her name?" One student asked him out of curiosity. The good hunter, remained quiet for a few seconds. He knew the answer, but he couldn't loosely say it, not while Eileen was here.

"She gave naught her name, only her title. 'The Crow', Hunter of Hunters. She donned a black leather garb with black feathers sewed like a cape, hiding away her wings like a bird, while keeping her blades to her hip, her talons that granted a sky burial to these unfortunate souls. She wore a white mask with a long beak, inside of it had small herbs that acted as incense."

"Why incense? Was it some kind of drug to make her fight better?" Another student asked.

"No, no! Not at all! Incense was used to drive away any beastly thoughts, and was used to ward away the beasts as well. I've tested the incense personally and it dulled their senses to a certain degree, enough for them to avoid it, but not enough to repel them. A painful reminder that I still carry on my left arm." He explained as the student was very intrigued by the incense.

"After I bid farewell to her, I resumed my track and continued to explore the city. Pillaging from the dead things that could be useful and continuing my track to the bridge that my first friend told me about.

I killed and killed more. I wasted valuable ammunition and gain some back, my blood vials were steadily being replenished by taking the blood of others, mangling their limbs, tearing their bones from anywhere that I could find an opening, draining their blood as fast as possible, ending their suffering and madness by severing their heads from their bodies and painting the streets into nothing but crimson red.

If looked from the eyes of a murderer, it was a beautifully painted canvas filled with everything that it ever wanted. Bodies laid waste on the streets where they were alive mere moments, a redecoration of a new theme from the old black, grey and dark blue, a feast to anyone that wanted to see a new scenario.

But to me, it was nothing but horror. I had to sweat and bleed and force my tears and bile down, I had to kill them in any way I could possibly come up with, I had to desecrate their corpses, their past lives in order to survive. No matter how you look at it or how you try to reason with, being a Hunter isn't for the faint of heart. You have to stomach yourself with all of these conflicting emotions, shut your heart and make sure to not feel pity for them.

Show no compassion to your enemies and show no remorse for when you kill your lost allies. Live with the rest of this life and the next that you are a murderer in disguise of a beast, a machine that was tempered to kill and nothing more, for you know no more than what you've learned through that hell.

But not all is bleak, you are murdering only people that are infected. That train of thought will carry you for a long time, trust me I've been there, but a slight mishap can and will change everything. A small encounter, a mistake and a realization will open your eyes to the truth and only then can you truly curse yourself for your damned decision, for your blissfulness, for your very naive nature! Even if you think that you can be redeemed, that is nothing but lies! The madness will take over you, the blood will sing for you and there will be nothing for you to do when that time comes!"

At the end his voice sounded so angry that many were baffled at his outburst. So far, he was so calm and composed, for now he was showing such emotion that it contradicted his old self. Noticing that they were awfully quiet, the good hunter took a step back and took a deep breath to himself before recomposing himself.

"My apologies... I should keep these thoughts to myself for the time being, these emotions are best kept under. If not for your sake than for mine." Despite his expression being a kind one, it felt for a few more sympathetic students saddening. He was not much older than them, yet he sounded like a retired huntsman recollecting his past that seemed like an eternity, yet were vividly imprinted in their minds. He resumed his story after a small pause.

"After passing through the streets and open homes from the citizens, I ended at the bridge that I was told, ending the giants and crows and killing the scourge of beasts. At the end, I saw that the gate was closed shut, but nevertheless I had to confirm if there was a way past it, but just as I was about to reach the entrance, a horrifying screech echoed through the now empty, burning streets of Yharnam.

A horrible beast jumped down from the entrance, bigger than me or anything I had faced so far. It was a monster that was bigger than the beasts, viciously yelling at me, eyeing his prey so lustfully and his mouth wanting nothing more than to feast on my flesh and blood.

This monster was the result of continuous ministration of blood, and the only ones to get this twisted were nothing more than the healing church themselves, they who administrated the most blood on their members. The more blood, the more a person can change.

This beast that was once a person, was around five meters tall, with horns on top of it's head, his left arm bigger than his right with claws even bigger than the others, his rib cage visible through his blackened skin and hair covering all over his body. It walked on both it's legs, but moved with it's left arm to move forward.

We entered in combat, me blindly rushing forward and him inching while raising his bulging arm. His first attempt missed me while I rushed towards his strong leg muscles, hitting his thighs with the intent of him bleeding, but it wasn't strong enough and he brushed me aside as if I were nothing but a bug, and I dare say that it thought right.

Rolling out of the second attack, I got up and continued my onslaught on it's legs, and in a moment, I passed through his hardened black skin, exposing into the nightly air his first wound, making it screech in pain. I would continue my pressure, but back then I lacked the stamina that I currently have. I had to retreat and recover my breath even if it was for a little bit.

As I did that, the beast healing the wound that I inflicted upon him, but not the blood that it lost. It then plunged at me with both claws wanting to crush me beneath them, but I saw his intentions and ran to the side, avoiding danger upon myself and continued to attack his legs, it was a cheap tactic, but it was the best I could find to gain any advantage against this behemoth.

Again, the same repeated, except this time both of his legs were now severely hurt, but just as I attempted to escape, it caught me off guard with a quick swipe from his right arm and made me recoil before quickly patching his wounds before pounding on the ground annoyingly.

Using this opportunity, I started to fire at his head with my firearm, even though the bullets did not do as much towards it's rough skin, it annoyed it enough for it to rush towards me, another mistake on my part as I desperately avoided it's excessive pressure. I shot again and this time my shot hit it's eye, making it's head drop and putting both claws over it's snout.

I took the plunge and rammed my trusty weapon onto the beasts skull, taking a portion of it off with one of it's horns before effectively pushing it backwards. It didn't move after I took a moment to let my blood calm down and came close to it, but as I was expecting it, the beast grabbed me with it's left bulging hand and crushed me under it's grip. My bones cracked and fractured under the pressure, my blood rushed out from my wounds and my conscious flickered between the pain, before it threw me away like a useless piece of meat.

At this point, you'd think I was killed, but one thing is for certain my fellow students, the will of a Hunter isn't a fleeting thing. As long as you still move, you can still kill, clench your teeth and take upon your arms to end your opponent. If you don't, then more will suffer at it's hands and that doesn't put well upon yourself." The students inched closer, as if wanting to take a glimpse at that memory, that moment when the keen hunter refused to die from it's predicament.

"I rose up from the bridge that was stained with both our blood and rushed forward, weapon raised and without any more ammunition on my possession. The beast ran forward as well, pounding the earth so hard that it could shake the entire bridge. I rolled to the side and then quickly stepped behind it, as it blindly went forward, thinking that I was still there.

I stabbed the beasts back, making it aware that I was behind it, and climbed up, each time stabbing harder and deeper into it's body as I got on it's head as it tried to shake me off of it. I pulled my arm up and brought my weapon down on it's exposed brain, but despite that, it still trashed about as blood spurted out of it. I clung on it's back for my life and kept pulling and pushing my weapon multiple times until the worst happened, it shook me off to the ground and started to pound at multiple spots.

Unluckily, as I fell, I had broken my right leg, so I had to crawl myself out of there, rolling out of the way of it's unpredictable attacks by instinct. I laid at the side of the bridge as the beast eventually fell and I saw the life from it's beastly eyes fade away. The blood inside of it boiled up inside and with the excess of it finally accumulated, exploded in front of me, sending my weapon flying and unfortunately embedded itself on my right shoulder, yet despite being etched on my body, I felt no pain, for I was already gravely wounded.

Now that everything passed, for the first time since I arrived in Yharnam, I heard the sweet sound of silence upon the city. It was not a welcoming feeling, for the town was for a lack of better words, dead. Not one screech nor growl nor barking nor moaning. No more red was spilt nor bodies to be defiled. It was a ghost town, that was ravaged by a single person. No breath ushered or even the wind whistling. Only my heavy breathing and my weak form was alive.

From where the beast had been banished, laid a small amulet, a proof that it was once a hunter under the guise of the church, now no more. I pulled my weapon out of my shoulder and used it to balance my walking, getting my prize and reaching the door.

Yet there was something funny when I got there. It was amusing to know that the door was locked. No key to be found nor way to open it. The healing church had blocked any path to reach them, inaccessible to reach their knowledge.

All of that suffering, all of those deaths, all of the blood spill... for nothing more than a door to be locked. We can only ask ourselves, if it was worth it? Truth be told, it was to deal with that beast, but nothing more than that.

And as such, the first step of my journey had ended with me losing conscious, slumped with my back on the door and quietly closing my eyes to the cold night." He ended it with a resigned tone, to which professor Port started clapping to him.

"Good show lad! There were moments where I had my doubts and even worried about your mental health there, and although your tale wasn't as manly and as brave as my own, they were sure eye opening! Why don't you go over to your seat and-"

"Excuse me, professor Port, I have a question for him." Cinder rose her hand getting their attention.

"A question about his tale no doubt, ask away!" He responded towards her, while David remained silent and simply nodded to her to continue.

"You forgot to mention the first person's name from the beginning, could you share with us his name?" She asked curious to know.

"His name? Yes, his name was... his name..." Blinked a few times before pausing for a few seconds. He wanted to speak, but he for some reason no sound came, it was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't...

"David, is everything alright?" Peter Port asked him as he remained quiet. A few of the students were confused as to why he wasn't responding. It was weird for he told his tale with so many details, but he couldn't remember a single name. He put a hand over his head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden, as if he was trying to force himself to remember.

"I know his name... I can't forget a name like his..." He mumbled to himself and only professor Port heard him, he was about to end the class, but then David responded but not that certain about his answer.

"G...il...bert? Gil...bert..? His name... was Gilbert?" For a moment, it looked like he was about to fall, but Peter Port caught him.

"My boy, are you alright? You became pale all of a sudden!" He asked alarmed at his sudden turn,

"I'm... fine. I just lack proper rest..." He responded back to him before looking at Cinder, that asked a question that he could barely answer back. "His name was Gilbert, a kind and sickly outsider, miss-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, his vision started to shift, the students started to turn just like the students of the school of Mensis, sprawled around with cages on their heads, their mouths open as if they were dead and from their eyes came tears of blood.

The school itself changed dramatically in tone, as if he was back into that nightmarish world, only this time with nothing to arm himself and having nothing more than his previous knowledge of the school.

He started to sweat and his breathing began to increase slightly at the sudden change, he was looking at the corpses of his students, all of them gazing at him with no eyes to look at him, just their eye sockets remained as if they were picked apart with a knife.

"My boy, you don't look well. Are you sure that you can continue?" A distorted, beastly voice spoke to him. He slowly turned to his right to see an old Yharnam beast talking to him, with it's eyes glued at him and it's teeth baring at him, almost smiling in a creepy way.

"This isn't real... this isn't real... calm down..." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. His surroundings changed back, with only a few students looking preoccupied for him.

"Professor Port," He sounded so tired as he looked back at him with a facade on, not seeing the beast anymore. "Is it okay if I leave a little earlier? I don't think I have the will to continue my studies today."

"I see, perhaps it is for the best. A shame, but never fear! I still have my stories to entertain my students! You'll hear them later on if you ask around!" He announced to him in a loud manner.

"I appreciate it, professor Port." He replied before getting his supplies.

"David, are you sure you're fine?" Eileen asked worried about his health. For a few weeks, he's been oddly staying awake far longer than he should and increasingly distant between him and others.

"I'll be after some rest. Do not worry, focus your mind on your current studies for now, I'll be fine." He reassured her as he left the classroom.

Out of his view, Cinder motioned Emerald in a way to ask if she had done something out of hand, she and Mercury tended to have that trait. She shook her head denying it.

"How odd... he looked as if he something with those eyes of his. That expression of his, though a tough act, was rather unnerving." She thought to herself, while pondering what might have happened to her interesting target.

Class resumed as normal, however team RWBY seemed rather off today, not only by their plan for today, but on how David had to leave so suddenly. Right after he told a very interesting, although gruesome tale of his. Jaune tried to capture Weiss' attention and Pyrrha was preoccupied but knew when she wouldn't be able to help much concerning him.

Team Hunter however, were more shaken than anything. They knew nothing of their leader before and now that they had something, they didn't know how to process the information. Henryk and Gascoigne talked with each other silently as the class passed, trying to figure things out by themselves and poor Eileen had to think for herself what she just learned, what horror that her companion and leader had harbored and still carried on dutifully.

She had heard before that he had previously attacked Ruby, but only when she tried to wake him up when he was having a nightmare, Yang then informed her that he was reliving the moments when he was fighting a very tough opponent, before his mentor came in and saved him, only for him to reluctantly abandon her because of his duty.

"David... You've been through so much and yet... How can you still walk with such a scarred past? What drives you to keep going? What balances you through that pain? Is it us? Your oath? Professor Ozpin or something else? I can't help than think that my problems are petty compared to what you've experienced... You keep giving me and others advice and encouragement, going the extra step to learn and help, to listen and respond so politely. How I envy your strength to do such feats." She thought to herself as she had mixed feelings circling her heart, not knowing if she was feeling pride of her teammate or horrified to what happened to him.

"What do you think of this, Henryk?" Gascoigne had asked his friend, wanting his opinion.

"What's there to think? If he did do all of those things just to survive, then even if you try to defend him, he's nothing more than a town murderer. I dare say that he might even be-"

"Don't. Say. It." He interrupted him, knowing fully well what he was about to say. "Even though he did all of those things, it was all self defense, he couldn't help it, it was a do or die situation. After the time that we spent with him and Eileen, he doesn't look or sound like a bad guy. He's no where near what those two did to us or the others."

"Self defense or not, his actions still have heavy consequences! Maybe he killed half the population of Yharnam by being cautious of self defense at that point! Even if it meant to stop an epidemic there are other ways than to simply kill them!" He quietly yelled at his friend before taking a deep breath. "Look, I know that you want to like the guy, but looking at the hard facts, he's a murderer, someone that took a life of another person.

Killing isn't the solution in these cases, and even though he did told us that they lost their reasoning, apprehending them would've been enough! I'd believe the self defense part, but not the mutilation, the burning or all the other things he had to due just to survive. He just butchered everything in his path, except for a few instances where the people were approachable or that he could help.

Besides that, I don't think I can look at him with a silver light anymore." Henryk concluded at his friend, looking angry at the thought of him believing that his leader was better than their last one.

Velvet hearing everything Henryk had to say towards David with the harsh tone wanted to speak up her mind, but Coco grabbed her shoulder to grab her attention.

"I know what you want to do. Let it go. This is a team's problem, not ours." She spoke up to her teammate, which she took offence to that.

"B-but how can I simply let it go? Our friend-"

"David is your friend, not mine, and he's big enough to take care of this problem on his own." Replied back, Velvet looked at her shocked.

"You don't see David as your friend? Why? He's a nice person that stood up for me, he gives us pointers when we're troubled and even-"

"Hey, I might like the guy but only enough for me to trust him a little. Besides, there's so much that we don't know about him and with these story bombs about him, it's hard to say if he's good or not. Until I do, he's no friend of mine." She reasoned with her teammate, making her look to her papers saddened. "At least, you can think of him as a friend, looks like he doesn't have that many."

"Okay..." She wasn't happy with the answer, but it was the best she could muster since she herself didn't know much about him, yet still thought of him as a good guy.

* * *

Through the halls of Beacon Academy, David walked unsteadily, putting his left hand on the wall to guide him ahead. His hallucination came back as soon as he left Port's class, painting the school as a shadow left of Yharnam.

The grass outside were made out of crimson, the water tainted by red, the halls dark and bleak, the sky clouded with menacing clouds. His breathing was erratic, his senses screaming to him to find shelter for now, to escape this reality that conflicted with his mind. Everything was alive, but in a gruesome way, as if the whole world around him became Yharnam personified, the looming depression of that world overcame the joyfulness of this land, creating a rift in his broadened mind.

"This is not real... This is not reality... Need to reach our room...Only then can I resolve this temporarily..." He mumbled to himself as he climbed the steps that seemed so far away, he was half expecting to find a lesser amygdala, just waiting for him to approach and attack him.

Successfully overcoming the flight of steps was no easy task for him. Every step was three times heavier than the last, he was starting to lose his breath at the second half and sweat was visible on his skin.

He continued his track towards his destination, however he would sometimes lose track of the wall and started to walk awkwardly by himself. It didn't take too long for him to reach his room, however as he entered he suddenly started to feel even more winded than before, making him crash onto his knees. His room was different from the outside, as it looked like the old Hunter's workshop, giving familiar feeling to him.

"*huff* Just... *huff* A little more..." Weakly, he crawled forward and used a bed as leverage before reaching his chest that contained all of his trinkets and other useful things. He took out one flask of sedative, pulling the cork out, he slowly ingested the thick human blood in it, not leaving a single drop, even though he detested taking such medicine.

From the outside, it may have looked like David just had a nasty cold, but in reality, this is the effect of his overly cautious behavior when it comes at night. By failing to sleep correctly for long prolonged amount of time, his tired mind starts implementing hallucinations on him, mainly the strongest memories that he remembers, the ones at Yharnam.

Drinking the sedative is in fact to calm his nerves, for this can be considered as him descending into madness, just because the lack of rest.

The room slowly returned to it's normal state, but David still looked worried.

"They're becoming more and more constant. I need to find somewhere, anywhere that is devoid of people very soon. Or else, I might end up doing the same thing that I did to Ruby yet again on another person. How foolish of me to think that I could endure the sleepless nights.." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the time. It was still early and classes for today were effectively done.

"It is for the best for me to be distracted for the moment. I can't rest here, not while I'm certain that the incident will occur again." He got up and donned his hunter's garb once again.

He heard a notification pop up on his scroll, he opened it and saw that it was from Miltia asking if he would work today. She asked his scroll number in order to ask him things about work, mainly to know if he would show up. When her sister heard that she wanted his number she was surprised to say the least and even had a small bout against him, but then calmed down once she voiced out her worries, or so David wanted to believe it was her worries.

For the employes at Junior then explained to him that the sisters have high standards when it comes to boys, so when Miltia asked him for his number a few were shocked. But for David, he simply thought that she wanted it for professional reasons and nothing more, which was then confirmed by her.

"Maybe working at the club today will do me some good, it offers a good distraction." He thought to himself before typing to her.

 _"I will be there today, is there something you'd wish for me to bring?"_ He asked since she was prone to ask for him to bring something for her or the both of them. She quickly replied back.

 _"Could you pick up my package at the super market a few ways away from the club on your way here? I would really appreciate it if you would. Just tell the clerk my name and he'll give it to you."_

 _"Very well. Is there anything else?"_ He asked again, just to be sure if she or her sister wanted something else.

 _"That is all, thank you."_ She replied back to him, again quickly.

 _"I'll be there shortly."_ He responded back while ending their conversation. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards his desk. He wrote a small note to his team members that he would be working today.

Leaving his room, he walked alone on those long hallways. "Classes are still underway, it is not surprising about that. I have to pray that I don't have another hallucination, that would be bad for me and Junior." He thought as he passed the statue of Beacon and headed towards the bus stop. Luckily, he arrived just before the air bus would dock.

No matter how many times he boarded the transportation, he would always feel alianated from the bobbing and the feeling of being in the air. It felt surreal and otherwordly to have these priveledges, but for the people of this world, it was the norm. It was a constant reminder to him, that what was normal here, was not back in Yharnam.

Departing from the air vehicule, he headed down the street that he usually takes to reach the club, however, he took a small detour to his right and looked at the building. It wasn't elegant or filled with glamour, just a simple design with a sign saying 'super market'.

As he entered, the clerk greeted him, he responded back with a small nod and went at back to find something for him to try out. He's only been here in three occasions, but in them he saw a few fruit that took his interest. He'd buy a few apples for him to eat before heading off.

But today he stopped near a freezer where an article caught his attention. It was a box with what looked like the same type of ice cream that Ruby and Nora sometimes eat, even Jaune eats it because he said that it was good.

"If I remember, Melanie once said she was craving this before." He thought to himself as he saw the price. He had enough for both his fruit and the box of ice cream. "Maybe this would make her happy? Small acts of kindness are always appreciated." He grabbed the box and carried to the counter. The clerk passed the same device that David found interesting every time on both articles.

"That would be 13 Lien please!" He smiled as he handed David a plastic bag with his contents. David then gave the man a card that contained the Lien. He passed it through a device and then returned to him the card. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"There is. I'm here to pick up miss Miltia's package." He said to which the clerk nodded to him before taking a wrapped up package.

"Do be careful, the contents inside are fragile."

"I will, thank you." He put the package inside his plastic bag and then left the building, resuming his track towards the club. The streets haven't changed from the last time that he walk on them. Only slight changes here and there, but nothing too different. The track was peaceful enough with no incidents this time around as well.

He arrived at the doors of the club and entered through the front, the lights were on but at the time the club was still closed, only open in half an hour. There was music, but it wasn't booming like the other times, it was a calm before the storm as many would say.

"Afternoon, David!" One of the guards spotted him and waved, a few followed suit, but some decided to keep for themselves, mainly for the preparations for tonight. It wasn't a good job for the guards, since they were in many situations taxed with anxiety since a certain event.

He waved back at them as he entered the staff room, to change his clothes, while putting his purchase and Miltia's package on a table. As soon as he put on his bartender outfit, he took the packages with him and set it behind the counter, waiting for the twins to appear.

He did his routine at the same time. Preparing the glasses to be perfect to serve, checking if the the contraptions worked well to dispense the alcohol, having ice in the cooler where he put Melanie's ice cream and having the rest of the equipment ready to be used. It took around half an hour, more than enough time for Junior to appear and start barking orders to the others.

It was the usual. Do this, do that, put that stereo up, see if there are technical problems with the lights, if the dance floor was so clean that you could see your reflection, keep watch on the time and finally putting all the data that he collected safe. That was his forte, data collecting, or so he wanted to prove, but if David were more open, he'd say that his strength would be to boss around more than data collecting.

"Another shift another tired day..." Melanie proclaimed as she sat on the counter. Miltia followed suit, but then looked at David.

"Did you bring it, David?" She asked, ever the direct one.

"Right here, miss Miltia." He handed her package gently onto her hands. "I had the utmost care on bringing it."

"What's in the box, Miltia?" Melanie asked curious about her sisters purchase.

"Oh you know, just some beauty products." She answered back to her as she liked to keep her looks.

"I brought something for you too, miss Melanie." David announced while reaching the cooler.

"You what? If it's something like jewelry or a love letter then forget it, you aren't my type." She shut him down to his advancements, as she was so accustomed to do so.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort." He then took out the ice cream out and put it on the counter where her eyes darted to it. "You've said it before that you'd like to eat again, I thought that maybe an act of kindness would go a few ways." He said as he took out two small bowls and two spoons.

"In what ways were you thinking of?" She asked as he scooped a decent amount on the bowl.

"Nothing much, miss Melanie. Even I can been kind when I want to, right?" He smiled as he gave it to her. He then took another decent amount and put it into the other bowl, offering to Miltia. "Here you go, miss Miltia."

"Thank you, David." She responded, albeit a bit happy for the treat. Melanie was silent as she ate. David thought that maybe it would be her way to say thanks.

"Oh hey, ice cream! Mind if I take a bowl as well?" Junior asked as he was inching closer to it, to which Melanie and Miltia aimed their spoons at him.

"Another step and I'll break your shins." Miltia threatened.

"And we're not playing around, Junior! This is ours!" Melanie berated him as he looked frightened.

"Jesus, girls! What's got into you two?" He asked, while David simply chuckled at that.

"They have been craving this ice cream for a while, Junior. It is no surprise that they wish to eat it all themselves." He informed as he cleaned another cup and reached at the back counter to get a bottle. "Do you wish anything in particular, Junior? I've been training off hand on making this mixes that you and our other employees make."

"Well, normally we don't drink our merch, but let's see what you can make! Give me something light for now." He said, feeling a tad bit parched.

"Light, you say..." He grabbed a few ice cubes and put it into a glass, with the bottle in hand, he pour it until half the glass, put the bottle back and then grabbed another one, pouring until almost the tip.

"Here you go, a cold black and tan cocktail. Is this satisfying?" He asked as Junior took a sip and then put it down.

"Nice job kid, kinda surprised that you chose this one, it is a favorite of mine." He said savoring the taste.

"I noticed. When you're in your office, you sometimes ask one of them to bring you a drink, they always make you one. I assumed you enjoyed it, so I made a mental note of it."

"Clever little kid." He smirked to that, as he drank until half of the glass. "Melanie, Miltia, once you're done with your treat, go warn the DJ to start preparing the music, would you?"

"Whatever." Melanie commented while Miltia only gave a small nod. They finished their ice cream at they leisure before leaving the counter. Junior went behind it, to wash their bowls, it would've been David, but he offered.

It was calm, which was very rare in these parts where music and parties would be the highlight of this club. For David's case, he still didn't had any hallucinations, which he was thankful for. But then...

"Quickly, shut the door! Shut it!"

"I can't man! I don't have the key! Junior!"

"Junior you have to shut the door! She's here!" Two of Juniors lackeys were panicking as they used themselves as makeshift barricades.

"What in the name of the Great Ones..." David thought as he slowly cleaned a cup, before an explosion erupted at the front door. Somehow, the music started playing, but in hiccups and Yang started to walk inside.

"Guess who's back?" She mockingly said before she was surrounded by fire arms, directly at her.

"Stop the music, DJ!" David yelled to the frightened henchmen, to which he complied before hiding again.

The good hunter was a few ways away to hear the interaction between Yang and Junior, however he heard the twins say "Whatever" to a boy that accompanied the brawler.

As she dragged Junior to the counter, she stopped when she saw David. She looked at who she was dragging and then back to him

"Uh... This isn't what it looks like." She informed as she felt the hunter gaze.

"Please treat the people in this establishment with care, otherwise I'll be forced to remove you and ban your presence from here. Am I clear, miss Yang Xiao Long?" He threatened her as she quickly let go of Junior.

"Yup! Crystal clear! No need to get angry, hahahaha!" She nervously laughed as Junior got up from the floor.

"Thanks David..." He thanked him as he went behind the counter, dusting himself out.

"Anything you want to drink, miss Yang? As long you only drink in moderation." He asked before the boy from before joined in.

"uh... Strawberry sunrise!" She asked, David turned to Junior and he simply nodded.

"Although I'm against of you to drink these alcoholic drinks, I'll allow it this time." He gave permission as he got to work.

"No ice. Oh! and one-"

"Of those hats, I know you well enough, miss Yang." He finished her sentence as he started pouring the drinks together. "In the meantime, junior will be talking with you." He then looked at his boss, to which he appreciated the way he defused the situation into a more stable manner.

"So what do you want, blondie?" He asked her, since she was obviously looking for information, like the last encounter.

"I'm trying to find a guy named Roman Torchwick, you know where I can meet him?" She came out strong. Junior grabbed his drink and finished it in a moment.

"I don't know." He responded to her as he held his head.

"How could you NOT know?" She asked a little disappointed.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even SEEN him, since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lend him my men and NONE of them ever came back." He explained as the hunter gave Yang her drink. To which she gladly took, at least she'd get something to drink.

"So where did they go?" The boy asked in a bad cop manner. Junior simply looked at him annoyed.

"What kind of stupid question is that!? They never came back! Who is this guy?" He asked dumbfounded with him.

"Don't worry about him, worry about him if I don't get what I want!" Yang threatened Junior in an aggressive tone.

"Yang, patience." David warned, making her attempts at getting what she wants a little difficult. "Junior, mind if I intervene?"

"You have some information that I don't know?" He asked a little surprised.

"I wouldn't call it the same way you get it, but I do have great ears to listen." He made the brawler come closer to him. "There has been talk around the dance floor that a few members of the White Fang that frequent here, say about that same man going in their meetings. My guess is that he's in one of those meetings right now, to recruit other Faunus. If their conversations have any truth to it."

"Really!? David that's a great help! But wait, Blake said she'd be going to one of those meetings. Ah, she should be fine, she's Blake." She shrugged it off. "Come on, Neptune we're leaving."

"Also Yang," She turned around to face him. "Be careful what you're stepping on. From what I've heard, they've acquired something powerful in their hands." He warned her to which she nodded. A warning from him was to be taken serious.

"Thanks for the heads up!" She gave him a smile to which he nodded and saw the world tilting to the left. He grabbed on the counter, but it seems he didn't concealed it very well as she became worried. "Hey you okay? You've been acting weird lately. You look so pale and those dark eyes don't look so good."

"I'm fine... It was just a dizzy spell, that is all." He comforted Yang with a strained smile, but as much as she wanted to confront him, she needed to start telling the others what she found out. As the two teens left, David started to see the corners of his eyes change back into that nightmarish world of Yharnam.

"David, you don't look fine at all. Maybe you should go into the backroom and lay down for a bit." Junior advised as the Hunter looked much more tired than what he's used to.

"N-no need. I'm fine, no need to worry about me." He responded back as he kept cleaning, but each minute seemed so long.

"David, you aren't fine at all. Are you overworking yourself?" He asked as he got a closer look at him, he didn't looked overly tired, but the black rings on his eyes meant that he hasn't slept well in a long time.

"I'm-"

"If you say you're fine, then you're lying to me and I don't like when my men lie to me. Melanie, Miltia, take care of things over there! I'm taking David to the backroom!" He informed them, getting their attention. "C'mon kid, let's put you to rest."

"N-no! I can't sleep yet! Not when I haven't found a safe place to stay!" He thought to himself as he pushed Junior away.

"Kid, you have to trust me when I say you need to sleep! You can't keep going like this." He took a step forward, but then stopped when he felt a creepy feeling.

"I can't sleep, Junior. Not when I dream so profoundly, diving into my memories. I'm afraid that I might attack anyone while I slumber. Please understand this, Junior." He explained to him, to which the man had seen this before when he was young. He saw a man trash about in his sleep before waking up in a cold sweat, afraid.

If David was the same, then it would be better for him to lock the door for him to sleep soundly.

"How about this, David. I'll give you the key to the back room, just next to the store room. There is a bed there that's rarely used, since I caught one of my men doing... anyways, go there, lock the door up and get some rest kid. Nobody will come in while you sleep and you won't nobody. Okay?" He said as he put the key down on the counter.

The good Hunter looked at the key and then to Junior. He was at his limit with how many days he stopped sleeping. He grabbed the key.

"Thank you, Junior..." He said tiredly as he started leaving.

"Just don't make a mess in there." He gave a heads up, as David went into the back, switching his outfit first. He found the door and unlocked it. Turned the light on and saw that there was only a bed there, it was badly damaged, but anything at this point looked comfortable to him.

He closed the door and locked it. He laid down on the bed and never felt so relieved in his life to be alone again. He slowly blinked his tired eyes as he reached up and turned the light off. Through the small cracks of the a sealed air vent, passed the moon's rays, hitting the door silently.

Slowly breathing in, David looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes ever so lightly, before diving back in his dream filled nightmare. Not noticing the notification on his scroll, Eileen was trying to come in contact with him.


End file.
